


Doctor, Doctor

by FunnyDs1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Sick Doctor (Doctor Who), Smut, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 129,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyDs1/pseuds/FunnyDs1
Summary: The doctors are baffled to find themselves and companions trapped in a room watching their own history, past, present and future play out on screen
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 62
Kudos: 173





	1. Human Instinct/Family of blood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, no beta, sorry for spelling or if things don't make sense, please point out the area and I'll fix it. lots of guessing was done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new fic, don't know if i'll complete it but I have it all planned out, if you would like to beta/edit this work them please just say so,  
> I don't own this franchise or anything associated with it, if i did River would still be with the Doctor

"Doctor?" Yaz's voice echoed slightly as it reached thirteen who was below the console wearing her usual outfit with the added bonus of goggles and gloves  
"Yeah, Yaz? Kinda busy" she replied and continued to tinker beneath the console  
"Sorry it's just that... is this light meant to be flashing purple?" Thirteen froze for a millisecond before sliding out, tearing the googles and gloves off and running to see the universal colour for danger flashing on the TARDIS console  
"Oh, oh that's bad" she said before taking off running around the TARDIS pulling levers, flicking switches and turning dials frantically, suddenly the TARDIS shuddered emitting a loud groan before falling silent and going completely still.  
Graham and Ryan came into the control room looking as if they'd run all the way from the library  
"What was that Doc? Nearly knocked me off my feet?" Graham asked nervously  
"Yeah me too" Ryan added as they came to stand next to where she was leaning against the console looking at the screen with a furrowed brow  
"I don't know... but it's not good. We've stopped, completely frozen..." before she could say anything more their forms twisted and with a flash of electrical light they disappeared from the TARDIS who gave a distressed groan at the disappearance of her thief.

(Sound of a guitar)  
" So if I press this, the waste will be disposed on deck seven?" Bill asked looking both disgusted and confused, Missy scoffed while Nardole glared at Missy he answered  
"Yes so don't touch it, even better don't touch anything" Bill grimaced and nodded before spotting a flashing light  
"Never seen it do that before" she said tilting her head at the pale purple light, Nardole who had already turned away ignored her until he heard Missy gasp overly dramatically  
"Well that's interesting" she said hand over her hearts, 'melodramatic much' Bill thought before asking  
"What's interesting?" Missy didn't answer her instead she pulled a...something? from who knows where and threw it very accurately at the Doctors head. The guitar playing stopped immediately as he cried out before he turned to glare at a smirking Missy who merely pointed towards the light as she lent on her umbrella. Twelve's eyes widened over the top of his sonic glasses which had slipped down his nose. Hastily he removed the guitar and ran to the console, glaring at the screen. He had no time to push anything before the TARDIS have the equivalent of a full body shudder and froze  
"Sir, what's happening?!" Nardole glared once again at Missy who just stuck her bottom lip out and shrugged. There was only silence as their bodies twisted and they vanished. The TARDIS gave a pitiful hum before falling silent once more

"Doctor! What did we say about the bunk beds!" Eleven who was busy trying to set coordinates for their next adventure looked up and gave a sheepish shrug  
"I didn't do anything, you must have been doing..." he shuddered, not wanting to think about it. Bunk beds were the best he thought weakly as Amy's glare intensified. Rory shuffled in the back ground looking ruffled and nervous  
"We weren't doing... anything, just got into bed and then the whole room shifted and suddenly-" the TARDIS creaked before shaking violently, throwing them into the console or in Rory's case into the railings. Just as suddenly as it started it ended, alarms sounded and the Mauve lights came on

"Doctor what going on!?" Rory grabbed Amy as she stood and held her close, the Doctor sprinted around the Console but is did no good, they were frozen. stuck in time.  
"I don't know" the worry in his voice clear to his best friends, Amy opened her mouth to say something when they felt a pull and suddenly the TARDIS was alone

Ten stood alone, his body battered having seen his once best friend and enemy get trapped with the time lords, the Master had saved him... he want quite sure what to feel. Groaning he grabbed at his heart, it had already started. There was no stopping it this time, no convenient spare body part to siphon the energy into. He'd done his version of goodbye to the people he cared about and now it was time for him to die/change, closing his eyes he could feel the energy going to work repairing him, now his cuts and injuries were gone a complete reset and soon he would be different. The TARDIS shook making him stagger as lights came alive on the console, he had no clue what was happening and now of all times! Before he could regenerate he was whisked away and came too in a perfectly sterile white room, surrounded by people. Some he knew and some he didn't. A familiar groan had him looking to his right  
"Donna?!" He blanched all colour leaving his face  
"Space boy?" He crawled to her and rested his hands against her temples before pulling back in total bewilderment, the metacrisis was still there but it was not advancing it was like it was stuck between two moments in time.  
"Doctor?" The sound of her voice brought a sting to his eyes as he froze turning he saw Rose his eyes widened in shock at the sight of not just Rose but Jack, Martha and Mickey, his voice caught in his throat but it didn't stop his friends running at him, patting him on the back, smiling, hugging him  
"I don't understand" he almost whispered  
"How?" He shook his head and Martha pulled away from the hug while Rose continued to cling to him  
"I don't know one second were on our way back after seeing you and you helping us with that sontaran and the next the whole ground shook and we where here" Martha said looking at Micky who nodded  
fiercely before he released her and turned back to the rest of the group "Same for everyone?" He asked and got nods of approval he frowned before scanning the room  
"Who are all these people?" Mickey asked and Ten shook his head  
"No idea, let's find out"

Eleven stood abruptly, long limbs everywhere before straightening his tie and twisting around, on the ground Amy and Rory clung to each other before helping the other to stand  
"Doctor what is all this?" Amy said confused she was going to ask more before seeking the utter shock on his face, she turned to see what he was looking at and saw a group of people huddled around a tall man in a pinstripe suit  
"Who are they Doctor" she asked noticing the man in the middle turn to face them  
"That's me..." he whispered and she frowned  
"You?" Rory asked  
"Yes the me before well... me"  
"Your not making any sense, did you hit your head?" She huffed whether in amusement or annoyance Rory couldn't quite tell but he had better intervene  
"But, you? what do you mean?"  
"I mean that when a time lord is dying their whole body regenerates, every cell on fire, a completely different body, that is what I looked like before I crashed on Amelia Pond's shed" the group walked towards them and Amy could see the Doctor stiffen, Rory and Amy took positions either side of him, Rory standing the ever present centurion and Amy placed her hand on his arm. This was about to get complicated

Twelve sat up eyes wide as his sonic sunglasses fell into his lap, Bill and Missy were lying on either side of him while Nardole was already standing and looking over his head at something, before he could twist round to see what his babysitter was looking at Missy groaned, eyes fluttering but not conscious  
"What the hell happened" Bill asked as he sat up and rubbed her head, he didn't answer instead he lightly brushed his fingers against Missy's temples and shut his eyes, her mind was a mess like she'd been dealt a psychic punch to the head, she groaned again as he withdrew from her mind and pulled her into his lap, her eyes opened briefly before closing again  
Missy had always been the one with stronger psychic abilities but that also meant she had stronger defences, yet she'd been effected more then any of them  
"Is she okay?" Bill questioned as she stood he nodded  
"She's fine, what ever took us from the TARDIS must have had some psychic repercussions" he watched as she opened her eyes and grabbed for her head  
"This is worse than the telepathic feedback headaches we got from training at the academy" she complained as she allowed him to help her up holding her umbrella close as she did so.  
Nardole had yet to speak and as blissful as the absence of is voice was it was unusual no not just unusual... he turned and saw what had the android so entranced and came face to face with his past. His past selves and companions stood there along with a few he had no clue about but one thing stood out even more as a block in his mind shattered causing him to wince and hold his temple. When the pain subsided he saw her, dressed in a blue american waitress dress, she looked just as shocked to the him but it took only a second for him to have her in his arms. He wasn't a huger, hated it but this could be the exception as he held a sobbing impossible girl, his Clara

Thirteen helped Yaz stand as Ryan did the same for Graham  
"Right then Fam, don't know what going on, but let's just see what happens and go from there" Yaz looked amused while Graham groaned  
"I don't think that's how its supposed to work Doc" Ryan huffed an agreement before he frowned and looked at all the people in the room  
"Who are all these people?" Yaz did the same a perplexed expression gracing her soft face when the Doctor didn't answer the turned to see her staring with could only be described as the most heart broken expression on her face at a stunning woman with a halo of blonde curls before they could comment the Doctor jogged over to the woman and knelt down and grasped her hand

River looked up into the most gorgeous, old, pain filled eyes, so familiar she didn't even need to hear the quiet yet desperate  
"Hello sweetie" to know just who the person in front of her was. The last time she had seen the doctor it had been at the library she'd been about to plug herself in when the ground shuddered and she'd found herself here. Suddenly she had an armful of beautiful blonde as her Doctor, her Wife wrapped herself around River.  
"I hate you" she heard the doctors barely there sob into her neck and she smiled as she gripped her wife tight  
"No you don't" she whispered back  
"Is the Doc okay" River looked up to the three people standing around them the older man crouched and looked hurriedly between the Doctor and River  
"She'll be fine, I'm Professor River Song, the Doctors Wife" river smirked slightly as thirteen shifted in her lap but still clung tight, their eyes widened a fraction and the young woman knelt too  
"We didn't know, I'm Yasmin...Yaz this is Ryan and his granddad Graham" River nodded and shifted  
"I know you've missed me sweetie but we really need to get up, we're attracting some attention" Thirteen nodded and climbed off River, not turning to face her friends just yet and River could guess the red eyes and glistening cheeks were the cause of that. She took her wife's hand and got to her feet. River stroked her fingers across damp cheeks and into silky blonde hair. This doctor was shorter than her and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped when she caught the  
"I knew these legs use to be longer" muttered as thirteen pouted  
"Oh my love, I'm loving this new look" with that she pulled her in for a long kiss, not stopping for breath as they held each other close.

Eventually they came apart and thirteen asked  
"So where are you?" River could see the frowns of confusion on her Wife's newest companions but couldn't quite take pleasure in it  
"The library" thirteen winced and hung her head  
"Its alright love, I knew after our night on Derillium that my time was coming to an end" sighing at the depression on thirteen face she pulled the shorter woman into a hug and saw over her head the faces of her husbands staring at her in shock, mostly having just witnessed their wife kissing another woman

It was twelve that saw it first. A small blonde woman sat in his Wife's lap, then there was that kiss and he felt the jealousy in his stomach. Missy scoffed  
"Jealous of yourself" he frowned at her as she stepped up beside him, Clara on his other side and then it clicked, the woman was his future self, well wasn't that an interesting turn of events  
"Still not ginger" he huffed and Missy laughed  
"That's you, isn't she?" Clara said pointing at Doctor number 13 and he nodded, he could feel it now, that psychic... taste of another time lord and the buzz in the back of his head associated with crossing his own timeline

He lurched forward as Missy strode towards his future self and his wife unable to stop the groan of frustration as he flung his arms in the air in exasperation and followed after

Missy got there first and studied the petite Blonde as she turned towards her those multicoloured eyes widened a fraction before  
"Missy" it was small and cautious but there was a slight all be it sad smile. Missy sniffed and replied  
"Copying me now I see" smirking as twelve drew up next to her

Twelve gave a tiny smile as thirteen detached herself from their wife, he took her hand and River beamed  
"Hello sweetie" he said and the kiss he received was fantastic

Yaz, Ryan and Graham were shocked when the Doc's wife plant one on a random man but were more confused at the beaming smile she directed at the two, no jealousy at all it seemed, noticing their expressions she turned to them and said to Graham  
"Remember when I said I use to be a white haired Scotsman" and he nodded she thumbed over her shoulder at the two who had yet to come up for breath and he was even more shocked. This was the Doc in the past  
"I know you said you use to be a man but I didn't really believe it. How's that work then? Graham asked and Ryan just looked more confused  
"Well I'm a time lord and when we die or are close to dying all the cells in our body change, become completely different bodies, same memories, same person but new everything else. Even our personalities can be effected" the Fam nodded not quite getting it but willing to go along with it

Thirteen turned to Missy a complicated expression on her face, the last time she'd seen her oldest friend they'd disappeared of with a past incarnation but she had no idea what happened after that. Considering she spotted Bill she assumed it hadn't happened in Missy or twelves timeline yet so she couldn't validate holding it against her or instead she smiled wildly and felt satisfaction at the caution that appeared on Missy's face  
"I'm a huger now" thirteen said before jumping at Missy who looked both shocked and horrified as she found herself squashed by her insane childhood friend  
"Gah!" Thirteen laughed at the disgusted sound Missy made as she halfheartedly tried to escape all the while keeping a tight hold on thirteen coat

"What's going on over there?" Eleven heard Martha ask as the tenth doctors group approached him and his Ponds  
Swallowing Eleven stepped forward clapping his hands  
"Nice to see you again, me. Where are you in the time line" the tenth Doctor looked a little star struck before saying  
"I was about to regenerate, then I was here. You're me, I'm assuming the one I was changing into?" Tens companions looked shocked  
"Your the doctor, you regenerated again?" Rose turned from eleven to ten and both doctors nodded  
"And considering the buzz in my head and that taste I can only assume your not the only future regeneration here" ten nodded the the group on the opposite side to the room. River was lip locked with an older man and there was two time lords... ladies wrapped around each other

"Amy, Rory. This is the me right before I met you and these amazing people are super temp Donna noble, Captain Jack Harkness-"  
"Well hello-"  
"Stop it" both doctors said at exactly the same time in exactly the same tone causing the companions to laugh and Jack to pout, ten picked up where eleven left off  
"This is Martha Jones and Mickey smith and this is Rose Tyler"  
They all said their hellos and the tenth doctor nodded his head to the other group

" what's going on over there" they all turned to see the other group, the blonde was being pried away from the other dark haired Victorian lady by a bald man who looked very disgruntled before she launched herself at a brunette wearing a blue dress which was reciprocated and she swung the petite blonde woman around while the Curly haired woman from the library was pressed into the side of who he could only assume was his future self  
Eleven answered  
"It looks like our wife's having fun with our future self, let's join in" eleven skipped over Amy and Rory hot on his heels while the other gaped at them

Jack whisled in appreciation while the women and Mickey exclaimed a variation of  
"Wife!?"  
"You're married" and  
"When did you get married"  
Ten stood completely still as some of the most terrifying creatures he had ever met in his life stood around him. Women were terrifying  
"I'm not married... not yet, apparently I will be though" he said and strode after eleven

Eleven found the group laughing at something the bald man said before River strode to him and kissed him thoroughly... in front of her parents  
"And breath, breath guys... breath"  
River gave a laugh before saying  
"Don't need to breath dad, respiratory bypass certainly comes in handy"  
"Certainly does" Twelve smirked and Eleven blushed and flailed no doubt remembering their time in the TARDIS swimming pool

The petite blonde bounced over to them  
"Hi, I'm the Doctor" smiling happily and Amy couldn't help but feel envious of her energy that was before her mind caught up with the woman's words  
"Doctor...?" She said cautiously while eleven and Rory continued to stare  
"Yep that's me, good to see you again Amelia pond and Rory the roman! Permission?" Rory shook his head in bewilderment but replied with  
"Permission granted" at the same time River said

"Careful mother shes a huger" and without hesitation Amy's arms opened just as the blonde, the doctor gave her a hug  
"Your so short" she said in shock and everyone made some sort of sound in agreement or amusement while thirteen pulled back and laughed

"So introductions?" thirteen said as she saw tens group approach she was the oldest one here so she wanted to go first  
"I'm the Doctor, this is the Fam, Yaz, Ryan and Graham" there were several mutterings of 'Fam' and Bill groaned  
"Just like the frost fair" she muttered but no one questioned what she meant it was ten that asked  
"But how is that possible? I should have only had one regeneration left?" He looked at eleven who looked unsure as well. It was twelve who answered with a simple  
"You'll find out eventually"  
"I'm also the Doctor, this is Bill, Clara, Missy and... Nardole" there was a slight grimace at the end before Bill said  
"You were going to say Mum weren't you"  
"Shut up"  
"May I remind you sir, I have permission to kick your arse" twelve grunted and River laughed  
"That he does love" River gave sultry glances to twelve thirteen and eleven  
"I'll introduce myself, I'm professor River Song, and I'm their wife" with a raised eyebrow she then said lowly  
"I'll be sure to take advantage of that fact later" thirteen blushed along with eleven while twelve merely looked proud

"River please" Rory begged and River smiled back  
"Sorry dad" not sounding sorry in the slightest  
"Wait dad?" Yaz asked looking between the younger man and older woman  
"Ah yes, my turn" eleven said rubbing his hands together  
"I'm the Doctor, these are my best friends Amelia and Rory pond-"  
"Amy!"  
"William's!"  
"-parents of River Song, time travel makes things complicated, we never meet in the right order" some still looked completely lost but everyone greeted them happily all the same. Everyone turned to look at ten who straightened  
"Right, again I'm the Doctor and these are Rose, Donna, Mickey, Martha and Jack, does anyone know where we are or how we got here, Donna should have died from the metacrisis but its stable and I have no idea how" everyone shook their heads

"No idea the TARDIS shook, froze and then we were on the floor" Eleven said, just then a screen melted from the wall and along the floor sofa like shaped materialised from the ground. The group of doctors and companions made their way over, withdrawing their Sonics they set to work analysing

"Nothing...how can that be possible" thirteen said as all the doctors made sounds of agreement when their instruments produced the same results, several of the companions sat on the sofas and watched the doctors go at it  
"Pretty comfortable" Graham and Ryan nodded  
"So how long has everyone been travelling with the Doc" Graham asked

"Around 10 years" Amy replied to the shock of everyone  
"Really!?, wow!" Said Ryan

"3 years" Rose, Jack and Mickey said

"2" said Martha

"You guys have been with him for ages, I started 6 months ago" Bill said

"We've been with the Doc for about 3 months now" Yaz said and the others continued Donna had 2 years travelling while Nardole claimed he didn't travel with the Doctor he was his babysitter and he'd been doing that for 70 years

When it was Clara's turn she froze  
"I don't actually know" the others looked at her questioningly  
"I was with him for 3 years but then something happened and I had to jump into his time stream so I've kinda always known the Doctor, even when he was a child on Gallifrey" they went silent and Missy scoffed causing Clara to glare  
"You only came in later, I remember you skulking about the academy"

"Who are you?" Jack asked and Missy smirked before standing up and bouncing off towards the doctors and River.

"You've really known him that long?" Asked Rory

"Of course, Nina" Rory sat streight  
"You, you... you're"  
"Oswin!" Amy shouted  
"Souffle Girl!" Rory exclaimed  
"But you were a Dalek, in the asylum. You were a human who was made into a Dalek! You deleted the Doctor from the hive mind and blew up on the asylum..." having realised he was being insensitive Rory trailed off

"Yep she was a fragment of me that happened when I stepped in the doctors time line-" she was cut off from saying more as the Doctors as well as Missy and River joined them  
"Find anything, doctor?" Amy asked and they all replied at once making it difficult to hear

"We cant call you all doctor so what do we call you? Rose asked

"You can just call us in order of regeneration, I'm twelve that's thirteen and these two are ten and eleven" twelve replied

"No we didn't find anything" ten said as he slumped between Rose and Jack. When they had all sat down the screen lit up causing several to jump and the doctors to Brandish their Sonics like weapons  
On the screen it read

*Welcome, I have drawn you out of your time streams. When you leave this place you will forget everything but for now you don't know me but I know you Doctor or should I say Doctors. You are trapped here for my amusement and are going to watch your own history, past present and future for some. Enjoy x*

The screen blanked again before a title appeared 

Human nature

the group quieted as it started

[Tardis]  
(The Doctor and Martha run into the Tardis, closely followed by a blast from an energy weapon.)  
DOCTOR: Get down!  
(Bang! The Doctor slams the door shut.)  
DOCTOR: Did they see you?

"Oh my god!" Martha gasped while Tens eyes widened  
"That's us! I remember this!" Mickey pulled her close as her can covered her mouth

MARTHA: I don't know.  
DOCTOR: But did they see you?  
MARTHA: I don't know. I was too busy running.  
DOCTOR: Martha, it's important. Did they see your face?  
MARTHA: No, they couldn't have.  
DOCTOR: Off we go!  
(He sets the Tardis in motion.)  
DOCTOR: Argh! They're following us.  
MARTHA: How can they do that? You've got a time machine.  
DOCTOR: Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust me, don't you?  
MARTHA: Of course I do.  
DOCTOR: Because it all depends on you.  
MARTHA: What does? What am I supposed to do?  
(He holds out an ornately decorated pocket watch.)  
DOCTOR: Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, Martha. The watch is

[Doctor's room]

(The Doctor is lying on a bed in an old-fashioned wood panelled room. A clock is ticking. There are voices in the corridor outside. He gets up, and there is a knock on the door.)  
DOCTOR: Come in.  
(Martha enters, carrying a breakfast tray and wearing maid's uniform complete with little cap. She turns her back when she sees he isn't fully dressed.)  
MARTHA: Pardon me, Mister Smith. You're not dressed yet. I can come back later.  
(He puts on a dressing gown.)  
DOCTOR: No, it's all right, it's all right. Put it down. I was er. Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams.  
(Martha puts the tray down on a table by the leather settee and draws the curtains.)  
MARTHA: What about, sir?  
DOCTOR: I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my companion.

"God Doc, what did you do" Jack asked  
"Chameleon arch" he whispered shifting uncomfortably as many cast questioning glances and Missy hissed

MARTHA: A teacher and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible.  
DOCTOR: I'm a man from another world, though.  
MARTHA: Well it can't be true because there's no such thing.  
DOCTOR: This thing. The watch is  
(He picks up the ornate pocket watch from the mantlepiece for a moment then puts it back.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the Year of Our Lord two thousand and seven.  
MARTHA: I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come.  
DOCTOR: Mmm, that's me. Completely human.

"What the hell do you mean, Human?!" Donna yelled and ten cringed, he hated it when Donna got worked up  
"Camouflage.." thirteen answered but before more could be said the scene continued

[Farringham School]

BOY 1: Morning, sir.  
BOY: Morning, sir.  
(He passes the other teachers.)  
DOCTOR: Headmaster.

"You're a teacher?!" Mickey points to the screen, horror on his face

"Hey! I'm a fantastic teacher" Twelve snaps  
"Well~" Bill's voice squeaking slightly at the end

"Oh shut up" he replies and she laughed  
"Only joking granddad, best professor ever!" She says nudging his shoulder, he only grunts making her smile wider

[Classroom]

DOCTOR: Advanced with little impediment. The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon, but by evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat.

[Corridor]

(After class, he walks along a tiled corridor which the two housemaids, Martha and Jenny are scrubbing on their hands and knee.)  
MARTHA: Morning, sir.  
DOCTOR: Yes, hi.  
(The Doctor goes up the stairs.)  
JENNY: Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him.  
MARTHA: He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being  
JENNY: A Londoner?  
MARTHA: Exactly. Good old London town.

"Oh here comes trouble" Amy says

(Two senior boys stop.)  
BAINES: Er, now then, you two. You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it.  
JENNY: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.  
HUTCHINSON: You there, what's your name again?  
MARTHA: Martha, sir. Martha Jones.  
HUTCHINSON: Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?  
(They walk on, laughing.)

"Thoes little, I'll kick their arses!" says Donna

MARTHA: That's very funny, sir.  
"You tell em" Mickey says hugging Martha with a big smile as she laughed at his exuberance JENNY: Careful, now. Don't answer back.  
MARTHA: I'd answer back with my bucket over his head.  
JENNY: Oh, I wish. Just think, though. In a few years time, boys like that'll be running the country.  
MARTHA: Nineteen thirteen. They might not.

[Upper corridor]

BOY: Excuse me, ma'am.  
(A neat woman in starched nurses uniform meets the Doctor, who is carrying a large pile of books.)  
JOAN: Oh, good morning, Mister Smith.  
(He drops some of the books.)

"Oh no here we go" Martha puts her hand to her head in exasperation while the others go from confusion to understanding when the scene unfolds

DOCTOR: There we go.  
JOAN: Let me help you.  
DOCTOR: No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve? Tell you what. If you could take these  
(Joan takes the books from his arms, and he picks up the fallen ones.)  
JOAN: Good.  
DOCTOR: No harm done. So, er, how was Jenkins?  
JOAN: Oh just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything.  
DOCTOR: Oh, we can't have that.  
JOAN: He received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper. I appear to be holding your books.  
DOCTOR: Yes, so you are. Sorry, sorry. Just let me.  
JOAN: No, why don't I take half?  
DOCTOR: Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour.  
JOAN: We make quite a team.  
DOCTOR: Don't we just.  
JOAN: So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?  
DOCTOR: Yes. This way.  
(In a smaller corridor.)  
DOCTOR: I always say, Matron, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out.  
JOAN: Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me Nurse Redfern. Matron sounds rather well, matronly.  
DOCTOR: Ah. Nurse Redfern it is then.  
JOAN: Though we've known each other all of two months, you could even say Joan.  
DOCTOR: Joan?  
JOAN: That's my name.

"So smooth Doctor" Jack grins

"Shut up" ten, eleven, twelve and thirteen say in unison

DOCTOR: Well, obviously.  
JOAN: And it's John, isn't it?  
DOCTOR: Yes, yes, it is, yes.  
(At the notice board at the top of a flight of stairs.)  
JOAN: Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?  
DOCTOR: I hadn't thought about it.  
JOAN: It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me.  
(The Doctor starts backing away nervously.)  
"Over 900 years old, cant speak to a woman" Donna mutters and she and jack high five "Oh trust me he gets a lot better" River says slowly and Rory gasps "River" while Amy grimaces and the doctors excluding twelve become flustered 

DOCTOR: Well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I never thought you'd be one for. I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I, I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to

"Oh take a hint Doc" Jack grinned  
"God you rambled even then" Amy says as they laugh at the Doctors social awkwardness

JOAN: The stairs.  
DOCTOR: What about the stairs?  
JOAN: They're right behind you.

(And down he goes in a flurry of books and papers.)

The entire room let's out a groan while Missy laughs in the background  
Several including the Doctors glare while others hide their smile as the next scene reveals the Doctor is perfectly fine

[Doctor's room]

(Joan tends to the back of the Doctor's head.)  
JOAN: Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this.  
DOCTOR: Because it hurts.  
(Martha bursts in.)  
MARTHA: Is he all right?  
JOAN: Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking.  
MARTHA: Sorry. Right. Yeah.  
(She goes back to the door and knocks on it.)

They laugh at Martha's antics as she smiles, she hadn't been in the mood to deal with the woman, she'd promised to keep him safe and being held back be 1913 customs had made her sarcastic

MARTHA: But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir.  
DOCTOR: No, it was just a tumble, that's all.  
MARTHA: Have you checked for concussion?  
JOAN: I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you.  
MARTHA: Sorry. I'll just tidy your things.  
DOCTOR: I was just telling Nurse Redfern, Matron, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding.  
JOAN: Hiding? In what way?  
DOCTOR: They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly.

"When doesn't he?" Missy stated with a sweet tone and Twelve narrowed his eyes at her as she shrugged

JOAN: Tell me.  
DOCTOR: I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts.  
JOAN: Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out.  
(Joan uses her stethoscope to listen to the Doctor's chest.)  
JOAN: I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular.

"Geez how is it even possible to do that, does it like, turn off one heart or do you do that regenerating thing and become human" Ryan asked Thirteen she merely gave a small mysterious smile and continued watching

It was hard to recall these things in detail Oh she remembered what the Arch did and how it did it that wasn't what she was thinking but 4 billion years stood between her and the events of Tens regeneration had dulled the memories slightly, she could remember but it was difficult and she had never seen her life from the outside before now

DOCTOR: I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest.  
JOAN: I'd be very interested.  
DOCTOR: Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before.  
(The Doctor gives Joan the handwritten book.)  
JOAN: A Journal of Impossible Things.  
(Lots of inky scrawl and pictures.)  
JOAN: Just look at these creatures.  
(A Dalek.)

Some cringed at the Dalek others just scowled but Missy hiss made Thirteen pat her hand  
*contact* she projected to the other time lord  
*contact* Missy replied  
*How are you doing?* Thirteen asked and Missy shook her head as they both continued to watch the screen  
*I'm perfect, why?* Missy's tone was just as confident and self important as ever  
*It's likely we'll see you're regeneration in this don't let it set you back*  
*why would I do that, I'm not ashamed* Thirteen scoffed drawing some looks but withdrew and continued watching

JOAN: Such imagination.  
DOCTOR: It's become quite a hobby.  
(The Moxx of Balhoon, Autons labelled as plastic men, one of the Pompadour clockwork robots.)  
JOAN: It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls.  
(Rose Tyler.)  
DOCTOR: Oh no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose. Seems to disappear later on.

The companions cringe and Rose gives a sad huff as ten hug her

"I'm sorry, it wasn't actually me saying that" he whispered into her hair, inaudible to everyone other than the time lords

"I know" she says back

(Cybermen and the Tardis, labelled magic box.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places.  
JOAN: Like a doorway?  
DOCTOR: Mmm.  
(Sketches of earlier Doctors.)  
DOCTOR: I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true.  
JOAN: If only.  
DOCTOR: It's just a dream.  
(And drawings of the pocket watch.)

[Corridor]

(Martha runs after Joan.)  
MARTHA: Ma'am? That book.  
JOAN: Oh, I'll look after it. Don't worry. He did say I could read it.  
MARTHA: But it's silly, that's all. Just stories.  
JOAN: Who is he, Martha?

"Shes sharp" Yaz says quietly and Thirteen nods solemnly, Joan had been very clever and quick witted and selfless

MARTHA: I'm sorry?  
JOAN: It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what.  
MARTHA: That's just him.  
JOAN: You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?  
MARTHA: I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me.  
JOAN: Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position.

"I don't like her" Mickey huffed and Martha gives him a soft smile before kissing his cheek  
"you're the only one for me" she states and Missy mimes gagging making Thirteen choke down a laugh

MARTHA: Yes, ma'am.

[Dormitory]

"Oh its those little bastards" Donna growls remembering their earlier comments

HUTCHINSON: Ah, Latimer. Here you are, Latin translation.  
(He throws a text book to the floor by the younger boy's feet. Dare I say that Latimer would appear to be Hutchinson's fag?)  
HUTCHINSON: Blasted Catullus. I want it done by morning.  
LATIMER: Yes, sir.  
"Of course they'd be lazy bullies too" Jack jokes but there's a hardness in his eyes that belies the jovial tone HUTCHINSON: And no mistakes. I want it written by best handwriting.  
(Hutchinson reads a letter.)  
HUTCHINSON: Listen, Father says he's been promoted. That means more money. Might end up in a better school.  
LATIMER: Ah, he should enjoy it, sir. My uncle had a six month posting in Johannesburg. Says it was the most beautiful countryside on God's Earth.  
HUTCHINSON: What are you talking about?  
LATIMER: Africa. Your father.  
HUTCHINSON: You been reading my post?  
LATIMER: What?  
HUTCHINSON: You said Africa. I've only just read the word myself. How did you know that?  
(He pushes Latimer up against the wall.)  
LATIMER: I haven't.  
HUTCHINSON: Have you been spying on me?

"This kids smart, not just smart is he psychic?" Missy giggles at the stupidity of Mickey's question

"No, he's human" Ten says

LATIMER: No. I just guessed.  
HUTCHINSON: What's that supposed to mean?  
LATIMER: I'm good at guessing, that's all.  
HUTCHINSON: Idiot.  
LATIMER: Sometimes I say things and they turn out to be correct. Just little things. Tiny things. I can't help it. It's just some sort of luck.  
BAINES: Right, well, never mind that little toad. Who's for beer?  
HUTCHINSON: You've got beer?  
BAINES: No, but Baxter's hidden a secret supply in Blackdown woods.  
HUTCHINSON: What are you waiting for?  
(Baines opens the window to climb out.)  
HUTCHINSON: Make sure the Bursar's down the pub before you go past his window.  
BAINES: A bottle for everyone, is it?  
HUTCHINSON: And none for the filth. And hurry back, Baines, I'm parched.

[Outside the pub]

(Evening. Martha brings two pints to a table.)  
MARTHA: Ooo, it's freezing out here. Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?  
JENNY: Now don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions! It's all very well, those Suffragettes. but that's London. That's miles away.  
MARTHA: But don't you just want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave. Don't you just want to tell them?  
JENNY: I don't know. Things must be different in your country.  
MARTHA: Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying.  
JENNY: You keep saying that.  
MARTHA: Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it.  
JENNY: Where are you going to go?  
MARTHA: Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars.  
JENNY: You don't half say mad things.  
MARTHA: That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out.  
(Something flashes in the sky.)  
"Oh no" there's a collective sense of dread and anticipation from the companions 

MARTHA: Did you see that?  
JENNY: See what?  
MARTHA: Did you see it, though? Right up there, just for a second.  
JENNY: Martha, there's nothing there.  
(Joan is walking through a field when she is blinded by a green light that appears to be searching the ground. Then it disappears. She runs.)  


MARTHA: Matron, are you all right?  
JOAN: Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light.  
(The Doctor arrives.)  
DOCTOR: Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you.  
JOAN: There, there. Look in the sky.  
(A light crosses the sky.)  
JENNY: Oh, that's beautiful.  
DOCTOR: All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all.  
JOAN: It came down in the woods.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?  
MARTHA: No, we're fine, thanks.  
DOCTOR: Then I shall bid you goodnight.  
(The Doctor and Joan leave.)  
MARTHA: Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed.  
JENNY: That's by Cooper's Field.  
(Martha leaves.)  
JENNY: You can't just run off. It's dark. You'll break a leg.  
(Jenny follows Martha.)

[Cooper's Field]

(Baines has found the stash of beer bottles when the green light comes down to the ground near him. It lands and the light goes out. He goes to investigate.)  
"No, don't go towards the spooky lights!" jack groans 

BAINES: I say, hello? Was that some kind of aeroplane? You chaps all right?  
(He walks into a green forcefield.)  
BAINES: What? That's, that's impossible.  
(He presses his hands against it and moves them sideways. There is a clunk as a hatch opens.)  
BAINES: Some kind of door. Hello? Is anyone there?  
(He goes inside. Martha and Jenny arrive.)  
JENNY: There you are. Nothing there. I told you so.  
MARTHA: And that's Cooper's Field?  
JENNY: As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Mister Smith says, nothing to see.

[Spacecraft]

BAINES: But I don't understand. Who are you?

"Should have run in the other direction, do most people lack self preservation?" Donna asked while shaking her head

"I find that in humans the answer is generally yes" Missy states and the companions begin to wonder just who she is while the doctors give her a general glare of which she ignores

FATHER [OC]: We are the Family.  
MOTHER [OC]: Far more important, who are you, little thing?  
BAINES: My name's Baines. Jeremy Baines. Please can I go?  
MOTHER [OC]: I'm so sorry, Baines Jeremy Baines, but I don't think you can ever leave.  
BAINES: But, who are you? Why can't I see you?  
FATHER [OC]: Why would you want to see us?  
BAINES: I want to know what you look like.  
MOTHER [OC]: Oh, that's easily answered, because very soon we will look so familiar.  
(Baines screams.)

"Seriously what the hell?!" Rory says while everyone else, except of course Missy who is enjoying it way to much, cringed.  
"They, Killed him" River states the obvious for those looking away from the screen

[Dormitory]

(Latimer is polishing shoes as the school clock chimes the hour. The older boys are playing cards.)  
HUTCHINSON: Where is he? Promises us beer then vanishes into the night.  
(There is a knock at the window.)  
HUTCHINSON: There he is. Let him in.  
(One of the boys opens the window and Baines enters, slowly.)  
HUTCHINSON: Baines, you dolt. I thought you'd been caught by the rozzers. Well, then? Where is it, man? Where's the blessed beer?  
BAINES: There was no beer. It was gone.  
HUTCHINSON: Damn it all, I've been waiting. Pretty poor show, Baines, I have to say. What's the matter with you? Caught sniffles out there?  
BAINES: Yes, I must have. It was cold. Very cold.  
HUTCHINSON: Well, don't spread it about, I don't want your germs. Come on, might as well get some sleep. Come on, chaps. Maybe tomorrow. Jackson's got some beer in the pavilion.  
(Baines and Latimer look at each other. Baines sniffs and Latimer goes back to his polishing.)

[Tardis]

(Martha bicycles out to an old barn and goes inside. She uses the key she was given at the end of 42 to unlock the Tardis.)  
MARTHA: Hello. I'm talking to a machine

[Memory - Tardis]

DOCTOR: Get down! They're following us. They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop. Martha, you trust me, don't you?  
MARTHA: Of course I do.  
DOCTOR: Because it all depends on you. Martha, this watch is me.  
MARTHA: Right, okay, gotcha. No, hold on. Completely lost.  
DOCTOR: Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space.  
MARTHA: Huh. And the good news is?  
DOCTOR: They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die.  
MARTHA: But they can track us down.  
DOCTOR: That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human.  
(A headset is lowered from the ceiling of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered.  
MARTHA: What does it do?  
DOCTOR: Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human.  
(He puts the watch into the headset.)  
DOCTOR: Now, the Tardis will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in.  
MARTHA: But, hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?  
DOCTOR: Oh, yeah. It hurts.  
(Martha watches the Doctor suffer.)

They watch as the Tenth Doctor screams in agony as Martha watched hands over her mouth, Missy Cringes and thirteen takes comfort in the telepathic bond still connecting them both  
"God doc, I'm sorry" Graham squeezes her shoulder  
"it was a long time ago Graham" she says but accepts her Fam's desire to stick close for comfort

[Tardis]

(Martha turns on a recording the Doctor made earlier.)  
DOCTOR [on scanner]: This working? Martha, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four. No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi  
(She fast forwards it.)  
MARTHA: But there was a meteor, a shooting star. What am I supposed to do then?  
DOCTOR [on scanner]: And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice. Oh, and thank you.  
MARTHA: I wish you'd come back.

[Doctor's study]

(Latimer knocks on the door, and the Doctor opens it.)  
LATIMER: You told me to come and collect that book, sir.  
DOCTOR: Good lad. Yes. Yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough.  
LATIMER: I'm top ten in my class, sir.  
DOCTOR: Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book? And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?  
LATIMER: Yes, sir.  
(The Doctor searches the shelves of his library alcove, and Latimer notices the watch.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: You're clever. Be proud of it. Use it.  
(Latimer picks up the watch and hears voices.)  
"He could hear the watch?" Jack says "Apparently" ten replies MOTHER [watch]: Time Lord. Hide yourself.  
DOCTOR [watch]: The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm kept inside the cogs.  
(Latimer opens the watch, and outside in the grounds, Baines turns around.)  
DOCTOR [watch]: In the dark, waiting. Always waiting.  
(Latimer closes the watch and puts it in his pocket. The Doctor returns with the book.)  
DOCTOR: Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?  
LATIMER: Yes, sir. Fine, sir.  
DOCTOR: Right then. Good. And remember. Use that brain of yours.  
DOCTOR [watch]: Power of a Time Lord.  
(As the Doctor hands the book to Latimer, he sees images of the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?  
LATIMER: No, sir Thank you, sir.

[Dormitory]

(Latimer runs up to his dormitory, where he opens the watch again, and some golden energy drifts out.)  
DOCTOR [watch]: You are not alone. Keep me hidden.  
VOICES [watch]: And infinite fire. Burn with light. Burn in time.  
(Latimer sees Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, Werewolf, Racnoss, Lazarus, Sycorax. Baines sniffs.)

[Farringham School]

(A teacher rings the bell for change of class.)  
PHILIPS: Cut along. Classes are starting now. Come along, Jenkins.  
(Baines ducks underneath the main staircase and a green light illuminates his face.)  
BAINES [OC]: There is a trace, but somehow scattered. The scent is confused. Nevertheless, we'd best arm ourselves.  
BAINES: Activate the soldiers.

[Field]

(A man in a brown three piece suit is walking across a field when he sees a scarecrow moving its arm.)  
CLARK: That is my property, and you're trespassing on my land. Come on, who's in there? One of those idiot boys from the school, is it, eh? Come on, let's  
"Don't go towards the Freaky scare crows"Donna says to no one "God it's like a horror movie" Rose says clutching Tens coat tightly (Clark starts pulling out the straw stuffing then puts his hand through the scarecrow.)  
CLARK: But how did you  
(The scarecrow tilts its head to one side. Two more scarecrows come up behind Clark.  
CLARK: No! Help me! Help me!  
(A lot more scarecrows appear over the ridge. In a nearby lane, a little girl with a red balloon is walking along when she is picked up by a scarecrow. She screams.)

"Not the kid!" Mickey says and everyone cringes back into their seats

[Shooting range]

(The boys are practising firing machine guns at rough targets on ground below the terrace wall, watched by the Doctor and the Headmaster. Latimer is feeding in the ammo belt for Hutchinson.)  
DOCTOR: Concentrate.  
(Joan comes out of the school.)  
DOCTOR: Hutchinson, excellent work.  
ROCASTLE: Cease fire!  
DOCTOR: Good day to you, Headmaster.  
ROCASTLE: Your crew's on fine form today, Mister Smith.  
HUTCHINSON: Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a lot better. Latimer's being deliberately shoddy.  
LATIMER: I'm trying my best.  
ROCASTLE: You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent.  
LATIMER: That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears.  
ROCASTLE: Oh, dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing.

"Yeah cause War is something any sane man wishes for, Moron" jack mutters

[World War I]

(As Hutchinson starts firing again, Latimer hears the whine of mortar shells and finds himself on the front lines of World War One.)  
MAN [OC]: Mind the wire. Keep your heads down!  
(Latimer is helping his comrade back to safety in the trenches. He looks at the watch.)  
LATIMER: One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now.  
(A shell screams towards them.)

[Shooting range]

(The machine gun has stopped firing.)  
HUTCHINSON: Stoppage. Immediate action. Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir.  
ROCASTLE: It's your class, Mister Smith.  
DOCTOR: Permission granted.  
"Oh John Smith" Martha says in sadness and Ten lowers his eyes in shame before Martha punches him in the arm, "you have nothing to be ashamed of, you idiot. you weren't even really you back then so don't go blaming yourself that happens" the other companions nod in agreement HUTCHINSON: Right. Come with me, you little oik.  
(Hutchinson and his friends leads the stunned Latimer away. Baines looks at the Doctor and sniffs.)  
DOCTOR: Anything the matter, Baines?  
BAINES: I thought. No, sir. Nothing, sir.  
(Baines leaves.)  
ROCASTLE: As you were, Mister Smith.  
DOCTOR: Ah, Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post.  
(The Doctor walks up to the wall.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, Nurse Redfern.  
JOAN: Er, I'll give you back your journal when next I see you.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. You don't have to.  
JOAN: If you'll excuse me, Mister Smith. I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot.

[Farringham village]

(Two workmen are hoisting an upright piano up to the first floor window of the Ironmongers. The Doctor and Joan are walking together.)  
JOAN: His name was Oliver. He died in the battle of Spion Cop. We were childhood sweethearts. But you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time.  
DOCTOR: You still are.  
JOAN: I find myself as part of that school watching boys learn how to kill.  
DOCTOR: Don't you think discipline is good for them?  
JOAN: Does it have to be such military discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing.  
DOCTOR: Well, Great Britain is at peace, long may it reign.  
JOAN: In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen.  
DOCTOR: That was just a dream.  
JOAN: All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow. A shadow falling across the entire world.  
DOCTOR: Well then, we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour, and let's hope that from now on this, this country can find its heroes in smaller places.  
(A woman rings her bicycle bell as she peddles along. The men with the piano struggle as it dangles from a fraying rope. Then a woman pushing a perambulator comes around the corner.)  
DOCTOR: In the most  
(He sees a boy standing next to him, with a cricket ball in his hand. Some more of the rope frays and the piano drops a bit.)  
DOCTOR: Ordinary of, of deeds.  
(The Doctor grabs the cricket ball, throws it at the scaffolding outside the Ironmongers, which falls and hits a plank that sends a brick flying through the air to knock down a milk churn in front of the perambulator, stopping it just before the rope finally gives up and drops the piano to the ground mere feet in front. The piano falls to pieces and the baby starts crying.)  
The companions cheer as the stunt saves the woman "that was brilliant Doc" graham says shaking her shoulder in his excitement making Thirteen grin while the same congratulations happened to the other doctors WORKMAN: Are you all right? How's the little one?  
DOCTOR: Lucky.  
JOAN: That was luck?  
DOCTOR: Nurse Redfern, might I invite you to the village dance this evening, as my guest?  
JOAN: You extraordinary man.

[Field]

(The Doctor and Joan are walking along a cart track. There is a scarecrow nearby.)  
JOAN: Oh, it's all becoming clear now. The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls.  
DOCTOR: Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true.  
JOAN: But the Doctor has an eye for the ladies.  
DOCTOR: The devil.  
JOAN: A girl at every fireplace.  
DOCTOR: Ah, now, there I have to protest, Joan. That is hardly me.  
JOAN: Says the man dancing with me tonight.  
DOCTOR: That scarecrow's all skewed.  
The companions cringe "Don't go towards the creepy scare crow, Spaceman" Donna snarks (They walk up to it, and the Doctor ties its arm back onto the cross-member.)  
JOAN: Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?  
DOCTOR: Gallifrey.  
JOAN: Is that in Ireland?  
DOCTOR: Yes, it must be, yes.  
JOAN: But you're not Irish?  
DOCTOR: Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham, and my mother Verity was, er. Well, she was a nurse, actually.  
JOAN: Oh. We make such good wives.  
DOCTOR: Really? Right. Yes. Well, my work is done. What do you think?  
JOAN: Masterpiece.  
DOCTOR: All sorts of skills today!  
(As they walk away, the scarecrow turns its head to watch them.)

[Doctor's study]

(The Doctor is making a sketch of Joan.)  
JOAN: Can I see?  
(The Doctor sits next to her on the Chesterfield.)  
JOAN: Oh, goodness Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?  
(A Slitheen on the previous page.)  
DOCTOR: Most definitely this page. Do you like it?  
JOAN: You've made me far too beautiful.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's how I see you.  
JOAN: Widows aren't supposed to be beautiful. I think the world would rather we stopped. Is that fair? That we stop?  
DOCTOR: That's not fair at all.  
"You're really good a drawing, never seen you draw before" ten merely nods before Bill pipes up "Can you play the guitar? Cause this one here doesn't stop" they look at twelve who is now pointedly avoiding looking at the screen and River as his younger self kisses the nurse, many of the companions miss it because they're so busy chatting "I've got a video on my phone, show you later" Bill announces and the look back DOCTOR: I've never er  
DOCTOR: Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?  
(Martha runs out again.)

[Outside the Doctor's study]

MARTHA: That wasn't on the list.

[Tardis]

(Martha runs through the recording of instructions again.)  
DOCTOR [on scanner]: Four. You. Don't let me abandon you.  
MARTHA: That's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me? What about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?  
DOCTOR [on scanner]: Thank you.  
MARTHA: You had to, didn't you? You had to go and fall in love with a human, and it wasn't me.

"Well and truly over it" Martha exclaimed pulling Mickey into a kiss which he didn't seem inclined to refuse  
"All been there" Jack says before planting a kiss on Ten who struggles while the others laugh and River looks on Highly amused

[School grounds]

(Young Latimer is sitting on a bench by a tree, holding the watch and hearing voices, including the Doctor's.)  
WOMAN [watch]: Darkness is coming.  
DOCTOR [watch]: Keep me away from the false and empty man.  
MAN [watch]: The last of the Time Lords. The last of that wise and ancient race.  
WOMAN [watch]: Merge with the faces of men.  
(He sees Baines walk up to Mister Clark, then a red balloon bobs along behind a wall and the little girl joins them. All together they tilt their heads to the right and sniff deeply.)

"Creepy!" Martha, Amy, Donna and Rory State while the rest shudder

[Country lane]

(Jenny is riding her bicycle when a scarecrow steps out in front of her.)  
JENNY: Who's that playing silly beggars? Nearly broke me neck. Who's that, then? Is it you, Saul?  
(More scarecrows lurch up behind her. She screams.)

"Oh god Jenny" Martha says as she buries her face in Mickey's shoulder She says

[Spacecraft]

JENNY: I don't understand. It's Mister Clark, isn't it? What have I done wrong?  
CLARK: Nothing at all. In fact, you're just what we need, girl.  
BAINES: She works at the school, and whatever's happening seems to centred round that establishment. The faintest of traces, but they all lead back there.  
JENNY: It's Baines, isn't it? This isn't very funny, sir.  
BAINES: Just shut up. Stop talking. Cease and desist, there's a good girl! Mother of Mine is dying to meet you. And here she is.  
(Baines holds a green glowing crystal ball.)  
JENNY: Stop mocking me, sir.  
BAINES: No! Mother of Mine just needs a shape. We go through shapes so very fast. Yours is perfectly adequate, if a little grim. Mother of Mine, embrace her.  
(A green gas flows from the ball and into Jenny.)

Amy grips Elevens arm and doesn't watch as the woman dies, she'd seen a fair amount of death already no need for more right now. Eleven wraps an arm around Amy and squeezes Rory's shoulder

[Doctor's study]

(Joan shows off her party dress.)  
DOCTOR: You look wonderful.  
JOAN: You'd best give me some warning. Er, can you actually dance?  
DOCTOR: I'm not certain.  
JOAN: There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes.  
(He takes her hands.)

[Servant's quarters]

(Martha is pouring a cup of tea when Jenny comes in. The tray has two cups and a small cake on a stand.)  
MARTHA: There you are. Come and look what I've got. Mister Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so Cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two. What are you standing there for?  
(Jenny sniffs deeply.)  
MARTHA: Are you all right?  
JENNY: I must have a cold coming on.  
MARTHA: The problem is, I keep thinking about them, but I don't know what to do.  
JENNY: Thinking about who?  
MARTHA: Mister Smith and Matron. Because it's never going to last. He's going to leave in a few weeks.  
JENNY: Why?  
MARTHA: It's like his contract comes to an end. And she's going to be heartbroken.  
JENNY: Leave for where?  
MARTHA: All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you, Jenny, but it's complicated.  
JENNY: In what way?  
MARTHA: I just can't.  
JENNY: It sounds so interesting. Tell me. Tell me now.  
MARTHA: Would you like some tea?  
JENNY: Yes, thanks.  
MARTHA: I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam. How about that?  
JENNY: I like the sound of that.  
MARTHA: Right. Hold on a tick.  
(Martha leaves the room and outside. Martha goes to the window and fires a green energy ray at her from a gun.)

"Fantastic Martha!" Ten says a massive grin on his face and she gives him one back

[Doctor's study]

(Martha bursts in, breathless.)  
MARTHA: They've found us.  
JOAN: This is ridiculous.  
DOCTOR: Martha, I've warned you.  
MARTHA: They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch. Where is it?  
(She searches the mantlepiece.)  
MARTHA: Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?  
DOCTOR: What are you talking about?  
MARTHA: You had a watch. A fob watch. Right there.  
DOCTOR: Did I? I don't remember.  
JOAN: I can't see what concern it is of yours.  
MARTHA: But we need it. Oh, my God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?  
DOCTOR Oh, I see. Cultural differences. It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story.  
There's a lot of shared embarrassment for the doctor as Martha pats his leg in forgivness MARTHA: Oh you complete. This is not you. This is nineteen thirteen.  
DOCTOR: Good. This is nineteen thirteen.  
MARTHA: I've sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this.  
(Martha slaps the Doctor, hard.)  
Missy's laughter is inappropriate but highly amusing JOAN: Martha!  
MARTHA: Wake up! You're coming back to the Tardis with me.  
DOCTOR: How dare, how dare you. I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!  
(He pushes Martha out into the corridor.)  
DOCTOR: The nerve of it. The absolute cheek. You think I'm a fantasist? What about her?  
JOAN: The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch, right there. Don't you remember?

[Courtyard]

(Martha bumps into Latimer as she runs back to the servant's wing.)  
MARTHA: Oh, sorry!  
(And he has a vision of her in her 2007 clothes.)  
MARTHA: Sorry.  
LATIMER: Martha?  
MARTHA: Not now, Tim. Busy!  
(Martha goes to the Tardis and starts searching the Doctor's pockets for the watch.)

[Doctor's study]

BAINES: Mister Smith? No one home.  
JENNY: The maid was definitely hiding something. A secret around this Mister Smith.  
BAINES: We both scented him, though. He was plain and simple human.  
JENNY: Maybe he knows something. Where is he?

[Entering the village hall]

JOAN: She's infatuated. You're a dangerous man.  
DOCTOR: You've taken my arm in public.  
JOAN: I'm very scared.  
(Latimer watches from around the corner.)  
BEGGAR: Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?  
DOCTOR: Yes, of course. There you are.  
(The Doctor and Joan go inside. Latimer follows as the beggar checks the coins in his cup.)

[Village hall]

CHAMBERS: Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your partners for a waltz.  
(The village band starts playing.)  
JOAN: You can dance.  
DOCTOR: I surprise myself.  
(They bump into another couple.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry.

[Doctor's study]

(Baines and Jenny are searching the Doctor's little library when Clark walks in with the flyer for the dance.)  
CLARK: I think this might help.  
JENNY: That makes it easy, Son of Mine. Because Daughter of Mine's already there.  
BAINES: We've been invited to the dance.  
(The little girl is sitting at a table in the hall.)

[Outside the village hall]

(Martha walks up to the door.)  
BEGGAR: Oh, staff entrance, I think, Miss.  
MARTHA: Yeah? Well, think again, mate.  
(Scarecrows watch from the bushes.)

[Village hall]

(The Doctor is fetching refreshments when Martha sits down at the table with Joan.)  
JOAN: Please, don't. Not again.  
MARTHA: He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?  
JOAN: Yes.  
MARTHA: And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away in the dark.  
JOAN: I don't know what you mean.  
MARTHA: Yes, you do. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do.  
(The Doctor returns to the table.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave.  
(Martha holds up the sonic screwdriver.)  
MARTHA: Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it.  
JOAN: John, what is that silly thing? John?  
(The Doctor takes the screwdriver.)  
MARTHA: You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you.  
(The little girl smiles. Her name, by the way, is Lucy Cartwright.)

[Outside the village hall]

BEGGAR: Evening, all. Spare a penny, sir?  
BAINES: I didn't spare you.  
(Baines vapourises the old soldier with his green ray gun, then he, Clark and Jenny enter the hall.)

[Village hall]

(Latimer is already there. He looks out of a window and a scarecrow pops up in front of him, so he closes the curtain again.)  
CLARK: There will be silence! All of you!  
(Scarecrows enter.)  
CLARK: I said, silence!  
CHAMBERS: Mister Clarke, what's going on?  
(He gets vapourised.)  
MARTHA: Mister Smith? Everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything.  
BAINES: We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith.  
LUCY: No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking.  
BAINES: You took human form.  
DOCTOR: Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness.  
BAINES: Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull.  
JENNY: But he's no good like this.  
CLARK: We need a Time Lord.  
BAINES: Easily done.  
(Baines steps forward and raises his ray gun.)  
BAINES: Change back.  
DOCTOR: I don't know what you're talking about.  
BAINES: Change back!  
DOCTOR: I literally do not know  
(Jenny grabs Martha, and puts a gun to her head.)  
MARTHA: Get off me!  
JENNY: She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?  
DOCTOR: I don't know what you mean!  
JENNY: Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Matron. That woman, there.  
CLARK: Then let's have you.  
(Clark takes Joan and puts his gun to her head.)  
BAINES: Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice.

To Be Continued

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Martha truly I-" he cut off when she launches herself at him in a fierce hug  
"Don't you dare! You're my friend I would do everything all over again in a heart beat"  
"looks like its starting up again" Amy gestures to the once blank screen which is now displaying a loading circle 

[Village hall]  
JENNY: Make your decision, Mister Smith.  
BAINES: Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge.  
(Out of sight, Latimer takes the watch from his pocket, and opens it. Golden energy shimmers and the Family turn their heads quickly.)  
VOICE: Time Lord.  
BAINES: It's him!  
(Latimer closes the watch. Martha gets the gun off Jenny and uses her as a shield while she aims it at Baines.)  
MARTHA: All right! One more move and I shoot.  
BAINES: Oh, the maid is full of fire.  
MARTHA: And you can shut up!  
(She fires the gun at the ceiling.)  
CLARK: Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever.  
BAINES: Shoot you down.  
MARTHA: Try it. We'll die together.  
BAINES: Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared.  
MARTHA: Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. Do you want to risk it?

Mickey grips her tightly, she wasn't proud of that particular moment in time but as she'd said before she would do it all over again in a heart beat if it meant helping her friend

(The family lower their guns. Joan returns to the Doctor.)  
MARTHA: Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mister Smith. I mean you.  
JOAN: Do what she said. Everybody out, now. Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you.  
(The villagers run out, screaming.)  
DOCTOR: Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly.  
MARTHA: And you. Go on. Just shift.  
DOCTOR: What about you?  
MARTHA: Mister Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?

[Outside the village hall]

DOCTOR: Mister Hicks, warn the village. Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster  
LATIMER: Don't touch me. You're as bad as them.  
(Latimer runs off.)

[Village hall]

(Jenny gets away from Martha and rejoins her Family.)  
MARTHA: Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or Sonny boy gets it.  
BAINES: She's almost brave, this one.  
JENNY: I should have taken her form. Much more fun. So much spirit.  
(Martha backs away as the Family move forward.)  
MARTHA: What happened to Jenny? Is she gone?  
JENNY: She is consumed. Her body's mine.  
MARTHA: You mean she's dead.  
JENNY: Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming.  
(A scarecrow grabs Martha from behind.)  
BAINES: Get the gun!  
(The scarecrow takes the gun and Martha runs out of the hall.)  
BAINES: Good work, soldier.

[Outside the village hall]

MARTHA: Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human. Come on!  
Laughter comes after that particular comment and Martha just grins

(Martha, the Doctor and Joan run.)  
BAINES: Run! Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding for too long. This is sport.  
JENNY: I can smell the schoolteacher. He's gone back to his academy.  
BAINES: And what do we know about her?  
(Jenny's body glows green.)  
JENNY: This body has traces of memory. Was once her friend. Martha would go walking to the west. Husband of Mine, follow the maid's scent. Go to the west. Find out what she was keeping secret.  
CLARK: Soldiers!  
(Clark leaves with scarecrows.)  
BAINES: As for you, Mother of Mine, let's go to school.

[Farringham School]

(The Doctor closes the main doors behind them, grabs the bell and starts ringing it.)  
MARTHA: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!  
MARTHA: You can't do that!  
DOCTOR: You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!  
HUTCHINSON: I say sir, what's the matter?  
DOCTOR: Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!

[Outside the school]

BAINES: They're sounding the alarms.  
JENNY: I wouldn't be so pleased, Son of Mine. These bodies are silly and hot. They can damage and die. That's why we need the Time Lord.  
BAINES: Indeed. They will have guns. Perhaps a little caution. Sister of Mine, you're such a small little thing. Find a way in and spy on them.

[Farringham School]

(The guns are being passed out.)  
MARTHA: You can't do this, Doctor. Mister Smith!  
DOCTOR: Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it.  
MARTHA: They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance.  
DOCTOR: They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties.  
(The Headmaster enters.)  
ROCASTLE: What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?  
DOCTOR: Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack.  
ROCASTLE: Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private.  
DOCTOR: No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Matron. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen.  
ROCASTLE: Matron, is that so?  
JOAN: I'm afraid it's true, sir.  
ROCASTLE: Murder on our own soil?  
JOAN: I saw it. Yes.  
ROCASTLE: Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?  
DOCTOR: Well, sir, they said  
JOAN: Baines threatened Mister Smith, sir. Said he'd follow him. We don't know why.  
ROCASTLE: Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate.  
MARTHA: No! But it's not safe out there.  
ROCASTLE: Mister Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir.  
(Rocastle and Philips leave.)  
MARTHA: I've got to find that watch.

[Corridor]

(Joan follows Martha. They pass Latimer, who is hiding with the watch.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right. Not yet. Not while the Family is abroad. Danger!  
(Lucy sneaks into the school.)

[Outside the school]

ROCASTLE: So. Baines and one of the cleaning staff. There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?  
BAINES: Headmaster, sir. Good evening, sir. Come to give me a caning, sir? Would you like that, sir?  
ROCASTLE: Keep a civil tongue, boy.  
PHILIPS: Now come on, everyone. I suspect alcohol has played its part in this.  
(The Doctor watches from a window.)  
PHILIPS: Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines, in fancy dress?  
BAINES: Do you like them, Mister Philips? I made them myself. I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look.  
(He pulls the arm off a scarecrow.)  
BAINES: Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army, sir. It's ever so good, sir.  
ROCASTLE: Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me.  
BAINES: No, sir. You, sir, you will send us Mister John Smith. That's all we want, sir, Mister John Smith and whatever he's done with his Time Lord consciousness. Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone.  
ROCASTLE: You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?  
BAINES: We are the Family of Blood.  
ROCASTLE: Mister Smith said there had been deaths.  
BAINES: Yes, sir. And they were good, sir.  
ROCASTLE: Well, I warn you, the school is armed.  
BAINES: All your little tin soldiers. But tell me, sir, will they thank you?  
ROCASTLE: I don't understand.  
BAINES: What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?  
ROCASTLE: You're not making sense, Baines.  
BAINES: 1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mister Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?  
ROCASTLE: Don't you forget, boy, I've been a soldier. I was in South Africa. I used my dead mates for sandbags. I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!  
BAINES: Et cetera, et cetera.  
(Baines vapourises Philips.)  
BAINES: Run along, Headmaster. Run back to school. And send us Mister Smith!

[Farringham School]

ROCASTLE: Mister Philips has been murdered, Mister Smith. Can you tell me why?  
DOCTOR: Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We are on our own.  
ROCASTLE: If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards. Fortify the entrances, build our defences. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them.  
BOYS: Yes, sir! Right, come on. Let's get moving.  
(A wooden beam is put across the main doors.)  
BOY: Hurry, get back.  
HUTCHINSON: Barricade the kitchens. Secure the passageway to the stables.  
(He drags Latimer out of his hiding place.)  
HUTCHINSON: You coward. You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us.

[Courtyard]

ROCASTLE: Sandbags to the north and west.  
DOCTOR: Stables in case of  
ROCASTLE: Pemberton, load the spare magazines with bullets.  
HUTCHINSON: Quickly, now. Take the magazine cut-off out.  
(Lucy watches from a window.)

[Outside the school]

BAINES: They've got an army. So do we. Soldiers. Soldiers!  
(More scarecrows raise their heads and make for the school.)

[Courtyard]

ROCASTLE: Ashington, we need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster. All of you, faster.  
DOCTOR: Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery.  
ROCASTLE: Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer.

[Outside the school]

(All the scarecrows assemble.)  
BAINES: War comes to England a year in advance.

[Farringham school]

(Lucy contacts the Family telepathically.)  
LUCY [OC]: Family of Mine, wait. Hold the soldiers back. The Time Lord is playing some sort of trick.  
BAINES [OC]: Discover him, Sister of Mine.

[Doctor's study]

(Martha is searching while Joan just stands there.)  
MARTHA: I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch.  
JOAN: And alien means not from abroad, I take it.  
MARTHA: The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world.  
JOAN: A different species.  
MARTHA: Yeah.  
JOAN: Then tell me. In this fairy tale, who are you?  
MARTHA: Just a friend. I'm not. I mean, you haven't got a rival, as much as I might. Just his friend.  
JOAN: And human, I take it?  
MARTHA: Human. Don't worry. And more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine.  
JOAN: Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour.  
MARTHA: Oh, do you think? Bones of the hand. Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal.  
"I love it when you do that" Mickey says Into Martha's hair 

JOAN: You read that in a book.  
MARTHA: Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?  
JOAN: I must go.  
MARTHA: If we find that watch, then we can stop them.  
JOAN: Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me.

[Barn]

CLARK: Son of Mine, Wife of Mine.

[Outside the school]

BAINES [OC]: Father of Mine, what have you found?

[Barn]

CLARK: His Tardis. The Doctor can't escape.

Amy groans and shifts in her sear  
"Nothing's ever simple with you" she grouches and many of the companions nod, the doctor seemed to have both the worst and the best luck.  
Twelve sits forward and River slips her hand down his back in soothing circles  
Thirteen curls up in a ball with her head on Yaz's shoulder

[Farringham School]

(Joan has changed into her uniform.)  
DOCTOR: You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill. Joan, it's not safe.  
JOAN: I'm doing my duty, just as much as you. Fine evening we've had together.  
DOCTOR: Not quite as planned.  
JOAN: Tell me about Nottingham.  
DOCTOR: Sorry?  
JOAN: That's where you were brought up. Tell me about it.  
DOCTOR: Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber.  
JOAN: That sounds like an encyclopaedia. Where did you live?  
DOCTOR: Broadmoor Street. Adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade.  
JOAN: But more that facts. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places, the dens and hideaways that only a child knows? Tell me, John. Please tell me.  
DOCTOR: How can you think that I'm not real? When I kissed you, was that a lie?

JOAN: No, it wasn't. No.  
DOCTOR: But this Doctor sounds like some, some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough?  
JOAN: No, that's not true. Never.  
DOCTOR: I've got to go.  
JOAN: Martha was right about one thing, though. Those boys, they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I was getting to know, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?  
ROCASTLE [OC]: Mister Smith, if you please!  
DOCTOR: What choice do I have?  
(He kisses her.)

[Courtyard]

HUTCHINSON: Get those bags piled up, filth. Going to mean the difference between life and death for us.  
LATIMER: Not for you and me.  
HUTCHINSON: What are you babbling about?  
LATIMER: We're going to battle together.  
(Future memories of shells screaming overhead.)  
LATIMER: We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now.  
HUTCHINSON: What's that supposed to mean?  
LATIMER: It means you and I both survive this. And maybe, maybe I was given this watch so I could help. I'm sorry.  
(Latimer runs away.)  
HUTCHINSON: Latimer, you filthy coward!  
LATIMER: Oh yes, sir. Every time.

[Farringham School]

(Martha gives a little scream, throws papers into the air and leaves the Doctor's study. Latimer is hiding, talking to the watch.)  
LATIMER: What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?  
VOICES [watch]: Beware.  
LATIMER: Beware of what?  
VOICES [watch]: Her.  
(Latimer looks up and sees Lucy standing in the corridor, holding her balloon. She sniffs.)  
LATIMER: Keep away.  
LUCY: Who are you?  
LATIMER: I saw you at the dance. You were with that family. You're one of them.  
LUCY: What are you hiding?  
LATIMER: Nothing.  
LUCY: What have you got there?  
LATIMER: Nothing.  
LUCY: Show me, little boy.  
LATIMER: I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?  
(Latimer aims the watch at Lucy and the golden energy shows her an explosion, and the Doctor. She runs away.)

"clever kid" Jack says and Ten nods  
"He was brilliant" 

[Outside the school]

BAINES: Time Lord.  
JENNY: Inside the device.  
BAINES: Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. But now we know, that's all we need to find. The boy and the watch. What are we waiting for? Attack!  
(The army of scarecrows moves forward.)

[Courtyard]

ROCASTLE: Stand to!  
(The scarecrows hammer at the main gate.)  
ROCASTLE: At post!  
(Everyone takes aim.)  
BOY: Enemy approaching, sir.  
ROCASTLE: Steady. Find the biting point.  
(The scarecrows break in.)  
ROCASTLE: Fire!  
(The boys open fire and take down scarecrows as they advance. The Doctor does not squeeze his trigger. automatic gunfire. All the scarecrows are down.)  
ROCASTLE: Cease fire!  
(He walks over to the scarecrows.)  
ROCASTLE: They're straw. Like he said, straw.  
HUTCHINSON: The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?  
(Footsteps on the gravel.)  
ROCASTLE: Stand to!  
(It is Lucy and her balloon.)  
ROCASTLE: You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me.  
(Martha runs out of the school.)  
MARTHA: Mister Rocastle! Please, don't go near her.  
ROCASTLE: You were told to be quiet.  
MARTHA: Just listen to me. She's part of it. Matron, tell him.  
JOAN: I think that. I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster.  
MARTHA: Mister Smith.  
DOCTOR: She was, she was with, with Baines in the village.  
ROCASTLE: Mister Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me.  
LUCY: You're funny.  
ROCASTLE: That's right. Now take my hand.  
LUCY: So funny.  
(Lucy produces a ray gun and vapourises the Headmaster.)  
"And that's now added to my list of Nightmares" Jack Mutters and Mickey punches him in the arm gently

LUCY: Now who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really?  
DOCTOR: Put down your guns.  
HUTCHINSON: But sir, the Headmaster.  
DOCTOR: I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way.  
HUTCHINSON: But sir.  
DOCTOR: I said, lead the way.  
BAINES: Well, go on, then. Run!  
(Baines fires his gun into the air.)  
MARTHA: Come on!  
BAINES: Reanimate!

[Stable block]

(The boys scatter through the buildings, followed by the reanimated scarecrows. Latimer runs upstairs.)  
DOCTOR: Let's go. Quick as you can.  
MARTHA: Don't go to the village. It's not safe.  
DOCTOR: And you, ladies.  
JOAN: Not till we've got the boys out.

[Farringham School]

(The scarecrows have rounded up some boys.)  
JENNY: One of these boys has got the watch. This one?  
LUCY: No.  
BAINES: This one?  
LUCY: No.  
JENNY: This one?  
LUCY: No.  
HUTCHINSON: Get off me. I said get off me!  
BAINES: Ah! This one, is that him?  
LUCY: (sniff) No.  
BAINES: Right. Then we can kill this lot.  
(In the dormitory, Latimer opens the watch.)  
VOICE: Lord of Time.  
BAINES: That's it.  
JENNY: Upstairs!  
HUTCHINSON: Don't just stand there. Outside. Come on, out!

[Stable block]

DOCTOR: Now, I insist. The pair of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them.  
(He opens the door. There are scarecrows on the other side. He slams it shut and locks it.)  
DOCTOR: I think, retreat.

[School grounds]

(Latimer is running for the woods when Baines and Jenny get to the dormitory. Clark stands outside the building, shouting, as the Doctor, Joan and Martha hide in the bushes.)  
CLARK: Doctor! Doctor!  
(He has the Tardis with him.)  
CLARK: Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize.  
BAINES: Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family.  
JENNY: Time to end it now.  
MARTHA: You recognise it, don't you?  
JENNY: Come out, Doctor. Come to us!  
DOCTOR: I've never seen it in my life.  
MARTHA: Do you remember its name?  
JOAN: I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box.  
DOCTOR: I'm not. I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?  
JOAN: Yes. Yes, he is.  
DOCTOR: Why can't I stay?  
MARTHA: But we need the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: What am I, then? Nothing. I'm just a story.  
(The Doctor runs away and the women follow.)  
BAINES: One more phase and we won't have to hunt. The Doctor, Mister Smith, the boy, the watch, they will come to us. Soldiers, guard this thing.

[Country lane]

JOAN: This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide.  
DOCTOR: We've got to keep going.  
JOAN: Just listen to me for once, John. Now, follow me.

[Spaceship]

BAINES: Power up. Fully armed and ready. Mother, Father and Sister of Mine, prepare the armaments. I doubt that England is ready for this. Fix targets and counting down.

[Outside a cottage]

JOAN: Oh, here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far.  
MARTHA: But who lives here?  
JOAN: If I'm right, no one.

[Cottage]

(It is dark inside. The table is laid for tea.)  
JOAN: Hello? No one home. We should be safe here.  
MARTHA: Whose house is it, though?  
JOAN: Er, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished.  
(Joan touches the teapot.)  
JOAN: Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas.  
DOCTOR: I must go to them, before anyone else dies.  
JOAN: You can't. Martha, there must be something we can do.  
MARTHA: Not without the watch.  
DOCTOR: You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?  
MARTHA: Because he's lonely.  
DOCTOR: And that's what you want me to become.  
(A knock at the door.)  
JOAN: What if it's them?  
MARTHA: I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock.  
(Martha opens the door.)  
LATIMER: I brought you this.  
(The watch.)  
MARTHA: Hold it.  
DOCTOR: I won't.  
MARTHA: Please, just hold it.  
LATIMER: It told me to find you. It wants to be held.  
JOAN: You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?  
LATIMER: Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor.  
JOAN: Why?  
LATIMER: Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun.  
DOCTOR: Stop it.  
LATIMER: He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe.  
DOCTOR: Stop it! I said stop it.  
LATIMER: And he's wonderful.  
JOAN: I've still got this. The journal.  
DOCTOR: Those are just stories.  
JOAN: Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here.  
(Big bang. The cottage shakes.)  
MARTHA: What the hell?  
(Fireballs are falling to earth a little way away.)

The companions didn't realise just how much they didn't know about the doctor up until that point, they never spoke of themselves or the circumstances that brought them to where they were today nothing about their past and it was hard to realise just how much they didn't truly understand about a man they'd die for

[Spacecraft]

BAINES: This'll flush him out. This'll do it. Super, super fun.

[Cottage]

JOAN: They're destroying the village.  
DOCTOR: The watch.  
JOAN: John, don't.  
VOICE: Closer.  
LATIMER: Can you hear it?  
VOICE: Closer.  
DOCTOR: I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken.  
VOICE: Little man.  
LATIMER: Why did he speak to me?  
DOCTOR: Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing. Is that how he talks?

And there was the answer to mickey's earlier question

MARTHA: That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back.  
DOCTOR: You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I  
MARTHA: I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included.  
(Joan looks in the journal by moonlight through the window.)  
DOCTOR: Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?  
MARTHA: No.  
DOCTOR: Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?  
MARTHA: It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said.  
DOCTOR: So your job was to execute me.  
MARTHA: People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago. But he is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this.  
(A explosion close by.)  
LATIMER: It's getting closer.  
DOCTOR: I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am.  
MARTHA: You can't do that!  
DOCTOR: If they want the Doctor, they can have him.  
MARTHA: He'll never let you do it.  
DOCTOR: If they get what they want, then, then  
JOAN: Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end, but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?  
(Martha and Latimer leave. Joan hugs a sobbing Doctor. The bombardment on the village continues as Martha and Latimer sit outside, then she hugs him.)  
JOAN: If I could do this instead of you, then I would. I'd hoped. But my hopes aren't important.  
DOCTOR: He won't love you.  
JOAN: If he's not you, then I don't want him to. I had one husband, and he died. I never thought, ever again. And then you were so  
DOCTOR: And it was real. I wasn't. I really thought.  
JOAN: Let me see. Blasted thing. Blasted, blasted thing. Can't even hear it. It says nothing to me.  
(The Doctor puts his hands over Joan's and the watch.)

[Vision]

(John Smith kisses his bride as the bells ring. He holds his first-born child. They take two children for a walk in the woods. He lies on his death bed, an old man.)  
DOCTOR: They're all safe, aren't they? The children, the grandchildren. Everyone's safe?  
JOAN: Everyone's safe, and they all send their love, John.  
DOCTOR: Well, it's time. Thank you.

Everyone grows solemn, this was a life the doctor could never have, even with river, he was too needed by the universe to ever just settle down and that was okay with the doctor because he could never sit still, not even for a moment. He craved excitement and adventure, He wished to save people and he couldn't do that in a cottage even with the woman of his dreams, they look to River sat by Twelve and each has a soft smile. She'd never sit still either. He's run from Gallifrey at the first moment of opportunity and he hadn't stopped 

[Cottage]

DOCTOR: Did you see?  
JOAN: The Time Lord has such adventures, but he could never have a life like that.  
DOCTOR: And yet I could.  
JOAN: What are you going to do?

[Spaceship]

BAINES: We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again.  
(The spaceship door opens to admit -)  
DOCTOR: Just  
(A boom rocks the ship, and he lurches against a column of switches.)  
DOCTOR: Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just, just stop.  
BAINES: Say please.  
DOCTOR: Please.  
(Jenny activates a control.)  
JENNY: Wait a minute. (sniff) Still human.  
DOCTOR: Now I can't, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it.  
(He runs his hands over more switches.)  
JENNY: He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot.  
BAINES: Same thing, isn't it?  
DOCTOR: I don't care about this Doctor and your family. I just want you to go. So I've made my choice. You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away.  
(The Doctor holds out the watch.)  
BAINES: At last.  
(Baines takes the watch with one hand, and the Doctor's lapels by the other.)  
BAINES: Don't think that saved your life.  
(He pushes the Doctor away. More switches get activated as the Doctor falls against the wall.)  
BAINES: Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord.  
(Baines opens the watch and they all sniff deeply.)  
BAINES: It's empty!  
DOCTOR: Where's it gone?  
BAINES: You tell me.  
(Baines throws the watch to the Doctor, who catches it without looking.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run.  
(The Doctor runs out of the ship as alarms start to sound.)

There's a cheer from everyone an big smiles all around, even Missy and Nardole seem amused but the turn of events 

BAINES: Get out! Get out!

[Coopers Field]

(The Family run, then their spaceship goes KaBOOM!)  
BAINES [OC]: He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind.  
(Clark, wearing heavy chains, falls into a pit.)  
BAINES [OC]: He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever.  
(Jenny is sucked out of the Tardis in deep space.)  
BAINES [OC]: He still visits my little sister once a year every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is. Can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work standing over the fields of England, as their protector.  
(Baines has become a scarecrow.)  
BAINES [OC]: We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did.

[Cottage]

(Next day, and a change of clothes.)  
JOAN: Is it done?  
DOCTOR: It's done.  
JOAN: The police and the army are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say. Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I find it difficult to look at you. Doctor, I must call you Doctor. Where is he? John Smith?  
DOCTOR: He's in here somewhere.  
JOAN: Like a story. Could you change back?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
JOAN: Will you?  
DOCTOR: No.  
JOAN: I see. Well, then. He was braver that you in the end, that ordinary man. You chose to change. He chose to die.  
DOCTOR: Come with me.  
JOAN: I'm sorry?  
DOCTOR: Travel with me.  
JOAN: As what?  
DOCTOR: My companion.  
JOAN: But that's not fair. What must I look like to you, Doctor? I must seem so very small.  
DOCTOR: No. We could start again. I'd like that. You and me. We could try, at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was, I'm capable of that, too.  
JOAN: I can't.  
DOCTOR: Please come with me.  
JOAN: I can't.  
DOCTOR: Why not?  
JOAN: John Smith is dead, and you look like him.  
DOCTOR: But he's here, inside, if you look in my eyes.  
JOAN: Answer me this. Just one question, that's all. If the Doctor had never visited us, if he'd never chosen this place on a whim, would anybody here have died? (no answer) You can go.  
(The Doctor leaves. Joan clutches the journal to her bosom and cries.)

"That's not fair!" Rose, Donna, Amy and Yaz cry outraged at the woman's audacity  
River takes twelve and thirteens hands and says  
"You listen to me, you have no reason to feel guilt for the actions of those monsters. if they had won many more people would have died and she had no right to say that to you!" River was angry and it left the doctors flushed 

[Field]

(In the pouring rain. Martha is waiting by the Tardis, which is now parked where the scarecrow that the Doctor mended used to stand..)  
DOCTOR: Right then. Molto bene.  
MARTHA: How was she?  
DOCTOR: Time we moved on.  
MARTHA: If you want, I could go and  
DOCTOR: Time we moved on.  
MARTHA: Er, I meant to say, back there, last night. I would have said anything to get you to change.  
DOCTOR: Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah.  
MARTHA: I mean, I wasn't really  
DOCTOR: Oh, no, no.  
MARTHA: Good.  
DOCTOR: Fine.  
MARTHA: So here we are then.  
DOCTOR: There we are, yes. And I never said. Thanks for looking after me.  
(The Doctor hugs Martha.)  
LATIMER: Doctor. Martha.  
DOCTOR: Tim Timothy Timber.  
LATIMER: I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever.  
MARTHA: You don't have to fight.  
LATIMER: I think we do.  
MARTHA: But you could get hurt.  
LATIMER: Well, so could you, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you.  
DOCTOR: Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this.  
(The Doctor gives Latimer the fob watch.)  
LATIMER: I can't hear anything.  
DOCTOR: No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck.  
MARTHA: Look after yourself.  
(Martha hugs and kisses Latimer, the goes into the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: You'll like this bit.  
(The Doctor goes into the Tardis, and it dematerialises.)

[World War]

MAN [OC]: Incoming!  
DOCTOR [OC]: In June 1914, an Archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian, and this then led, through nations having treaties with nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together in France on a terrible day.  
(A muddy hand opens the watch.)  
LATIMER: One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now.  
(A shell is whistling towards them.)  
LATIMER: To the right! To the right!  
(They leap into a ditch. The shell explodes nearby.)  
LATIMER: We made it. Thank you, Doctor. Come along, chap.  
HUTCHINSON: Leave me. I'm not going to make it.  
LATIMER: Oh yes, you are. Didn't I promise you, all those years ago? Now, come on. And that's an order!

[By the War Memorial]

(A lady vicar is reading from For The Fallen, by Laurence Binyon.)  
VICAR: They have no lot in our labour of the day time.  
They sleep beyond England's foam.  
They went with songs to the battle  
(Latimer is sitting in a wheelchair, an old soldier with his medals and the watch.)  
VICAR: They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow.  
They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted.  
(He looks across the grass to where Martha is pinning a poppy to the Doctor's lapel.)  
VICAR: They fell with their faces to the foe.  
They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old.  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
We will remember them.

the screen goes blank and remains that way, shifting around they grow nervous when nothing happens and and then flinch when there's a *shuk shuk* and part of the wall slides away leaving an entrance to a white hallway lined with doors

Nardole is the one to speak first after keeping silent throughout the screening of the Doctors life as a human  
"Told you space doors go *shuk, shuk*  
Twelve resisted the urge to strangle him


	2. The Eleventh Hour/The Pandorica Opens/Big Bang/Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any mistakes to me so I can correct them this fiction is a work in progress, I might not update everyday. If you would like to see a particular interaction then just comment it. I have scenes that include but are not limited to The Doctors being sick, acting like Siblings, some Do over bits courtesy of thirteen who, being the oldest will remember what happens when she leaves the 'room'

"Come on" Thirteen said excitedly at the same time as Eleven jumped to his feet, it was a contest to see who could get to the door way first as Thirteen jumped the back of the sofa to catch up, Twelve and Ten watched in bemusement. Both of them rounded a bend and the remaining doctors and companions lost sight but a muffled thump had them picking up speed until they heard  
"Did you seriously just rugby tackle me!" The stupefied voice of Eleven was followed by a laugh from an obviously amused Thirteen

Amy and Rory shared a look before quickening to round the corner together the Thirteenth Doctors friends following closely. They found the Doctors in a scuffle on the floor, Thirteen trying to escape Eleven who was wrapped around her legs like a koala

"I'm oldest, I get to go first" she said as she poked his left shoulder and he shuddered before letting go, she took off quickly and he was quick to run after

"They're like kids" Rory said finding it hilarious, Amy didn't even try to hide her smile  
"Like siblings" Yaz said as they followed after the the childish time lords.

"Its so strange knowing she used to be a man, getting use to it but can't really imagine her being anyone else" Graham added and Ryan nodded

"Custard creams!"  
"Jammie Dodgers!"

"Do ya think they found the kitchen in this place or are they arguing over which is better?" Ryan asked and Amy shrugged

"Knowing the Doctor it's a fifty, fifty chance"

......

River could see her parents disappear into a door way ahead of them, the sound of Eleven and Thirteens bickering clear to her time lord hearing  
"Will you ever grow up?" Missy asked from beside Twelve who scowled but River knew it was just this faces way of pouting

They walked into the room to find it was a kitchen, Eleven and Thirteen were bickering about which Biscuits were better while trying to shove their respective favourite biscuits into the others mouth, she smirked at their ridiculousness before joining her parents at what seemed to be a very long kitchen island, everything was white, similar to glazed porcelain. No handles or cupboard doors everything seem to just be one big flat surface, then Amy pressed on the side of the kitchen island and portion of the wall melted away revealing a cupboard stocked with food. Mainly the doctors favourites if she guessed correctly.

"Love's, you both have your own favourites so stopped bullying each other" she raised an eyebrow and they settled sulkily into their chairs

Some of the others haven't followed her but in the kitchen Eleven, Twelve Thirteen, Rory, Amy, Bill, Nardole and Clara gathered at the kitchen island. Missy made her way to one of the walls and tapped. Like before a section opened and she grabbed something before joining them. River notice a look come over Thirteen and Missy scoffed before smirking and Thirteen chuffed a laugh. Suspicious River nudged Twelve who glanced at her before following the direction of her gaze to the two time lords who seemed to be having a telepathic conversation

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" He said and Thirteen shook her head frantically while Missy stuck her tongue out

"What do you mean?" Bill asked frowning and looking between the two

"You're not Tots, If your going to psychically communicate don't do it at the table" Twelve shook his head at them

"Wait your psychic?" Rory asked eleven who merely shrugged in indifference

"Yes Dad, Time Lords are psychic/telepathic" River said accepting a Custard cream from her wife and then acquiescing to the Jammy Dodger being placed in her other hand by Eleven

"What, seriously?" Bill looked at Twelve incredulously  
"River, you...?" Rory stuttered and Amy shared the confused expression

"Not enough time lord in me for that" River before looking at the Doctors flirty  
"Not yet any way" the innuendo had the doctors flushing and stuttering while Rory hushed her  
Before anything more can be said a sound caught their ears and they looked over at Bill who was fiddling with her phone, Clara, Amy and Nardole looking over her shoulder. The familiar sound of a guitar being played filled the kitchen and thirteen hopped up to join them in looking at the phone,

"Can you still play?" Bill asked thirteen and Thirteen shrugged  
"Not really had an opportunity to try yet"  
"She sings though" Ryan said and Thirteen stuttered a denial  
"Really?" Amy said shifting to get a better look at the phone that displayed twelve in his office wearing his sonic glasses and strolling while playing something familiar to almost everyone, Cold Play.  
"Didn't know you liked cold play?" Rory said to eleven who shrugged before shaking his head  
"I don't. Don't even know what it is. He likes it, completely different personality over here" Eleven pointed at twelve who was leaning back in the chair completely unconcerned

"Nine could play piano, I think Ten could as well" Thirteen said before she moved away and walked to the door  
"Where you off to Doc?" Graham asked and she span with her arms wide a smile raising her delicate features  
"To explore!" Then she span around and disappeared down the corridor, they'd been hearing doors opening and closing for a while but it had eventually died off before Thirteen left the room.  
"I think we should do the same" Twelve said standing and offering his hand to Clara, Eleven following his lead and giving his to River. They had trouble to find

Ten was not having fun, he'd scanned everything, opened every door and nothing. Absolutely nothing. They'd found bedrooms enough for each of them all with an en-suite bathroom and a wardrobe he'd even looked in the wardrobes, there were.... clothes.

Sighing he rubbed his face  
"Are you okay?" Rose asked from his side, she hadn't left him for a moment not that he minded, he was the youngest time lord here and that was something he wasn't used to it was getting to be a bit much so he enjoyed having her keep him company.

"I'm fine, Rose. Perfect" giving her a sheepish smile they made their way back down the hall

"Hey Doc you found your room yet?" Jack called jogging towards him his signature trench coat flapping with the movement. Raising an eyebrow Ten nodded in affirmation and Jack joined them in walking  
"Kitchen should be right..." Jack didn't finish as they entered, Donna, Martha, Mickey and Bill? Were sat around the island while one of thirteens companions Yaz cooked something on what looked like a hob

"Making dinner for everyone, there's some already ready if you want?" She said before going back to her work

He saw the others at the island picking through food and looking at a phone  
"They're all exploring" said Donna as he sat down

"There's enough bedrooms for each of us so if anyone tired they're there" Jack groaned at Rose's words  
"And here I though I could share"  
"Shut it" Rose said with a smile  
"The double rooms are for the couples" Rose said  
"So who will be with the wife" Jack asked the doctor and he had a moment of confusion before he realised Jack meant River Song

"I don't know her, she hasn't married me, shes married the... future Me's so I'm assuming with them" Ten said and Jack nodded

Eventually everyone made their way back into the kitchen and drove into eating well everyone except the Time Lords which was quickly noticed.

"You cant just have tea and biscuits, Doc" Graham said exasperated the companions frowned as they noticed that every doctor only had thinks that couldn't really qualify as a real meal  
Ten had bananas, eleven had fish fingers and custard and Jammie Dodgers, Twelve had a massive bowl of sugar cubes and was sharing tea with thirteen and was that

"Are you eating Chinese?!" Donna asked incredulously to both Twelve and Clara who was happily stealing food from Twelves carton. He raised an eyebrow  
"Yes"  
"Where did you even get it?" Amy asked and all the doctors pointed to the same wall  
Rory stood and walked to where they pointed pressing his hand against the wall all the covering melted away revealing a fully stocked Pantry with all of the doctor's favourite cooked or to be heated foods  
"Do you really need that much sugar, sir? Nardole said  
"Yes" both Twelve and Thirteen answered  
Which caused them to look at Thirteens meagre portions  
"Custard creams, tea and a... sandwich?" Yaz said when she saw the crusts on Thirteens plate. Everyone continued eating and when everyone had finished a whole opened in the table causing everyone to jump backs and the doctors to Brandish this Sonics  
"No readings, you?" Ten asked the others who All Shook their heads in the negative, suddenly all of the leftovers on the table vanished into the hole, that's when they heard the sound of a bell coming from the corridor, everyone following the sound lead them to the screening room with a loading circle was once again present, sighing everyone got ready to sit down and watch another slice of the doctor's life

The screen Lit up as every one got comfortable in their desired seats, everyone happily munching on odd snacks from the kitchen

[Tardis]  
(The Tardis is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis careers on its way.)

"Wow that was cutting it close Doc!" Jack said wincing while River shook her head  
"Sweetie, when will you learn not to regenerate inside the TARDIS, you know she doesn't like it" the Doctors looked sheepish and River sighs  
"you do it again don't you?" she directs her attention at Thirteen who Is desperately trying to hide her blushed stained cheeks by looking at the floor letting her blonde hair cover most of it 

[Bedroom]

(Night time. A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers.)  
AMELIA: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a  
(She hears the Tardis materialising outside, then a crash.)

Theres a smile on everyone's face no matter how small at the sound of the TARDIS  
"That's fantastic timing!" Donna declares before turning to Ten  
"took you long enough"

AMELIA: Back in a moment.  
(She grabs a torch and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed.)  
AMELIA: Thank you, Santa.

There's an 'Aww' from Rory who regrets it immediately when his wife swats him  
"Shut up stupid face"

[Garden]

(For only the second time ever, the Tardis doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook is thrown out. A soaking wet Doctor clambers out.)  
DOCTOR: Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before.  
(He sits on the edge of the Tardis and looks inside.)

"Doc you said that to us as well" Ryan says and Thirteen shrugs unconcerned so it's River who answers  
"Regeneration sickness, they get a bit loopy after full regeneration"  
"you were the same If I recall?" Twelve said and she smirked  
"Still managed to kill you" she flirts and Ten frowns in confusion  
"what?"  
"Never mind Sweetie"  
"Spoilers" RIver, Twelve, Eleven and Thirteen say in unison

DOCTOR: Whoa. Look at that.  
AMELIA: Are you okay?  
DOCTOR: Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.  
AMELIA: You're soaking wet.  
DOCTOR: I was in the swimming pool.  
AMELIA: You said you were in the library.  
DOCTOR: So was the swimming pool.

That got a laugh  
"I'm loving this!" Jack declares 

"Theres a swimming pool?" Rose whispered

"Somewhere, I can never find it though" Ten muttered

AMELIA: Are you a policeman?  
DOCTOR: Why? Did you call a policeman?  
AMELIA: Did you come about the crack in my wall?  
What crack? Argh!  
(He falls to the ground.)  
there are winces all round "Is it usually like that?" Jack asked and Rose, Clara and River all nodded absently "Sometimes its worse" Thirteen spoke quietly and all the Time lords including Missy and River nodded in agreement AMELIA: Are you all right, mister?  
DOCTOR: No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm  
(A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.)  
"That's that stuff that you had on you Doc, when we first met" Graham said gesturing at the screen and she grinned at him, "Regeneration, every cell in my body on fire, the left over energy has to go somewhere" AMELIA: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?  
AMELIA: No, it just looks a bit weird.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?  
AMELIA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off.  
(The Doctor walks straight into a tree.)  
AMELIA: Are you all right?  
DOCTOR: Early days. Steering's a bit off.

Missy outright Cackles while everyone gives some version of a laugh except the Doctors who just cringe

[Kitchen]

AMELIA: If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?  
(The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out.)  
DOCTOR: That's disgusting. What is that?  
AMELIA: An apple.  
DOCTOR: Apple's rubbish. I hate apples.  
"At least it wasn't a pear!" Eleven says lips twisting in disgust and all the doctors shudder in revulsion while their companions watch in amusement, River watches Her Husband's/Wife fondly AMELIA: You said you loved them.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.  
(Amelia gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out.)  
DOCTOR: I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in.  
AMELIA: You said it was your favourite.  
DOCTOR: New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!  
(The Doctor twitches violently.)  
AMELIA: What is it? What's wrong with you?  
DOCTOR: Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something.  
(So Amelia gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, bacon!  
(That gets spat out, too.)  
DOCTOR: Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?  
(A saucepan of baked beans gets heated up.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, you see? Beans.  
(Until he gets them in his mouth, that is.)  
DOCTOR: Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

[Front door]

(The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat.)  
DOCTOR: And stay out!

Mickey's crying with Jack at that point, red faced, tears streaming as they laugh

[Kitchen]

AMELIA: We've got some carrots.  
DOCTOR: Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard.  
(The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Amelia has ice cream.  
"seriously? Yuck" Donna's nose scrunched while Eleven glares "I'll have you know, It is one of the best food combinations out there!" Amy and Rory share a look before nodding "It's actually alright" Rory says AMELIA: Funny.  
DOCTOR: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?  
AMELIA: Amelia Pond.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?  
Amy has a soft smile and Rory squeezes her hand AMELIA: No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish.  
DOCTOR: So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.  
AMELIA: I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.  
DOCTOR: I don't even have an aunt.  
AMELIA: You're lucky.  
DOCTOR: I know. So, your aunt, where is she?  
AMELIA: She's out.  
DOCTOR: And she left you all alone?  
AMELIA: I'm not scared.  
DOCTOR: Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?  
AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

[Bedroom]

(The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped.)  
DOCTOR: You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.  
"Oh don't I know it" "River!" AMELIA: I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them.  
(Amelia gives the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.)  
DOCTOR: She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?  
(He scans it with the sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?  
Martha grins broadly at the easily recognisable phrase and shares it with Ten who looks just as giddy hearing his next regeneration say one of his favourite catchphrases AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall.  
AMELIA: Where is it then?  
DOCTOR: Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?  
AMELIA: A voice. Yes.  
(There is a vague growling from somewhere. The Doctor empties Amelia's nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.)  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero?  
AMELIA: Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
DOCTOR: It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?  
AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or  
AMELIA: What?  
DOCTOR: You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?  
AMELIA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Everything's going to be fine.  
(The Doctor takes little Amelia's hand and aims the sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light.)  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped.  
DOCTOR: Hello? Hello?  
(A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.)  
AMELIA: What's that?  
(A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again.)  
DOCTOR: There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new.  
AMELIA: What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?  
DOCTOR: No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. (reads) Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless.  
AMELIA: Unless what?  
DOCTOR: Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know.

[Corridor]

(The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again.)  
DOCTOR: It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye.  
(The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

[Garden]

DOCTOR: I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!  
AMELIA: But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?  
DOCTOR: It's not a box. It's a time machine.  
AMELIA: What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?  
DOCTOR: Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it.  
AMELIA: Can I come?  
DOCTOR: Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.  
AMELIA: People always say that.  
DOCTOR: Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.  
(He jumps down into the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Geronimo!  
(Splash! The door close and the Tardis dematerialises. Amelia runs back to her room, gets a suitcase from underneath her bed and packs. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and wooly hat, Amelia sits on her suitcase in the garden and waits.  
(When the Tardis finally materialises, steaming, it is day and Amelia is not there. The Doctor stumbles out.)  
DOCTOR: Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!

"something's not right" Rose says

[Hallway]

DOCTOR: Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?  
(He runs up to her bedroom door.)  
DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is  
(A floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat.)

[Coma ward]

(At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse march into the ward.)  
RAMSDEN: So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.  
RORY: Yes, Doctor Ramsden.  
RAMSDEN: Then why are you wasting my time?  
RORY: Because they called for you.  
RAMSDEN: Me.  
BARNEY [OC]: Doctor.  
(The male coma patient behind them is speaking.)  
BARNEY: Doctor. Doctor.  
WOMAN PATIENT: Doctor. Doctor  
PATIENTS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.

[Corridor]

(The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio.)  
AMY: White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained. Oi! You, sit still.  
DOCTOR: Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.  
AMY: You were breaking and entering.  
(The Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator.)  
DOCTOR: Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.  
AMY: Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way.  
DOCTOR: Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman.  
AMY: And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?  
DOCTOR: But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?  
AMY: Amelia Pond?  
"oh that accent" Amy cringes DOCTOR: Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?  
AMY: Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.  
DOCTOR: How long?  
AMY: Six months.  
DOCTOR: No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?  
AMY: (into radio) Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond.

[Coma ward]

RAMSDEN: I don't think they were even conscious.  
RORY: Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing.  
RAMSDEN: Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake.  
RORY: I've seen them.  
RAMSDEN: These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?  
RORY: It's a camera too.  
(Doctor Ramsden's bleeper goes off.)  
RAMSDEN: You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now.

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.  
AMY: I live here.  
DOCTOR: But you're the police.  
AMY: Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?  
DOCTOR: How many rooms?  
AMY: I'm sorry, what?  
DOCTOR: On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.  
AMY: Why?  
DOCTOR: Because it will change your life.  
AMY: Five. One, two, three, four, five.  
DOCTOR: Six.  
AMY: Six?  
DOCTOR: Look.  
AMY: Look where?  
A shiver runs down all the companions spines Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you.  
AMY: That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?  
DOCTOR: There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.  
AMY: But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.  
DOCTOR: The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now.  
AMY: I don't have the key. I lost it.  
DOCTOR: How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?  
(Amy goes inside the mystery room.)  
DOCTOR: Again. My screwdriver, where is it?

[Room]

(Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?  
AMY: There's nothing here.  
DOCTOR: Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room.

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: What makes you think you could see it?

[Room]

DOCTOR [OC]: Now please, just get out.  
AMY: Silver, blue at the end?  
DOCTOR [OC]: My screwdriver, yeah.  
AMY: It's here.

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Must have rolled under the door.

[Room]

AMY: Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.

"Yep, I'd deffo run at that point" Ryan says and Yaz nods along no one wanting to speak in the tense moment 

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Get out of there.

[Room]

DOCTOR [OC]: Get out of there! Get out!  
(Amy picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk.)

"Eww, looking back now I really shouldn't have touched that" Amy muttered and Eleven snorted  
"Who would want to" Martha whispered and a resounding  
"I would" came from all of the doctors

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Get out of there!

[Room]

(Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: What is it? What are you doing?  
AMY: There's nothing here, but

"Yes, Yes there Is" Jack says face pinched in disgust

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Corner of your eye.

[Room]

AMY; What is it?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look.  
(Amy turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams.)

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Get out!  
(Amy runs to the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Give me that.  
(The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself.)  
DOCTOR: Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?  
AMY: Will that door hold it?  
Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood.  
(There is a bright light in the room.)  
AMY: What's that? What's it doing?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine.  
AMY: There is no back up.  
DOCTOR: I heard you on the radio. You called for back up.  
AMY: I was pretending. It's a pretend radio.  
DOCTOR: You're a policewoman.  
AMY: I'm a kissogram!  
(She takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looks just like Barney the coma patient.)  
AMY: But it's just  
DOCTOR: No, it isn't. Look at the faces.  
(The man barks.)  
AMY: What? I'm sorry, but what?  
DOCTOR: It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?  
(The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.)  
DOCTOR: Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up.  
AMY: I didn't send for back-up!  
DOCTOR: I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.  
AMY: What's that?  
DOCTOR: Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe.  
"Love how you just rin with it" Clara whispered to twelve who shrugged "Not much is different then" Yaz adds ATRAXI [OC}: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, work, work, work, come on.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(The Doctor finally frees himself from the handcuffs.)  
DOCTOR: Run! Run!  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Garden]

DOCTOR: Kissogram?  
AMY: Yes, a kissogram. Work through it.  
DOCTOR: Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?  
AMY: You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!  
DOCTOR: An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?  
AMY: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
AMY: Come on.  
DOCTOR: No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces.  
AMY: So there's a new one. Let's go.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late.  
AMY: He's coming.  
DOCTOR: You said six months. Why did you say six months?  
AMY: We've got to go.  
DOCTOR: This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?  
AMY: Why did you say five minutes!  
DOCTOR: What?  
AMY: Come on.  
DOCTOR: What?  
AMY: Come on!  
DOCTOR: What?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

"Seriously Doc, Twelve years?" Graham asks ans Thirteen nods  
"Couldn't do much about it, I damaged her during regeneration. Time was a bit wobbly"  
"No dear that was the swimming pool in the library" River says sweetly and Amy laughs

[Village lane]

DOCTOR: You're Amelia.  
AMY: And you're late.  
DOCTOR: Amelia Pond. You're the little girl.  
AMY: I'm Amelia and you're late.  
DOCTOR: What happened?  
AMY: Twelve years.  
DOCTOR: You hit me with a cricket bat.  
AMY: Twelve years.  
DOCTOR: A cricket bat.  
AMY: Twelve years and four psychiatrists.  
DOCTOR: Four?  
AMY: I kept biting them.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
AMY: They said you weren't real.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
(It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers.)  
AMY: No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: What's that? Why are you playing that?  
ICE CREAM MAN: It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.  
(It is also on the radio.)  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
(It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.)  
AMY: Doctor, what's happening?  
ATRAXI [OC]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Mrs Angelo's home]

(The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control.)  
ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look.  
MRS ANGELO: I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?  
AMY: Well, sometimes.  
MRS ANGELO: I thought you were a nurse.  
AMY: I can be a nurse.  
MRS ANGELO: Or actually a nun?  
AMY: I dabble.  
MRS ANGELO: Amy, who is your friend?  
DOCTOR: Who's Amy? You were Amelia.  
AMY: Yeah? Now I'm Amy.  
DOCTOR: Amelia Pond. That was a great name.  
AMY: Bit fairy tale.  
MRS ANGELO: I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.  
DOCTOR: Not me. Brand new face First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?  
AMY: I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh.  
DOCTOR: You were a little girl five minutes ago.  
AMY: You're worse than my aunt.  
(The Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.)  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself.  
ATRAXI [on radio]: Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche.  
DOCTOR: Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world.  
(The Doctor looks out of the window.)  
AMY: What's up there? What are you looking for?  
DOCTOR: Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast.  
(A young man comes in and the Doctor speaks to him.)  
DOCTOR: But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.  
AMY: Twenty minutes to what?  
JEFF: Are you the Doctor?  
MRS ANGELO: He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him.  
AMY: (sotto) Shut up.  
DOCTOR: Cartoons?  
JEFF: Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!  
AMY: Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?  
ATRAXI [on TV]: The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.  
DOCTOR: The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.  
ATRAXI [on TV]: will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.  
DOCTOR: Twenty minutes to the end of the world.  
ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Space]

(The eyeball is one of may snowflake cum icicle type spaceships above the Earth.)  
ATRAXI: Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Leadworth]

(The Doctor and Amy walk down the middle of the road.)  
DOCTOR: What is this place? Where am I?  
AMY: Leadworth.  
DOCTOR: Where's the rest of it?  
AMY: This is it.  
DOCTOR: Is there an airport?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: A nuclear power station?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Even a little one?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Nearest city?  
AMY: Gloucester. Half an hour by car.  
DOCTOR: We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?  
AMY: It's a duck pond.  
DOCTOR: Why aren't there any ducks?  
AMY: I don't know. There's never any ducks.  
DOCTOR: Then how do you know it's a duck pond?  
AMY: It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?  
(The Doctor clutches his chest.)  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet.  
AMY: What's happening? Why's it going dark?  
(A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse.)  
AMY: So what's wrong with the sun?  
DOCTOR: Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone.  
AMY: This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up.  
DOCTOR: Why would I wind you up?  
AMY: You told me you had a time machine.  
DOCTOR: And you believed me.  
AMY: Then I grew up.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw  
(People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Rory photographing the people. The time is 11:30)  
DOCTOR: Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry?  
AMY: No!  
DOCTOR: Amy, no, no, what are you doing?  
(Amy drags the Doctor to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it.)  
DOCTOR: Are you out of your mind?  
AMY: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: You know who I am.  
AMY: No, really. Who are you?  
DOCTOR: Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes.  
AMY: Well, better talk quickly, then.  
HENDERSON: Amy, I am going to need my car back.  
AMY: Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.  
HENDERSON: Right, yes.  
(Mister Henderson does as he is told.)  
DOCTOR: Catch.  
(He tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh.)  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over.  
AMY: I don't believe you.  
DOCTOR: Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes.  
(Amy unlocks Mister Henderson's car.)  
AMY: What do we do?  
DOCTOR: Stop that nurse.  
(He runs onto the village green and grabs Rory's phone.)  
DOCTOR: The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?  
RORY: Amy.  
AMY: Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend.  
RORY: Boyfriend.  
AMY: Kind of boyfriend.  
RORY: Amy.  
DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why?  
RORY: Oh my God, it's him.  
AMY: Just answer his question, please.  
RORY: It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor.  
AMY: Yeah, he came back.  
RORY: But he was a story. He was a game.  
DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why? Tell me now.  
RORY: Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's  
RORY + DOCTOR: In a hospital, in a coma.  
RORY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind.  
(The man barks at them.)  
DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero.  
RORY: What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?  
AMY: Yes.  
(One of the pretty eyeball spaceships comes down.)  
DOCTOR: See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver.  
(The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.)  
FIREMEN: Oi, come back here! Come back!  
DOCTOR: I think someone's going to notice, don't you?  
(He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes.)  
DOCTOR: No, no! No, don't do that!  
RORY: Look, it's going.  
DOCTOR: No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is  
"It's never that simple with you Doc" Jack says to Ten and the rest of the companions silently agree (Prisoner Zero goes squidgy and disappears down a drain cover.)  
AMY: Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.  
DOCTOR: Well, of course it did.  
AMY: What do we do now?  
DOCTOR: It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!

[Coma ward]

(Patient Barney is shaking.)  
RAMSDEN: Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?  
(The multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.)

[Leadworth]

AMY: So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?  
DOCTOR: Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop.  
AMY: So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!  
DOCTOR: They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am.  
RORY: What's he on about?  
DOCTOR: Nurse boy, give me your phone.  
RORY: How can he be real? He was never real.  
DOCTOR: Phone. Now. Give me.  
RORY: He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him.  
(The Doctor flicks through the images on the iPhone.)  
DOCTOR: These photos, they're are all coma patients?  
RORY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.  
AMY: He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?  
DOCTOR: Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one.  
RORY: Thanks.  
AMY: Jeff.  
RORY: Oh, thanks.  
DOCTOR: He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done.  
AMY: Your car. Come on.  
RORY: But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?  
(Amy and Rory get into a proper Mini, not a BMW oversized wannabe.)

[Jeff's bedroom]

(Jeff is lounging on his bed, using his laptop.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. Laptop. Give me.  
JEFF: No, no, no, no, wait.  
DOCTOR: It's fine. Give it here.  
JEFF: Hang on!  
(The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing.)  
DOCTOR: Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff.  
The laughing is loud and even Twelve cracks a smile (Mrs Angelo enters.)  
JEFF: Gran.  
MRS ANGELO: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.  
MRS ANGELO: I like Patrick Moore.  
DOCTOR: I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil.  
JEFF: You can't just hack in on a call like that.  
DOCTOR: Can't I?  
(Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.)  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who are you?  
MAN [OC]: This is a secure call, what are you doing here?  
DOCTOR: Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this.  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: It's here too, I'm getting it.  
DOCTOR: Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.  
(Rory and Amy run into the hospital.)  
NASA [OC]: Sir, what are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?  
PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who was your lady friend?  
DOCTOR: Patrick, behave.  
MAN [OC]: What does this virus do?  
DOCTOR: It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (sotto) Jeff, you're my best man.  
JEFF: You what?  
DOCTOR: Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.  
JEFF: Why me?  
DOCTOR: It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go.  
(The Doctor runs out.)  
JEFF: Okay, guys, let's do this.  
DOCTOR: Oh, and delete your internet history.

[Hospital]

RORY: Something's happened up there. We can't get through.  
AMY; Yes, but what's happened?  
RORY; I don't know. No one knows. Phone him.  
AMY: I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through.  
RORY: What did he say?  
AMY: Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle.

[Hospital corridor]

(Rory and Amy run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess.)  
AMY: Oh god.  
(A woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.)  
MOTHER: Officer.  
AMY: What happened?  
MOTHER: There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.  
(Amy makes a phone call.)

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Are you in?  
AMY [OC]: Yep.

[Hospital corridor]

AMY: But so's Prisoner Zero.

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: You need to get out of there.

[Hospital corridor]

MOTHER [OC]: He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog.  
(But it is not the mother who is speaking.)  
CHILD: I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone.  
(Rory and Amy back away.)  
CHILD: Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.  
MOTHER: Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.  
(She opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.)  
RORY: Oh, my God!

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Amy? Amy, what's happening?  
(Amy and Rory run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles.)  
DOCTOR: Amy, talk to me!

[Coma ward]

AMY: We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Which window are you?  
AMY: What, sorry?

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Which window?

[Coma ward]

AMY: First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.  
(The broom finally gives up.)  
MOTHER: Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia.  
(Amy gets a text from Rory's phone. Duck! They do, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor.)  
"oh my, and you talk about me making an entrance" River says suggestivly and Twelve, Eleven and Thirteen grin " I don't go throwing myself out of air locks" Eleven mutters and Bill laughs "not yet you dont" DOCTOR: Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.  
MOTHER: Time for what, Time Lord?  
DOCTOR: Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.  
MOTHER: The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.  
DOCTOR: Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave.  
MOTHER: I did not open the crack.  
DOCTOR; Somebody did.  
MOTHER: The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?  
(She changes to a little girl's voice.)  
MOTHER: The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!  
(And back to the adult voice.)  
MOTHER: The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.  
"we really should have been paying more attention" Amy muttered and Rory agreed DOCTOR: And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!  
(The clock says 0:00.)  
"Okay, got to admit that's brilliant" Mickey disbelieving and slightly shocked says to Martha and Ten's indignant 'Hey!' leaves many smiling DOCTOR; Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here.  
(There is a bright light outside.)  
DOCTOR: Oh! And I think they just found us!  
MOTHER: The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine.  
MOTHER: Then I shall take a new form.  
DOCTOR: Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.  
MOTHER: And I've had years.  
(Amy collapses.)  
DOCTOR: No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.  
RORY: Doctor.  
(Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair.)  
DOCTOR: Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?  
RORY: It's you.  
DOCTOR; Me? Is that what I look like?  
RORY: You don't know?  
"First time seeing yourself is always a bit weird" Eleven mutters and Thirteen agrees stating "Hell of a shock this time around" the others look at her considering before nodding, Being a man for so long and the suddenly being a woman would be difficult for anyone to manage even Time Lords "Suits you, though I've only seen the face" River gives her a long look up and down "River..." Rory says weakly, knowing his daughter was never going to stop "Sorry Dad" not the least bit sorry DOCTOR: Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?  
(A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hand.)  
AMELIA: I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.  
DOCTOR: No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw.  
AMELIA: No. No. No!  
(She transforms.)  
DOCTOR: Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.  
ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.  
ZERO: Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall.  
(Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.)  
RORY: The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over.  
(Amy wakes up.)  
RORY: Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?  
AMY: What happened?  
RORY: He did it. The Doctor did it.  
DOCTOR: No, I didn't.  
RORY: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance.  
RORY: About what?  
DOCTOR: The bill.  
(The Doctor phones the Atraxi.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it.  
RORY: Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?

"yes, good question Rory" Martha says glaring at the doctors who shrug unconcerned

[Hospital corridor]

AMY: Where are you going?  
DOCTOR: The roof. No, hang on.

[Doctor's locker room]

AMY; What's in here?  
DOCTOR: I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show.  
RORY: You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off.  
DOCTOR: Turn your back if it embarrasses you.  
RORY: Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. (to Amy) Are you not going to turn your back?  
AMY: No.

"I'd do the same" River said but glares at jack playfully when he mutters  
"Me too"

[Roof]

(The Doctor walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. The Atraxi is hovering overhead.)  
AMY: So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.  
DOCTOR: Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.  
(The eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor.)  
ATRAXI: You are not of this world.  
DOCTOR: No, but I've put a lot of work into it.  
(He looks at his selection of ties.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?  
ATRAXI: Is this world important?  
DOCTOR: Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?  
(There is a projection of the world between them.)  
ATRAXI: No.  
DOCTOR: Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?  
ATRAXI: No.  
DOCTOR: Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many.  
(The projection shows the Daleks et al.)  
DOCTOR: And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?  
(A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor steps through the projection with a jacket and bow tie.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run.  
(The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. There is a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor takes a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket.)  
"That was one of the coolest thing you've ever done" Bill says nudging twelve who squirms away "And moronic" Nardole mutters AMY: Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?  
(The Doctor is already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.)

[Garden]

(The Tardis is waiting for him.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, what have you got for me this time?

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you.  
(Amy and Rory run up just at it dematerialises.  
Night time. The sound of the Tardis wakes Amy up. She runs outside.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.  
AMY: It's you. You came back.  
DOCTOR: Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?  
AMY: And you kept the clothes.  
DOCTOR: Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes.  
AMY: Including the bow tie.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.  
AMY: Are you from another planet?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
AMY: Okay.  
DOCTOR: So what do you think?  
AMY: Of what?  
DOCTOR: Other planets. Want to check some out?  
AMY: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: It means. Well, it means come with me.  
AMY: Where?  
DOCTOR: Wherever you like.  
AMY: All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more.  
AMY: Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago.  
DOCTOR: Oh.! Oops.  
AMY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: So that's  
AMY: Fourteen years!  
DOCTOR: Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.  
AMY: When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: You wanted to come fourteen years ago.  
AMY: I grew up.  
DOCTOR: Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.  
(He opens the Tardis door and follows Amy in.)

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.  
AMY: I'm in my nightie.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?  
AMY: You are so sure that I'm coming.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I am.  
AMY: Why?  
DOCTOR: Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.  
AMY: Oh, do you?  
DOCTOR: All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming.  
AMY: Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?  
DOCTOR: It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?  
AMY: Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff.  
DOCTOR: All right, then. Back in time for stuff.  
(A sonic screwdriver rises from a slot in the console.)  
DOCTOR: Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear.  
(The Doctor uses an old typewriter wired into the console.)  
AMY: Why me?  
DOCTOR: Why not?  
AMY: No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?  
AMY: People always have a reason.  
DOCTOR: Do I look like people?  
AMY; Yes.  
DOCTOR: Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache.  
AMY: You're lonely. That's it? Just that?  
DOCTOR: Just that. Promise.  
AMY: Okay.  
DOCTOR: So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know.  
AMY: I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.  
DOCTOR: Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything.  
(He sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden, then we go back to Amy's bedroom with the wedding dress and its veil hanging up on the back of the door.)

"Cant believe you just called back a massive flying eyeball to tell it off Doc" disbelieving Graham just shook his head as they shifted in their seats, none of them knew if another screening would come but Martha and Yaz decided to get food for everyone

"Do you think we'll see you're whole future?" Clara asked Twelve who grunted and shrugged and Ten scowled  
"How can we be the same person?" And Twelve glared  
"Well sorry for existing. Whole new set of regeneration for me, what I don't understand is how you could come after me" he points at Thirteen who is snuggled into River who in turn doesn't mind at all  
"I was only listening to your closing speech" Thirteen muttered sulkily and Twelve sobered turning away from her.  
His entire personality had died with him and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, this face needed to be withdrawn, strong and independent but the next one, well he guess if he could choose he'd want them to be kind

Martha and Yaz returned with a mountain for food and tea, just in time too as the loading circle appeared again

"I wonder how many we'll watch today" Rory said to no one and Amy squeezed his hand

[France 1890]  
(Night. It is raining. In a bedroom, an unappreciated artist is having a breakdown by his new painting of Still Life with Twelve Sunflowers, dedicated to Amy. His doctor is in attendance.)  
GACHET: Vincent, can you hear me? Please.  
VERNET: It's not enough he goes drinking all round the town. Now the whole neighbourhood has to listen to his screaming.  
GACHET: He's very ill, Madame Vernet.  
(Madame Vernet looks at another painting, which we do not get to see.)  
VERNET: Look at this, even worse than his usual rubbish. What's it supposed to be?

"Is that...?"  
"Yep, my favourite artist" Amy said to Rory

[Cabinet War Rooms, London 1941]

(Bracewell brings the picture to the Prime Minister.)  
BRACEWELL: It was found behind the wall, in an attic in France. It's genuine. It's a Van Gogh.  
CHURCHILL: Why bring it to me?  
BRACEWELL: Because it's obviously a message, and you can see who it's for.  
CHURCHILL: Can't say I understand it.  
BRACEWELL: You're not supposed to understand it, Prime Minister. You're supposed to deliver it.

[Stormcage Containment Facility 5145]

(A guard answers a telephone.)  
GUARD: Cell four two six. The Doctor? Do you mean Doctor Song?  
(River goes to the bars of her cell.)  
RIVER: Give me that. Seriously, just give it to me. I'm entitled to phone calls.  
(The guard gives her the telephone.)  
RIVER: Doctor?

[Cabinet War Rooms]

CHURCHILL: No, and neither are you. Where is he?  
RIVER [OC]: You're phoning the Time Vortex. It doesn't always work. But the Tardis is smart. She's re-routed the call.

[Stormcage]

RIVER: Talk quickly. This connection will last less than a minute.  
GUARD: Doctor Song. Are you finished with that?  
(River returns the telephone with a smile.)  
RIVER: You're new here, aren't you?  
GUARD: First day.  
RIVER: Then I'm very sorry.  
(River pulls him to the bars and kisses him. Later, a group of armed guards run to the cell. The guard is inside, pointing his gun at something.)  
GUARD 2: Stay exactly where you are.  
GUARD: She had the lipstick. The hallucinogenic lipstick. She tried to use it on me. Your tricks don't work in here, Doctor Song.  
(He is pointing his gun at a stick drawing on the wall with the word 'Bye!' in a bubble.)

"Oh my god really?! That's brilliant, need to get me some of that" Jack smirked at River who nodded in appreciation  
"You're in Prison?" Rose asked and Eleven shrugged,  
"She's not anymore"

[The Royal Collection 5145]

(Empty frames hang in the empty hallways. River finds the picture she is looking for and tears it out of its frame. She is halfway up a staircase when the lights come on.)  
LIZ: This is the Royal Collection, and I'm the bloody Queen. What are you doing here?  
RIVER: It's about the Doctor, Ma'am. You met him once, didn't you? I know he came here.  
LIZ: The Doctor?  
RIVER: He's in trouble. I need to find him.  
LIZ: Then why are you stealing a painting?  
RIVER: Look at it. I need to find the Doctor, and I need to show him this.

[The Maldovarium 5145]

(River is at a nightclub table with a blue skinned man.)  
DORIUM: Well now, word on the Belt is you're looking for time travel.  
RIVER: Are you selling?  
(Dorium snaps his fingers and an alien brings a box.)  
DORIUM: A vortex manipulator, fresh off the wrist of a handsome Time Agent.  
(He opens the box and sighs.)  
DORIUM: I said off the wrist.  
(The alien takes the box away.)  
DORIUM: Not cheap, Doctor Song. Have you brought me a pretty toy?  
(She takes off one of her earrings.)  
RIVER: This is a Calisto Pulse. It can disarm micro-explosives from up to twenty feet.  
DORIUM: What kind of micro-explosives?  
RIVER: The kind I just put in your wine.

"Ohh, Nice!" Mickey said and Martha smacked his arm  
"Was that really necessary, ma'am" Nardole asked, not judging just curious and River pursed her lips while Missy just scoffed at the 'Egg man'

[Tardis]

(Amy is studying the engagement ring that she found in the Doctor's jacket pocket.)  
DOCTOR: Vavoom!  
AMY: Va-what?  
DOCTOR: I can't believe I've never thought of this before. It's genius. Right. Landed. Come on.  
AMY: Where are we?  
DOCTOR; Planet One. The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing. Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it.  
DOCTOR: Till today.  
AMY: What happens today?  
DOCTOR: Us. The Tardis can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history.  
(So they go outside and read - Hello Sweetie ΘΣ ΦΓΥΔζ )  
AMY: Vavoom.

"Really?" Ten said looking at her in both horror and Amazement  
"You wouldn't answer your phone" She replied with nonchalance

[Salisbury Plain]

(The Tardis materialises at the edge of a wood, on a hill.)  
AMY: Right place?  
DOCTOR: Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. one oh two am. No, pm. No, AD.  
(They are looking down on a Roman camp.)  
AMY: That's a Roman Legion.  
DOCTOR: Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period.  
AMY: Oh, I know. My favourite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians. Yeah, I did get marked down for the title.  
(A soldier runs up and salutes.)  
CLAUDIO: Hail, Caesar!  
DOCTOR: Hi.  
CLAUDIO: Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence.  
DOCTOR: Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person.  
AMY: Why does he think you're Caesar?  
(Claudio has a smear of lipstick on his face.)  
CLAUDIO: Cleopatra will see you now.

"Wait, I'm dead at this point yeah?" Rory asked and the rest look at him in horror, well the younger doctor and some of the companions who have no clue how a dead man could be sitting with them. Clara just shrugs, she's technically dead too so its not like she can complain  
"What?" Martha asked while Rory and Amy just look at each other and Shrug in unison  
"He's alive now so that's all that matters right?" Amy replies, squeezing Rory's hand

[Cleopatra's tent]

RIVER: Hello, sweetie.  
AMY: River. Hi.  
DOCTOR: You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe.  
RIVER: You wouldn't answer your phone.  
Laughter come's after that, even Eleven who is slightly embarrassed by the whole thing gives a smile (Her slaves leave and she offers the Doctor the rolled up painting.)  
DOCTOR: What's this?  
RIVER: It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one.  
AMY: Doctor? Doctor, what is this?  
(It is a version of Starry Night, with an exploding Tardis in the middle. After the titles, the three are galloping along on horseback. Meanwhile -)  
AMY: Why is it exploding?  
RIVER: I assume it's some kind of warning.  
AMY: What, something's going to happen to the Tardis?  
RIVER: It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?  
DOCTOR: Does it have a title?  
RIVER: The Pandorica Opens.  
"We heard that in the last 'episode', that snake alien said it?" Bill said and Twelve nodded while thirteen spoke "Some times we get foreshadowing, its just another part of time travel, Like bad wolf, Doctor/Donna or well the Pandorica" She looked at the respective people as she spoke and they nodded (Still galloping.)  
DOCTOR [on horseback]: Come on. Ya!  
AMY: The Pandorica? What is it?  
RIVER: A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe.  
DOCTOR: And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real.  
RIVER: If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your Tardis exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map.  
DOCTOR: No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it.

[Stonehenge]

(The riders arrive and run inside the circle. The Doctor and River start scanning the stones)  
AMY: How come it's not new?  
RIVER: Because it's already old. It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long.  
AMY: Okay, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium.  
RIVER: Spoilers.  
AMY: No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens.  
RIVER: Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site.  
"Time travel is so messy" Yaz says and Ryan sighs "Really messy" Thinking of the disgusting things they'd had to touch, crawl through or be next to during they're travels with the Doc DOCTOR: If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it. We need to get down there.  
(Night time. River places a device on each corner of the Altar stone.)  
RIVER: Right then. Ready.  
(There is a sound of machinery moving, then the Altar stone moves aside to reveal a staircase down into the ground.)  
DOCTOR: The Underhenge.  
(As they go down, a nearby severed Cyberman head twitches.)

"Foreshadowing!" Jack shouts and the rest agree  
"It's strange what you miss from your own angle of events, none of us saw that the first time" River says and Eleven sighs

[Pandorica chamber]

(The Doctor lights a handy torch with his sonic screwdriver. He lights another for River and they unbar a big door, then enter.)  
DOCTOR: It's a Pandorica.  
(It is a big square monument with a circular design on each face.)  
RIVER: More than just a fairy tale.  
(The Doctor's foot touches a Cyberman's severed arm lying in the dust of the floor.)  
DOCTOR: There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world.  
AMY: How did it end up in there?  
DOCTOR: You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it.  
RIVER: I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him.  
They smile at that because its mostly true, they'd all found historical accounts relating to the doctor when they'd researched him, and almost all of them had at some point AMY: So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, what?  
AMY: The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favourite book when I was a kid. What's wrong?  
DOCTOR: Your favourite school topic. Your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence.  
"And this is why I now always say, never ignore a coincidence. Seriously nothing good ever comes out of ignoring one" Twelve said and thirteen agreed while Eleven looked sheepish, not like he could have avoided what happened anyway, it was just something he had to go through RIVER: So can you open it?  
DOCTOR: Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first.  
RIVER: You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside.  
DOCTOR: How long do we have?  
RIVER: Hours at the most.  
DOCTOR: What kind of security?  
RIVER: Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines.  
DOCTOR: What could need all that?  
RIVER: What could get past all that?  
DOCTOR: Think of the fear that went into making this box. What could inspire that level of fear? Hello, you. Have we met?  
RIVER: So why would it start to open now?  
DOCTOR: No idea.  
AMY: Ahem, And how could Vincent have known about it? He won't even be born for centuries.  
DOCTOR: The stones. These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening.  
RIVER: Doctor, everyone everywhere?  
DOCTOR: Even poor Vincent heard it, in his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?  
RIVER: Doctor, everyone?  
"You really are oblivious, it's a wonder you aren't dead" Missy grumbled and Nardole Glared "You can talk" "Watch it, comic relief!" DOCTOR: Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?  
RIVER: Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
AMY: Oh? Oh, what?  
RIVER: Okay. If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal.  
DOCTOR: Doing it.  
(The Doctor goes around the bases of the Sarsen stones with his sonic screwdriver.)  
AMY: Doing what?  
RIVER: Stonehenge is transmitting. It's been transmitting for a while, so who heard?  
DOCTOR: Okay, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there?  
RIVER: Give me a moment.  
DOCTOR: River, quickly. Anything?  
RIVER: Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships.  
AMY: At least?  
RIVER: Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings.  
DOCTOR: What kind of starships?  
DALEK [OC]: Maintaining orbit.  
DALEK 2 [OC]: I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors.  
AMY: Daleks. Those are Daleks.  
DALEK [OC]: Scan detects no temporal activity.  
DALEK 2 [OC]: Soft grid scan commencing.  
DALEK [OC]: Reverse thrust for compensatory stabilisation.  
RIVER: Daleks, Doctor.  
DALEK [OC]: Launch preliminary armaments protocol.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect three people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise.  
CYBERMAN [OC]: Course correction proceeding.)  
RIVER: Doctor, Cyberships.  
DOCTOR: No, Dalek ships. Listen to them. Those are Dalek ships.  
RIVER: Yes. Dalek ships and Cyberships.  
DOCTOR: Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy. It's the Daleks. They're so cross.  
RIVER: Sontaran. Four battlefleets.  
DOCTOR: Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?  
RIVER: Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica.  
DOCTOR: What are you? What could you possibly be?

"Trouble, that's what" Amy scowled and Rory patted her arm

[Stonehenge]

(Lots of spaceships are buzzing around in the sky.)  
AMY: What do we do?  
RIVER: Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run.  
DOCTOR: Run where?  
RIVER: Fight how?  
DOCTOR: The greatest military machine in the history of the universe.  
AMY: What is? The Daleks?  
DOCTOR: No. No, no, no, no, no. The Romans.

[Cleopatra's tent]

(River returns to the Roman camp and is taken prisoner.)  
COMMANDER: So. I return to my command after one week and discover we've been playing host to Cleopatra. Who's in Egypt. And dead.  
RIVER: Yes. Funny how things work out.  
(A spaceship buzzes them.)  
COMMANDER: The sky is falling and you make jokes. Who are you?  
RIVER: When you fight Barbarians, what must they think of you?  
COMMANDER: Oh, riddles now.  
RIVER: Where do they think you come from?  
COMMANDER: A place more deadly and more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine.  
(River uses her gun to disintegrate a wooden stand filled with ornaments.)  
"River..." Eleven groans "Sorry, my love" "As long as you are" 'not at all' River mouths to Jack who snickers, Thirteen looks at them with narrowed eyes before turning back to the screen RIVER: Where do I come from? Your world has visitors. You're all Barbarians now.  
COMMANDER: What is that? Tell me what?  
RIVER: A fool would say the work of the Gods, but you've been a soldier too long to believe there are Gods watching over us. There is, however, a man. And tonight he's going to need your help.  
MAN [OC]: Sir?  
COMMANDER: One moment.  
(The Commander has a whispered conference with a shady Centurion.)  
COMMANDER: Well, it seems you have a volunteer.

[Pandorica chamber]

AMY: So what's this got to do with the Tardis?  
DOCTOR: Nothing, as far as I know.  
AMY: But Vincent's painting. The Tardis was exploding. Is that going to happen?  
DOCTOR: One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour.  
AMY: What good is half an hour?  
DOCTOR: There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom Six that live for twenty minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you.  
(Amy takes the ring box from her pocket.)  
AMY: So, are you proposing to someone?  
"that's our engagement ring..." "At this pint you hadn't ever existed so please don't hold it against her" River said and Rory nodded "I wouldn't" DOCTOR: I'm sorry?  
AMY: I found this in your pocket.  
DOCTOR: No. No, no, that's er, a memory. A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you mind?  
AMY: It's weird. I feel, I don't know, something.  
DOCTOR: People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back.  
AMY: So, was she nice, your friend?  
DOCTOR: Remember that night you flew away with me?  
AMY: Of course I do.  
DOCTOR: And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying.  
AMY: What, so you did have a reason?  
DOCTOR: Your house.  
AMY: My house.  
DOCTOR: It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?  
(An energy weapon fires at them. It is the severed Cyberman arm. They hide behind the Pandorica.)  
"And this is where it gets interesting" Missy says with slight glee sitting forward "No one dies" Thirteen says and Missy slumps back in feigned disappointment AMY: What was that?  
DOCTOR: Okay, I need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target.  
AMY: How?  
DOCTOR: You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?  
AMY: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Sorry.  
(The Doctor runs out.)  
DOCTOR: Look at me, I'm a target!  
(He gets shot at and hides behind the base of a Sarsen.)  
AMY: What is that?  
DOCTOR: Cyberarm. Arm of Cyberman.  
AMY: And what's a Cyberman?  
DOCTOR: Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died out years ago. Now the robot part is looking for, well, fresh meat.  
AMY: What, us?  
DOCTOR: It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming. I need to get round behind it. Could you draw its fire?  
AMY: What, like you did?  
DOCTOR: You'll be fine if you're quick. It's only got one arm, literally.  
(Amy runs, screaming. The Doctor pounces on the arm.)  
DOCTOR: Come here!  
(He manages to sonic it.)  
AMY: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are, it could be bluffing.  
AMY: Bluffing? It's an arm.  
DOCTOR: I said stay where you are!  
(Something creeps up behind Amy and lassoes her ankle.)  
AMY: Doctor?  
(She is pulled to the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Amy!  
(The Cyberarm gives the Doctor an electric shock, knocking him out.)  
AMY: Doctor!  
(Amy is being attacked by the Cyberhead. She grabs it by the ears. It fizzles, then the mask pops open to reveal a skull, which falls out. Amy screams. The mask keeps snapping open and shut. She hits it against a Sarsen until it lets her go, then throws it to the floor. It crawls away.)  
AMY: Doctor?  
(The Cyberhead fires a little dart into Amy's neck.)  
CYBERHEAD: You will be assimilated.  
AMY: Yeah? You and whose body?  
(A headless, armless Cyberman enters. It puts its head back on then goes after the woozy Amy. She backs out through the big doors.)

"Yeah that's never a good thing to do" Martha says quietly  
"What?" Mickey asked  
"Tempt fate" Rose answered and Martha nodded

[Underhenge]

AMY: Doctor? Doctor?  
(A Roman short sword pierces the door, which swings open to reveal the Cyberman skewered to the wood.)  
AMY: Who, who are you?  
(The Centurion removes his helmet.)  
RORY: Hello, Amy.  
"Wait I thought you said you were dead?" Yaz asked Rory who sat forward and shrugged while Amy patted his back "I am at that point, that's not physically me" "Okay..." Ryan says still confused but too used to not understanding the thing's surrounding the Doc to not just go along with it (Amy passes out.)  
RORY: Whoa, whoa, whoa.  
(He catches her in his arms and lays her gently on a stone.)  
SOLDIER: Sir, the man's coming round.  
DOCTOR: Amy? Where's Amy?  
RORY: She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious.  
DOCTOR: Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?  
RORY: Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?  
DOCTOR: Fifty? You're not exactly a legion.  
RORY: Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt.  
RORY: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Hush, Rory. Thinking. Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it.  
RORY: Yeah, I think you probably are.  
"Oblivious, I tell you!" River sighs at Donna's comment because its all too true this doctors look very embarrassed and the others smile DOCTOR: I'll get it in a minute.  
(The Doctor leaves with the weapons, drops them and returns. He prods Rory.)  
DOCTOR: Hello again.  
RORY: Hello.  
DOCTOR: How've you been?  
RORY: Good. Yeah. Good. I mean, Roman.  
DOCTOR: Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died.  
RORY: Yeah, I know. I was there.  
DOCTOR: You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed.  
RORY: Erased? What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: How can you be here?  
RORY: I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy.  
DOCTOR: Fuzzy?  
RORY: Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting. Did she miss me?  
(Something shakes the ground.)

[Pandorica chamber]

(The circular designs on the Pandorica are glowing green and moving like cog wheels.)  
RORY: What is it? What's happening?  
DOCTOR: The final phase. It's opening.

[Salisbury Plain]

(River is on her horse, watching the myriad of shining spaceships buzzing Stonehenge in typical Spielberg style.)  
RIVER: You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Yes. Now hurry up and

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Get the Tardis here. I need equipment. What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?

[Stonehenge]

DOCTOR [OC]: Sorry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone,  
(The Doctor appears on the Altar stone.)  
DOCTOR: Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking! The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first.  
(The spaceships retreat.)  
DOCTOR: That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour. Romans.

"God, that was actually slightly impressive" Missy says and Twelve scowls at her while thirteen smiles  
"Thank you"

[Tardis]

RIVER: Okay.  
(She dematerialises the Tardis, but it jerks.)  
RIVER: What's the matter with you?

[Pandorica chamber]

RORY: They're still out there. What do we do now?  
DOCTOR: If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home.  
RORY: Right.  
DOCTOR: Rory, I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now.  
(Amy walks past Rory.)  
AMY: Oh, my head.  
DOCTOR: Ah.  
AMY: Ah.  
DOCTOR: Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine.  
AMY: Is it safe up there?  
DOCTOR: Not remotely, but it's fresh.  
AMY: Fine. Oh, you're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing.  
RORY: Yeah.  
AMY: Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording.  
(Amy heads out.)  
RORY: No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you.  
AMY: Good. Love a Roman.  
RORY: She doesn't remember me. How can she not remember me?  
DOCTOR: Because you never existed.

[Tardis]

RIVER: What are you doing? What's wrong?  
(The Tardis lurches down the Time Vortex.)

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future, on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it.  
RORY: So how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?  
RIVER [memory]: And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?  
DOCTOR [memory]: Amy's time.  
DOCTOR: Doesn't matter. The cracks are everywhere now. Get too close to them and you can fall right out of the universe.  
RORY: So I fell through a crack and now I was never born?  
DOCTOR: Basically.  
RORY: Well, how did I end up here?  
DOCTOR: I don't know, you shouldn't have. What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?  
RORY: I was in the cave, with you and Amy. I was dying, and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman stuff. A whole other life, just here like I'd woken up from a dream. I started to think it was a dream, you and Amy and Leadworth. And then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors. The girl with the red hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me.  
DOCTOR: Oh, shut up.  
RORY: What?  
(The Doctor throws the ring box to Rory.)  
DOCTOR: Go get her.  
RORY: But I don't understand. Why am I here?  
DOCTOR: Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. Now get upstairs. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it.

[Tardis]

(The Tardis stops. It is creaking somewhere.)  
RIVER: Okay. You okay now?  
(River leaves. The scanner lights up. Location: Earth. Date 26/06/2010. Then it breaks, a W shaped crack in the glass.)  
VOICE [OC]: Silence will fall.

[Outside Amy's house]

(Night.)  
RIVER: Why have you brought me here?  
(She finds scorch marks in the lawn, and the front door is hanging off its hinges.)  
RIVER: Okay, so something's been here.

Yaz squeezed thirteens hand and she reciprocated before smiling at her  
"It's all fine, I'm still here right?" Yaz nods

[Amy's bedroom]

(She follows her tricorder signal upstairs.)  
RIVER: Amy. Oh, Doctor, why do I let you out?  
(River finds a copy of The Story of Roman Britain by Amy's bed.)  
COMMANDER [memory]: A place more deadly and more powerful and more impatient than their tiny minds can imagine.  
(And a copy of the Legend of Pandora's box.)  
AMY [memory]: So it's kind of like Pandora's box, then? That was my favourite book when I was a kid.  
RIVER: Oh no.

"you can say that again" Rose muttered to Jack  
"So what? They were using her memories, but if Rory was erased how does that work?" Graham asked  
"There was a crack, two pieces of space and time that never should have touched. Rory was erased by the light coming through a crack but when they constructed this trap they got more than they bargained for with Rory" Eleven replied

[Stonehenge]

(Rory goes up to Amy.)  
RORY: Are you okay?  
AMY: Did the Doctor send you? I'm fine. He just fusses.  
RORY: You got a blanket. That's good. Who gave you that?  
AMY: One of the fellows.  
RORY: Which one?  
AMY: Just one of them. Does it matter?  
RORY: No. No. Forget him. It. Forget it.  
AMY: What's your name?  
RORY: I'm Rory. What's wrong?  
AMY: Nothing. It's just not what you expect Romans to be called. What's it short for? Roranicus?  
RORY: Yeah. You're crying.

[Pandorica chamber]

(The Doctor contacts River.)  
DOCTOR: The Tardis, where is it? Hurry up.

[Tardis]

RIVER: Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen.

[Stonehenge]

RORY: Hey, what's wrong?  
AMY: Nothing. It's like, it's like I'm happy. Why am I happy?

[Tardis]

RIVER: They're not real. They can't be. They're all right here in the story book. Those actual Romans. The ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house. A children's picture book.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: What are you even doing there?  
RIVER [OC]: It doesn't matter. The Tardis went wrong.

[Tardis]

RIVER: Doctor, how is this possible?

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Something's using her memories. Amy's memories.  
RIVER [OC]: But how?  
DOCTOR: You said something had been there.  
RIVER [OC]: Yes.

[Tardis]

RIVER: There's burn marks on the grass outside.

[Pandorica chamber]

RIVER [OC]: Landing patterns.  
DOCTOR: If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?

[Tardis]

RIVER: Doctor, who are those Romans?

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Projections, or duplicates.

[Tardis]

RIVER: But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated.

[Tardis]

RIVER: Doctor, that Centurion.  
(River has found a photograph of Amy in her policewoman outfit with Rory dressed as a Roman.)

"Autons?" Jack questioned  
"Yep" Rory answered

[Stonehenge]

RORY: What's the matter?  
AMY: Nothing. I don't know why I'm doing that.  
RORY: It's me. Amy, please. It's me.

[Tardis]

RIVER: It's a trap. It has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense.

[Tardis]

(Something goes Bang.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: River? River?

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: River, what's happening?

[Tardis]

RIVER: I don't know. It's the engines. Doctor, there's something wrong with the Tardis, like something else is controlling it.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: You're flying it wrong.

[Tardis]

RIVER: I'm flying it perfectly. You taught me.

"That's probably why your flying it wrong to be fair" Mickey says and Donna laughs while the Doctors scowl or in thirteens case pout

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Where are you? What's the date reading?

[Tardis]

It's the 26th of June, 2010.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR [OC}: Just go.  
RIVER: I can't break free.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Well, then shut down the Tardis. Shut down everything!

[Tardis]

RIVER: I can't!  
VOICE [OC]: Silence will fall. Silence will fall.

"that just sent a shiver right through me" Donna commented hugging herself and Rose pat her arm in comfort

[Stonehenge]

AMY: But I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life.  
RORY: You have. You know you have. It's me.  
AMY: Why am I crying?  
RORY: Because you remember me. I came back. You're crying because you remember me.

[Tardis]

RIVER: Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: But how? Why?  
(A high pitched noise fills the chamber and the Romans slump over for a moment, then reactivate.)  
DOCTOR: Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The Tardis exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her.

[Tardis]

RIVER: It's not safe.

[Pandorica chamber]

(The Pandorica starts to open. A brilliant white light floods out.)  
DOCTOR: Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?

[Stonehenge]

RORY: Argh! No! No, please. No! I'm not going. I'm Rory!

[Tardis]

RIVER: Doctor?

[Pandorica chamber]

RIVER [OC]: I'm down.

[Tardis]

RIVER: I've landed.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Okay, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the Tardis engines shut down automatically.

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Just get out of there.  
RIVER [OC]: I'm going.  
DOCTOR: Run!  
(The Roman's fingers drop away from their hands to reveal weapons. They are Autons.)  
RIVER [OC]: Doctor! Doctor, I can't open the doors!  
(The Doctor sees the Autons.)  
DOCTOR: Amy!

[Stonehenge]

RORY: Listen to me. You have to run. You have to get as far away from here as you can. I'm a thing! I'll kill you. Just go! Please, no, I don't want to go. I'm Rory! I'm, I'm  
AMY: Williams. Rory Williams from Leadworth. My boyfriend. How could I ever forget you?  
RORY: Amy, you've got to run. I can't hold on. I'm going.  
AMY: You are Rory Williams and you aren't going anywhere ever again.

[Tardis]

RIVER: Doctor, I can't open the doors! Doctor, please, I've got seconds!

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?  
(River hooks the Tardis engines to the main door handles.)  
MARCELLUS: The Pandorica is ready.  
DOCTOR: What, do you mean it's open?  
(The White allegedly Supreme new style Dalek trundles forward.)  
WHITE: You have been scanned, assessed, understood, Doctor.  
(Red and Yellow beam in behind it.)

"You really know how to get into trouble Doc" Ryan says to thirteen who's frowning at the screen, she nods

[Stonehenge]

AMY: The ring. Remember the ring? You'd never let me wear it in case I lost it.  
RORY: The Doctor gave it to me.  
AMY: Show it to me. Show me the ring.  
RORY: Amy.  
AMY: Come on. Just show it to me.  
(Rory obeys.)

[Pandorica chamber]

DOCTOR: Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?  
WHITE: Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated.  
(Cybermen, Judoon and Sontarans beam down.)  
STARK: The Pandorica is ready.  
DOCTOR: Ready for what?  
WHITE: Ready for you.  
(The Doctor struggles against the grip of two Romans.)

[Stonehenge]

AMY: There it is. You remember. This is you, and you are staying.  
(Rory's gun hand activates.)  
RORY: No.  
(He shoots Amy.)  
RORY: No! No! No!

Rory hugged Amy tightly, pulling her close, her still felt guilt over it and so did All of the Doctors

[Pandorica chamber]

(River tries frantically to escape the Tardis as the Doctor is dragged closer and closer to the Pandorica, then fastened into the seat inside it. His arms, torso and head are clamped in place and all his old enemies stare at him.)  
DOCTOR: You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?  
WHITE: The cracks in the skin of the universe.  
STARK: All reality is threatened.  
CYBERLEADER: All universes will be deleted.  
DOCTOR: What? And you've come to me for help?  
STARK: No. We will save the universe from you!  
DOCTOR: From me?  
CYBERLEADER: All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. You've got it wrong.  
CYBERLEADER: The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance.  
WHITE: A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion.  
STARK: A trap the Doctor could not resist.  
WHITE: The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed.  
DOCTOR: No. no, no, not me, the Tardis. And I'm not in the Tardis, am I?  
WHITE: Only the Doctor can pilot the Tardis.  
DOCTOR: Please, listen to me!  
WHITE: You will be prevented.  
DOCTOR: Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!  
CYBERLEADER: Seal the Pandorica.  
DOCTOR: No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!  
(The Pandorica closes.)

"They never quite think things through, then again if you'd actually said that the Tardis what already in the process of exploding because River was piloting her at the time then you might not have had to go in the box at all" Rory Muttered  
"I was a bit busy panicking at the time" Eleven muttered to him and Amy gave them a slight smile

[Tardis]

(River opens the Tardis doors to discover she is parked right up against a rock wall.)  
RIVER: I'm sorry, my love.  
(The Tardis explodes. As Rory weeps over Amy's body, every star in the universe goes KaBOOM.)

The screen doesn't go dark instead it plays right into what happened next 

[Amy's bedroom]  
(1,894 years later... and one star at least is still burning brightly.  
Night. The red pinwheel turns in the breeze in the garden. Upstairs, a little red haired girl is saying her prayers.)  
AMELIA: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I don't wake you, but, honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices. So, please, please, could you send someone to fix it, or a policeman, or  
(A strange wind whistles outside.)  
AMELIA: Back in a moment.  
(She runs to the window, but there is nothing there. The moon hangs in a starless sky.)

"the stars have gone out" Rose says Quietly and Donna shakes her head in disbelief  
"They never existed" Ten replies

[Living room]

(The nice lady psychiatrist is looking at a painting of the moon and stars.)  
CHRISTINE: It's a lovely painting, Amelia. And what are all these?  
AMELIA: Stars.  
SHARON: Oh, Amelia.  
CHRISTINE: Tell you what, shall we go outside?

[Outside the house]

CHRISTINE: What do you see, Amelia?  
AMELIA: The moon.  
CHRISTINE: And what else?  
AMELIA: Just the dark.  
CHRISTINE: But no stars. If there were stars up there, we'd be able to see them, wouldn't we? Amelia, look at me. You know this is all just a story, don't you? You know there's no such thing as stars.

[Amy's bedroom]

(Amy listens to the adult voices downstairs.)  
CHRISTINE [OC]: But there's bound to be a bit of her that feels alone. Amelia's a really good person.

[Staircase]

CHRISTINE [OC]: It's quite common, actually. Throughout history, people have talked about seeing stars in the sky. God knows where it comes from.  
SHARON [OC]: I just don't want her growing up and joining one of those Star Cults. I don't trust that Richard Dawkins.  
(Christine and Sharon walk across the hallway from the kitchen to the living room. Someone in a red fez puts a leaflet through the door. Amelia runs down to get it. It is titled The Anomaly, and features the Pandorica at the National Museum. Someone has written on it in red ink - Come along, Pond.)

[National Museum]

AMELIA: Come on, Aunt Sharon.  
SHARON: Oh, look at that. That's good, isn't it?  
AMELIA: Not that. This way.  
SHARON; But we're not looking at anything.  
AMELIA: This way!  
SHARON: Amelia!

[Anomaly Exhibition]

(Amelia stops to look at the exhibit of petrified Daleks, then pushes through the people standing looking at the Pandorica. Someone snatches her Original Cola drink from her. Suddenly there is a post-it note on the Pandorica, saying Stick around, Pond.)  
SHARON [OC]: Amelia!  
(Amelia runs to hide.)  
SHARON: Amelia? Amelia?  
(Closing time.)  
SHARON; Amelia!  
TANNOY: Amelia Pond, please go to the reception, please. Your aunt is waiting for you there. Amelia Pond, please go to reception.  
(Later still, Amelia creeps out from the Penguin display, knocking some over.)  
AMELIA: Sorry.  
(She returns to the Pandorica and removes the post-it note. He puts her hand on the Pandorica and starts to open. Amelia backs away. The person inside speaks to her.)  
AMY: Okay, kid. This is where it gets complicated.

"Okay, Seriously?" Donna turned to Amy who shrugged  
"Timey-Wimey"  
"Wibbly-Wobbly" Martha mutters to no one

[Stonehenge]

(1,894 years previously... Rory has the body of Amy lying across his lap, Pieta-style.)  
RORY: So the universe ended. You missed that, in 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case. You would have laughed at that. Please laugh. The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now.  
(The Doctor pops in from thin air, wearing a red fez and carrying a mop.)  
DOCTOR: Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Well, it is the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe. Oh, no. Hang on.  
"Perfect timing as always my love" River comments "Thank you" All of the Doctors reply including ten who then blushes when his companions look at him with raised brows (The Doctor vanishes again.)  
RORY: Doctor? Doctor!  
(He reappears, without the mop.)  
DOCTOR: You need to get me out of the Pandorica.  
RORY: But you're not in the Pandorica.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. It's easy to open from the outside. Just point and press.  
(The Doctor gives Rory his sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Now go.  
(The Doctor vanishes and returns.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, and when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket. Good luck.  
(And vanishes again.)  
RORY: What do you mean? Done what?

[Pandorica chamber]

(Rory opens the Pandorica with the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor is released from the chair.)  
DOCTOR: How did you do that?  
RORY: You gave me this.  
(The Doctor takes his screwdriver from his own pocket.)  
DOCTOR: No, I didn't.  
RORY: You did. Look at it.  
(The Doctor touches his screwdriver to Rory's. They spark.)  
DOCTOR: Temporal energy. Same screwdriver at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future. That's nice. That's not.  
(The Daleks are fossilised.)  
RORY: Yeah. What are they?  
(Everyone who was in the chamber when the universe ended has been fossilised.)  
DOCTOR: History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were.  
RORY: Er, what does that mean?  
DOCTOR: Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened.  
RORY: So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?  
DOCTOR: Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out. Amy. Where's Amy?

[Stonehenge]

RORY: I killed her.  
DOCTOR: Oh, Rory.  
RORY: Doctor, what am I?  
DOCTOR: You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity.  
RORY: But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory.  
DOCTOR: That's software talking.  
RORY: Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, probably, if I had the time.  
RORY: The time?  
DOCTOR: All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe.  
(Rory punches the Doctor.)  
RORY: She is to me!  
DOCTOR: Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning.

"Ooh good hit" Jack says rubbing his jaw in mimicry of Eleven who's doing the same but pouting  
"Thank you" Rory gives a smile

[Pandorica chamber]

(The Doctor places Amy in the Pandorica.)  
RORY: So you've got a plan, then?  
DOCTOR: Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for, like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul.  
(The Doctor mind-melds with Amy.)  
DOCTOR: I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening.  
(The Doctor seals Amy inside the Pandorica.)  
RORY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I'm saving her. This box is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive.  
RORY: But she's already dead.  
DOCTOR: Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her.  
RORY: Where's it going to get that?  
DOCTOR: In about two thousand years.

[Anomaly Exhibition]

(Amy falls out of the Pandorica, gasping.)  
AMELIA: Are you all right? Who are you?  
AMY: I'm fine. I'm supposed to rest. Got to rest, the Doctor says.  
AMELIA: What doctor?  
(Amy taps her head.)  
DOCTOR: He's in here. Left a message in my head like I'm an answerphone. Where am I? Hang on. National Museum, right? I was here once when I was a little  
(And the penny drops.)  
AMY: Yeah, complicated. Let's see, it's what, 1996?  
AMELIA: Who are you?  
AMY: It's a long story. Oh. A very long story.  
(The Pandorica Seen Through Time is on a display board. 118AD taken back to Rome under armed guard. 420AD Raided by the Franks. 1120AD Prized possession of the Knights Templar. 1231 Donated to the Vatican.)

[Pandorica chamber]

(The Doctor takes River's vortex manipulator from her bag and straps it to his wrist.)  
RORY: She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine.  
RORY: So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world.  
DOCTOR: A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe.  
RORY: That's not what I'm worried about.  
DOCTOR: She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box.  
RORY: Well, you got in there.  
DOCTOR: Well, there's only one of me. I counted.  
RORY: This box needs a guard. I killed the last one.  
DOCTOR: No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it.  
RORY: She'll be all alone.  
DOCTOR: She won't feel it.  
RORY: You bet she won't.  
DOCTOR: Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad.  
RORY: Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer.  
DOCTOR: Rory, you  
RORY: Answer me!  
DOCTOR: Yes. Obviously.  
RORY: Then how could I leave her?  
DOCTOR: Why do you have to be so human?  
RORY: Because right now, I'm not.  
DOCTOR: Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of  
(The Doctor vanishes. Rory puts on his helmet, draws his sword and settles down to the longest stint of guard duty in history.)  
NARRATOR [OC]: According to legend, wherever the Pandorica was taken, throughout its long history, the Centurion would be there, guarding it.

[Anomaly Exhibition]

(An audio visual presentation of the history of the Pandorica on a nearby screen.)  
NARRATOR [OC]: He appears as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of his appearances, and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. His last recorded appearance was during the London blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of a figure in Roman dress, carrying the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of the Lone Centurion, and many have speculated that if he ever existed, he perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box he had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years.  
AMY: Rory. Oh, Rory.  
"Wow, your old, Like ancient... Are you older thean the doctor"Bill Aked and Eleven and Ten erplied "Yes" while Thirteen and twelve replied with a "No" DALEK: Exterminate!  
AMELIA: What's that?  
DALEK: Exterminate!  
(The Doctor appears.)  
DOCTOR: Trouble. Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated.  
DALEK: Exterminate! Weapons systems restoring.  
DOCTOR: Come along, Ponds.  
DALEK: Exterminate!  
(They run to a Middle Eastern montage where the Doctor takes the fez from a dummy.)  
AMY: What are we doing?  
DOCTOR: Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one.  
MAN: What's going on?  
DOCTOR: Get out of here. Go! Just run!  
DALEK: Drop the device!  
(The man only has a torch.)  
DOCTOR: It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste.  
DALEK: Scans indicate intruder unarmed.  
(The man drops the torch. It is Rory in a museum guard uniform.)  
RORY: Do you think?  
(He shoots it with his Auton hand weapon.)  
DALEK: Vision impaired! Vision  
(The Dalek stops.)  
RORY: Amy!  
AMY: Rory.  
(Joyful reunion.)  
RORY: I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened.  
AMY: Oh, Shut up.  
(Amy kisses Rory.)  
DOCTOR: Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on.  
RORY: I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you.  
AMY: No, still shut up.  
DOCTOR: And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years.  
AMELIA: I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?  
DOCTOR: Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it. The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek.  
(The Dalek's weapon starts to move.)  
DOCTOR: Out! Out! Out!

[Museum Reception]

DOCTOR: So, two thousand years. How did you do?  
RORY: Kept out of trouble.  
DOCTOR: Oh. How?  
RORY: Unsuccessfully. The mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic.  
DOCTOR: Ah. Well, no time to lose, then.

[Stonehenge]

DOCTOR: Rory! Listen, she's not dead. Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world.

[Museum Reception]

(The Doctor returns and puts the mop through the door handles to the Anomaly exhibition.)  
DOCTOR: Oops, sorry.  
AMELIA: How can he do that? Is he magic?

[Stonehenge]

DOCTOR: You need to get me out of the Pandorica.  
RORY: But you're not in the Pandorica.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I am. Well, I'm not now, but I was back then.

[Museum Reception]

DOCTOR: Right, let's go then. Wait! Now I don't have the sonic. I just gave it Rory two thousand years ago.

[Stonehenge]

DOCTOR: And when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her top pocket.

[Museum Reception]

DOCTOR: Right then.  
(The Doctor retrieves his screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Off we go! No, hang on. How did you know to come here?  
(Amelia shows him the leaflet and the post-it note.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, my handwriting. Okay.  
(He grabs a new leaflet and post-it note from the information desk and vanishes. He returns with the drink he took from Amelia earlier.)  
DOCTOR: There you go. Drink up.  
AMY: What is that? How are you doing that?  
DOCTOR: Vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up.  
AMY: Where are we going?  
DOCTOR: The roof.  
(A second Doctor appears further up the stairs, sans fez, and falls down them. His clothes are smoking.)  
RORY: Doctor, it's you. How can it be you?  
AMY: Doctor, is that you?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it's me. Me from the future.  
(Future Doctor suddenly wakes up and whispers in the Doctor's ear, then falls back again.)  
AMY: Are you? I mean, is he, is he dead?  
DOCTOR: What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good.  
AMY: Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?  
"Not really though" "Rule one?" River asks "Dont wander off" Martha asked with Jack, Mickey, Donna and Rose Nodding along but Amy shook her head "Rule one is, The doctor lies" and Ten tilts his head to the side in agreement DOCTOR: Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof.  
RORY: We can't leave you here dead.  
DOCTOR: Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?  
AMY: Where did she go?  
RORY: Amelia?  
DOCTOR: There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing.  
AMY: But how can I still be here if she's not?  
DOCTOR: You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!  
AMY: He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will.  
(Rory covers the dead Doctor with his jacket.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Move it! Come on!  
DALEK: Restore. Restore!

[Roof]

AMY; What, it's morning already? How did that happen?  
DOCTOR: History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left.  
(The Doctor sonicks a satellite receiver dish off its pole.)  
RORY: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Looking for the Tardis.  
RORY: But the Tardis exploded.  
DOCTOR: Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis.  
AMY: I don't understand. So, the Tardis blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?  
DOCTOR: Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?  
(A large burning ball in the sky.)  
DOCTOR: Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding Tardis.  
RORY: But that's the sun.  
DOCTOR: Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now.  
(The Tardis noise.)  
DOCTOR: That's my Tardis burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm.  
RORY: Doctor, there's something else.  
RIVER [OC]: I'm sorry, my love.  
RORY: There's a voice.  
AMY: I can't hear anything.  
RORY: Trust the plastic.  
RIVER [OC]: I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love.  
AMY: Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?  
RORY: It must be like a recording or something.  
DOCTOR: No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The Tardis has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion.  
RIVER [OC]: I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love.

[Tardis]

(River is forever running to the doors, opening them and seeing the rock wall.)  
RIVER: I'm sorry, my love.  
(Scene repeats, then the Doctor is standing there.)  
DOCTOR: Hi, honey. I'm home.  
RIVER: And what sort of time do you call this?

Thirteen laughed and River smiled at her, the Doctors loved to flirt and so did River. Perfect in every way for each other. Rose frowned, From her perspective she'd only just been thrown into the parallel world and stood on that beach, she truly believed the Doctor loved her and to see him so happily in love and married to another woman made her both jealous and extremely sad. They suited each other everyone but Rose could see they complemented each other

[Rooftop]

RIVER: Amy! And the plastic Centurion?  
"You did know who I was at that point Yeah?"Rory asked River who shrugged playfully "Spoilers" DOCTOR: It's okay, he's on our side.  
RIVER: Really?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
RIVER: I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?  
Laughing, the group turned to eleven who's ears had turned red he merely nodded towards the screen DOCTOR: It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool.  
(Amy snatches the fez and throws it into the air, where River shoots it into pieces.)  
DOCTOR: Oh!  
"Remind me to hide my Fez when we get back" Thirteen mutters to Yaz who watches her amused, thirteen shrinks back when River turned to her with an arched brow "Oh sweetie, I'm an archaeologist. Finding things is what i'm good at" she purred (Then the Dalek rises up above the parapet.)  
DALEK: Exterminate!  
DOCTOR: Run, run! Move, move. Go!  
RORY: Come on!  
(The Doctor uses the satellite dish as a shield and they get back into the museum.)

[Roof access]

RIVER: Doctor, come on.  
DOCTOR: Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity.  
RORY: How do you know?  
DOCTOR: Because that's when it's due to kill me.  
RIVER: Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?  
DOCTOR: Oh, shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back.

[Upper corridor]

DOCTOR: How?  
RORY: You said the light from the Pandorica  
DOCTOR: It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?  
AMY: Okay, tell us.  
DOCTOR: When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except  
AMY: Except inside the Pandorica.  
DOCTOR: The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack.  
RORY: No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it.  
DOCTOR: The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it.  
AMY: Do what?  
DOCTOR: Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!  
RIVER: Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?  
DOCTOR: What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?  
RIVER: Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible.  
DOCTOR: Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need.  
RIVER: For what?  
DOCTOR: Big Bang Two! Now listen.  
(The Dalek shoots the Doctor.)  
DALEK: Exterminate! Exterminate!  
RORY: Get back. River, get back now!  
DALEK: Exterminate!  
(Rory shoots at the Dalek and it powers down again.)  
RIVER: Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?  
(The Doctor activates the vortex manipulator and vanishes.)  
RIVER: Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere.  
AMY: He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago.  
RIVER: Show me!  
AMY: River, he died.  
DALEK: Systems restoring. You will be exterminated.  
RORY: We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life.  
RIVER: You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you.  
(Amy and Rory leave.)  
DALEK: You will be exterminated!  
RIVER: Not yet. Your systems are still restoring, which means your shield density is compromised. One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead.  
DALEK: Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's.  
RIVER: I'm River Song. Check your records again.  
DALEK: Mercy.  
RIVER: Say it again.  
DALEK: Mercy!  
RIVER: One more time.  
DALEK: Mercy!

"I'm in love" Jack sighs  
"Hey!" the doctors cry in unison and River laughs  
"They love a bad girl" She says to jack throwing him a wink. Twelve scowls letting out a very low growl and pulls River to him  
"Don't be jealous my love, you're the only one for me"  
"Are you sure, let me ask the stars-" thirteen is cut off and starts giggling madly while avoiding Rivers Flailing hand as she reaches across twelve to swat at her  
"Oh, shut up. hate you"  
"No you don't" All of the doctors say at once the same fond smile gracing each on the Doctors incarnations features

[Museum Reception]

(The Doctor's body is not there, although Rory's jacket is.)  
RORY: How could he have moved? He was dead. Doctor? Doctor!  
AMY: But he was dead.  
RIVER: Who told you that?  
AMY: He did.  
RIVER: Rule one. The Doctor lies.  
AMY: Where's the Dalek?  
RIVER: It died.

[Anomaly Exhibition]

(The Doctor is in the Pandorica.)  
AMY: Doctor!  
RORY: Why did he tell us he was dead?  
AMY: We were a diversion. As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here.  
RIVER: Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?  
(The light from the Tardis is getting brighter.)  
RORY: What's happening?  
RIVER: Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room.  
AMY: Where'd everything go?  
RIVER: History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Big Bang Two.  
RORY: The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?  
AMY: What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?  
RIVER: Oh.  
AMY: What?  
RIVER: The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire.  
AMY: Then what?  
RIVER: Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said.  
AMY: That would work? That would bring everything back?  
RIVER: A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box.  
AMY: Why?  
RIVER: So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion.  
(A short time later.)  
RORY: Are you okay?  
AMY: Are you?  
RORY: No.  
AMY: Well, shut up then!  
RIVER: Amy, he wants to talk to you.  
AMY: So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?  
RIVER: We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it.  
AMY: River, tell me he comes back, too.  
RIVER: The Doctor will be the heart of the explosion.  
AMY: So?  
RIVER: So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now, please. He wants to talk to you before he goes.  
AMY: Not to you?  
RIVER: He doesn't really know me yet. Now he never will.  
(Amy goes to the Pandorica. The Doctor is very weak.)  
AMY: Hi.  
DOCTOR: Amy Pond. The girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?  
AMY: Shut up. Of course it was.  
DOCTOR: You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said, no reason. I was lying.  
AMY: It's not important.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house, and just you.  
AMY: And Aunt Sharon.  
DOCTOR: Where were your mum and dad? Where was everybody who lived in that big house?  
AMY: I lost my Mum and Dad.  
DOCTOR: How? What happened to them? Where did they go?  
AMY: I, I don't  
DOCTOR: It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's not your fault.  
AMY: I don't even remember.  
DOCTOR: There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom, and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could I resist?  
AMY: How could I just forget?  
DOCTOR: Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try.  
RIVER: Doctor! It's speeding up!  
(Amy puts the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his pocket.)  
DOCTOR: There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there.  
AMY: How can I remember them if they never existed?  
DOCTOR: Because you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back. You can bring them back, too. You just remember and they'll be there.  
AMY: You won't.  
DOCTOR: You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friend any more. Ha! Amy Pond crying over me, eh? Guess what?  
AMY: What?  
DOCTOR: Gotcha.  
(The Pandorica closes.)  
RIVER: Back! Get back!  
(The Pandorica takes off. River gets a text message.)  
RIVER: It's from the Doctor.  
AMY: What does it say?  
RIVER: Geronimo.  
(The Pandorica reaches the Tardis. There is another explosion then everything reverses back to the start of the previous episode.)

[Tardis]

(The Doctor sits up on the floor of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Oh! Okay. I escaped, then. Brilliant. I love it when I do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Lyle beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand.  
AMY [OC]: Automatic sand? What does that mean?  
DOCTOR [OC]: It's automated. Totally.  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
DOCTOR 2: Cleans up the lolly sticks all by itself.  
DOCTOR: No, hang on. That's last week when we went to Space Florida. I'm rewinding. My, my time stream unravelling, erasing. Closing.  
(The crack in the scanner slowly closes and disappears.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, universe. Goodbye, Doctor. Amy. Amy.  
(And back through The Lodger.)

[Aickman Street]

DOCTOR: Ah, three weeks ago, when she put the card in the window. Amy! I need to tell you something. She can hear me. But if she can hear me  
(There is a crack in the road. And back to )

[Maze of the Dead]

DOCTOR 2: Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer.  
DOCTOR: Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important.  
AMY: But you don't always tell me the truth.  
DOCTOR: If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me.  
AMY: Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?  
DOCTOR: I don't know yet but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?  
AMY: What did you tell me?  
DOCTOR: No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember.  
AMY: Remember what? Doctor? Doctor?

"that was you" Amy stares at him incredulously  
"Well obviously"  
"I think she means the older version doctor not the younger one she though had said it" Rory says but even he seems confused by his wording

[Amy's home]

(And back to the start of the season.)  
DOCTOR: Amelia's house. When she was seven. The night she waited.

[Outside Amy's home]

(Little Amelia has fallen asleep outside, lying on her suitcase.)  
DOCTOR: The girl who waited. Come here, you.

[Amy's bedroom]

(He puts her to bed.)  
DOCTOR: It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye, Pond.  
(The Doctor goes through the crack in the wall. It closes. Amelia wakes up, looks around and goes back to sleep while the stars twinkle in the sky.  
Grown up Amy is woken by the bright sunlight. She still has her Doctor doll on the chest of drawers and her wedding dress hanging on the open wardrobe door. A woman enters with a tray.)  
TABETHA: Morning!  
AMY: You're my mum. Oh, my God. You're my mum.  
TABETHA: Well, of course I'm your mum. What's the matter with you? And this is your breakfast, which your father made, so feel free to tip it out of the window if it's an atrocity. Downstairs, ten minutes? Big day!  
(Tabetha leaves.)  
AMY: Of course she's my mum. Why is that surprising?

[Living room]

AUGUSTUS: Ah, Amelia. I fear I may have been using the same joke book as the best man.  
AMY: You're my tiny little dad!  
TABETHA: Amelia, why are you behaving as if you've never seen us before?  
AMY: I don't know. It's just.

[Rory's home]

(Rory is cleaning his teeth and talking on the phone at the same time.)  
RORY: Hello!  
AMY [OC]: Do you feel like you've forgotten something really important?

[Amy's bedroom]

AMY: Do you feel like there's a great big thing in your head, and you feel like you should remember it, but you can't?

[Rory's home]

RORY: Yep.

[Amy's bedroom]

AMY: Are you just saying yes because you're scared of me?  
RORY [OC]: Yep.  
AMY: I love you.  
RORY [OC]: Yep.

[Rory's home]

RORY: Er, I mean, I love you too!

[Wedding reception]

MASTER OF CEREMONIES: Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!  
AUGUSTUS: Sorry, everyone. I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects.  
TABETHA: Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me. Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively.  
(Amy sees River walking past the windows. She stands up.)  
RORY: Amy? You okay?  
AMY: Yeah, I'm fine.  
RORY: Right. Er, you're crying.  
AMY: So I am. Why am I doing that?  
RORY: Because you're happy, probably. Happy Mrs Rory. Happy, happy, happy.  
AMY: No, I'm sad. I'm really, really sad.  
RORY: Great.  
AMY: Why am I sad? What's that?  
RORY: Oh, er, someone left it for you. A woman.  
AMY: But what is it?  
RORY: It's a book.  
(It's a book with a Tardis design cover.)  
AMY: It's blank.  
RORY: It's a present.  
AMY: But why?  
RORY: Well, you know the old saying. The old wedding thing. Huh? Amy, what? Hey.  
AUGUSTUS: Ready now. Sorry about that. Last minute adjustments to certain aspects. Now then, it hardly seems a year since  
(Amy sees one of the guests wearing a bow tie, and another with braces. A tear falls onto the book.)  
AUGUSTUS: At the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon.  
AMY: Shut up, Dad!  
RORY: Amy?  
AUGUSTUS: Amelia?  
AMY: Sorry, but shut up, please. There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important.  
RORY: Amy, what's wrong?  
AMY: Sorry. Sorry, everyone. But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend.  
TABETHA: Oh no, not this again.  
AMY: The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real.  
TABETHA: The psychiatrists we sent her to.  
AMY: I remember you. I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!  
(The glasses start rattling, very gently.)  
AMY: I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box.  
(A strong wind blows the balloons around.)  
AMY: Oh, clever. Very clever.  
RORY: Amy, what is it?  
AMY: Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue.  
(The Tardis materialises in the middle of the room.)  
RORY: It's the Doctor. How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story.  
(Amy knocks on the Tardis door.)  
AMY: Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?  
(The Doctor appears in top hat and tails.)  
DOCTOR: Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway.  
AMY: You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride.  
DOCTOR: Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond.  
RORY: No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it is.  
RORY: Yeah, it is.  
DOCTOR: Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing.  
(Later, in the disco phase of the party, the Doctor is moving to the rhythm of Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen.)  
AMY: You're terrible. That is embarrassing!  
DOCTOR: That's it. That's good. Keep it loose.  
(The little children love him. And later, when the tempo is slowed for the smooch tunes like You Give Me Something" by James Morrison, the Doctor watches Amy and Rory.)  
DOCTOR: Two thousand years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate.

[Outside Amy's house]

(Which is where he parked the Tardis.)  
RIVER: Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?  
DOCTOR: You tell me.  
RIVER: Spoilers.  
(The Doctor returns the book and vortex manipulator to River.)  
DOCTOR: The writing's all back, but I didn't peek.  
RIVER: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: Are you married, River?  
RIVER: Are you asking?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
RIVER: Yes.  
DOCTOR: No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or or or asking if you were married?  
RIVER: Yes.  
DOCTOR: No, but was that yes, or yes?  
RIVER: Yes.  
DOCTOR: River, who are you?  
RIVER: You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes.  
(River vanishes.)  
DOCTOR: Nah.

[Tardis]

AMY: Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet.  
RORY: Amy!  
AMY: Shut up. It's my wedding.  
RORY; Our wedding.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?  
RORY; You just saved the whole of space and time? Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow.  
DOCTOR: Space and time isn't safe yet. The Tardis exploded for a reason. Something drew the Tardis to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?  
(The phone starts ringing.)  
DOCTOR: The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to. Excuse me a moment.  
(He answers the telephone.)  
DOCTOR: Hello? Oh, hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo. (to Amy and Rory) Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye.  
AMY: Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?  
RORY: Definitely goodbye.  
(Amy goes to the door and shouts to Leadworth.)  
AMY: Goodbye! Goodbye.  
DOCTOR: Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way.

"Well that's us exhausted, were going to bed. See you later Doctor" Rory said to Eleven as he and his wife climbed off of the sofa and disappeared down the hall soon many followed, even Nardole decided on some alone time. It left the Doctors, River, Missy and Clara sat alone in the screening room

"As fun as it would be to sit around and swap stories or what ever you do, I'd much rather... not, so bye bye" Missy disappeared in a sea of Victorian petticoat  
Twelve looked at Clara who shook her head  
"Don't need to sleep anymore" she stopped his guilt immediately  
"Don't you dare regret anything, I wouldn't give it up for the world and you know that!" She smiled at the end and he nodded  
"Why don't you sleep" Ten asked, everyone but thirteen and River appeared confused  
"Time lord technology" twelve said and ten scowled  
"I've been frozen in the moment before I died" she took his hand and placed it on her wrist  
"No pulse!?" He appeared shocked and Eleven did the same with the same reaction  
"But the time lords are gone" both ten and eleven exclaimed and the other three shook their heads  
"You haven't done it yet but something happened to erase our memory, likely the paradox but we didn't destroy Gallifrey we saved it by sending it to a pocket universe, the explosion was from the millions of Daleks blowing themselves up into he crossfire when the planet vanished" thirteen said  
"But how...?" Eleven asked weakly, this time it was River who answered  
"Best not to discuss it, sweetie" and they nodded numbly  
They talked for hours, laughing at past and future adventures, sharing stories and for once the Doctors enjoyed their own company but River being only part time lord called it quits for an hour or two of sleep and left, when Missy posed in the doorway Clara decided it was best for her to go to. She didn't sleep but she didn't want to be anywhere Missy  
"I'll see you later" she said to Twelve as Missy came to sit in her place next to twelve. She glared at the Time Lord as the passed on her way out of the room and received only an amused smirk in return

Missy sat next to Twelve unconcerned by the curious looks she received from Ten and Eleven  
"I know you" eleven said accusing and Missy gave a pleasant smile but didn't respond, her nonchalance making twelve sigh

"This is the Masters next regeneration" Thirteen nodded in agreement and Missy wriggled her fingers in a wave while Ten looked to be having the time lord version of an aneurysm  
"Breath, Or the bypass will kick in" Eleven smacked Ten who had been opening and closing his mouth like a fish  
"Okay" he whispered  
The talked until the humans awoke, the companions found it silent when they entered the screening room  
"Did any of you sleep?" Rory asked with a yawn and the time lords jolted turning to them  
"What?" Eleven asked and Amy frowned  
"Have you been sat here this entire time? Why's it so quiet?" River came into the room having heard the entire exchange  
"Time lords mummy dear, they tend to talk in their heads to each other and they don't need very much sleep" Amy glanced at her  
"When did you go to bed?" Envious of her daughters bright eyes and energy so early in the 'morning?'  
"Oh about two hours ago" she replied slipping into her place between Twelve and Thirteen  
"Two!" Amy and Rory exclaimed In unison and River shook her head smiling

The others trickled in getting themselves comfortable

"How long are we going to be in here?" Mickey asked to no one and most shrugged

"Guess until who ever it is that put us hear makes us see what they want us to see" Graham answered

"Before we go any further I think Missy Really needs to be properly introduced" Ten threw in from seemingly no where

"What do you Mean" Amy asked frowning

"I mean that just as I regenerate so do other time lords and as you can see our personality's never really stay the same, River has regenerated before and so has Missy" Eleven stated trying to remain neutral 

"Your both part Time Lord?" Jack asked Missy and River the former scoffed

"As if" she muttered staring ahead at the screen, she didn't like where this was going, she was struggling enough with her own issues she didn't want to be forced to endure the humans as well, so what she had been a bit psychopathic that was a whole other regeneration. She was trying to change, to be better. It kept the Doctors attention on her at least 

"I'm part time lord but Missy..." River trailed off so one of the other Time lords could finish

"I'm Full blooded Time lord" Missy boasted with not quite false bravado 

"I thought you said there were no more Time lords Doc" Jack said suspiciously 

"I did" Ten muttered

"Then who..."Jack's eyes widened in horror before he continued

"But your name's Missy... not"

"Missy, short for Mistress couldn't keep calling myself the master now could I?"

"What the hell Doctor?!" Jack, Martha and Mickey shouted 

"You just let this monster-"

"Enough!" River shouted and they paused at the Rage she showed them

"Don't you dare!, You lot are certainly not perfect! How many of you would spare the life of a friend or family member that had done wrong, Don't try to deny it Jack!" She was breathing heavily 

"You have no right to dictate his actions or tell him sparing the life of his oldest friend is wrong" It was silent after that as they began thinking rather than shouting Martha asked defeated

"Why? Please just tell me why"

"Iv'e known the master since I was 8 years old Martha, I'm over 2000 years now Its been over 1000 years since the year that never was, for me. We are working through our differences, she's doing better. The insanity was The high councils doing, they sent a message through the untempered schism and into the masters head as a child"

"The drum beats?!"

"Yes, it would drive any one mad" their was a tear on Missy's cheek that did not go unmissed by Jack or Martha even thought The time lord had her face turned away and towards the screen

"The master, Also Known as the Mistress was scheduled for execution, the action was to be preformed by the Doctor after which he would be set to guard the corpse for 1000 years. the sentence was carried out but the Doctor didn't execute her. He has so far spent 70 years as a professor while guarding the vault which is her prison" It was Nardole that had spoken 

"So she's in prison?" Jack asked

"Yes, until the 1000 years are over" He replied

"Now can we get on with this my tea's getting cold" everyone settled down, slightly shocked and silently contemplating everything they had just learned 

A bell sounded from seemingly no where and the loading circle appeared again, it was going to be a long day

The screen goes from black to having the loading circle and it starts again

[Alleyway]  
(A vortex appears, blowing the rubbish around, followed by the Doctor, Jack and Martha.)  
MARTHA: Oh, my head.  
DOCTOR: Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer.

"Oh this is an Early one" Twelve says  


[Street]

JACK: Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky.  
DOCTOR: That wasn't luck, that was me.

"Cocky even then" Donna says and the doctors scowl before River chimes in  
"Always" But the way she says it lends itself more towards innuendo than agreement and Rory once again pipes up with  
"River..."  
"Sorry, Dad"

[Yana's laboratory]

(A few moments earlier, trying to keep out the Futurekind whilst using the sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator bracelet.)  
DOCTOR: Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!  
JACK: I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years.  
DOCTOR: That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold, now!  
(With everyone holding on to the manipulator, they vanish.)

[Street]

JACK: The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator.  
MARTHA: But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space.  
DOCTOR: No, he's here. Trust me.  
MARTHA: Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor.  
JACK: If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated.  
MARTHA: What does that mean?  
JACK: It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man.  
(A beggar is tapping the rhythm of the start of the old Who theme on his tin mug. Di di di dum di di di dum.)

Missy flinches and cringes violently, Not having heard the sound in years and yet it resonated through her being  
"Missy" Twelve whispered and she glared at him before turning back apparently unaffected once more

MARTHA: Then how are we going to find him?  
DOCTOR: I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do.  
MARTHA: But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be.  
(A series of public television screens on lamp posts are broadcasting the news.)  
NEWSREADER [on screen]: Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters.  
(The new Prime Minister is walking down steps with his wife.)  
MARTHA: I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon.  
DOCTOR: That's him. He's Prime Minister.  
PHOTOGRAPHER [on screen]: Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir.  
DOCTOR: The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?

"Seriously?!" The sentiment was shared by everyone except Missy who seemed to be pretty proud of her last regeneration's ingenious 

[Outside Saxon HQ]

MASTER: This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine.

[Street]

MASTER [on screen]: In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor.

"So he's, what Baiting you"  
"The master always loves Games" Ten muttered  
"I'll say" Twelve scoffed and Missy elbowed him

[10 Downing Street]

(The Master and Lucy Saxon are walking along a corridor whilst aides hand him various reports.)  
WOMAN: Finance report, sir.  
WOMAN 2: Military protocol, sir.  
WOMAN 3: EC directive, sir.  
MAN: Annual budget, sir.  
MAN 2: Policy recommendations.  
(They arrive outside the Cabinet Room.)  
LUCY: I'm so proud of you, Harry.  
(The Master kisses her.)  
MASTER: Bless.  
TISH: Sir. If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?  
MASTER: Oh yes, what was it?  
TISH: Tish. Letitia Jones.  
MASTER: Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous.

[Cabinet Room]

(The full Cabinet are assembled.)  
MASTER: A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin.  
(He throws the files he has just been given into the air.)  
MASTER: Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?  
DUMFRIES: Very funny, sir. But if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little.  
MASTER: No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say thank you. Thank you, one and all. You ugly, fat faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors.  
DUMFRIES: Yes, quite, very funny. But I think  
MASTER: No. No, that wasn't funny. You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this.  
(Big grin, wide eyes.)  
MASTER: Not funny is like this.  
(Deep scowl and frown.)  
MASTER: And right now, I'm not like (grin) I'm like (frown) because you are traitors. Yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So this is your reward.  
(The Master puts on an oxygen mask.)  
DUMFRIES: Excuse me, Prime Minister. Do you mind my asking, what is that?  
MASTER: (muffled) It's a gas mask.  
DUMFRIES: I beg your pardon?  
MASTER: It's a gas mask.  
"Seriously, Humans just need to know when to ask questions and when to run" Missy stated, Martha Glared  
"You would know" She growled lowly before leaving the room with Mickey, She didn't want to watch this particular 'Episode' especially not with the person who had tortured her family for a year, she didn't understand why the Doctor had forgiven the Master or Missy as she was now known but she didn't care, Well that was a lie but it made her feel better at least

DUMFRIES: Yes, but, er, why are you wearing it?  
MASTER: (muffled) Well, because of the gas.  
DUMFRIES: I'm sorry?  
MASTER: Because of the gas.  
DUMFRIES: What gas?  
MASTER: (muffled) This gas.  
(The conference telephone sets pop up and squirt gas at the Cabinet and officials.)  
DUMFRIES: You're insane!  
(The Master gives the thumbs up sign as Dumfries and the rest of his colleagues die, then starts tapping out that famous rhythm on the table.)

[Martha's home]

MARTHA: Home.  
DOCTOR: What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here.  
JACK: Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply.  
(Martha fetches her laptop.)  
MARTHA: Here you go. Any good?  
JACK: I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages.  
MARTHA: That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you.  
DOCTOR: We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time.  
MARTHA: You going to tell us who he is?  
DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord.  
MARTHA: What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?  
DOCTOR: That's all you need to know. Come on, show me Harold Saxon.  
(Martha switches on her answering machine.)  
TISH [on machine]: Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for  
(Martha turns it off again.)  
MARTHA: Oh, like it matters.

[Cabinet Office]

(A woman walks through, brandishing a newspaper article.)  
TISH: I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in  
VIVIEN: Harold Saxon, A Modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself. Oh, come on, sweetheart. You must've read it.  
TISH: Not really. Sorry, I'm new.  
VIVIEN: Mister Saxon does like a pretty face, but I'm here to see Mrs Saxon.  
TISH: You can't just go barging in.

[Drawing room]

(Meant to be the White Drawing Room, for private use of the PM and his family, presumably.)  
VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon. Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me.  
LUCY: Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day.  
VIVIEN: Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought, What about the wife? All I need is twenty minutes.  
LUCY: Oh, I think maybe we should wait.  
VIVIEN: The headline's waiting to print. The Power Behind the Throne.  
LUCY: Really?  
VIVIEN: Britain's First Lady.  
LUCY: Gosh.  
VIVIEN: Front page.  
LUCY: Oh. Well, I suppose. Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes.  
VIVIEN: Excellent! Thank you. Go, go, what was it? Er, Tish. Now you can leave us alone.  
(Vivien gives Tish her coat.)  
TISH: No, but I'm supposed to sit in?  
VIVIEN: No, no, it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it.  
(Tish is pushed out of the room and the door shut in her face.)  
VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world. No, I beg of you, hear me out.  
LUCY: What are you talking about?  
VIVIEN: Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie.

[Martha's home]

SHARON OSBOURNE [on laptop]: I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day.  
McFLY [on laptop]: Vote Saxon! Go Harry!  
ANN WIDDECOMBE [on laptop]: I think Mister Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too.  
JACK: Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way.  
DOCTOR: Oh, thanks.  
MARTHA: But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life.

[Drawing room]

VIVIEN: All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world.  
LUCY: I think perhaps you should leave now.  
VIVIEN: Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first, honest to God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network.  
LUCY: Mrs Rook, now stop it.  
VIVIEN: Even now they've said that the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, seclusion?  
LUCY: How should I know?  
VIVIEN: But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him?  
LUCY: I think  
VIVIEN: Yes?  
LUCY: There was a time when we first met, I wondered. But he was so good to my father, and he said.  
VIVIEN: What? Just tell me, sweetheart.  
LUCY: The thing is, I made my choice.  
VIVIEN: I'm sorry?  
LUCY: For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?  
MASTER: My faithful companion.  
VIVIEN: Mister Saxon. Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I didn't mean.  
MASTER: Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist.  
VIVIEN: Then tell me. Who are you?  
MASTER: I am the Master and these are my friends.  
(Four spheres pop into existence and orbit his head.)  
VIVIEN: I'm sorry?  
MASTER: Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?  
VIVIEN: What do you mean?  
MASTER: The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer.  
(Spikes or thin blades now stick out from the spheres.)  
FEMALE SPHERE: The lady doesn't like us.  
MALE SPHERE: Silly lady.  
VIVIEN: No.  
MALE SPHERE: Dead lady.

[Outside the Drawing room]

(Lucy and the Master run out as the spheres close in on Vivien and she screams. After a few moments, the Master opens the door again but the scream is continuing. He shuts it then opens it once more. Still screaming.)  
LUCY: Oh, but she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was one hundred percent.  
MASTER: Ninety nine, ninety eight?  
LUCY: But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?  
(The Master hugs Lucy.)  
MASTER: Tomorrow morning. I promise. That's when everything ends.

[Martha's home]

(Jack is making them mugs of tea.)  
JACK: But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades.  
DOCTOR: No.  
JACK: Why not? Worked for me.  
DOCTOR: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now.  
JACK: Yeah, but a little leeway?  
DOCTOR: Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale.  
MARTHA: I was going to vote for him.  
DOCTOR: Really?  
MARTHA: Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him.  
JACK: Me too.  
DOCTOR: Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?  
MARTHA: I don't know. He always sounded good.  
(She starts tapping the rhythm.)  
MARTHA: Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice.  
DOCTOR: What's that?  
MARTHA: What?  
DOCTOR: That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?  
MARTHA: I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know.  
(A fanfare blares out from the laptop and a pop up says Saxon Broadcast All Channels. The Doctor turns on the TV.)  
DOCTOR: Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom.  
MASTER [on TV]: Britain, Britain, Britain.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen.

[Martha's home]

(Over the appropriate film clips.)  
MASTER [OC]: Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Time and time again, and the government told you nothing.  
(Lucy crosses her fingers.)

[Martha's home]

MASTER [on TV]: Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose

[Cabinet room]

(Tish is also present.)  
MASTER: Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted.

[Martha's home]

MASTER [on TV]: A message for humanity, from beyond the stars.  
FEMALE SPHERE: People of the Earth,

[Cabinet room]

FEMALE SPHERE [OC]: We come in peace. We bring great gifts.

[Martha's home]

FEMALE SPHERE [on TV]: We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself.

[Martha's home]

MASTER [on TV]: They are called the Toclafane.  
DOCTOR: What?  
MASTER [on TV]: And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?

[Martha's home]

(The Doctor turns to look at Martha, then turns the big old cathode ray tube TV around to see sticks of explosive strapped to the back.)  
DOCTOR: Out!  
(The Doctor grabs the laptop and they run out into the street.)

[Outside Martha's home]

(The first floor of the converted house explodes with a massive fireball smashing the windows.)  
DOCTOR: All right?  
JACK: Fine, yeah, fine.  
DOCTOR: Martha? What are you doing?  
(Martha is dialing on her mobile phone.)  
MARTHA: He knows about me. What about my family?  
DOCTOR: Don't tell them anything.  
MARTHA: I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh my God

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: You're there.  
FRANCINE: Of course I'm here, sweetheart.

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: You all right?  
MARTHA: I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: Has there been anyone asking about me?  
(The woman in black is listening in to the call.)

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, I think perhaps you should come round.  
MARTHA: I can't. Not now.

[Francine's home]

FRANCINE: No, but it's your father. We've been talking and

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: We thought we might give it another go.

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: Don't be so daft. Since when?  
FRANCINE: Just come around.

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: Come to the house. We can

[Francine's home]

FRANCINE: Celebrate.  
MARTHA [OC]: You said you'd

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Never get back with him in a million years.

[Francine's home]

FRANCINE: Ask him yourself.  
CLIVE: Martha, it's me.

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Dad, what are you doing there?  
CLIVE [OC]: Like your mother said.

[Francine's home]

CLIVE: Come round. We can explain everything.

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Dad? Just say

[Francine's home]

MARTHA [OC]: Yes or no.

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: Is there someone else there?

[Francine's home]

CLIVE: Yes! Just run!  
FRANCINE: Clive!  
CLIVE: Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are!  
(Two men in black grab Clive as he runs along the hallway.)  
FRANCINE: We're trying to help her!

[Outside Martha's home]

FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, don't listen to him!  
MARTHA: Dad? What's going on? Dad?

[Francine's house]

FRANCINE: We've got to get Martha away from him!

[Outside Martha's home]

MARTHA: We've got to help them.  
DOCTOR: That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!  
(Martha goes to her Vauxhall Corsa.)  
MARTHA: I don't care.  
(The Doctor gets in the front seat, and Jack in the back.)

[Outside Francine's home]

(The police bundle Clive into a van.)  
CLIVE: Get off! It's your fault! All of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!

[Martha's car]

(Martha speeds down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic.)  
DOCTOR: Corner!

[Outside Francine's home]

DEXTER: Mister Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in. All of them.  
FRANCINE: But I was helping you!

[Martha's car]

(Martha is making a phone call, hands free.)  
MARTHA: Come on, Tish. Pick up.

[10 Downing Street]

TISH: Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see?  
(Two men grab Tish's arms and carry her backwards.)

[Martha's car]

TISH [OC]: What are you doing?

[10 Downing Street]

TISH: Get off! Linda, tell them!

[Martha's car]

MARTHA: What's happening? Tish! It's your fault. It's all your fault!

Martha winced as the other frown at her some in pity and others in annoyance, she'd been so worried at the time she's just snapped. It had been her choice to go with the doctor, he hadn't forced her. It was her own fault, she knew It would be dangerous when she left with him and she hadn't fully thought though the consequences  
"You know I didn't mean it right, I was just scared" Ten nodded but she could see that her didn't believe her, they guilt on is face evidence to the fact

[Outside Francine's home]

(The men are trying to get Francine into the police van when Martha drives up.)  
FRANCINE: I was helping you! Get off me! Martha, get out of here! Get out!  
DEXTER: Target identified.  
(Armed police take up position.)  
DOCTOR: Martha, reverse.  
DEXTER: Take aim.  
DOCTOR: Get out, now!  
DEXTER: Fire!  
(Martha turns the car round as bullets slam into it.)  
JACK: Move it!  
(The rear window is shattered as they drive away.)  
DEXTER: Take them away.

[Martha's car]

MARTHA: The only place we can go planet Earth. Great!  
DOCTOR: Careful! JACK: Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Martha, come on!  
(It is raining, and Martha is making another telephone call.)  
MARTHA: Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you?

[Sea front]

(Leo is with his girlfriend, who is pushing a pram.)  
LEO: I'm in Brighton. Yeah, we came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?  
MARTHA [OC]: Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home.

[Underpass]

MARTHA: I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish.

[Sea front]

MARTHA [OC]: You've got to hide.  
LEO: Shut up.  
MARTHA [OC]: On my life.

[Underpass]

MARTHA: You've got to trust me.

[Cabinet room]

MARTHA [OC]: Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide.  
MASTER: Ooo, a nice little game of

[Underpass]

MASTER [OC]: Hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?

[Underpass]

MARTHA: Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!  
(The Doctor takes her phone.)  
DOCTOR: I'm here.

[Cabinet room]

(The Master transfers the call to his mobile.)  
MASTER: Doctor.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Master.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: I like it when you use my name.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: So, Prime Minister, then.  
MASTER: I know.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: It's good, isn't it?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman.  
MASTER [OC]: Do you remember

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: All those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids

[Underpass]

MASTER [OC]: Back home. Where is it, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Gone.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: How can Gallifrey be gone?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: It burnt.

There were flinches all around at the comment, they could see the pain in his eyes and for a brief moment they could see it in the masters as well

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: And the Time Lords?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a

[Underpass]

MASTER [OC]: Time War. I was there when the

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared.

The comment made the companions who knew the Master pause for a moment, they couldn't fully understand him but his motivations were becoming clearer especially for Martha. The doctor had been so oblivious to her feelings she knew what it looked like, this was the Master scared and screaming for attention and what better way to hold the attention of a man, no person, like the doctor than to become the enemy and have all of his focus on you. Yes Martha was starting to see the master, she looked at Missy who was sat between twelve and thirteen, she looked content almost happy, not the raging lunatic she had been, maybe those 70 years being guarded by the doctor was doing her some good

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: I know.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: All of them? But not you, which must mean

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Stop it!  
MASTER [OC]: You must have been like God.  
DOCTOR: I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Are you asking me out on a date?

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Too late.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: Why do you say that?

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming.

[Underpass]

DOCTOR: I could help you. Please, let me help.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums.

Thirteen reached over and squeezed Missy's hand  
*Contact*  
*Contact*  
*I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I might have been able to help sooner If i hadn't been so sure of my self all the damned time* Missy shrugged and replied  
*Nothing to be done, It drove me insane...literally. But until the signal was broken I couldn't really help myself"

[Shopping centre]

(A man lounging nearby starts slapping his thighs in the rhythm.)  
DOCTOR: What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Ooo look. You're on TV.

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: Stop it. Answer me.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which,

[Shopping centre]

(The broadcast is on a TV in a shop window.)  
MASTER [OC]: By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are.  
(The ticker says Nationwide Hunt For Terrorist Suspects, and has their pictures.)  
NEWS 24: Known as the Captain. They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang

[Shopping centre]

MASTER [OC]: Off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them.

[Cabinet room]

(The Master switches the laptop to the CCTV feed of the shopping precinct.)  
MASTER: Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: He can see us.  
(The Doctor zaps the CCTV with the sonic screwdriver.)

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run.

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: He's got control of everything.  
MARTHA: What do we do?  
JACK: We've got nowhere to go.  
MARTHA: Doctor, what do we do?  
MASTER [OC]: Run, Doctor.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: Run for your life!

[Shopping centre]

DOCTOR: We run.

[Cabinet room]

MASTER: I said, run!  
(Later, he is going through various TV channels on his laptop, whilst sipping a glass of whiskey.)  
NEWS 24: Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extraterrestrial species  
AMNN: The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action.  
(Chinese television news, then the Telletubbies. A Toclafane appears.)  
MASTER: Have you seen these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution.  
(The Doctor prefers the Clangers, I believe.)  
FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine ready?  
MASTER: Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at eight oh two precisely.  
FEMALE SPHERE: We have to escape, because it's coming, sir. The darkness, the never ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!  
MASTER: Eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Tell your people the world is waiting.  
(The sphere disappears. The Master looks out of the window at the pouring rain.)

[Warehouse]

(Martha returns with a bag of takeaway food.)  
JACK: How was it?  
MARTHA: I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?  
JACK: I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing.  
MARTHA: Yeah, I meant about my family.  
DOCTOR: It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo.  
MARTHA: He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?  
JACK: Nice chips.  
DOCTOR: Actually, they're not bad.  
JACK: So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?  
MARTHA: And what is he to you? Like a colleague or  
DOCTOR: A friend, at first.  
MARTHA: I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something.  
DOCTOR: You've been watching too much TV.  
JACK: But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect.  
DOCTOR: Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know.  
This was the most some had heard the Doctor speak of their home and now the screen was showing them a glimpse. It was stunning and had them all in awe of the red planet. Yaz was saddened by it, the doctor held them at arms reach never revealing more than necessary and she was starting to put it all together, all of these people in this room were those she had lost, she probably didn't want them so close because it would hurt so much more when they left, she hugged the Doctor close and continued watching MARTHA: What about you?  
DOCTOR: Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped.  
(Jack's bracelet beeps.)  
JACK: Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it.  
DOCTOR: Patch it through to the laptop.  
JACK: Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you.  
(The Torchwood logo appears on the laptop with the miraculous battery life.)  
DOCTOR: You work for Torchwood.  
JACK: I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now.  
DOCTOR: Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?  
JACK: The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour.  
(The Doctor hits play.)  
VIVIEN [on screen]: If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network.  
DOCTOR: What's the Archangel Network?  
MARTHA: I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it.  
JACK: It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel.  
DOCTOR: It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on.  
(The Doctor taps Martha's phone against the table, and it starts beeping di di di dum di di di dum.)  
DOCTOR: There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious.  
MARTHA: What is it, mind control?  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out.  
JACK: Any way you can stop it?  
DOCTOR: Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it.  
MARTHA: And we can fight back.  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes!  
(The Doctor takes parts of the phone and the laptop, and welds them sonically to their Tardis keys.)  
DOCTOR: Three Tardis keys. Three pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?  
MARTHA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: What about now?  
(He puts the string with his key on it around his neck, and Martha finds it difficult to look straight at him.)  
DOCTOR: No, I'm here. Look at me.  
MARTHA: It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know.  
DOCTOR: And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on.  
JACK: You too, huh?

[Pathway]

DOCTOR: Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows.  
JACK: Like ghosts.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts.  
(With the keys around their necks, they have to step aside to prevent people from walking into them.)  
NEWS 24: And as they eyes of the world turn towards Great Britain, sources indicate that Air Force One has landed on British soil tonight.

[Airport]

(The Master salutes as the President walks up to him. He's a George W Bush look-alike.)  
MASTER: Mister President, sir.  
WINTERS: Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation.  
MASTER: You make it sound like an invasion.  
WINTERS: First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it.  
MASTER: Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?  
WINTERS: Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously? To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane.  
(The Doctor, Jack and Martha are watching a little way away.)  
WINTERS: First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am. You're trying my patience, sir.  
MASTER: So America is completely in charge?  
WINTERS: Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant.  
MASTER: It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because I promised, and the whole world is watching.  
WINTERS: Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me.  
(The President walks to his motorcade.)  
MASTER: The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling.  
(Lucy leaves with her security guard. The Master turns and looks in the rough direction of our trio. A Police van arrives and the Master runs over to it. Clive and Francine are bundled out.)  
MASTER: Ha ha ha! Hi, guys!  
CLIVE: You can't just do this.  
MASTER: All will be revealed.  
MARTHA: Oh my God.  
DOCTOR: Don't move.  
MARTHA: But the  
DOCTOR: Don't.  
(Clive and Francine are pushed into a Range Rover Vogue.)  
MARTHA: I'm going to kill him.  
JACK: What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?  
DOCTOR: Now that sounds like Torchwood.  
JACK: Still a good plan.  
DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him.  
JACK: Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east.  
MARTHA: How do we get on board?  
DOCTOR: Does that thing work as a teleport?  
JACK: Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set.  
(All hands on Jack's bracelet.)

[Engine room]

MARTHA: Oh, that thing is rough.  
JACK: I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant.  
MARTHA: It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?  
JACK: A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth.  
(Valiant is effectively a Cloudbase, with three landing strips and a helipad. See Gerry Anderson's 'Captain Scarlet' for more details.)

[Flight deck]

TANNOY: Europe now online. Awaiting confirmation from South America. And keep tracking Japan.  
(Lucy and the Master arrive in the lift. The actual ship's bridge is on a raised area at the far end of the large area. Cameras are stationed at the side and there is a big glass conference table and chairs in the middle. One of the pieces of equipment on the bridge is a large circular item with engraving like the fob watch.)  
WINTERS: I want the whole thing branded in my suit of office, not the UN. You got that?  
WOMAN: This material is being transmitted prior to transmission.  
MASTER: Anything I can do? I could make the tea, or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?  
WINTERS: It you could just sit.  
(The Master and Lucy walk away.)  
MASTER: Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?  
LUCY: It's beautiful.  
MASTER: Some of my best work. Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place. Every detail.

[Valiant]

(The Doctor stops running.)  
JACK: We've no time for sightseeing.  
DOCTOR: No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?  
JACK: Hear what?  
MARTHA: Doctor, my family's on board.  
DOCTOR: Brilliant. This way.  
(They run down a gangway to level 4, then open a door at the end.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, at last!  
MARTHA: Oh, yes!  
JACK: What's it doing on the Valiant?

[Tardis]

JACK: What the hell's he done?  
DOCTOR: Don't touch it.  
JACK: I'm not going to.  
MARTHA: What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick.  
DOCTOR: It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be.  
MARTHA: Doctor, what is it?  
DOCTOR: He's cannibalised the Tardis.  
JACK: Is this what I think it is?  
DOCTOR: It's a paradox machine.

Missy winces, its barely perceptible but Nardole notices, he didn't trust her and who knew what effect seen all of this would have on the Time lords mental stability

[Flight deck]

WINTERS: Two minutes, everyone.  
(Winters heads up the steps.)  
WINTERS: According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you.  
TANNOY: Five, four, three, two, one.  
MASTER: Jelly baby?  
WINTERS: Broadcasting at seven fifty eight with the arrival timed for eight hundred hours exactly. And, er, good luck to all of us.

[Tardis]

(The Doctor taps a gauge on the metal mesh around the time console.)  
DOCTOR: As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight.  
JACK: First contact is at eight, then two minutes later  
MARTHA: What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?  
JACK: More important, can you stop it?  
DOCTOR: Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system.  
MARTHA: Then we've got to get to the Master.  
JACK: Yeah. How are we going to stop him?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?

[Various locations]

(The television is on whilst school children have breakfast in the canteen, workers are in a cafe, mothers are feeding their children, etc etc.)  
NEWS 24: And in just thirty seconds' time, we'll be going live to First Contact. It's been announced that Harold Saxon has invited President Winters to take the address.  
AMNN: It's three am in the morning on the eastern seaboard and President Winters has been chosen to lead the world into a new age.

[Flight deck]

WINTERS: My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew.  
(The Doctor, Martha and Jack enter quietly.)  
WINTERS: For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone.  
JACK: (sotto) This plan, you going to tell us?  
WINTERS: No longer unique in the universe.  
DOCTOR: If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key.  
JACK: Yes, sir.  
MARTHA: I'll get him.  
WINTERS: And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane.  
(The four spheres appear.)  
WINTERS: My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon.  
MALE SPHERE: You're not the Master.  
FEMALE SPHERE: We like the Mister Master.  
MALE SPHERE 2: We don't like you.  
WINTERS: I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will.  
MALE SPHERE 2: Man is stupid.  
MALE SPHERE: Master is our friend.  
FEMALE SPHERE Where's my Master, pretty please?  
MASTER: Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy.  
WINTERS: Saxon, what are you talking about?  
MASTER: I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him.  
(A sphere points its weapon at Winters and blasts him into little pieces. General consternation and guns drawn. The Master laughs and applauds.)  
MASTER: Guards.  
GUARD: Nobody move! Nobody move!  
MASTER: Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully.  
(The Doctor takes off his key and tries to run forward. Two men in black grab him.)  
GUARD: Stop him!  
MASTER: We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that.  
DOCTOR: Stop it! Stop it now!  
MASTER: As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which.  
(Jack runs forward. The Master zaps him with his screwdriver.)  
MASTER: Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!  
DOCTOR: Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself  
MASTER: Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go.  
DOCTOR: It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?  
MASTER: Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do.  
(He opens a large metal briefcase.)  
MASTER: I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?  
(The Master aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, who goes into rapid convulsions. Jack revives with Martha next to him.)  
JACK: Teleport.  
MARTHA: I can't.  
JACK: We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out.  
(Lucy is looking very unhappy with all this. The Master stops zapping the Doctor, who now looks at least a hundred years old.)  
MARTHA: Doctor? I've got you.  
MASTER: Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison.  
(Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.)  
GUARD: Come on, move.  
MARTHA: Mum.  
FRANCINE: I'm sorry.  
DOCTOR: The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?  
MASTER: Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break.  
MALE SPHERE: Is it time? Is it ready?  
FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine singing?  
MASTER: Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!  
(Rogue Trader's song 'Voodoo Child' starts playing as the paradox machine in the Tardis activates.)  
SINGER: Here come the drums. Here come the drums. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe.  
(A tear appears in the sky above the Valiant and thousands of spheres pour out.)  
SINGER: It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child.  
MASTER: How many do you think?  
LUCY: I, I don't know.  
MASTER: Six billion. Down you go, kids!  
(The spheres head to the population centres and open fire.)  
MASTER: Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!  
(The Doctor whispers to Martha, although we don't actually see that in this episode. She moves away from him, holding Jack's bracelet.)  
GENEVA [OC]: Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!  
(Other reports come in in other languages.)  
LONDON [OC]: This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us. (Martha teleports away. The Doctor and Jack look at each other, and the Doctor nods.)

[Hampstead Heath]

(Still wearing the Tardis key, Martha watches London burning.)  
MARTHA: I'm coming back.

[Flight deck]

(The Master and Lucy hold up the ancient Doctor so he can watch the slaughter.)  
MASTER: And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good.

The screen continues playing no loading circle to be seen

COMPUTER: Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol Three, also known as Earth. Pilots are warned Sol Three is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed.  
One year later

[Beach]

(A man signals to a rowing boat offshore with an oil lamp. It comes in and Martha gets out. The boat and its crew leave.)  
MARTHA: What's your name, then?  
TOM: Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are. The famous Martha Jones. How long since you were last in Britain?  
MARTHA: Three hundred and sixty five days. It's been a long year.  
TOM: So what's the plan?  
MARTHA: This Professor Docherty. I need to see her. Can you get me there?  
TOM: She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?  
MARTHA: Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk.  
TOM: There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend.  
MARTHA: What does the legend say?  
TOM: That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you were the only person to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, they say, she's going to save the world. Bit late for that.  
(They walk up to a flat bed van.)  
MARTHA: How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?  
TOM: Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a licence to travel so I can help out other the labour camps.  
MARTHA: Great. I'm travelling with a doctor.

[Van cab]

TOM: Story goes that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead.  
MARTHA: Let's just drive.

[Flight deck]

MASTER [OC]: Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high, playing track three.  
(The Master enters the flight deck and starts dancing to I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters. He goes up to Lucy, kisses her and they dance together.)  
SINGER: I can't decide whether you should live or die. Though you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride. Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone.  
(Francine the maid serves tea. The Master rings a ships bell and the Doctor crawls out of his straw-strewn tent. The Master forces him into a wheelchair and takes him for a push around the deck.)  
Missy has no expression but Thirteen feels the shame through their bond while the rest look on sadly MASTER: It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?  
DOCTOR: Leave her alone.  
MASTER: But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?  
DOCTOR: I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is.  
MASTER: Oh no, you don't!  
(He pushes the Doctor's wheelchair away.)  
TANNOY: Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice.  
MASTER: Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours. (The Doctor holds three fingers against his thigh. Francine repeats the signal to Clive, who is mopping the deck in a corridor. He passes the signal on to Tish, who is also a maid, as she takes a meal to the prisoner.)

[Brig]

(On LD2, grubby, tattered Jack is being forced to stand all the time, wrists chained to stout posts on either side.)  
JACK: Morning, Tish. Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old British fish and chips. Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet.  
(Tish spoons him his food and puts three fingers against the container. Jack winks.)

Everyone smiles at Jack's enthusiasm  
"Do you ever stop" Martha asked with a smile while curled into Mickey's side  
"Not a chance" He grinned winking at her

[Quarry]

(A giant statue of the Master stands above the rocks.)  
MARTHA: All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore.  
TOM: Best to keep down. Here we go. The entire south coast of England, converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap.  
(A fleet of space rockets.)  
MARTHA: You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait, there's a hundred thousand rockets getting ready for war.  
TOM: War? With who?  
MARTHA: The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom, in space, before all this happened, and there's a thousand different civilisations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all.  
TOM: You've been in space?  
MARTHA: Problem with that?  
TOM: No. No, just er, wow. Anything else I should know?  
MARTHA: I've met Shakespeare.  
(Two spheres fly in from behind the statue.)  
SPHERE: Identify, little man.  
TOM: I've got a licence. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for  
SPHERE: Soon the rockets will fly, and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy.  
(The spheres fly off to the shipyard, laughing.)  
TOM: But they didn't see you.  
MARTHA: How do you think I travelled the world?  
(She is wearing the Tardis key. They go back to the van.)  
MARTHA: Because the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting this low level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon.  
TOM: Saxon. Feels like years ago.  
MARTHA: But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of not invisible, just unnoticeable.  
TOM: Well, I can see you.  
MARTHA: That's because you wanted to.  
TOM: Yeah, I suppose I did.  
MARTHA: Is there a Mrs Milligan?  
TOM: No. No. What about you?  
MARTHA: There used to be someone.  
Mickey pouts and the pinched his side before kissing his cheek when he yelped MARTHA: A long time ago. Come on, I've got to find this Docherty woman.  
TOM: We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?  
MARTHA: It's nearly three o'clock.

[Flight deck]

(14:58 according to the chronometer up on the bridge. The Doctor, Francine and Tish are there, whilst Clive is still cleaning below decks. Jack can see a clock from his cage, too, and starts to pull on his chains. The Master enters the flight deck.)  
MASTER: Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold.  
(With seconds to go to 3 o'clock, Jack's chains are coming free of the wall.)  
MASTER: You two should get to know each other. That might be fun.  
(Tanya massages the Master's shoulders.)  
On the stroke of 3, Jack is free. He grabs a steam hose and points it at the guard. Clive throws water on an electrical circuit and starts a fire.)  
TANNOY: Condition red.  
MASTER: What the hell?  
TANNOY: Repeat, condition red.  
(Francine throws the Master's jacket to Tish. She gives it to the Doctor who takes the laser screwdriver from the pocket and points it at the Master.)  
MASTER: Oh, I see.  
DOCTOR: I told you. I have one thing to say.  
(The Master laughs.)

[Passageways]

(Clive gets caught. Jack is confronted by a squad of armed men, so he surrenders.)  
JACK: Oh, here we go again.  
(The squad shoot Jack.)

[Flight deck]

(The Doctor can't get the laser screwdriver to work.)  
MASTER: Isomorphic controls.  
(He takes screwdriver from the Doctor and punches him.)  
MASTER: Which means they only work for me. Like this.  
(A laser beam just misses Francine.)  
MASTER: Say sorry!  
FRANCINE: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.  
TISH: Mum!  
MASTER: Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away.  
GUARD: Move. Come on.  
MASTER: Okay. Gotcha.  
(The Master helps the Doctor into a chair as Tish and Francine are taken away.)  
MASTER: Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me.  
DOCTOR: I just need you to listen.  
MASTER: No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones.

"I never would have listened to you, not in that state" Missy whispered but the Time Lords heard her loud and Clear.

[Workshop]

(Tom cuts a gap in the shipyard's chain link fence, and they run to a building where an older woman is thumping a cathode ray tube in frustration.)  
TOM: Professor Docherty?  
DOCHERTY: Busy.  
TOM: They, er, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones.  
DOCHERTY: She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy.  
MARTHA: Televisions don't work anymore.  
DOCHERTY: Oh God, I miss Countdown. Never been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural for Des? Desi? Deseen? But we've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man himself.  
(A static-ridden black and white image appears.)  
DOCHERTY: There!  
MASTER [on TV]: My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope.

[Flight deck]

(Francine, Clive and Tish are locked up, and Jack is back in his chains.)  
MASTER: But I ask you

[Workshop]

MASTER [on TV]: How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed?

[Flight deck]

MASTER: What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?  
(The Master retunes his screwdriver and zaps the Doctor again.)  
MASTER: Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years.  
(Finally the convulsions end. The Doctor is no longer sitting in the wheelchair.)  
MASTER: Doctor.  
(A tiny creature with big eyes, rather Gollum-like, peers out from the otherwise empty clothes.)

[Workshop]

MASTER [on TV]: Received and understood, Miss Jones?  
(The broadcast ends.)  
TOM: I'm sorry.  
MARTHA: The Doctor's still alive.  
DOCHERTY: Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be the Master's greatest weakness. Fifteen satellites all around the Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared.  
TOM: We could just take them out.  
DOCHERTY: We could. Fifteen ground to air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend.  
MARTHA: They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up.  
DOCHERTY: Then what are they, then?  
MARTHA: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this.  
(A computer disc.)  
MARTHA: No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged, except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down, just by chance. I've got the readings on this.  
(Docherty puts the disc into her computer, and thumps it as it struggles to read the data.)  
DOCHERTY: Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates.  
TOM: So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?  
MARTHA: No. Just got lucky.  
DOCHERTY: I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon. There! A current of fifty eight point five kiloamperes transferred charge of five hundred and ten megajoules precisely.  
TOM: Can you recreate that?  
DOCHERTY: I think so. Easily. Yes.  
MARTHA: Right then, Doctor Milligan, we're going to get us a sphere.  
(Outside Tom fires a gun three times. A sphere chases him.)  
MARTHA: He's coming. You ready?  
DOCHERTY: You do your job, I'll do mine!  
(Tom runs in.)  
TOM: Now!  
(The sphere gets caught in an electrical field set up across a narrow passageway. After a few moments, it drops to the ground.)  
DOCHERTY: That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside.

[Flight deck]

(The tiny Doctor is imprisoned in a bird cage.)  
FRANCINE [OC]: I'm going To kill him, if I have to wait a hundred years. I'm going to kill the Master.

[Brig]

(Jack has a gun pointed at him all the time now.)  
FRANCINE [OC]: One day he'll let his guard down. One day.

[Cell]

FRANCINE: And I'll be there.  
CLIVE: No, that's my job. I'll swear to you, I'd shoot that man stone dead.  
TISH: I'll get him. Even if it kills me.  
FRANCINE: Don't say that.  
TISH: I mean it. That man made us stand on deck and watch the islands of Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead.

The Doctor's felt so much guilt for what had happened to them, the Master never should have done what he had but he certainly shouldn't have involved Martha's family

[Flight deck]

(Lucy is still in the glamorous red dress, but she's not a happy little wife any more.)  
MASTER: Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It kind of scary.  
DOCTOR: Then stop.  
MASTER: Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me.  
DOCTOR: It's only you.  
Thirteen winces, she had really thought at the time that the Master was just insane, she hadn't realised it was a madness brought on by the Time Lords themselves. If she had been less self assured then Maybe she could have helped her friend like Twelve was trying to MASTER: Good.  
(A sphere enters.)  
FEMALE SPHERE: Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall.  
MASTER: You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much.

[Workshop]

(Docherty is trying to open the sphere.)  
DOCHERTY: There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the  
(The opens the four quarters of the top of the sphere.)  
DOCHERTY: Oh my God!  
(The sphere contains a tiny wizened head. It opens its eyes and makes them jump back.)  
DOCHERTY: It's alive.  
SPHERE: Martha. Martha Jones.  
TOM: It knows you.  
SPHERE: Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly.  
MARTHA: What do you mean?  
SPHERE: You led us to salvation.  
MARTHA: Who are you?  
SPHERE: The skies are made of diamonds.  
MARTHA: No. You can't be him.  
CREET [memory]: The skies are made of diamonds.  
SPHERE: We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia.  
MARTHA: Oh, my God.  
TOM: What's it talking about? What's it mean?  
DOCHERTY: What are they?  
TOM: Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they?  
MARTHA: They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?  
LUCY: Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe.  
MASTER: Tell him what you saw.  
LUCY: Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever.  
MASTER: And it's all your fault.

[Workshop]

MARTHA: I'd sort of worked it out with the paradox machine, because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said  
DOCTOR [memory]: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed, Which is right here, right now.  
MARTHA: The Master had the Tardis, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe, so he found Utopia.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark.

[Workshop]

MARTHA: The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything.  
SPHERE: There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves.  
FEMALE SPHERE: We made ourselves so pretty.  
MASTER: Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them.

[Workshop]

SPHERE: But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home.  
DOCHERTY: But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist.  
MARTHA: And that's the paradox machine.

[Flight deck]

MASTER: My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty.  
DOCTOR: But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe.  
MASTER: I'm a Time Lord. I have that right.  
DOCTOR: But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?  
FEMALE SPHERE: We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years.  
MASTER: With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?

[Workshop]

TOM: But what about us? We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?  
SPHERE: Because it's fun!  
(Tom shoots the head.)

[Flight deck]

MASTER: Human race, greatest monsters of them all. Night, then.  
(The Master and Lucy leave, and the sphere follows.)

[Docherty's room]

DOCHERTY: I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?  
MARTHA: Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me. The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this, the ultimate defence.  
(Martha opens the case to reveal a gun-like device, with a squeeze trigger and four small cylinders along the top. She also has three vials of coloured liquid.)  
TOM: All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this.  
DOCHERTY: Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much.  
MARTHA: Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate. Literally bring themselves back to life.  
DOCHERTY: Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful.  
MARTHA: Except for this. Four chemicals, slotted into the gun. Inject him. Kills a Time Lord permanently.  
TOM: Four chemicals? You've only got three.  
MARTHA: Still need the last one, because the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world, and I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London.  
TOM: Then where is it?  
MARTHA: There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there.

[Workshop]

TOM: We can't get across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs. We'll get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy.  
DOCHERTY: You can spend the night here, if you like.  
TOM: No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you.  
DOCHERTY: And you. Good luck.  
MARTHA: Thanks.  
DOCHERTY: Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?  
MARTHA: I've got no choice.  
DOCHERTY: You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me.

[Outside the slave quarters]

(Tom and Martha dodge a patrol, and knock on a door.)  
TOM: Let me in. It's Milligan.

[Slave quarters]

(The place is full to bursting.)  
WOMAN: Did you bring food?  
TOM: Couldn't get any, and I'm starving.  
WOMAN: All we've got is water.  
MARTHA: I'm sorry.  
TOM: It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, a hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning.  
BOY: Are you Martha Jones?  
MARTHA: Yeah, that's me.  
BOY: Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell us you can do it.  
WOMAN: Who is the Master?  
(A babble of voices.)  
TOM: Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted.  
MARTHA: No, it's all right. They want me to talk, and I will.

[Workshop]

(Docherty opens a High Voltage box to reveal an Archangel communications device.)  
DOCHERTY: Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty.  
COMPUTER: State your intent.  
DOCHERTY: First of all, I need to know about my son.  
COMPUTER: State your intent.  
DOCHERTY: Is my son still alive?  
COMPUTER: State your intent.  
DOCHERTY: I have some information for the Master concerning Martha Jones.

[Flight deck]

(The Master enters in a silk dressing gown and wakes up the Doctor.)  
MASTER: Guess what.

[Slave quarters]

MARTHA: I travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do.  
WOMAN: It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master. He's here.  
BOY: But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground.  
WOMAN: Hide her!  
TOM: Use this.  
(They cover Martha with an old sack. Outside, the Master is accompanied by armed guards and spheres. Tom readies his gun by the letter box.)  
BOY: He walks among us, our lord and master.

[Outside the slave quarters]

MASTER: Martha. Martha Jones. I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions. I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself. What would the Doctor do? (Martha takes off the Tardis key and goes outside.)  
MASTER: Oh, yes. Oh, very well done. Good girl. He trained you well. Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it.  
(Martha throws her backpack towards the Master, who fires his laser screwdriver at it.)  
MASTER: And now, good companion, your work is done.  
(The Master points his laser at Martha. Tom runs out of the house.)  
TOM: No!  
(The Master kills Tom, and laughs.)  
MASTER: But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm? Almost dawn, Martha, and planet Earth marches to war.

[Flight deck]

MASTER [OC]: Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe.  
(Guards bring Martha in. Clive, Francine and Tish are already there on one side. and Jack on the other.)  
MASTER: Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten.  
(Martha throws the vortex manipulator to the Master.)  
MASTER: And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?  
MAN [OC]: The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!  
MASTER: Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?  
SPHERES [in orbit]: We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice. MASTER: At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward  
(Martha laughs quietly.)  
MASTER: What. What's so funny?  
MARTHA: A gun.  
MASTER: What about it?  
MARTHA: A gun in four parts?  
MASTER: Yes, and I destroyed it.  
MARTHA: A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?  
MASTER: What do you mean?  
DOCTOR: As if I would ask her to kill.  
MASTER: Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her.  
MARTHA: But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son.  
MARTHA [memory]: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy.  
MARTHA: I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time.  
MASTER: Oh, but you're still going to die.  
MARTHA: Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?  
MASTER: Tell me.  
MARTHA: I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story.  
MARTHA [in slave quarters]: He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. I know him.  
MARTHA: I told them about the Doctor.  
MARTHA [in slave quarters]: I love him.  
MARTHA: And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor.  
MASTER: Faith and hope? Is that all?  
MARTHA: No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said.  
(Martha stands up.)  
DOCTOR [memory]: Use the countdown.  
MARTHA: I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time  
MASTER: Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?  
MARTHA: Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites.  
MASTER: What?  
JACK: The Archangel Network.  
MARTHA: A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor.  
(Zero. The Doctor and his cage starts to glow.)  
MASTER: Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't.  
JACK: Doctor. Doctor.  
FRANCINE: Doctor.  
MASTER: Don't.  
CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.  
MASTER: Stop this right now. Stop it!  
LUCY: Doctor.  
JACK: Doctor.  
MARTHA: Doctor.  
CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor.  
(The Doctor is back to his previous centegenarian form.)  
DOCTOR: I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices.  
MASTER: I order you to stop!  
CROWDS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.  
LUCY: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking.  
(The Doctor is back to his normal appearance.)  
DOCTOR: Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this.  
(Martha runs to Francine and Tish for a group hug.)  
MASTER: No!  
(He fires laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the energy field is still around him and it doesn't get through.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
MASTER: Then I'll kill them.  
(The Doctor stretches out his hand and the screwdriver flies from the Master's hand.)  
MASTER: You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!  
DOCTOR: And you know what happens now.  
MASTER: No! No! No! No!  
(The Doctor floats towards the Master.)  
DOCTOR: You wouldn't listen.  
MASTER: No!  
DOCTOR: Because you know what I'm going to say.  
MASTER: No.  
(The Master curls into a ball in the corner. The Doctor puts his arms around him.)  
DOCTOR: I forgive you.  
MASTER: My children.  
SPHERES [in orbit]: Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox.  
DOCTOR: Captain, the paradox machine!  
JACK: You men, with me! You stay here.  
(The Doctor spots the Master activating the manipulator, and grabs it.)  
DOCTOR: No!

[Quarry]

MASTER: Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends.  
(A roll of thunder, and sirens sound in the shipyard.)

[Flight deck]

MARTHA: We've all six billion spheres heading right for us.

[Quarry]

DOCTOR: We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch.  
MASTER: Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together, as it burns.

[Valiant]

(Jack and the guards find three spheres are guarding the Tardis, so they start shooting at them. The rest are hurtling back down towards the Valiant.) GUARD: Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered.  
JACK: Yeah. Happens to me a lot.  
(Jack goes in alone.)

[Quarry]

DOCTOR: Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me.  
(The Master hands over the black hole converter trigger. Jack gets inside the Tardis and empties his machine gun clip at the paradox machine. It goes Bang.  
At the quarry, the ground shakes as the Doctor and the Master struggle for the vortex manipulator. They disappear together.)

[Flight deck]

(The spheres disappear and the ship shakes. Papers are flying everywhere. Martha gets thrown into the Doctor's arms.)  
DOCTOR: Everyone get down! Time is reversing!  
(The Master is hanging onto some railings. Francine sees a pistol on the floor. Meanwhile, the winds of time are creating havoc and panic on the ground, until finally the people, the rockets and the statues disappear. Calm returns and a red bus drives around Piccadilly Circus.)  
DOCTOR: The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning.  
MAN [OC]: This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated.  
DOCTOR: Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was.  
MARTHA: What about the spheres?  
DOCTOR: Trapped at the end of the universe.  
FRANCINE: But I can remember it.  
DOCTOR: We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met.  
(The Master runs for the door just as Jack is coming in.)  
JACK: Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs. So, what do we do with this one?  
CLIVE: We kill him.  
TISH: We execute him.  
DOCTOR: No, that's not the solution.  
(Francine aims the pistol at the Master.)  
FRANCINE: Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them.  
MASTER: Go on. Do it.  
DOCTOR: Francine, you're better than him.  
(The Doctor gets Francine to lower the gun and he hugs her, then hands her off to Martha.)  
MASTER: You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?  
DOCTOR: You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence.  
JACK: Yeah, but you can't trust him.  
DOCTOR: No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis.  
MASTER: You mean you're just going to keep me?  
DOCTOR: Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for.  
(Lucy shoots the Master. The Doctor catches him as he staggers back.)  
JACK: Put it down.  
DOCTOR: There you go. I've got you. I've got you.  
MASTER: Always the women.  
DOCTOR: I didn't see her.  
MASTER: Dying in your arms. Happy now?  
DOCTOR: You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate.  
MASTER: No.  
DOCTOR: One little bullet. Come on.  
MASTER: I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse.  
DOCTOR: Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on.  
MASTER: And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?  
DOCTOR: You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else. Regenerate!  
MASTER: How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?  
(The Master dies.)  
DOCTOR: No!  
The Doctors suffer in silence, none of the companions could fault them because despite everything they had seen the Master had been broken in ways they could never imagine. Thirteen shifted and gripped Missy's Hand and Twelve for all of his aversion to touch did the same (Somewhere, later, the Doctor lights the Master's funeral pyre then walks away.)

[Park]

(Alison Docherty is walking along a path when Martha runs up to her and give her a bunch of flowers.)  
MARTHA: Just to say, I don't blame you.  
DOCHERTY: But who are you?

[Roald Dahl Plass]

MARTHA: Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you.  
DOCTOR: Good.  
JACK: Back to work.  
DOCTOR: I really don't mind, though. Come with me.  
JACK: I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility.  
DOCTOR: Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that.  
(The Doctor takes Jack's hand and exposes the vortex manipulator on his wrist.)  
JACK: Hey, I need that.  
DOCTOR: I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise.  
(The Doctor sonics the manipulator.)  
JACK: And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?  
DOCTOR: Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack.  
JACK: Been called that before. Sir. Ma'am. But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?  
DOCTOR: I really don't know.  
JACK: Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you.  
(Jack head off towards Torchwood's secret entrance.)  
"Seriously?!" Rose Asked turning to look at Jack who in turn looks at everyone else confused "What?" "we've met the future you"Martha said quietly "Really?! How'm I lookin" He asked with a waggle of his brows making them laugh "Fantastic" Ten says with a grin and Jack scoffs a laugh DOCTOR: No.  
MARTHA: It can't be.  
DOCTOR: No. Definitely not. No. No.

[Outside Francine's home]

(The Doctor watches Francine, Martha, Clive and Tish inside the house from across the street where the Tardis is parked, then goes inside it. His spare hand is now attached to the base of the console. A little later, Martha leaves the house, making a telephone call.)  
MARTHA: Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Doctor Thomas Milligan.

[Hospital]

TOM: Yeah.

[Outside Francine's home]

TOM [OC]: Hello?

[Hospital]

TOM: Hello?  
(Martha hangs up.)

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant. Okay.  
MARTHA: I just can't.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
MARTHA: Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.  
DOCTOR: Of course not. Thank you. Martha Jones, you saved the world.  
MARTHA: Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. You going to be all right?  
DOCTOR: Always. Yeah.  
MARTHA: Right then. Bye.  
(Martha leaves, then goes back inside.)  
MARTHA: Because the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him.  
DOCTOR: Is this going anywhere?  
MARTHA: Yes. Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life. Because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, get out. So this is me, getting out.  
(She throws her mobile phone to him.)  
MARTHA: Keep that, because I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd better come running. Got it?  
DOCTOR: Got it.  
MARTHA: I'll see you again, mister.  
(Martha leaves and the Tardis dematerialises.  
The Master's pyre has burnt out. A hand with red fingernails takes his signet ring from the ashes.  
Suddenly there is the sound of a ship's foghorn, and the bow of a ship smashes through the side of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: What. What?  
(He picks up a lifebelt with the name Titanic on it.)  
DOCTOR: What?

After the screen darkened The Companions shifted uncomfortably

"Well I'm guessing that it for the day then when I'm going to go off to bed see you in the morning Doc" graham says as he stands many nod along in agreement and stand as well only to cover their eyes when a blinding light surrounds Eleven and the Ponds

"Where did they go?!" Donna shouted and the thought's shared by everyone as they frantically search the room finding no sign just as sudden the light appeared and vanished it reappeared again depositing the missing Doctor and Companions exactly where they have been before only this time looking more Haggard  
Eleven eyes widened in shock along with almost everyone  
"Where did you go/what happened/are you alright!" The questions come quickly from everyone but eleven doesn't answer his eyes locked on Amy and Rory before anyone can say anything more they launch themselves to each other embracing fiercely uncaring for the Witnesses, River who is usually composed confident and unconcerned has red eyes as she slowly approaches the trio and they pull her in to join them.  
It doesn't take long for everyone to realise that they're crying Amy's heaving sobs shaking her shoulders I see squeezed between Rory, Eleven and River  
Eleven eventually answers  
"We forgot! I couldn't remember that we'd even been here until just now. It's like, the moment we left the room it erased itself on my...our memories. I'm sorry could you give us a moment"

Understanding that something had obviously happened and whilst they left the room everyone nodded and gave them some time alone.  
They disappeared into their own rooms, ready to sleep. It had been an emotional day for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on this, I'm not going linearly so the episodes are all mixed up. I will be focusing on key events in the Doctors story line namely, Time lord, Master/Missy, Deaths of companions and how they effect the Doctor Etc


	3. Good man goes to war/Let's kill Hitler/Impossible Astronaut/Day of the moon/ The wedding of River Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too long a wait, It took longer because of the amount covered in this chapter. I find it more difficult to write their reactions to certain parts in the episodes they watch. If you have constructive criticism please give it, I want to improve this Fic once I have everything Completed. To do away with any confusion Here's the list of what happened to each character before they entered the room or in elevens and his companions cases what happened just before they RE-entered the Room  
> Eleven: Regenerating   
> Amy & Rory : Angel's Take Manhattan  
> River: Library  
> Clara : Just erased herself from Twelve's memories  
> Twelve, Nardole, Bill and Missy: Finished The Eaters of light   
> Martha & Mickey : Watched Ten say goodbye   
> Jack & Donna : Defeated the Daleks with Ten and Tentoo  
> Rose: Just finished Doomsday  
> Ten : Regenerating  
> Thirteen, Yaz, Graham and Ryan: Kerblam

Clara had been sat in her room for hours now, the Doctors and Missy were still awake from her knowledge they didn't need to sleep very often let alone want to so she could join them but she was feeling like the odd one out.

She had travelled with both eleven and twelve but both seemed preoccupied with their other friends. She sighed, a completely unnecessary action considering she didn't need to breath before she flopped back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in her own thoughts she hardly heard the knock on her door.

She turned her head to stare at the white door and said  
"Come in" just loud enough to be heard  
It was Eleven at her door, he opened it and entered before sitting next to her on her bed. She hadn't moved just turned her head to follow his movements  
"Clara...my Clara" he said quietly and she bolted up  
"You know who I am" her voice trembled, she would deny it though  
"Of course i do" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she buried her face in his shoulder to stop any stray tears  
"Where are you? You know in your time line?" She asked into his tweed jacket  
"I was just about to regenerate" he sighed and she pulled back to look into those big sad eyes, she gave a fond smile and placed her hand on his cheek  
"As much as I've missed this face, I've got to say the attack eyebrows you will be getting are amazing" she laughed at the end as he scoffs in amusement  
"I was so worried, I thought you might not be able to see me. It happens sometimes, my friends looking straight though my new face, never wanting me to change" Clara felt so guilty because that was exactly what had happened  
"Your phone call helped" she said quietly and he nodded  
"I'm glad" then he shifted and offered her his hand  
"Come on then my Clara, let's see what the others are up to. When I left Thirteen was trying to get back her custard creams from Missy and twelve. Seems they like to bully my lady version" he said appearing more than a little amused she laughed  
"Shes the eldest of all of you right?" She said unnecessarily and he grinned  
"There's no point in being a grown up if you cant be a little childish some times"

They joined the others to see Missy dangling off the back of the sofa her hand aloft holding a packet of custard creams, thirteen trying to climb her while Twelve held her legs to stop her getting any higher  
Nardole watched from the corner next to River both happily drinking tea. Clara could see Rivers smirk from the door way, everyone was taking delight in the doctors antics even the doctor apparently if the smile on Twelves face was anything to go by.

They passed the remaining time exploring the corridors after ten had enough and grabbed the packet from Missy and threw it to thirteen who grinned at him

They found several more hidden doors and even a hidden corridor but before they could explore more a Bell told several times and they made their way back to the screening room, River and Nardole disappeared into the kitchen and Clara followed finding them gathering food and drink, she helped them carry it into the screening room. Before they could work out where to set it down a shape rose from the ground in front of the long sofa, a table

"Do you think there's someone watching us or of the room interpreting our needs and trying to fulfil them" River said to twelve who shrugged

People filed into the room, not all at once but eventually everyone was sat down again, another bell sound proceeded the appearance of the loading circle and then another piece of the Doctors and Companions lived began to play

DORIUM: Gentlemen, good news. My agents have procured the exact security software that you requested. The very latest upgrade. I extracted it from the memory of a Judoon trooper. Well, I say extracted. It was quicker to take the whole brain. And to be honest, I don't think he's going to miss it.  
(A cloaked figure holds out its hand for the small box.)  
DORIUM: Ah, ah, ah. A small matter of payment, I think.  
(A pouch is held out, and he snatches it.)  
DORIUM: Delightful. Oh, I do enjoy sentient money, the way it wriggles. You'll find it in the frontal lobe. Should be quite easy, there's not a lot in there. But all this to imprison one child? Oh, I know what you're up to. I hear everything in this place. I even hear rumours about whose child you've taken. Are you mad? You know the stories about the Doctor, the things that man has done. God help us if you make him angry.

The group frowned, many of the doctors obviously knew Dorium but they could never claim t truly like the trader and River could say the same

[White room]  
(On Demon's Run, an asteroid modified into a habitation, a baby has been born. Her name is Melody Pond.)  
AMY: I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved, that you'll be safe and cared for and protected. But this isn't a time for lies. What you are going to be, Melody is very, very brave.  
(The Eye Patch Lady steps forward from the line of armed guards.)  
KOVARIAN: Two minutes.  
AMY: But not as brave as they'll have to be. Because there's someone coming. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me, he's on his way.

Rory squeezed her as Amy tensed, she'd lost her baby that day and now all of these people were going to see it. sure she had river and she loved her dearly even, while not technically, raised her. She could feel the pitying glances from the others and it made her all the more uncomfortable, worse though was the guilt on the Doctor's faces, all except Ten knew what they were about to see. Amy felt her stomach clench and she reached for Elevens and Rivers hands and held them tight

[Cyberspaceship]

(Twenty thousand light years away, non-Cybus Industries logoed but otherwise identical cybermen stomps through the corridors.)  
CYBERMAN: Intruder level nine.  
CYBERLEADER: Seal level nine.

[White room]

AMY: There's a man who's never going to let us down, and not even an army can get in the way.  
(Madame Kovarian comes to take the baby.)  
AMY: Leave her. Just you leave her. Please leave her! Please, leave her!

Amy let out a quiet sob while Rory's face contorted in grief at his wife's desperate cries there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes and she could hear several sharp intakes of breath

Thirteen trembled and Graham placed an arm around her shoulder trying to offer any comfort he possibly could. He could tell by the reactions of the others that things hadn't gone well. Everyone kept silent

[Cyberspaceship]

(The ship is shaking.)  
CYBERMAN: Intruder level eleven.  
CYBERLEADER: Seal levels twelve, thirteen and fourteen.  
CYBERMAN: Intruder, level fifteen.

[White room]

(Melody is in a high-tec Moses basket.)  
AMY: He's the last of his kind. He looks young, but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. And wherever they take you, Melody, however scared you are, I promise you, you will never be alone. Because this man is your father.

Rory held Amy as she cried silently holding back his own tears as her held her tightly. He had never been prouder of Amy he could see River's eyes glistening at her mothers words and he placed his hand on top of River and Amy's entwined hands

[Cyberspaceship]

CYBERLEADER: Prepare to engage.

[White room]

AMY: He has a name, but the people of our world know him better

[Cyberspaceship]

AMY [OC]: As the Last Centurion.  
The companions shared a smile RORY: I have a message and a question. A message from the Doctor and a question from me. Where is my wife? Oh, don't give me those blank looks. The Twelfth Cyber Legion monitors this entire quadrant. You hear everything. So you tell me what I need to know. You tell me now, and I'll be on my way.  
CYBERLEADER: What is the Doctor's message?  
(Outside, all the other ships in the Legion explode.)  
RORY: Would you like me to repeat the question?

"Oh my god" Martha whispered eyes wide, though not in condemnation. No one reacted to it merely watched the screen as the ship exploded. Amy though, she didn't quite know how to feel, they'd never told her the lengths they's gone to to get her and Melody back so she was fascinated and so, so very proud of her boys

[Docking bay]

(Two Cleric soldiers are walking along.)  
LUCAS: A whole Cyber Legion though. He just blew them all up to make a point.  
DOMINICUS: We're being paid to fight him, not praise him. Praising costs way more.  
(They get into a lift.)  
LUCAS: Level Minus Twenty Three Transept.

{Level -23]

LUCAS: Digger says he once chased the Atraxi off a planet, then called them back for a scolding.  
DOMINICUS: Fight him, not praise him.  
TANNOY: Reminder. This base is on Yellow Alert. This base is on Yellow Alert.  
(They pass a young woman doing some sewing.)

[Control room]

(The two Clerics have her on CCTV.)  
LUCAS: Is she sewing?  
DOMINICUS: She's on a break. She can do what she likes. Now try again.  
(He holds up two pieces of paper.)  
LUCAS: That one.  
DOMINICUS: No, that's the psychic. You've got to look for the fractals. Don't look bored, we're on Yellow Alert.  
LUCAS: We've been on Yellow Alert for three weeks.

[Corridor]

TANNOY: Reminder. Do not interact with Headless Monks without divine permission. Do not interact with Headless Monks without divine permission.  
FAT ONE: You're not supposed to stare at them. And if they think you're trying to see under their hoods, they'll kill you on the spot.  
THIN ONE: But why are they called the Headless Monks? They can't really be headless?  
LORNA: They believe the domain of faith is the heart, and the domain of doubt is the head. They follow their hearts, that's all.  
THIN ONE: You're Lorna Bucket, aren't you?  
LORNA: Yeah.  
THIN ONE: Hello. I'm the Thin One. This is my husband. He's the Fat One.  
LORNA: Don't you have names?  
FAT ONE: We're the thin fat gay married Anglican marines. Why would we need names as well?  
Jack laughed quietly and other shared a smile at the two soldiers comment (Three Headless Monks are 'looking' at them.)  
FAT ONE: Oh, looks like I'm off. Time for my conversion tutorial. See you in a bit. Do you lot have Lent? Because I'm not good at giving things up.  
(The Fat One leaves with the Monks.)  
THIN ONE: Lorna Bucket. You've had an Encounter, haven't you? You've met him.  
LORNA: I was just a kid.  
THIN ONE: But what's he like? The Doctor.  
LORNA: He said run.  
THIN ONE: Just run?  
LORNA: He said it a lot.  
THIN ONE: And this was in the Gamma Forests, yeah? Because you're a Gamma girl, aren't you? What are you doing here? The Forests are heaven neutral.  
LORNA: Yeah, and thirty seconds of the Doctor is the only thing that ever happened there.

"Do you remember her?" Yaz asked to thirteen but it was Eleven who answered, he shook his head  
"I meet so many people and go to so many places it's impossible to recall them all... even for me" and all the other Doctor's nodded in agreement  
"Never forgotten a friend though" Thirteen said and they grinned

[Conversion chamber]

(Red light.)  
FAT ONE: Oh, this is nice, I like this. I mean, quite a lot of red. I hope it's not to hide the stains. What's in the little boxes?  
VOICE [OC]: Welcome, applicant, to the order of the Headless. It is traditional for visiting armies of other faiths to offer individuals for conversion to our order. You have been selected. Are you ready to make a donation?  
(A Monk brings forward an empty box.)

"Okay...Bit not good..." Ten shifted uncomfortably  
"Bit not good...yeah" Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen said absently and in complete unison. It was starting to amuse the companions just how alike they were, different faces, personalities and sexes and yet they were the same person in every way

[Corridor]

THIN ONE: So, what do you think? If the Doctor's really coming here, where is he?  
LORNA: He's the Doctor. He could be anywhere in time and space.

[London, 1888 A.D.]

(A horsedrawn cab pulls up and a woman gets out. She references Lady Penelope from Thunderbirds.)  
PARKER: Whoa!  
VASTRA: Thank you, Parker. I won't be needing you again tonight.  
PARKER: Yus, my lady.

[Vastra's home]

(The lady goes into her house and is greeted by her maid.)  
JENNY: You're back early, ma'am. Another case cracked, I assume?  
(The mysterious lady puts a Samuri sword back on its stand.)  
VASTRA: Send a telegram to Inspector Abberline of the yard. Jack the Ripper has claimed his last victim.  
JENNY: How did you find him?  
(The lady throws back her hood to reveal that she is a Silurian.)  
VASTRA: Stringy, but tasty all the same. I shan't be needing dinner.  
JENNY: Congratulations, ma'am. However, a matter has arisen in the drawing room.

"Vastra" Thirteen smiles  
"Haven't seen her in a while, might have to visit" Ten spends most of his time confused, these are people from his future who he hadn't met yet, he had no idea of their background or how he would even meet them so he kept silent

[Drawing room]

JENNY: It just appeared. What does it mean?  
VASTRA: It means a very old debt is to be repaid.  
(It is the Tardis.)  
VASTRA: Pack the cases, Jenny. And we're going to need the swords.

[The Battle of Zaruthstra, 4037 A.D.]

HARCOURT: Nurse! Nurse! Damn it, where's the nurse!  
ELEANOR: He needs help.  
HARCOURT: Madame President, I'm sorry, but we have to go now! Those things could be here any second.  
(A little boy is lying on a bed in the tent. He is very still. A Sontaran warrior enters.)  
STRAX: Did somebody call for a nurse?  
(Strax tends to the boy.)  
ARTHUR: Will I be okay?  
STRAX: Of course you will, my boy. You'll be up and around in no time. And perhaps one day, you and I shall meet on the field of battle, and I will destroy you for the glory of the Sontaran Empire.  
ARTHUR: Thanks, Nurse.  
(Strax leaves, and Harcourt follows him.)  
HARCOURT: Commander Strax. I just have to ask. A Sontaran nurse?  
STRAX: I serve a penance to restore the honour of my clone batch. It is the greatest punishment a Sontaran can endure, to help the weak and sick.  
HARCOURT: Who came up with that one?  
(The sound of the Tardis materialising.)  
STRAX: Tonight, though, perhaps my penance is over. Captain Harcourt, I hope some day to meet you in the glory of battle, when I shall crush the life from your worthless human form. Try and get some rest.

[Stormcage]

(River Song is returning from a Regency era Frost Fair, by the looks of her clothes. The alarms are blaring. She picks up the guard's phone.)  
RIVER: Oh, turn it off. I'm breaking in, not out. This is River Song, back in her cell. Oh, and I'll take breakfast at the usual time. Thank you.  
(She sees a figure standing in the corridor.)  
RIVER: Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now? I thought nobody read my memos.  
RORY: Doctor Song. It's Rory. Sorry, have we met yet? Time streams. I'm not quite sure where we are.  
RIVER: Yes. Yes, we've met. Hello, Rory.  
RORY: What's wrong?  
RIVER: It's my birthday. The Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great Frost Fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge.  
RORY: Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?  
They turned to look at Eleven who appeared sheepish but slightly smug "We went to a frost fair too, ended up setting some massive fish free in the Thames" Bill commented almost absently and received a sharp look from Nardole "I knew those weren't your tea clothes" and twelve just shrugged uncaring RIVER: Yes, he did. But you must never tell him.  
RORY: I've come from the Doctor too.  
RIVER: Yes, but at a different point in time.  
RORY: Unless there's two of them.  
RIVER: Now, that's a whole different birthday.  
RORY: He needs you.  
(River checks her diary.)  
RIVER: Demon's Run.  
RORY: How, how did you know?  
RIVER: I'm from his future. I always know. Why on Earth are you wearing that?  
RORY: The Doctor's idea.  
RIVER: Of course. His rules of engagement. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.  
RORY: Look ridiculous.  
RIVER: Have you considered heels?  
RORY: They've taken Amy. And our baby. The Doctor's getting some people together. We're going after her, but he needs you, too.  
RIVER: I can't. Not yet, anyway.  
RORY: I'm sorry?  
RIVER: This is the Battle of Demon's Run. The Doctor's darkest hour. He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further, and I can't be with him till the very end.  
RORY: Why not?  
RIVER: Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am.

[Space bar]

(A large blue skinned alien is packing a small case.)  
DORIUM: Goodbye.  
KOVARIAN: You appear to be closing down, Dorium. What have you heard?  
DORIUM: That you pricked the side of a mighty beast, Madame Kovarian, and entirely failed to run. I admire your courage. I should like to admire it from afar.  
KOVARIAN: We've been waiting a month. He's done nothing.  
DORIUM: Do you really think so? There are people all over this galaxy that owe that man a debt. By now, a few of them will have found a blue box waiting for them on their doorstep, poor devils.  
MANTON: You think he's raising an army?  
DORIUM: You think he isn't? If that man is finally collecting on his debts, God help you, and God help his debtors.  
MANTON: Why?  
DORIUM: Colonel Manton, all those stories you've heard about him, they're not stories, they're true. Really. You're not telling me you don't know what's coming?  
MANTON: We're wasting our time here.  
KOVARIAN: Agreed.  
DORIUM: The asteroid, where you've made your base. Do you know why they call it Demon's Run?  
MANTON: How do you know the location of our base?  
DORIUM: You're with the Headless Monks. They're old customers of mine.  
KOVARIAN: It's just some old saying.  
DORIUM: A very old saying. The oldest. Demons run when a good man goes to war.  
“Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun. When a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won... but the child is lost” Thirteen says quietly but everyone hears "As much as Iv'e wished things would have turned out differently I wouldn't trade you for anything" Amy kisses rivers hand and River bites her lip as Rory agrees and Places his arm around her "You're our Daughter, River. No matter what" (Kovarian and Manton leave. Dorium is about to leave when the Tardis sound is heard.)  
DORIUM: No. No, no, please. Not me. You don't need me. Why would you need me? I'm old, I'm fat, I'm blue. You can't need me!

"I don't think Blue is a Legit reason Right?" Ryan says and the others try to hide their laughter  
"Definitely" Clara smiles at him

[Demon's Run]

(Colonel Manton addresses his assembled troops.)  
MANTON: He is not the devil. He is not a god. He is not a goblin, or a phantom or a trickster. The Doctor is a living, breathing man, and as I look around this room I know one thing. We're sure as hell going to fix that.  
(The troops cheer.)

[White room]

(Amy is watching the rally from her window. Lorna enters.)  
LORNA: Sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm meant to be at the thing. I brought you something. Your child's name in the language of my people. It's a prayer leaf and we believe, if you keep this with you, your child will always come home to you.  
(It is what she was sewing earlier.)  
AMY: Can I borrow your gun?  
LORNA: Why?  
AMY: Because I've got a feeling you're going to keep talking.  
(She turns back to the window.)  
AMY: They're talking like he's famous. The Doctor isn't famous.  
LORNA: He meets a lot of people. Some of them remember. He's sort of like a, I don't know, a dark legend.  
AMY: Dark? Have you met him?  
LORNA: Yeah. But I was just a little girl.  
AMY: So was I.  
LORNA: You've been with him a long time, then.  
AMY: No. He came back for me.  
LORNA: You must be very special.  
AMY: Hey. You can wait a long time for the Doctor, but he's worth it, okay? The thing is, he's coming. No question about it. Just you make sure you're on the right side when he gets here. Not for my sake, for yours.  
(Amy takes the prayer leaf.)  
AMY: Thank you.

River, Amy, Rory and Doctor's Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen Smile, That had been the thing to reveal River's true name to them and Amy still had it in her room on the Tardis

[Demon's Run]

MANTON: On this day, in this place, the Doctor will fall.  
ALL: Hoo Rah!  
MANTON: The man who talks, the man who reasons, the man who lies, will meet the perfect answer.  
ALL Hoo Rah!  
MANTON; Some of you have wondered why have we have allied ourselves with the Headless Monks. Perhaps you should have wondered why we call them Headless. It's time you knew what these guys have sacrificed for faith. As you all know, it is a Level One Heresy, punishable by death, to lower the hood of a Headless Monk. But by the divine grant of the Papal Mainframe herself, on this one and only occasion, I can show you the truth. Because these guys never can be persuaded.  
(Colonel Manton lowers one Monk's hood. It has no head, just the skin of the neck tied off..)  
MANTON: They never can be afraid.  
(A second hood lowered.)  
"Wait for it" Missy muttered and the others looked at her MANTON: And they can never, ever be  
(The third hood reveals -)  
"Time lords, we like to make an entrance..." Missy smirks as the others watch the hood removed by non other than the Doctor himself and most of the companions give a cheer while others laugh at the mans antics DOCTOR: Surprised! Ha, ha! Hello, everyone. Guess who. Please, point a gun at me if it helps you relax.  
(The army takes aim, except for Lorna. The Monks get their flaming swords ready.)  
DOCTOR: You're only human.

[Control room]

(Lucas and Dominicus have very sharp swords at their throats.)  
VASTRA: Go on, resist. I am ever so hungry.  
JENNY: Now, dear. Which button controls the lights?

[Demon's Run]

MANTON: Doctor, you will come with me right now.  
DOCTOR: Three minutes forty seconds. Amelia Pond! Get your coat!  
(The lights go out for a few seconds.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: I'm not a phantom.  
MANTON: Doctor?  
DOCTOR [OC]: I'm not a trick.  
MANTON: Doctor?  
DOCTOR [OC]: I'm a monk.  
MANTON: Doctor, show yourself.  
MAN: It's him! He's here! It's him!  
(The army faces off against the Monks. A shot is fired.)  
MANTON: Weapons down! Do not fire!  
(A Monk kills a soldier.)  
MANTON: No!  
KOVARIAN: Follow me.  
MANTON: Doctor! Doctor!

[Control room]

(Lucas and Dominicus are tied up and sitting on the floor.)  
JENNY: Clever, isn't he?  
VASTRA: And rather attractive.  
JENNY: You do realise he's a man, don't you, ma'am?  
VASTRA: Mammals. They all look alike.  
JENNY: Oh, thank you.

Thirteen and Ten laugh at Vastra's comment while others Smile to themselves

[Demon's Run]

MANTON: Do not fire. Nobody discharge their weapon in this room. Nobody! Do not fire!  
(A sonic screwdriver is in use.)

[Control room]

(Lucas is eyeing the door lock control.)  
VASTRA: Was I being insensitive again, dear? I don't know why you put up with me.  
(She turns and lashes Lucas with her extendible tongue.)

[Demon's Run]

MANTON: Stop. Wait. Listen to me. I am disarming my weapon pack. Monks, I do this in good faith. I am now unarmed. All of you, discharge your weapon packs. The Doctor is trying to make fools of us. We are soldiers of God. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools.  
SOLDIER: We are not fools!  
MANTON: We are not fools.  
SOLDIERS: We are not fools.  
MANTON: We are not fools.  
SOLDIER 2: We are not fools.

[Control station]

VASTRA: Colonel Manton is regaining control.  
JENNY: Where's the Doctor gone?

[Demon's Run]

(Lorna has left the assembly and found a discarded habit in a corridor. She runs on.)  
ALL: We are not fools. We are not fools. We are not fools.  
(Silurians beam in to the galleries around the assembly. Some Judoons appear, too)  
STRAX: This base is now under our command.  
MANTON: I have a fleet out there. If Demon's Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Not if we knock out your communications array. And you've got incoming.  
PILOT [OC]: Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Give 'em hell, Danny Boy.  
(The Spitfires strafe the asteroid's communications array.)

"You were really on one that day weren't you" Missy purses her lips slightly impressed and Twelve scowls at her  
"Stop pouting my love" River says lightly and Missy laughs as His scowl deepens

[Corridor]

KOVARIAN: I need to get off this station now. Bring me the child!

[Demon's Run]

PILOT [OC]: Target destroyed.  
STRAX: Don't slump. It's bad for your spine.

[Outside the airlock]

(Madame Kovarian's guard have brought Melody in her sealed up Moses basket.)  
KOVARIAN: Get back in there with the rest of them. Remember, the Doctor must think he's winning, right until the trap closes. I'll take my ship from here.  
(Lorna has overheard her.)  
COMPUTER: Airlock engaged. Shuttle ready for boarding.  
RORY: No.  
KOVARIAN: I have a crew of twenty. How do you expect to gain control of my ship?  
(The airlock opens. A pirate captain and his young son step out.)  
AVERY: This ship is ours, milady.

[Control room]

(Strax marches Manton in at gunpoint.)  
STRAX: All airlocks sealed. Resistance neutralised.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, Colonel Manton. I lied. Three minutes forty two seconds.  
STRAX: Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw.  
DOCTOR: No. Colonel Manton, I want you to tell your men to run away.  
MANTON: You what?  
DOCTOR: Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run Away. I want children laughing outside your door, because they've found the house of Colonel Run Away. And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look, I'm angry. That's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now.  
The room is silent, most had seen the doctors anger before but it had been a sort of cold and detached anger this though was different. They could see a burning rage behind his eyes and some shivered, It was never good for any one standing in the Doctor's way when He was like that. The Fam didn't know how to react, their doctor was so happy, kind and just always bubbling away that it was difficult to imagine her like that but then again they'd only been with her for short while and they had yet to be put in a situation any where similar to the one playing on screen so maybe one day they would see that fury too KOVARIAN: The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules.  
DOCTOR: Good men don't need rules. Today is not the day to find out why I have so many.  
They flinched at the harsh words because they were true and now they were beginning to understand what the room was trying to show them, The doctor was Brilliant and far to complex to be judged by the actions and words they had witnessed during their own time with the Doctor's. Seeing these key moments compiled on screen was showing them more of the Doctor than the Doctor had ever told them individually KOVARIAN: Give the order. Give the order, Colonel Run Away.

[White room]

(Someone is hammering at the door. Amy rummages in a drawer and finds what might be an electric toothbrush.)  
AMY: Who's that? Who's there? You watch it, because I'm armed and really dangerous, and cross.  
RORY [OC]: Yeah, like I don't know that.  
AMY: Rory? Rory, is that you.  
RORY [OC]: Yeah, it's me. Look, hang on a minute.  
(It sounds like Rory is trying to sonic his way in.)  
AMY: They took her. Rory, they took our baby away.  
(The door opens. Rory is carrying Melody.)  
RORY: Now, Mrs Williams, that is never, ever going to happen.  
AMY: Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Where's she been? What have they done to her?  
RORY: She's fine. Amy, she's fine. I checked. She's beautiful. Oh God, I was going to be cool. I wanted to be cool. Look at me.  
AMY: You're okay. Crying Roman with a baby. Definitely cool. Come here, you.  
DOCTOR: Urgh. Kissing and crying. I'll, I'll be back in a bit.  
RORY: Oi, you. Get in here, now. My daughter. What do you think?  
DOCTOR: Hello. Hello, baby.  
AMY: Melody.  
DOCTOR: Melody? Hello, Melody Pond.  
They smiled at the reunion even those who knew what was going to happen had bitter sweet smiles, The doctor's looked at river who was fascinated by the screen, This was the first time River had seen herself as a baby as Melody Pond. It was strange to think that this was technically the first time Melody had met her husband RORY: Melody Williams.  
AMY: Is a geography teacher. Melody Pond is a superhero.  
DOCTOR: Well yes, I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her. Maybe I should give it a go. Amelia Pond, come here.  
AMY: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry we were so long.  
AMY: It's okay. I knew you were coming. Both of you. My boys.  
DOCTOR: It's okay. She's still all yours. And really, you should call her mummy, not big milk thing.  
AMY: Okay, what are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I speak Baby.  
AMY: No, you don't.  
DOCTOR: I speak everything, don't I, Melody Pond. No, it's not. it's cool.  
"Seriously?!" Rose asked and the Doctor's and River nodded while Missy shrugged "Its easy" She said "So that time we caught you in an argument with a duck...?" Graham asked Thirteen who blushed "They were very...rude" The others laughed "You have to share that story" Bill said sitting forward which received nods of agreement from everyone "Sure" Yaz says as the Doctor's groan VASTRA: Doctor? Take a look. They're leaving. Demon's Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher.

Dread sets in at the words and they shift uncomfortably, something bad was going to happen very soon and no one was looking forward to it but considering the baby was now a grown woman married to the Doctor no less and sitting next to her parents they hoped it wasn't too bad

[Outside the Tardis]

(Amy carried Melody out of the Tardis.)  
RORY: Hey, what's wrong?  
AMY: She doesn't like the Tardis noise. I asked him to turn something off, but it was all, but I don't want to punch a hole in the space-time continuum. Shush.  
River turned to stare at her husband incredulously and he shrugs not meeting her eyes "You need to take the breaks off when you fly, you know she doesn't like it" "The baby?" Clara said quizzically "No the TARDIS" River stares for a moment more before turning back to the screen and all of the Doctors relax, no longer under their wife's scrutiny JENNY: Rory! The Judoon have escorted the Clerics out of the quadrant. Spitfires have returned to their own time. Captain Avery and his men are going. Is she all right?  
AMY: Yes, she's just crying.  
STRAX: Give her to me, human fool. She needs changing.  
AMY: I just changed her. I think she might need a feed.  
STRAX: A feed, of course. I'll take care of everything.  
RORY: Er, I really don't think you will, actually.  
STRAX: I have gene-spliced myself for all nursing duties. I can produce magnificent quantities of lactic fluid.  
(The Doctor comes out of the Tardis with a wooden cot that has an orrary dangling over it.)  
DOCTOR: She's not hungry, she's tired. Sorry, Melody, they're just not listening.  
AMY: What's this?  
DOCTOR: Very pretty, according to your daughter.  
RORY: It's a, it's a cot.  
DOCTOR: No flies on the Roman. Give her here.  
AMY: Hey, there we go.  
RORY: But where would you get a cot?  
AMY: It's old. Really old. Doctor, er, do you have children?  
DOCTOR: No.  
AMY: Have you ever had children?  
Everyone noticed the avoidance of the question and feel sombre, the Doctor never Talked of their past not their personal history at least DOCTOR: No, it's real. It's my hair.  
AMY: Who slept in here?  
VASTRA [OC]: Doctor, we need you in the main control room.  
DOCTOR: Be right there! Things to do. I've still got to work out what this base is for. We can't leave till we know.  
AMY: But this is where I was? The whole time I thought I was on the Tardis, I was really here?  
DOCTOR: Er, Centurian, permission to hug?  
RORY: Be aware, I do have a sword.  
The group laughs at Rory reaction and Rory blushed at the attention DOCTOR: At all times. You were on the Tardis, too. Your heart, your mind, your soul. But physically, yes, you were still in this place.  
AMY: And when I saw that face looking through the hatch, that woman looking at me.  
DOCTOR: Reality bleeding through. They must have taken you quite a while back. Just before America.  
RORY: That's probably enough hugging now. So her Flesh avatar was with us all that time. But that means they were projecting a control signal right into the Tardis wherever we were in time and space.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, they're very clever.  
AMY: Who are?  
RORY: Whoever wants our baby.  
AMY: But why do they want her?  
DOCTOR: Exactly.  
RORY: Is there anything you're not telling us? You knew Amy wasn't real. You never said.  
DOCTOR: Well, I couldn't be sure they weren't listening.  
AMY: But you always hold out on us. Please, not this time. Doctor, it's our baby. Tell us something. One little thing.  
DOCTOR: It's mine.  
RORY: What is?  
DOCTOR: The cot. It's my cot. I slept in there.  
AMY: Oh, my God. It's the Doctor's first stars.  
RORY: She's  
(Amy wipes Melody's dribble with the prayer leaf.)  
STRAX: Drop your weapons. State your rank and intent. I found it listening at the door.  
(It is Lorna.)

[Control room]

DOCTOR: You've hacked into their software, then?  
DORIUM: I believe I sold it to them.  
DOCTOR: Ooo. So what have we learned?  
VASTRA: That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry?  
VASTRA: The words of an old friend who once found me in the London Underground, attempting to avenge my sisters on perfectly innocent tunnel diggers.  
DOCTOR: Well, you were very cross at the time.  
VASTRA: As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope. Now, I have a question. A simple one. Is Melody human?  
DOCTOR: Sorry, what? Of course she is. Completely human. What are you talking about?  
DORIUM: They've been scanning her since she was born, and I think they found what they were looking for.  
DOCTOR: Human DNA.  
VASTRA: Look closer. Human plus. Specifically, human plus Time Lord.

No one commented already knowing River was at least part Time Lord and they were very confused as to how

[Outside the Tardis]

LORNA: I heard her talking. This is a trap. Why would I lie to you?  
RORY: Well, you might want to take a look at your uniform.  
LORNA: The only reason I joined the Clerics was so I could meet the Doctor again.  
JENNY: You wanted to meet him, so you joined an army to fight him?  
LORNA: Well, how else do you meet a great warrior?  
AMY: He's not a warrior.  
LORNA: Then why is he called the Doctor?  
(The lights go out.)  
LORNA: It's starting. Please, listen to me.

[Control room]

DOCTOR: But she's human. She's Amy and Rory's daughter.  
VASTRA: You've told me about your people. They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The Untempered Schism.  
DOCTOR: Over billions of years. It didn't just happen.  
VASTRA: So how close is she? Could she even regenerate?  
DOCTOR: No, no. I don't think so.  
VASTRA: You don't sound so sure.  
DOCTOR: Because I don't understand how this happened.  
VASTRA: Which leads me to ask when did it happen?  
DOCTOR: When?  
VASTRA: I am trying to be delicate. I know how you can blush. When did this baby begin?  
DOCTOR: Oh, you mean  
VASTRA: Quite.  
DOCTOR: Well, how would I know? That's all human-y, private stuff. It just sort of goes on. They don't put up a balloon, or anything.  
Jack burst out laughing him and Mickey smacking each other on the shoulders "This Face is even more awkward about it than you are" Jack nudged Ten who blushed and ducked his head VASTRA: But could the child have begun on the Tardis in flight, in the vortex.  
DOCTOR: No! No! Impossible! It's all running about, sexy fish vampires and blowing up stuff. And Rory wasn't even there at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then I had to reboot the whole universe. Long story. So, technically the first time they were on the Tardis together in this version of reality, was on their w  
VASTRA: On their what?  
DOCTOR: On their wedding night.

[Outside the Tardis]

STRAX: Confirmed. No life forms registering on this base, except us and the Silurians.  
LORNA: The Headless Monks aren't alive. They don't register as life forms.  
(And one is creeping up on a Silurian warrior.)

[Control room]

DOCTOR: It doesn't make sense. You can't just cook yourself a Time Lord.  
VASTRA: Of course not. But you gave them one hell of a start, and they've been working very hard ever since.  
DORIUM: And yet they gave in so easily. Does this not that bother anyone else?  
DOCTOR: Amy. She worried the baby would have a time head. She said that  
VASTRA: Only you would ignore the instincts of a mother.  
DORIUM: Or the instincts of a coward. This is too easy. There's something wrong.  
DOCTOR: Why even do it? Even if you could get your hands on a brand new Time Lord, what for?  
VASTRA: A weapon?  
DOCTOR: Why would a Time Lord be a weapon?  
VASTRA: Well, they've seen you.  
DOCTOR: Me?  
The older Doctors sighed at their past naivety, The Doctor wasn't a weapon nor a monster or a bringer of destruction, The Doctor tried their best where ever they went, they tried hard to save innocent lives It's not like they deliberately sought out mischief, maybe if the universe saved itself for a change the Doctor could take a damned break VASTRA: Mister Maldovar, you're right. This was too easy. We should get back to the others.  
(Vastra and Dorium leave.)  
DOCTOR: Me?  
(The Doctor thinks back to the warehouse in 1969.)  
RIVER [memory]: I'd say she's human, going by the life-support software. She climbed out of the suit, like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong.  
KOVARIAN [on screen]: I see you accessed our files. Do you understand yet? Oh, don't worry, I'm a long way away. But I like to keep tabs on you. The child, then. What do you think?  
DOCTOR: What is she?  
KOVARIAN [on screen]: Hope. Hope in this endless, bitter war.  
DOCTOR: What war? Against who?  
KOVARIAN [on screen]: Against you, Doctor.

"Turn's out it wasn't even us they were fighting against" Thirteen comments and the others turn to her in question she shakes her head  
"The reason is part of a key event in out history, we're likely to see it" The companions nod, Twelve and Eleven Already knowing say nothing

[Outside the Tardis]

(The Monks are on the move. A white light cone appears around the Tardis.)  
AMY: What's that?  
VASTRA: A force field.  
LORNA: And those are the doors locking.  
VASTRA: Apparently we're not leaving.  
RORY: Is that the Monks?  
DORIUM: Oh, dear God. That's the attack prayer.  
RORY: Quick, come with me.  
VASTRA: Commander Strax!  
STRAX: I'm trying to seal off this area of the lighting grid.  
VASTRA: This is where we'll make our stand. Clear lines of sight on all approaches.  
(Rory hides Amy and Melody behind some boxes.)  
AMY: Rory, no offence to the others, but you let them all die first, okay?  
River smiles at that and even Missy laughs RORY: You're so Scottish.  
VASTRA: Centurian, you're needed!  
LORNA: There should be some plasma pistols somewhere. They left everything.  
STRAX: Then find them, boy!  
VASTRA: She's definitely a girl.  
JENNY: Oh, stop it!  
DORIUM: We don't have to fight them. I'm friends to the Monks. They know me.  
RORY: Yeah, and they know you just sold them out to the Doctor.  
DORIUM: Oh, they'll understand it's only me. Only silly old me. You understand, don't you?  
VASTRA: Mister Maldovar, get back here!  
STRAX: Arm yourself, fool!  
RORY: Dorium!  
(Dorium walks into the darkness, arms outstretched. There is a swish of metal, and something falls to the floor.)  
VASTRA: Mister Maldovar?  
RORY: Dorium?  
(Two Monks escort the headless Dorium back into view.)  
VASTRA: The child. At all costs, protect the child!

[Control room]

DOCTOR: A child is not a weapon!  
KOVARIAN [on screen]: Oh, give us time. She can be. She will be.  
DOCTOR: Except you've already lost her, and I swear I will never let you anywhere near her again.  
KOVARIAN [on screen]: Oh, Doctor. Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice the same way? It's a privilege.  
DOCTOR: Amy. Amy.

[Outside the Tardis]

(The fight is on as the Doctor runs. Madame Kovarian appears through a hatch behind Amy.)  
RIVER [OC]: Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war.  
DOCTOR: Amy!  
RIVER [OC]: Demons run but count the cost. The battle's won, but the child is lost.  
DOCTOR: Amy!  
KOVARIAN: Wakey, wakey.  
DOCTOR: Amy!  
(Melody suddenly goes splat in Amy's arms.)  
AMY: Rory? Rory! Rory!  
(The Doctor is behind a locked door.)  
DOCTOR: Amy, she's not real! Melody, she's a Flesh avatar. Amy!  
(The Doctor runs in. Everything is quiet.)  
DOCTOR: Amy! Amy.  
RORY: Yeah, we know.  
(The Monks are dead, and Strax is wounded.)  
STRAX: It's strange. I have often dreamed of dying in combat. I'm not enjoying it as much as I'd hoped.  
RORY: Come on, Strax. Don't give up.  
STRAX: It's all right. I've had a good life. I'm nearly twelve.  
RORY: Listen to me. You'll be back on your feet in no time. You're a warrior.  
STRAX: Rory, I'm a nurse.  
(The Doctor goes to where Jenny is comforting Amy.)  
AMY: So they took her anyway. All this was for nothing.  
DOCTOR: I am so sorry.  
JENNY: Amy, it's not his fault.  
AMY: I know. I know.  
VASTRA: Doctor, there's someone who wants to speak to you. Her name is Lorna. She came to warn us.  
(Lorna is also dying.)  
DOCTOR: Hey. Hello.  
LORNA: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You helped my friends. Thank you.  
LORNA: I met you once, in the Gamma Forests. You don't remember me.  
DOCTOR: Hey, of course I remember. I remember everyone. Hey, we ran, you and me. Didn't we run, Lorna?  
(Lorna dies.)  
They stay silent as they watch the young woman die, her only sin, wanting to meet the Doctor again DOCTOR: Who was she?  
VASTRA: I don't know, but she was very brave.  
DOCTOR: They're always brave. They're always brave.  
VASTRA: So, what now? They'd almost certainly have taken her to Earth. Raise her in the correct environment.  
DOCTOR: Yes, they did. And it's already too late.  
VASTRA: You're giving up? You never do that.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, and don't you sometimes wish I did?  
(There is a flash of lightning.)  
RIVER: Well then, soldier. How goes the day?  
DOCTOR: Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?  
RIVER: I couldn't have prevented this.  
DOCTOR: You could have tried!  
RIVER: And so, my love, could you. I know you're not all right. But hold tight, Amy, because you're going to be.  
DOCTOR: You think I wanted this? I didn't do this. This, this wasn't me!  
RIVER: This was exactly you. All this. All of it. You make them so afraid. When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends, and they're going to turn her into a weapon just to bring you down. And all this, my love, in fear of you.  
DOCTOR: Who are you?  
RIVER: Oh look, your cot. Haven't seen that in a very long while.  
DOCTOR: No, no, you tell me. Tell me who you are.  
RIVER: I am telling you. Can't you read?  
(The Old High Gallifreyan on the cot.)  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
RIVER: Hello.  
Some smile already knowing what was going through the Doctors head, even Amy and Rory laugh despite reliving one of the worst days of their lives DOCTOR: But but that means  
RIVER: I'm afraid it does.  
DOCTOR: Ooo. But you and I, we, we, we, er (kiss kiss)  
RIVER: Yes.  
(The Doctor is getting all excited with anticipation.)  
DOCTOR: How do I look?  
RIVER: Amazing.  
DOCTOR: I'd better be.  
RIVER: Yes, you'd better be.  
DOCTOR: Vastra and Jenny, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter, and on my life, she will be safe. River, get them all home.  
RORY: Doctor!  
AMY: No! Where are you going?  
(The Doctor takes down the forcefield around the Tardis and goes inside.)  
AMY: No!  
(The Tardis dematerialises.)  
AMY: Where's he going and what did you tell him?  
RIVER: Amy, you have stay calm.  
(Amy picks up a gun.)  
AMY: Tell me what you told the Doctor.  
RORY: Amy, no. Stop it!  
RIVER: It's okay, Rory. She's fine. She's good. It's the Tardis translation matrix. It takes a while to kick in with the written word. You have to concentrate.  
AMY: I still can't read it.  
RIVER: It's because it's Gallifreyan and doesn't translate. But this will.  
(The prayer leaf.)  
RIVER: It's your daughter's name in the language of the Forest.  
AMY: I know my daughter's name.  
RIVER: Except they don't have a word for Pond, because the only water in the forest is the River. The Doctor will find your daughter, and he will care for her whatever it takes. And I know that. It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter.

"Well that's one way to do it" Jack said tilting his head  
"Gotta say Doc, your lives are never boring" Graham said not addressing any particular incarnation  
It wasn't quite the happy ending they'd been hoping for but when was it ever. They'd almost forgotten that they weren't watching a movie, this was the Doctors life and it was amazing, beautiful and involved a hell of a lot of running. The doctor saved people but no one was infallible. The Doctor lost those they loved just as much as they gained them and the companions knew forever with the doctor could mean their lives, it's why some left while others were forced to.

The screen lit up once more throwing them back into the Doctors lives again. No one complained 

(The phone is ringing until the answerphone cuts in.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Oh blimey, okay, you probably leave a message at the tone or something. Sorry, I wasn't really trying to do this. I was looking for the mikes. (beep)  
AMY [OC]: Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Are you ever going to hear this? You don't even know you've got an answerphone. How can you be so clever and so completely stupid at the same time? If you can hear this, please just pick up the phone. Don't get confused. I'm not invisible or trapped in a space bubble or something. I'm just talking on the answerphone. Just pick up the phone. You said you'd find my baby. You said you'd find Melody. Have you found her? Because you promised. I know she's going to be okay, I know she'll grow up to be River, but it's not the point. I don't want to miss all those years, you know, and I can't stand it. I can't. Please, Doctor, please. Okay, phone me back when you know something. Please, Doctor, at least do that, as soon as you know. All right, bye. (beep)  
(The Doctor hangs his head.)

[Car]  
(Rory is driving through a corn field very fast. Amy is navigating by tulip symbols, like on a road rally.)  
AMY: Okay, left. Sharp turn! Okay, right. No, no, no, I mean left. No, sorry, right, right. I definitely meant right. Now loop the loop.  
(More corn gets crushed beneath the tyres.)  
AMY: Stop! Stop!  
(And there, in the middle of the crop circle they have just made, is the Tardis. The Doctor comes out, holding a copy of the Leadworth Chronicle with the headline Leadworth's Crop Circle.)  
DOCTOR: Seriously?  
(They have made the word Doctor in the field.)  
RORY: Well, you never answer your phone.  
AMY: Okay, you've had all summer. Have you found her? Have you found Melody?  
DOCTOR: Permission?  
RORY: Granted.  
(The Doctor gives the newspaper to Rory and hugs Amy.)  
DOCTOR: You know who she grows up to be, so you know I will find her.  
AMY: But you haven't yet.  
RORY: Hang on. What's this bit?  
(There is a line through the middle of their crop design in the photograph.)  
AMY: That wasn't us.  
(Another car is driving towards them through the corn.)  
ALL: Argh!  
(They dive for safety as the Chevrolet Corvette skids to a halt by the Tardis. A young woman gets out wearing a River Song type costume.)  
MELS: You said he was funny. You never said he was hot.  
There's a scoff from somewhere in the room and others Laugh, Amy, Rory, River and the Doctors share a secret smile RORY: Mels!  
AMY: What are you doing here?  
MELS: Following you. What do you think?  
RORY: Er, where did you get the car?  
(Police sirens in the distance.)  
MELS: It's mine. Ish.  
AMY: Oh, Mels, not again.  
RORY: You can't keep doing this. You're going to end up in prison.  
DOCTOR: Sorry. Hello. Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?  
"You sound so offended" Clara comments and Missy has a wicked Grin on her face While jack laughs MELS: Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel. That's just brilliant. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate.  
DOCTOR: Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy.  
MELS: I don't do weddings.  
(The sirens get closer.)  
MELS: And that's me out of time.  
(Mels pulls a gun on the Doctor.)  
AMY: Mels!  
RORY: For God's sake!  
AMY: What are you doing?  
MELS: I need out of here, now.  
(A helicopter is coming, too.)  
DOCTOR: Anywhere in particular?  
MELS: Well, let's see. You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell. Let's kill Hitler.

"Yeah, cause that would end well" Rory muttered and Amy smacked his arm. The day that was being shown was both good and bad, they found out so much and almost lost even more and there was a sense of anticipation shared between the Doctor's and Companions who had memory of the events to follow

[Amy's bedroom]

(Back when they were children. Amelia is getting her Doctor toys out of a cardboard box.)  
YOUNG MELS: Is he hot?  
AMELIA: No, he's funny.  
YOUNG MELS: But how can he travel in time?  
AMELIA: Because he's got a time machine, stupid.  
(A little boy enters.)  
YOUNG RORY: I thought we were playing hide and seek. I've been hiding for hours.  
AMELIA: Well, we just haven't found you yet.  
YOUNG RORY: Okay. Hi, Mels.  
YOUNG MELS: Hi, Rory.  
(Young Rory leaves.)

Rory glared at River and Amy who felt a little guilty but were trying hard not to also find it funny

[Classroom]

WOMAN TEACHER: Mels, did you not understand the question? I'm asking you why the Titanic sank?  
YOUNG MELS: Because the Doctor didn't save it. Except you don't know about the Doctor because you're stupid.

[School]

(Mels leaves the Headmaster's Study.)  
AMELIA: Why are you always in trouble? You're the most in trouble in the whole school, except for boys.  
YOUNG MELS: And you.  
AMELIA: I count as a boy.  
(Rory is blindfolded for a game that they were playing earlier.)  
YOUNG RORY: Am I getting warm?  
AMELIA: Yes, Rory.

[Classroom]

(The children are now teenagers.)  
TEACHER: Mels?  
MELS: A significant factor in Hitler's rise to power was the fact that the Doctor didn't stop him.

[School]

(After another visit to the Headmaster.)  
AMY: I can't keep doing this.

[Police station]

(Mels is let out of a cell. They've all left school by now.)  
AMY: Mels!

[Amy's bedroom]

MELS: It was late. I took a bus.  
RORY: Er, you stole a bus.  
AMY: Who steals a bus?  
MELS: I returned it.  
RORY: You drove it through the Botanical garden.  
MELS: Short cut.  
AMY: Why can't you just act like a person? Like a normal legal person?  
MELS: I don't know, maybe I need a Doctor.  
AMY: Stop it.  
RORY: Er, I'd better go. I'm on earlies tomorrow.  
AMY: Okay.  
MELS: It's all right for you. You've got Mister Perfect keeping you right.  
AMY: He's not even real. Just a stupid dream when I was a kid.  
MELS: No, I wasn't talking about him.  
AMY: What, Rory? How have I got Rory?  
RORY: Yeah, how, how's she got me?  
AMY: He's not mine.  
RORY: No. No. I'm not hers.  
MELS: Oh, come on. Seriously, it's got to be you two. Oh, cut to the song. It's getting boring.  
AMY: Nice thought, okay, but completely impossible.  
RORY: Yeah, impossible.  
AMY: I mean, I'd love to. He's gorgeous. He's my favourite guy. But he's, you know  
RORY: A friend.  
AMY: Gay.  
RORY: I'm not gay.  
AMY: Yes, you are.  
RORY: No. No, I'm not.  
AMY: Course you are. Don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown any interest in a girl?  
MELS: Penny in the air.  
AMY: I mean, I've known you for, what, ten years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to?  
(Rory flees.)  
AMY: Oh, my God! Rory!  
(Amy runs after him.)  
MELS: And the penny drops.  
AMY [OC]: Rory!  
MELS: Catch you later, Time Boy.

"Mother dear, sometimes you're just as oblivious as the Doctor" River sighs and Amy smacks her arm gently while Rory grins and the Doctor's give a 'hey' in indignation

[Tardis]

(The Tardis is out of control.)  
DOCTOR: You've shot it! You shot my Tardis! You shot the console!  
MELS: It's your fault!  
DOCTOR: Argh! How's it my fault?  
MELS: You said guns didn't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace.  
DOCTOR: That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie.

[Teselecta]

(Berlin, 1938. A cleaner turns to watch an Nazi General walking down a corridor in the Reich Chancellory with a creak and click of gears. A man watches through its eyes on a bank of monitors.)  
CARTER: Okay, we like him.  
ANITA: Costume want to know about the suit.  
CARTER: Just colour and shape. Don't need anything detachable.  
JIM: Musculature good to go.  
CARTER: That was quick.  
JIM: They're showing off. Art department want to talk skin tone.  
HARRIET: Yes, I do. I don't trust the sensors, I want to take a look myself.  
JIM: We're in a hurry. We're not trying to win an award.  
HARRIET: Yeah, that's what you said when we made Rasputin green.  
CARTER: Okay, get your fat one up there. Run!  
HARRIET: Yes, Captain.  
CARTER: Harriet's going to eyeball. Everyone else, good to go, please.

[Office]

(The General is going through a filing cabinet when the cleaner enters.)  
ZIMMERMAN: What do you want? What are you doing?

[Teselecta]

ANITA: Musculature online.  
JIM: Five foot eleven, confirmed.  
(The cleaner grows to the same height as the General.)  
CARTER: Harriet, are you up there yet?  
(Harriet's wrist monitor goes red.)  
ANTIBODY: Welcome. You are unauthorised. Your death will now be implemented.  
CARTER: Harriet, have you updated your privileges?

[Teselecta eye level]

HARRIET: Yes, of course I have.  
(The monitor turns green again.)  
HARRIET: Look, I'm staff, see? Look, staff!  
ANTIBODY: You are authorised. Your existence will continue.

[Office]

ZIMMERMAN: I don't understand.  
(The cleaner's overalls transform into a replica of his uniform.)

[Teselecta eye level]

CARTER [OC]: Harriet, shift!  
HARRIET: Five seconds to eyeball.  
(Harriet opens the internal shield and looks out of the pupil.)  
HARRIET: Shades forty four to eighty nine, peaking at sixty. Standard density. He's sweating a bit, so compensate.

[Office]

ZIMMERMAN: What are you?

[Teselecta]

CARTER: All hands, prepare for tessellation. Prepare for tessellation.  
(The cleaner transforms into a duplicate General Zimmerman. He slumps back against the filing cabinet as the double reaches for him, and takes his glasses.)  
CARTER: Okay, clean up.  
(A beam of light from the Teselecta's eye transports the General onto the eye level catwalk.)  
ZIMMERMAN: Argh!  
CARTER: Who is he?  
ANITA: Eric Zimmerman. Loyal member of the Nazi Party. Guilty of Category Three hate crimes.  
CARTER: Well, then. Leave him to the Antibodies.

[Teselecta eye level]

(The Antibodies look like metallic jellyfish.)  
ANTIBODY: Welcome. You are unauthorised. Your death will now be implemented. Welcome. You will experience a tingling sensation and then death. Remain calm while your life is extracted.  
(Zimmerman vanishes with a scream.)

[Hitler's work study]

HITLER: What do you want? Who let you in here?  
(Faux Zimmerman strides forward.)

[Teselecta]

(The Captain's coffee cup falls of the arm of his chair.)  
CARTER: What's wrong with the shock absorbers?  
JIM: Problem in the knees.  
CARTER: Let's hope we don't have to run.

[Hitler's work study]

ZIMMERMAN: Do not call for help. This room has been sound screened. You have been found guilty. Justice mode activating.  
(White light streams from the Teselecta to Hitler.)

[Teselecta]

JIM: Hang on! This is 1938. We're too early. We need to go later in his time stream.  
ANITA: Something else. We've got incoming!  
CARTER: On screen. What the hell is that?

[Hitler's work study]

(The Tardis crashes through the windows of the Chancellery, knocking the Teselecta over.)  
DOCTOR: Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!  
AMY: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: A room.  
RORY: What room?  
DOCTOR: I don't know what room. I haven't memorised every room in the universe yet. I had yesterday off. Mels, don't go in there.  
(The Doctor takes Mels' gun away.)  
MELS: Oi.  
DOCTOR: Bad smoke. Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke because somebody shot my Tardis!  
(Rory has gone to Zimmerman.)  
RORY: Doctor. This guy, I think he's hurt.

"Its like a comedy at this point" Missy says offhandedly and the others cant help but nod in agreement as they laugh at how ridiculous the Doctor is

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Transmit normal life signs!  
JIM: Artificial gravity holding, but we should get upright when we can.

[Hitler's work study]

RORY: No, hang on. No, he's fine.  
(The Doctor puts the gun in a fruit bowl. It's owner gets up from behind his desk.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo, hello. Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about  
(Then they sees who he is talking to)  
DOCTOR: It.  
RORY: Who?  
AMY: Is that? No, it can't be, Doctor?  
HITLER: Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life.  
DOCTOR: Believe me, it was an accident.  
HITLER: What is this thing?  
AMY: What did he mean, we saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler.  
DOCTOR: You see? You see? Time travel, it never goes to plan.  
HITLER: This box. What is it?  
DOCTOR: It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming.  
(Zimmerman stands up.)  
HITLER: No, stop him!  
(The Doctor ducks as Hitler shoots Zimmerman.)

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Damage report! Damage report!

[Hitler's work study]

(Rory punches Hitler and grabs his gun.)  
RORY: Sit still, shut up.  
(Amy goes to Zimmerman.)  
AMY: Are you okay?  
(Carter uses the speaker.)  
ZIMMERMAN: Yes, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I think he missed.  
HITLER: He was going to kill me.  
RORY: Shut up, Hitler!  
Everyone laughs, and they laugh harder at the next sentence from the Doctor and Rory, Tears are on Mickeys cheeks as he tries to catch his breath with jack right along side him DOCTOR: Rory, take Hitler and put him in that cupboard over there. Now do it.  
RORY: Right. Putting Hitler in the cupboard. Cupboard, Hitler. Hitler, cupboard. Come on.  
HITLER: But I am the Fuhrer!  
RORY: Right, in you go!  
HITLER: Who are you?  
(Rory shuts Hitler in a large cupboard lined with shelves.)

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Are you okay?  
ANITA: Sir, what do we do know?  
JIM: Suggestion, we should go into surveillance mode.  
CARTER: Agreed. Let's faint.

[Hitler's work study]

ZIMMERMAN; Oh, I  
RORY: I think he just fainted.  
DOCTOR: Yes, that was a faint. A perfect faint.  
AMY: Mels?  
MELS: Hitler  
DOCTOR: What about him?  
MELS: Lousy shot.  
(Mels collapses, clutching her side.)  
AMY: Mels! Mels!  
DOCTOR: Rory!  
RORY: No, no, no, no! I've got to stop the bleeding.

"Oh not" Rose covers her mouth with one hand and everyone not in the know had a similar reaction, suddenly so sure they're about to watch the young woman die

[Teselecta]

JIM: Sir, that blue box. I've got a match. We're trying to bag war criminals, we've got the biggest one ever right under our noses. Forget Hitler. If we take this one down, the Justice Department will give us the rest of the year off.  
CARTER: Are you sure?  
JIM: There's no question. It's her.  
AMY: How bad is it? Rory, what can we do?  
RORY: Just keep her conscious. Stay with us, Mels.  
DOCTOR: Hey, look at me. Just hold on.  
MELS: I used to dream about you. All those stories Amy used to tell me.  
DOCTOR: What stories? Tell me what stories. Vampires in Venice. That's a belter.  
MELS: When I was little, I was going to marry you.  
DOCTOR: Good idea, let's get married. You stay alive and I'll marry you, deal? Deal?  
MELS: Shouldn't you ask my parents permission?  
DOCTOR: As soon as you're well, I'll get on the phone.  
MELS: Might as well do it now, since they're both right here. Penny in the air. Penny drops.  
There's a collective gasp of surprise as they turn to stare at River "Seriously?!" River just raises a cocky eyebrow at Mickey before continuing to watch (Mels, obviously short for Melody rather than Melissa, begins to regenerate.)  
RORY: What the hell's going on?  
DOCTOR: Back! Back! Back! Get back!  
MELS: Last time I did this, I ended up a toddler in the middle of New York.  
AMY: Okay, Doctor, explain what is happening, please.  
DOCTOR: Mels. Short for  
MELS: Melody.  
AMY: Yeah. I named my daughter after her.  
DOCTOR: You named your daughter after your daughter.  
MELS: It took me years to find you two. I'm so glad I did. And you see? It all worked out in the end, didn't it. You got to raise me after all.  
AMY: You're Melody?  
RORY: But if she's Melody, that means that she's also  
MELS: Shut up, Dad. I'm focusing on a dress size.  
(And Mels transforms into -)  
RIVER: Oh! Oh! Oh! Whoa! Right, let's see, then. Ooo, it's all going on down there, isn't it? The hair! Oh, the hair. It just doesn't stop, does it? Look at that. Everything changes. Oh, but I love it. I love it! I'm all sort of mature.  
"It's always amazing, seeing a regeneration" Rose says quietly "Funny too" Jack laughs "Hey!" The doctors cry (She strikes a Mrs Robinson pose.)  
RIVER: Hello, Benjamin.  
DOCTOR: Who's Benjamin?  
RIVER: The teeth. The teeth, the teeth! Oh, look at them.  
(River pins the Doctor against Hitler's desk.)  
RIVER: Watch out that bow tie. Excuse me, you lot. I need to weigh myself.  
(She runs off into a side room.)  
AMY: That's Melody.  
RORY: That's River Song.  
RIVER: Who's River Song?  
DOCTOR: Spoilers.  
RIVER: Spoilers? What's spoilers? Hang on, just something I have to check.  
RORY: Is anybody else finding today just a bit difficult? I'm getting a sort of banging in my head.  
AMY: Yeah, I think that's Hitler in the cupboard.  
RORY: That's not helping.  
Bill snorts and many of the other grin DOCTOR: This isn't the River Song we know yet. This is her right at the start. Doesn't even know her own name.  
RIVER [OC} Oh, that's magnificent!  
RIVER: I'm going to wear lots of jodhpurs.

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Well, that's her all right. Melody Pond, the woman who kills the Doctor.

Everyone but those already knowing the events turn to stare at River in horror before Eleven intervened and simply stated  
"Fixed point, It's already happened and i'm still here. Don't think too hard on it"

[Hitler's work study]

RIVER: Well, now, enough of all that. Down to business.  
(She has somehow got Hitler's gun.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, hello. I thought we were getting married.  
RIVER: I told you I'm not a wedding person.  
RORY: Doctor, what's she doing?  
DOCTOR: What she's programmed to.  
RORY: Where'd she get the gun?  
DOCTOR: Hello, Benjamin.  
RIVER [memory]: Hello, Benjamin!  
(She picked it up from the chair.)  
RIVER: You noticed.  
(She tries to fire it, but the chambers are empty.)  
DOCTOR: Of course I noticed.  
(He took the bullets out while she was regenerating.)  
DOCTOR: As soon as I knew you were coming, I tidied up a bit.  
RIVER: I know you did.  
RIVER [memory]: Watch out that bow tie.  
(She spotted the gun in the fruit bowl.)  
DOCTOR: I know you know.  
(He turns the bowl and she points a banana at him instead.)  
RIVER: Goodness, is killing you going to take all day?  
DOCTOR: Why? Are you busy?  
RIVER: Oh, I'm not complaining.  
(She grabs a letter opener and he sonicks it away.)  
DOCTOR: If you were in a hurry, you could've killed me in the cornfield.  
RIVER: We'd only just met. I'm a psychopath. I'm not rude.  
(She grabs Zimmerman's automatic, but the Doctor has the clip.)  
AMY: You are not a psychopath. Why would she be a psychopath?  
RIVER: Oh, Mummy, Mummy, pay attention. I was trained and conditioned for one purpose. I was born to kill the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Demons Run, remember? This is what they were building. My bespoke psychopath.  
RIVER: I'm all yours, sweetie.  
(She kisses him lightly.)  
DOCTOR: Only River Song gets to call me that.  
RIVER: And who's River Song?  
DOCTOR: An old friend of mine.  
RIVER: Stupid name. Oh, look at that. Berlin on the eve of war. A whole world about to tear itself apart. Now that's my kind of town. Mum, Dad, don't follow me. And, yes, that is a warning.  
DOCTOR: No warning for me then?  
RIVER: No need, my love. The deed is done and so are you.  
(The Doctor staggers.)  
AMY: Doctor, what's wrong?  
DOCTOR: What have you done? River!  
RIVER: Oh, River, River, River. More than a friend, I think.  
DOCTOR: What have you done?  
RIVER: It was never going to be a gun for you, Doctor. The man of peace who understands every kind of warfare, except, perhaps, the cruellest.  
RIVER [memory]: I'm all yours, sweetie.  
RIVER: Kiss, kiss.  
(River jumps out of the broken window.)  
RORY: What's wrong with you? What's she done to you?  
DOCTOR: Poisoned me. But I'm fine. Well, no, I'm dying, but I've got a plan.  
AMY: What plan?  
DOCTOR: Not dying. See? Fine.

[Teselecta]

ANITA: Scanning him. He's dying all right.  
JIM: But he can't be.

[Hitler's work study]

RORY: Okay, what do we do? How do we help you?  
DOCTOR: Take this. The Tardis can home in on it. Now, go. Get after her.  
(The Doctor gives Amy the screwdriver. Rory looks out of the first floor window onto the street.)

[Wilhelmstrasse]

(An officer and five soldiers stop River at gunpoint.)  
OFFICER: Halt!  
RIVER: Hello, boys.

[Hitler's work study]

AMY: You said the smoke was deadly.  
DOCTOR: No, no, the smoke's fine. The poison will kill me first. Now, get after River!  
AMY: I don't understand, okay? One minute she's going to marry you and then she's going to kill you.  
DOCTOR: Ah, well, she's been brainwashed. It all makes sense to her. Plus, she is a woman. Oh, shut up. I'm dying.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Extractor fans on! Oh, that works.

"Always a surprise to discover something new" Eleven commented  
"It wouldn't have been new to you if you hadn't thrown the manual into a supernova, my love"River replied and Missy scoffed  
"You Barely passed your test so i'm not surprised you can't fly her. Plus you had to pick the type 40 Tardis scheduled for termination"  
"Hey, I love my TARDIS and she was the one who told me which one to take anyway" Thirteen points at Clara who smiled

[Wilhelmstrasse]

OFFICER: What are you doing here?  
RIVER: Well, I was on my way to this gay Gypsy Bar-Mitzvah for the disabled, when I thought gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish. I think I'll kill the Fuhrer. Who's with me?  
OFFICER: Shoot her.  
(Rory watches as the soldiers fire lots of bullets.)  
RORY: No!  
RIVER: Tip for you all. Never shoot a girl while she's regenerating.  
(River blasts them with her golden energy then takes their weapons.)  
"You can do that!?" Ryan asked shocked "How did you think I survived falling through the roof of the train?" The others stare at thirteen in shock before she shrugs "spoilers" RIVER: Ah! Now, that hit the spot. Thanks, boys. Call me.  
(River gets on a motorbike.)  
AMY: What are you doing?  
RIVER: New body, new town. I'm going shopping.  
(River drives away. A soldier come out on another bike.)  
RIVER: Look, I know how this looks. Let me explain everything from the beginning.  
(The soldier starts to try and get his gun from its holster.)  
RORY: Heil!  
SOLDIER: Heil!  
(Rory hits him.)  
RORY: Come on!  
AMY: Can you ride a motorbike?  
RORY: I expect so. It's that sort of day.  
(They drive off and the soldier gets up. It is -)

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Okay. This time, let's do the bike, too.  
(They grow a motorbike and drive off after Rory and Amy and River.)  
JIM: You see, he can't be dying.  
CARTER: But the Doctor is confirmed deceased. We have his records.  
JIM: But he doesn't die here. He dies in Utah, by Lake Silencio, April the twenty second, 2011.  
ANITA: Time can be rewritten. Remember Kennedy?  
JIM: This time can't. It's a confirmed fixed point. The Doctor must always die exactly then. He always has and he always will.  
CARTER: Then someone's screwed up, because he's dying right now.

[Tardis]

(The Doctor is on his knees.)  
DOCTOR: I'm shutting down. I need an interface. Voice interface. Come on, emergency.  
HOLO-DOCTOR: Voice interface enabled.  
DOCTOR: Oh no, no, no, no, no. Give me someone I like.  
(Holo-Rose Tyler.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, thanks. Give me guilt.  
(Holo-Martha Jones.)  
DOCTOR: Also guilt.  
(Holo-Donna Noble.)  
DOCTOR: More guilt. Argh. Come on, there must be someone left in the universe I haven't screwed up yet.  
The companions flinch and stare at their Doctor's sadly. The Doctor's keep their eyes firmly glued to the screen HOLO-AMELIA: Voice interface enabled.  
DOCTOR: Oh. Oh, Amelia Pond, before I got it all wrong. My sweet little Amelia.  
HOLO-AMELIA: I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface.  
DOCTOR: Hey, let's run away and have adventures. Come along, Pond.  
HOLO-AMELIA: I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface.  
DOCTOR: You are so Scottish. How am I doing?  
HOLO-AMELIA: Your system has been contaminated by the poison of the Judas tree. You will be dead in thirty two minutes.  
DOCTOR: Okay. So, basically better regenerate, that's what you're saying.  
HOLO-AMELIA: Regeneration disabled. You will be dead in thirty two minutes.  
DOCTOR: Unless I'm cured, yeah?  
HOLO-AMELIA: There is no cure. You will be dead in thirty two minutes.  
DOCTOR: Why do you keep saying that?  
HOLO-AMELIA: Because you will be dead in thirty two minutes.  
DOCTOR: You see? There you go again. Basically skipping thirty one whole minutes when I'm absolutely fine. Scottish, that's all I'm saying.  
HOLO-AMELIA: You will be fine for thirty one minutes. You will be dead in thirty two minutes.  
DOCTOR: Scotland's never conquered anywhere, you know. Not even a Shetland. River needs me. She's only just beginning. I can't die now.  
HOLO-AMELIA: You will not die now. You will die in thirty two minutes.  
DOCTOR: I'm going out in the first round. Ringing any bells? Argh! Okay, need something for the pain now. Come on, Amelia. It's me. Please.  
HOLO-AMELIA: I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface.  
DOCTOR: Amelia, listen to me. I can be brave for you, but you have got to tell me how.  
HOLO-AMELIA: I am not Amelia Pond. I am a voice interface.  
DOCTOR: Amelia. Amelia, please.  
HOLO-AMELIA: Fish fingers and custard.  
DOCTOR: What did you say? Fish fingers and custard? Oh, Amelia Pond. Fish fingers and custard. Fish fingers and custard!

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

(The elite of Berlin are wining and dining in style as a string quartet plays. Their pleasure is interrupted by a hail of bullets.)  
RIVER: Ladies and gentleman, I don't have a thing to wear. Take off your clothes.

[Outside Hotel Adlon]

RORY: Okay, all of Berlin. How do we find her?  
AMY: I don't know. Look for clues.  
RORY: Clues? What kind of clues?  
AMY: Shut up.  
(Screaming, then men and women running out of the hotel dressed only in their underwear.)  
RORY: Okay.  
(The Teselecta pulls up beside them. It is now a replica of Amy.)

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

RIVER: Now, look at that. Now that's fun from every angle.  
(Amy enters. But which one?)  
RIVER: Now dear, I told you not to follow me.

[Teselecta eye level]

RORY: Okay. Okay, I am trapped inside a giant robot replica of my wife. I'm really trying not to see this as a metaphor.  
Snorts follow that comment AMY: How can we be in here?  
RORY: Er.  
AMY: How do we fit?  
RORY: Miniaturisation ray.  
AMY: How would you know that?  
RORY: Well, there was a ray, and we were miniaturised.  
AMY: All right.  
ANTIBODY: Welcome. You are unauthorised. Your death will now be implemented.  
AMY: Er, what's that?  
RORY: Er, I don't know. It's in your head.  
ANTIBODY: Please remain calm while your life is terminated.  
AMY: We come in peace!  
RORY: When has that ever worked?  
AMY: Oh, shut up!  
(They try to run but are trapped.)  
ANTIBODY: Please cooperate in your officially sanctioned termination. It is normal to experience fear during your incineration.  
AMY: Stop or I sonic.  
RORY: What are you doing?  
AMY: Er, I don't know.  
RORY: Okay. Psychic interface. Just point and think.  
AMY: I know, but what do I think?  
RORY: I don't know!  
(The lift doors open. Jim is there.)  
JIM: It's okay. Stay still and don't move.  
(He puts green monitors on their wrists.)  
JIM: Privileges activated. See? Activated.  
ANTIBODY: You are authorised. Your existence will continue.  
JIM: And you can put your hands down. This is Justice Department Vehicle six zero one eight. You're not guilty of anything. Welcome aboard the Teselecta.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

RIVER: I might take the age down a little, just gradually, to freak people out.  
TESELECTA-AMY: You killed the Doctor.  
RIVER: Oh yes, I know, dear. I hope you're not going to keep on about it. Oh, regeneration. It's a whole new colouring to work with.  
(River is trying on a Luftwaffe uniform.)  
TESELECTA-AMY: You killed the Doctor on the orders of the movement known as the Silence and Academy of the Question. You accept and know this to be true?  
RIVER: Quite honestly, I don't really remember. It was all a bit of jumble.  
(Teselecta Amy opens its mouth and a bright beam hits River's head.)  
RIVER: No! No! Get off me!  
DOCTOR: Sorry, did you say she killed the Doctor? The Doctor? Doctor who?  
(The Doctor is leaning against his Tardis, wearing evening clothes, top hat and carrying a cane.)

[Teselecta]

CARTER: You said he was dying.  
ANITA: He is.  
JIM: When you're done here, your memories will be wiped and you'll be able to  
AMY: Doctor?

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

RIVER: You're dying and you stopped to change?  
DOCTOR: Oh, you should always waste time when you don't have any. Time is not the boss of you. Rule four hundred and eight. Amelia Pond, judgement death machine. Why am I not surprised? Sonic cane.  
RIVER: Are you serious?

The companions turn to the doctor speculatively before turning back to watch

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Never knowingly. Never knowingly be serious.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: Rule twenty seven. You might want to write these down. Oh, it's a robot.

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: With four hundred and twenty three life signs inside. A robot

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: Worked by tiny people. Love it. But how do you all get in there, though.

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Bigger on the inside? No, basic miniaturisation sustained by a

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: Compression field. Ooo. Watch what you eat, it'll get you every time.

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Amy, if you and Rory are okay, signal me.  
(Amy activates the sonic screwdriver, and the cane lights up.)  
DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Thanking you.  
CARTER: How'd you do that?

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: Argh! I'm so sorry. Leg went to sleep. Just had a quick left leg power nap. I forgot I had one scheduled. Actually, better sit down. I think I heard the right one yawning.  
(River tries to run. The Teselecta grabs her with its beam.)  
DOCTOR: Don't you touch her! Do not harm her in any way!  
(River is trapped in an energy field.)

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Why would you care? She's the women who kills you.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: I'm not dead.  
TESELECTA-AMY: You're dying.  
DOCTOR: Well, at least I'm not a time travelling shape shifting robot operated by miniaturised cross people, which, I have got to admit, I didn't see coming. What do you want with her?  
TESELECTA-AMY: She's Melody Pond.

[Teselecta]

CARTER: According to records, the woman who kills the Doctor.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: And I'm the Doctor. So what's it to you?

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Throughout history, many criminals have gone unpunished in their lifetimes. Time travel has responsibilities.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: What? You got yourselves time travel, so you decided to punish dead people?

[Teselecta]

CARTER: We don't kill them. We extract them near the end of their established timelines.  
DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: And then what?  
CARTER: Give them hell.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: I'd ask you who you think you are

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: But I think the answer is pretty obvious. So, who do you think

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: I am, huh? The woman who killed the Doctor. It sounds like you've got my biography in there. I'd love a peek.

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Our records office is sealed to the public. Foreknowledge is dangerous.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

DOCTOR: Yeah, well, I'll be dead in three minutes.

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: There isn't much foreknowledge left.  
CARTER: Sorry, can't do that.  
AMY: That man is my best friend. That woman is my daughter. You give him anything he wants.  
JIM: If she's family, she has privileges.  
(Carter taps keys on Amy's green wrist band.)  
JIM: Say access personal records, the Doctor.  
AMY: Access personal records, the Doctor.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

TESELECTA-AMY: Records available.  
DOCTOR: Question. I'm dying. Who wants me dead?  
TESELECTA-AMY: The Silence.  
DOCTOR: What is the Silence? Why is it called that? What does it mean?  
TESELECTA-AMY: The Silence is not a species. It is a religious order, or movement. Their core belief is that silence will fall when the question is asked.  
DOCTOR: What question?  
TESELECTA-AMY: The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight.  
DOCTOR: Yes, but what is the question?  
TESELECTA-AMY: Unknown.  
DOCTOR: Oh. Well, fat lot of use that is, you big ginge. Call yourself a Records argh! Argh! Kidneys are always the first to quit. I've had better, you know.

Missy Tilted her head in agreement while the others flinch, Their friend was Dying in front of them and sure they knew he survived it but they could see the agony he was in

[Teselecta]

ANITA: Okay, he's finished.  
AMY: Oh, my God.  
CARTER: Well then, let's do what we do. Give her hell.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

(The white forcefield turn to red painful energy around River.)  
DOCTOR: Amy. Rory. Amy

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Can you hear me?  
AMY: Yeah?  
CARTER: You can talk to him.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

TESELECTA-AMY: What do we do?

[Teselecta]

AMY: This is me. This is me actually talking.

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

TESELECTA-AMY: What do we do?  
DOCTOR: Just stop them. She's your daughter. Just stop them.

[Teselecta]

AMY: How? How?

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

TESELECTA-AMY: How?  
DOCTOR: Just do it!

[Teselecta]

JIM [memory]: Privileges activated, see?  
DOCTOR [memory]: She's your daughter. Just stop them.  
RORY: What are you doing?  
AMY: Pointing and thinking. Get ready to run.  
(Amy zaps her wrist band with the sonic screwdriver. It turns red and alarms sound.)  
ANTIBODY: You are unauthorised. Your death will now be implemented.  
AMY: Okay, Captain. Release her now, or I take down the whole Teselecta.  
RORY: Amy.  
CARTER: You can't.  
AMY: They can.  
(Anita and Jim's wrist bands turn red.)  
AMY: Rory, go!  
ANTIBODY: All privileges withdrawn.  
JIM: What have you done?  
ANTIBODY: All life forms prepare for immediate decease. You will experience a tingling sensation and then death.  
(Rory and Amy are in the lift. The Antibody lassoes Anita's throat.)  
CARTER: Shut it down.  
JIM: I'm trying!  
CARTER: Shut everything down!

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

(River is released from the hell-energy.)  
DOCTOR: Please. Now we have to save your parents. Don't run. Now, I know you're scared, but never run when you're scared. Rule seven. Please.

[Teselecta body]

ANTIBODY: Remain calm while your life is extracted.  
AMY: Run! Keep running.  
RORY: Where?  
AMY: I don't know. Just run!

[Teselecta]

CARTER: Mothership! Mothership, get us out of here! Emergency beam up now! Everyone!  
(Only the Antibodies remain on the bridge.)  
ANTIBODY: Only two life forms remain. This will be rectified.

[Teselecta body]

AMY: Where'd everyone go?  
RORY: How can they just disappear?  
AMY: Doctor, can you help us? Doctor? Doctor, help us!

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

TESELECTA-AMY: Doctor, help us! Doctor, please!  
(The dying Doctor struggles to his feet and tries to make his way to the Tardis. He can't make it.)  
TESELECTA-AMY: Doctor! Help!  
RIVER: Look at you. You still care.  
TESELECTA-AMY: Doctor, help! Doctor, help us! Please help us.  
RIVER: It's impressive, I'll give you that.  
DOCTOR: River, please.  
RIVER: Again? Who is this River? She's got to be a woman. Am I right?  
DOCTOR: Help me. Save Amy and Rory. Help me.  
RIVER: Tell me about her. Go on.  
DOCTOR: Just help me.

[Teselecta eye level]

(Rory and Amy are at the eyeball and surrounded by lots of Antibodies.)  
ANTIBODY: You are unauthorised. You are unauthorised. Your death will now be implemented.  
AMY: I love you.  
RORY: I love you too.  
(Amy and Rory hug each other, then there is the wind of a materialising Tardis.)  
ANTIBODY: You are unauthorised. Your death will now be implemented.

[Tardis]

(It materialises around Amy and Rory.)  
AMY: Doctor? Doctor, you did it. He did it!  
(River steps out from behind the console.)  
RIVER: I seem to be able to fly her. She showed me how. She taught me. The Doctor says I'm the child of the Tardis. What does he mean?  
AMY: Where is he?

[Hotel Adlon Restaurant]

AMY: You can't die now. I know you don't die now.  
DOCTOR: Oh, Pond, you've got a schedule for everything.  
AMY: But it doesn't make any sense.  
RORY: Doctor, what do we do? Come on. How do we help you?  
DOCTOR: No. Sorry, Rory, you can't. Nobody can. Ponds, listen to me. I need to talk to your daughter.  
(Rory and Amy move away from the Doctor, and let River approach.)  
DOCTOR: Find her. Find River Song and tell her something from me.  
RIVER: Tell her what?  
(The Doctor whispers in her ear.)  
RIVER: Well, I'm sure she knows.  
(The Doctor is dead.)  
RIVER: Who's River Song?  
AMY: Are you still working? Because I'm still a relative. Access files on River Song.  
TESELECTA-AMY: Records available.  
AMY: Show me her. Show me River Song.  
(The Teselecta transforms.)  
AMY: What did he say? The Doctor gave you a message for River Song. What was it?  
(River starts to glow.)  
Every one sits forwards on the edge of their seats, some with tears in their eyes as they watch in awe and fascination AMY: What's happening? River, what are you doing?  
RIVER: Just tell me. The Doctor, is he worth it?  
AMY: Yes! Yes, he is!  
(River pours her golden regeneration energy into the Doctor, and he revives.)  
DOCTOR: River. No. What are you doing?  
RIVER: Hello, sweetie.  
(River kisses the Doctor.)

[Hospital]

(River wakes up in a bed.)  
AMY: Hey.  
RIVER: Hey. Where am I?  
AMY: You're safe now. Apparently, you used all your remaining regenerations in one go. You shouldn't have done that.  
RIVER: Mother, I had to try.  
AMY: I know.  
RIVER: He said no-one could save him, but he must have known I could.  
DOCTOR: Rule one. The Doctor lies.  
NURSE: She just needs to rest. She'll be absolutely fine.  
DOCTOR: No, she won't. She will be amazing.  
(The Doctor leaves a brand new Tardis-style diary on the bedside cabinet.)

Eleven kissed Rivers cheek gently and she sighs contentedly

[Tardis]

AMY: So that's it, se leave her there?  
DOCTOR: Sisters of the Infinite Schism. Greatest hospital in the universe.  
AMY: Yeah, but she's our daughter. Doctor, she's River and she's our daughter.  
DOCTOR: Amy, I know. But we have to let her make her own way now. We have too much foreknowledge. Dangerous thing, foreknowledge.  
(His Teselecta biography is on the scanner.)  
AMY: What's that?  
DOCTOR: Nothing.  
(He turns it off.)  
DOCTOR: Just some data I downloaded from the Teselecta. Very boring.  
RORY: Doctor, River was brainwashed to kill you, right?  
DOCTOR: Well, she did kill me, and then she used her remaining lives to bring me back. As first dates go, I'd say that was mixed signals.  
RORY: But that stuff that they put in her head, is that gone now? The River that we know in the future, she is in prison for murder.  
AMY: Whose murder? Will we see her again?  
DOCTOR: Oh, she'll come looking for us.  
AMY: Yeah, but how? How do people even look for you?  
DOCTOR: Oh, Pond. Haven't you figured that one out yet?

[The Luna University, 5123]

(A professor is interviewing a prospective student.)  
CANDY: So then, tell me. Why do you want to study archaeology?  
RIVER: Well, to be perfectly honest, Professor, I'm looking for a good man.

The screen when to black for a second before the loading circle appeared once more  
"Looks like we have about, Eleven looked at his watch  
"10 minutes" He looked at the other doctors who all jumped to their feet all but thirteen ignoring the questions of 'where exactly' they were going  
"To explore"  
In those 10 minutes they discovered a large completely open room no obstructions of any sort at the end of one of the corridors they'd found that morning  
Before they could do anything more the bell tolled and they raced each other back to the screening room, thirteen in the lead. Her small stature and shorter legs made up for by just how quick she could move  
Eleven beat her to the sofa but she dint count vaulting over it as a proper win which she showed by sticking her tongue out at him, twelve walked in last looking completely unconcerned and merely raised a brow at the questioning looks

He sat just as the screen came to life 

(The restored Monarch and his guards charge through the building.)  
CHARLES: Out of my way!  
(His way is blocked by a locked door. Inside the room, a large unfinished painting shows the naked Doctor as Neptune about to be crowned by a cherub.)  
CHARLES [OC]: Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!  
(The irate king bursts in, sword drawn, and confronts the lady artist, who is possibly one of his many illegitimate children.)  
CHARLES: Where's the Doctor?  
MATILDA: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Achoo!  
(The Doctor is hiding underneath Matilda's voluminous skirts.)  
DOCTOR: You know, this isn't nearly as bad as it looks.

River stares at him a moment as he squirms  
"And how did it look? Sweetie?" She said softly trailing a finger up his arm, Amy and Rory Tried desperately not to laugh at the Doctors stuttering before Amy intervened  
"Alright enough Teasing" River smirked before turning back and the Doctor's slumped in relief

[Kitchen]

(Amy is reading from a history book while Rory unpacks the shopping.)  
AMY: At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed Doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower of London.  
RORY: Okay, but it doesn't have to be him.  
AMY: According to contemporary accounts, two nights later, a magical sphere some twenty feet across, was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious Doctor aloft.  
RORY: Okay. It's him.  
AMY: There's more.

[Tunnel]

(A classic World War 2 escape is in progress.)  
SIMMONS: Doctor. Doctor, what can you see?  
(The Doctor's head appears from the top of the tunnel.)  
DOCTOR: Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?  
(A siren sounds and dogs start barking.)  
DOCTOR: I think the answer's probably yes.

[Living room]

AMY: It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?  
(A Laurel and Hardy film, most likely the Flying Deuces.)  
RORY: Yeah. I've explained the jokes.  
(The doorbell rings and Amy answers it. The postman hands over some letters.)  
RORY: So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there, trying to wave to us, out of history books?  
(Completely missing the Doctor in a fez waving to the viewer before joining in Stan and Ollie's dance.)  
"Oh my god! Seriously Spaceman, you do like to show off" "I can't believe I missed that" Rory muttered while frowning at the screen AMY: Hey, it's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks.  
RORY: Yeah, but why?  
AMY: Well, he said he'd be in touch.  
RORY: Two months ago.  
AMY: Two months is nothing. He's up to something. I know he is. I know him.  
(She opens an envelope with the number 3 on the back.)  
RORY: What is it? Amy?  
AMY: A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation.  
RORY: From who?  
AMY: It's not signed. Look, Tardis blue.

"Oh..." Eleven Flushed and Amy glared at him  
"Never again!" River Huffed at Rory's declaration  
"You know that wont stop him" Rolling her eyes at the others curious looks she turned back to the screen, this was the day the Doctor tricked them into thinking he'd died

[Stormcage]

(Prisoner River Song also gets mail.)  
GUARD: You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Doctor Song, sir. She's packing. Says she's going to some planet called America.

"That's Stormcage right?" River nodded at Jacks question  
"Maximum security Prison?" Again a nod with an added smirk  
"Then how do you constantly evade security? Even when they're warned. Even I'm not that good" River shrugged  
"Spoilers"

[Highway]

(The San Juan School District bus lets Rory and Amy off, with their backpacks.)  
AMY: Thanks!  
DRIVER [OC]: You're very welcome.  
AMY: This is it, yeah? The right place?  
RORY: Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this it.  
DOCTOR: Howdy.  
(They turn to see the Doctor lying on the hood of a big American car.)  
AMY: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Ha, ha! It's the Pond.  
AMY: Hey!  
(Joyous reunion.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, Pond. Come here.  
AMY: So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?  
DOCTOR: Did you see me?  
AMY: Of course.  
DOCTOR: Stalker.  
AMY: Flirt.  
RORY: Husband.  
DOCTOR: Rory the Roman! Ooo, come here.  
RORY: Hey, nice hat.  
DOCTOR: I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool.  
(Then someone shoots it off him.)  
RIVER: Hello, sweetie.

"I am going to find your hat collection some day" River threatens in a sweet tone and Eleven and Thirteen cringe  
"Please do, this one still wears a fe-" Thirteens hand slams over Grahams mouth and she shakes her head franticall, eyes wide.  
"Sweetie... did you by any chance get another Fez?" Thirteen slowly turned to her and shook her head  
"Oh, my love this new face just cant lie can it?" River purred and Thirteen flushed before turning away

[Diner]

(Comparing diaries.)  
RIVER: Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?  
DOCTOR: Er, yes! I've got Easter Island.  
RIVER: They worshipped you there. Have you seen the statues?  
DOCTOR: Jim the fish.  
RIVER: Oh! Jim the fish. How is he?  
DOCTOR: Still building his dam.  
RORY: Sorry, what are you two doing?  
AMY: They're both time travellers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries. So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something.  
DOCTOR: I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now, it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me.  
AMY: Okay. We're here. What's up?  
DOCTOR: A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new.  
AMY: Where?  
DOCTOR: Space, 1969.

[Lakeside]

(The picnic.)  
DOCTOR: Salud!  
ALL: Salud.  
RORY: So, when are going to 1969?  
AMY: And since when do you drink wine?  
DOCTOR: I'm eleven hundred and three. I must've drunk it sometime.  
(He takes a swig from the bottle and spits it out.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums.  
AMY: Eleven hundred and three? You were nine hundred and eight the last time we saw you.  
DOCTOR: And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it.  
(A strange figure is silhouetted on the skyline.)  
AMY: Who's that?  
RORY: Hmm? Who's who?  
AMY: Sorry, what?  
RORY: What did you see? You said you saw something.  
AMY: No, I didn't.  
DOCTOR: Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right.  
RORY: The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?  
DOCTOR: No. A lot more happens in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you.  
(A truck pulls up nearby and W Morgan Sheppard gets out. The Doctor waves to him.)  
Rory Hugged Amy who Held Rivers hand who was in turn holding Eleven's hand Jaw clenched, Just because she knew It wasn't really her Doctor dying didn't mean it was any less painful AMY: Who's he?  
RIVER: Oh, my God.  
(A figure in a NASA spacesuit is standing up to its knees in the lake.)  
DOCTOR: You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?  
(The Doctor goes to meet the figure, who has stepped out of the water.)  
RORY: That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake.  
AMY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Hello. It's okay. I know it's you.  
(The astronaut raises its gold plated visor.)  
DOCTOR: Well then.  
(They watch as the Doctor says something, then bows his head.)  
AMY: What's he doing?  
(The astronaut shoots the Doctor.)  
The Group flinches giving collective noises of surprise and concern and fear, Yaz shifted closer to Thirteen while Rose did the same to Ten and Clara to Twelve. Bill stared at Twelve in shock before shrugging "What?" He grumbled "Well you're obviously not dead so... That's something, I guess" Missy snorted while the others studied the older doctors and settled down AMY: Doctor!  
RIVER: Amy, stay back!  
(And again.)  
RIVER: The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back!  
AMY: No! No! Doctor!  
(Regeneration energy starts to flow from the Doctor's hands.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry.  
(The astronaut shoots again just as the regeneration starts properly.)  
RIVER: No! Doctor!  
AMY: Doctor, please!  
(They run to the Doctor. River scans him with her tricorder.)  
AMY: River. River! River? No.  
(River empties her six-shooter at the retreating astronaut.)  
RIVER: Of course not.  
AMY: River, he can't be dead. This isn't possible.  
RIVER: Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one.  
AMY: Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something.  
(The old man approaches, with a petrol can.)  
DELAWARE: I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this.  
RORY: Gasoline?  
RIVER: A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere.  
AMY: Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Rory?  
RIVER: We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told.  
It was painful for all involved to watch, Amy had silent tears on her cheeks at the echo's of pain in her chest. RORY: There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly.  
(So, as the sun sets, the Doctor gets a Viking funeral.)  
RIVER: Who are you? Why did you come?  
DELAWARE: The same reason as you.  
(He holds out his blue invitation.)  
DELAWARE: Doctor Song, Amy, Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me.  
(Delaware leaves.)  
RIVER: Four.  
RORY: Sorry, what?  
RIVER: The Doctor numbered the envelopes.

[Diner]

RIVER: You got 3, I was 2, Mister Delaware was 4.  
RORY: So?  
RIVER: So, where's 1?  
RORY: What, you think he invited someone else?  
RIVER: Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail.  
AMY: Will you two shut up? It doesn't matter.  
RIVER: He was up to something.  
AMY: He's dead.  
RIVER: Space, 1969. What did he mean?  
AMY: You're still talking, but it doesn't matter.  
RORY: Hey, it mattered to him.  
RIVER: So it matters to us.  
AMY: He's dead.  
RIVER: But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus.  
RORY: Look.  
(Another blue envelope on a table near the back.)  
RORY: Excuse me, who was sitting over there?  
BUSBOY: Some guy.  
RIVER: The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?  
RORY: Er, your friends. People you trust.  
RIVER: Number 1. Who did The Doctor trust the most?  
(The person who comes out of the restroom, that's Who.)  
RIVER: This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold.  
DOCTOR: Or hello, as people used to say. The companions glared at Eleven assuming the same as River AMY: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz.  
AMY: You're okay. How can you be okay?  
DOCTOR: Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman! That's a good title. Hello, Rory. And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?  
(River slaps the Doctor, hard.)  
DOCTOR: Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet.  
RIVER: Yes, it is.  
DOCTOR: Good. Looking forward to it.  
RORY: I don't understand. How can you be here?  
DOCTOR: I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence.  
AMY: River, what's going on?  
RIVER: Amy, ask him what age he is.  
DOCTOR: That's a bit personal.  
RIVER: Tell her. Tell her what age you are.  
DOCTOR: Nine hundred and nine.  
RIVER: Yeah, but you said you were  
RIVER: So where does that leave us, huh? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?  
DOCTOR: Who's Jim the fish?  
AMY: I don't understand.  
RORY: Yeah, you do.  
DOCTOR: I don't! What are we all doing here?  
RIVER: We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third.  
DOCTOR: Recruited by who?  
RIVER: Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe.  
DOCTOR: And who's that?  
RIVER: Spoilers.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: 1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?  
RORY: I'll find out.

[Tardis lower level]

AMY: Explain it again.  
RIVER: The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there.  
AMY: But all that's still going to happen. He's still going to die.  
RIVER: We're all going to do that, Amy.  
RORY: We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to, to what, exactly? Avenge him?  
RIVER: Uh huh. Avenging's not his style.  
AMY: Save him.  
RORY: Yeah, that's not really his style either.  
AMY: We have to tell him.  
RIVER: We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe.  
AMY: Yes, but he's done it before.  
RORY: And in fairness, the universe did blow up.  
AMY: But he'd want to know.  
RIVER: Would he? Would anyone?  
DOCTOR: I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?  
RIVER: Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?  
There's a round of laughter because, yes they all wanted to slap the alien sometimes and some had even done so AMY: River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?  
RIVER: The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me. Nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me.

Ten winces, catching her meaning and the other Doctor's still remembering the day. The day they met and the day she died was one in the same

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing.  
AMY: Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?  
DOCTOR: Because that's not where we're going.  
RORY: Oh. Where are we going?  
DOCTOR: Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other. What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that.  
RIVER: You're going to have to trust us this time.  
DOCTOR: Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously.  
Thirteen stood, walked over and sat herself between Eleven and River Much to River's amusement and Eleven's disgruntlement "Hey" he protested as she pushed him to the side and snuggled into River who smiled and stroked her wife's hair AMY: Trust me.  
DOCTOR: Okay.  
AMY: You have to do this, and you can't ask why.  
DOCTOR: Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: You're lying.  
AMY: I'm not lying.  
DOCTOR: Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters.  
AMY: Fish fingers and custard.  
DOCTOR: My life in your hands, Amelia Pond.  
RIVER: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?

[Bar]

CANTON: Who wants to know?  
CARL: Your boss.  
CANTON: I don't have a boss anymore.  
CARL: Maybe you want to tell that to the President of the United States.

[Tardis]

RIVER: Ex FBI. Got kicked out.  
DOCTOR: Why?

[Car]

NIXON [on telephone]: I understand that you have a problem with authority.  
CANTON: Thank you.  
NIXON [on telephone]: That's not a compliment, son.

[Tardis]

RIVER: Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, 1969. Who's President?

[Oval office]

NIXON: This is a personal matter. I need someone on the outside, someone with FBI training

[Car]

NIXON [on telephone]: But who's not in contact with them.  
CANTON: I'm flattered.

[Oval office]

NIXON: You were my second choice for this, Mister Delaware.  
CANTON [OC]: That's okay.

[Car]

CANTON: You were my second choice for President, Mister Nixon.

"Oh I like this guy" Jack says with a flirty smile and Donna swatted him on the arm

[Tardis]

RIVER: Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too.  
DOCTOR: Not enough.  
RIVER: Hippie!  
DOCTOR: Archaeologist.

"You to banter like crazy" Ryan Said and looked to Eleven  
"It's flirting, definitely flirting" Bill commented

[Oval office]

NIXON: Every day, wherever I am, I get a phone call.  
CANTON: People can't just call you, Mister President.  
NIXON: It's a direct call every time. Every day for the last two weeks, usually late at night.  
CANTON: Man or woman?  
NIXON: Neither. Listen.  
(Well, he did like recording everything.)

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent.  
(He pulls a lever and there is a wail. River throws a different switch and it goes quiet.)  
DOCTOR: Did you do something?  
"Sometimes I think he does it on purpose so I can correct him and then I see how he flies solo..." "Hey, I can fly her just fine" Eleven pouted "And I knew you'd done something" Eleven Pointed at a smug River RIVER: No, just watching.  
DOCTOR: Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power.  
RORY: You can turn the Tardis invisible?  
DOCTOR: Ha!  
RIVER: Very nearly.  
(And she moves another lever.)  
DOCTOR: Er, did you touch something?  
RIVER: Just admiring your skills, sweetie.  
DOCTOR: Good. You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo. Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow.  
(The Doctor steps out of the Tardis.)

[Oval office]

(As Nixon and Canton are listening to the recording.)  
NIXON [OC]: Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?  
GIRL [OC]: Mister President?  
CANTON: A child.  
NIXON [OC]: This is the President, yes.  
GIRL [OC]: I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the spaceman.  
CANTON: A little girl?  
NIXON: Boy.  
CANTON: How can you be sure?  
NIXON [OC]: What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?  
(The Doctor quietly gets out a notebook and starts writing.)  
GIRL [OC]: Jefferson Adams Hamilton.  
NIXON [OC]: Jefferson, listen to me.  
(The child rings off.)  
CANTON: Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir.  
NIXON: These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone  
(Nixon turns around and sees the Doctor. Canton stands and turns, too. The Doctor keeps writing.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Bad moment. Oh look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the er, oblong room. I'll just be off, then, shall I?  
(And walks smack into the cloaked Tardis, causing a big jolt inside.)

[Tardis]

RIVER: Every time.

Missy cackled and even Nardole let out a scoff of amusement as everyone laughed

[Oval office]

DOCTOR: Don't worry! It always does that when its cloaked.  
(Canton wrestles the Doctor to the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, no. Stop that.

[Tardis]

RORY: He said the scanner wouldn't work.  
RIVER: I know. Bless.

[Oval office]

(The Secret Service run in.)  
CARL: Lockdown! Lockdown!

[Tardis]

DOCTOR [on scanner]: Stop that! Argh! Oh!

[Oval office]

DOCTOR: River, have you got my scanner

[Tardis]

DOCTOR [on scanner]: Working yet?  
RIVER: Oh, I hate him.

[Oval office]

DOCTOR: No, you don't!  
"How did you know she was going to say that?" Eleven shrugged at Clara's Question "She always does" He said fondly and River winked at him before turning back to watch CARL: Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now.  
DOCTOR: River, make her blue again!  
(The Tardis shimmers into the visible spectrum.)  
NIXON: What the hell is that?  
(While they were distracted, the Doctor has slipped out of their grasp and into Nixon's chair.)  
DOCTOR: Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?  
RIVER: They're Americans!  
DOCTOR: Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting.  
RORY: Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up.  
NIXON: Who the hell are you?  
CANTON: Sir, you need to stay back.  
NIXON: But who are they and what is that box?  
DOCTOR: It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson.  
RIVER: I hate you.  
DOCTOR: No, you don't.  
"Benjamin!" Mickey exclaimed and they turn to look at him, he ducked his head as his wife smiled at him "What?" She asked "The pose, in the last clip, Its from the Graduate Mrs Robinson" Jack comments with a smirk at Mickey "How did you know, when The clips aren't in the right order?" Amy frowned and River answered Earning a groan of disapproval form her father "Spoilers" NIXON: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from.  
CANTON: Where?  
CARL: Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware.  
You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know.  
CANTON: How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in.  
DOCTOR: Clever, eh?  
CANTON: Love it.  
CARL: Do not compliment the intruder.  
CANTON: Five minutes?  
DOCTOR: Five.  
CARL: Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to  
CANTON: Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers.  
DOCTOR: Thanks, Canton.  
CANTON: If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself.  
DOCTOR: Not so thanks.  
CARL: Sir, I cannot recommend  
NIXON: Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes.  
DOCTOR: I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez.  
CANTON: Get him his maps.  
(Later.)  
CANTON: Why Florida?  
DOCTOR: There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following.  
AMY: A spaceman, like the one we saw at the lake.  
RIVER: Maybe. Probably.  
(Amy sees a figure in a suit at the open door. It has a large head with sunken eyes and no mouth, and very long fingers. She recalls the sighting at the lake.)  
The Doctors and several others straighten "How can we be seeing them?" Amy whispered AMY [memory]: Who's that?  
AMY: I remember.  
RORY: Amy? What do you remember?  
(The figure is gone.)  
"Forget that! How can we remember them?" Rory turned his confused gaze on Eleven who looked just as shocked, Twelve answered for him "It's likely what ever recorded the events nullified their amnesia inducing capabilities" Everyone nods slowly AMY: I don't know. I just  
RORY: Amy, what's wrong?  
RIVER: Amy?  
DOCTOR: Are you all right?  
AMY: Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?  
CARL: Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office.  
CANTON: Shut up and take her to the restroom.  
PHIL: This way, ma'am.  
AMY: Thanks.  
(Amy leaves. Carl stops Rory from following.)  
CANTON: Your five minutes are up.  
DOCTOR; Yeah, and where's my fez?

[Outside the Rest room]

AMY: Actually, I can usually manage this alone.  
(Phil reluctantly stands guard.)

[Rest room]

(Amy enters to see the weird alien there.)  
AMY: Argh! I saw you before, at the lake. And here. But then I forgot. How did I forget? What are you?  
(A woman comes out of a stall and goes to wash her hands.)  
AMY: Get back. Stay back from it.  
(The woman turns to see the alien.)  
JOY: Eek! Oh, my God. What is that? Is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you?  
AMY: Get back from it now!  
(Joy turns around.)  
JOY: Back from what, honey?  
AMY: That.  
(Joy turns back again.)  
JOY: Eek! Oh, my God! Look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's got to be you. Hang on, did I just say all that?  
AMY: No. Please, you've got to stay back.  
JOY: Back, honey? Back from what?  
(The lights flicker.)  
JOY: Oh, those lights. They never fix them.  
AMY: Look behind you.  
JOY: Honey, there is nothing. Argh!  
(The alien uses the electricity from the lights to give Joy a prolonged zap, until she explodes in a shower of ashes.)  
AMY: You didn't have to kill her. She couldn't even remember you. How does that work? We can only remember you while we're seeing you, is that it?  
(Amy takes a photograph with her mobile phone.)  
AMY: Why did you have to kill her?  
SILENCE: Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Amelia. You will tell the Doctor.  
AMY: Tell him what?  
SILENCE: What he must know and what he must never know.  
AMY: How do you know about that?  
SILENCE: Tell him.

"Now I can remember what they looked like! All those times seeing them, I can remember everything" Amy said confused her voice tight  
"It seems so" Rivers haunted gaze turned on Eleven who reached over his future self and placed his hand in her curls before kissing her cheek  
"I know" He said quietly, River was remembering killing him, her childhood before Amy and Rory and none of that was pleasant

[Outside the Rest room]

(Amy runs out.)  
PHIL: Are you okay?  
AMY: I'm fine. Much better, thanks.  
PHIL: What's that?  
AMY: It's my phone.  
PHIL: Your phone?  
AMY: I have to tell the Doctor.  
PHIL: Tell him what, ma'am?  
AMY: Sorry, I don't know why I said that.  
PHIL: This way, ma'am.

[Oval office]

(The telephone rings.)  
CANTON: The kid?  
NIXON: Should I answer it?  
DOCTOR: Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it.  
(Amy and Phil return.)  
CANTON: You, sir, are a genius.  
DOCTOR: It's a hobby.  
CANTON: Mister President, answer the phone.  
NIXON: Hello. This is President Nixon.  
GIRL [on telephone}: It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!  
DOCTOR: There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you.  
CANTON: What the hell are you doing?  
(Canton runs into the Tardis behind Rory, Amy, River and the Doctor. It dematerialises.)  
GIRL [on telephone]: Mister President, please help. Please help me!  
NIXON: Jefferson, it's all right. I'm sending my best people.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River.  
RIVER: Surnames of three of America's founding fathers.  
DOCTOR: Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me.  
"I'll bet they did" Jack winked at ten who shook his head and smiled at the mans antics RORY: Are you okay? Coping?  
DOCTOR: You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where.  
CANTON: It's bigger on the inside.  
RORY: Yeah, you get used to it.  
DOCTOR: Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?  
AMY: Where?  
DOCTOR: Here. Come on.  
CANTON: It's er  
DOCTOR: Are you taking care of this?  
RORY: Why is it always my turn?  
AMY: Because you're the newest.

[Warehouse office]

(A dingy, cluttered place.)  
AMY: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?  
AMY: But why would a little girl be here?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window.  
(Where the street sign points to Hamilton Av, Jefferson St and Adams St.)  
AMY: Streets. Of course, street names.  
DOCTOR: The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And Doctor Song, you've got that face on again.  
RIVER: What face?  
DOCTOR: The he's hot when he's clever face.  
RIVER: This is my normal face.  
DOCTOR: Yes, it is.  
RIVER: Oh, shut up.  
DOCTOR: Not a chance.  
Missy gagged and Twelve swatted her "This regeneration very flirty Doc" Jack winked at Eleven "They're always like this" Rory said gruffly but he actually looked like he was pouting (Rory finally gets Canton out of the Tardis.)  
CANTON: We've moved. How, how can we have moved?  
DOCTOR: You haven't even got to space travel yet?  
RORY: I was going to cover it with time travel.  
CANTON: Time travel.  
DOCTOR: Brave heart, Canton. Come on.  
CANTON: So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space.  
RORY: Yeah, basically.  
CANTON: How long have Scotland Yard had this?

[Warehouse]

RIVER: It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused.  
DOCTOR: You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course?  
RIVER: I noticed the phone, yes.  
AMY: What about it?  
RIVER: It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?  
AMY: Okay, but why would anyone want to trap us?  
DOCTOR: Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards.  
"So you never change then?" Graham says looking at thirteen who shrugs unconcerned "You too?" Rory Questioned "Oh yes" (The astronaut watches from the shadows.)  
RIVER: Now, why would a little girl be here?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Let's find her and ask her.  
(They come across some technology.)  
RIVER: It's nonterrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone.  
DOCTOR: Which is odd, because look at this!  
(A crate of spacesuits.)  
RIVER: It's earth tech. It's contemporary.  
DOCTOR: It's very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program.  
RIVER: Stolen?  
AMY: What, by aliens?  
DOCTOR: Apparently.  
AMY: But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?  
DOCTOR: Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is.  
AMY: Cool aliens?  
DOCTOR: Well, what would you call me?  
AMY: An alien.  
DOCTOR: Oi!  
Another round of laughter ensued RORY: I, er, I think he's okay now.  
DOCTOR: Ah! Back with us, Canton.  
CANTON: I like your wheels.  
DOCTOR: That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her.  
(Amy and River examine the alien tech, which has a lot of gunk and slime associated with it.)  
AMY: River.  
RIVER: I know what you're thinking.  
AMY: No, you don't.  
RIVER: You're thinking if we can find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralise it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor.  
AMY: Okay, lucky guess.  
RIVER: It's only because I was thinking it too.  
AMY: So let's do it.  
RIVER: It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox.  
AMY: Time can be rewritten.  
RIVER: Not all of it.  
AMY: Says who?  
RIVER: Who do you think? What's this?  
(A manhole cover.)  
AMY: We can still save him.  
"Oh Amy" Eleven smiled "It's not like I knew you'd be fine at the time" RIVER: Doctor? Look at this.  
DOCTOR: So where does that go?  
RIVER: There's a network of tunnels running under here.  
DOCTOR: Life signs?  
RIVER: No, nothing that's showing up.  
DOCTOR: Those are the worst kind.  
(River prepares to go down.)  
DOCTOR: Be careful.  
RIVER: Careful? I tried that once. Ever so dull.  
DOCTOR: Shout if you get in trouble.  
RIVER: Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you.  
"River" Rory groaned in defeat "It's not like we knew she was our daughter back then" The doctor's blushed at the looks they received CANTON: Tell me what's going on here.  
DOCTOR: Er, nothing. She's just a friend.  
RORY: I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion.  
DOCTOR: Okay.  
(River discovers power lines, and more aliens.)  
CANTON: So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly, Am I still there?  
AMY: Afraid not.  
(River returns in a hurry.)  
RIVER: All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around.  
DOCTOR: Stupidly dangerous!  
RIVER: Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him.  
(River goes back down.)  
DOCTOR: Rory, would you mind going with her?  
RORY: Yeah, a bit.  
DOCTOR: Then I'd appreciate it all the more.  
RORY: Hang on, River. I'm coming too.

[Tunnel]

RORY: Are you okay?  
RIVER: Ah. Yes, yes. I just felt a bit sick. It's the prison food, probably. Okay, this way? What do you think?  
RORY: I keep thinking I hear things.  
RIVER: That's interesting. These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?  
(They come across a metal door.)  
RORY: It's a maintenance hatch.  
RIVER: It's locked. Oh, why do people always lock things?  
RORY: What's through there?  
RIVER: I've no idea.  
RORY: Something bad?  
RIVER: Almost definitely.  
RORY: You're going to open it, aren't you?  
RIVER: Well, it's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist?  
RORY: Is this sensible?  
RIVER: God, I hope not.  
RORY: Oh, you and the Doctor. I can kind of picture it.  
RIVER: Keep a look out.  
RORY: What did you mean? What you said to Amy. There's a worst day coming for you.  
The Doctors flinch in regret while River watches them sadly RIVER: When I first met the Doctor, a long, long time ago, he knew all about me. Think about that. An impressionable young girl and, suddenly this man just drops out of the sky and he's clever and mad and wonderful, and knows every last thing about her. Imagine what that does to a girl.  
RORY: I don't really have to.  
RIVER: The trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him, but I know that every time I do, he'll be one step further away. And the day is coming when I'll look into that man's eyes, my Doctor, and he won't have the faintest idea who I am. And I think it's going to kill me.  
(She gets the door unlocked.)

Thirteen and Eleven squeeze river in a hug, thirteen squished between the two but not quite caring because the truth of the matter was that it did kill her and the Doctor felt that pain every time he saw her, knowing they were one step closer to her end

[Chamber]

RORY: What is this place?  
RIVER: That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming.  
(Rory looks outside and sees the aliens, but when he turns back - )  
"Those things are seriously creepy!" Mickey complained and the others agreed RORY: There's nothing out there.  
RIVER: These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet. They've been here for centuries.  
(The lights start flickering.)  
RIVER: Rory!

[Warehouse]

AMY: So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?  
CANTON: No, I just wanted to get married.  
AMY: Is that a crime?  
CANTON: Yes. Doctor who, exactly?  
AMY: Ah. That's classified.  
CANTON: Classified by who?  
AMY: God knows.  
CANTON: Do you work for him?  
AMY: He's my friend, if friend is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way.  
CANTON: Stuff does that.  
GIRL [OC]: Help me! Help! Help me!  
CANTON: That's her.  
(Amy suddenly doubles over.)  
DOCTOR: Amy?  
GIRL [OC]: Help me! Please!  
DOCTOR: What's wrong?  
AMY: I need to tell you something. It's important.  
CANTON [OC]: Doctor!  
AMY: It's really, really important.  
CANTON [OC]: Doctor, quickly!  
DOCTOR: What, now?  
(They run through the warehouse to find Canton on the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Canton! Canton, are you okay?  
AMY: Is he all right?  
DOCTOR: Just unconscious. Got a proper whack.  
AMY: Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now.  
DOCTOR: Not a great moment.  
AMY: No, it's important. It has to be now.  
GIRL [OC]: Help! Help me! Help me!  
AMY: Doctor, I'm pregnant.  
(Heavy footsteps behind them.)  
AMY: That's it. The astronaut.  
(The astronaut points at the Doctor. Amy reaches for Canton's gun. The astronaut raises its visor - it is the little girl.)  
GIRL: Help me!  
AMY: Get down!  
DOCTOR: What are you doing?  
AMY: Saving your life!  
DOCTOR: No!  
(Amy shoots at the astronaut, and screams.)

The group flinched and Amy looked down in shame, Eleven pulled her into a hug after getting permission from the roman. the screen didn't black out and instead kept playing 

(Three months later - July 1969.  
Amy is running for her life from men in a four wheel drive.)  
CANTON: Suspect directly ahead. Coming to you now. Over.  
(Another vehicle is coming from the opposite direction. They trap her by a cliff.)  
AMY: Canton.  
CANTON: Miss Pond.  
AMY: Is that a body bag?  
CANTON: Yes, it is.  
AMY: It's empty.  
CANTON: How about that?  
AMY: Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember the warehouse?

[Warehouse memory]

(The Doctor is dragging Canton away.)  
DOCTOR: Canton. Amy. Amy!  
RORY: River, come on!  
DOCTOR: Run!  
CANTON: What the hell's going on?  
DOCTOR: Look behind you.  
CANTON: There's nothing behind me.  
DOCTOR: Look. Look. Canton, look, I tell you.  
(Canton turns around.)  
SILENCE: Canton.  
(Canton shoots Amy in Utah. She has tally marks on her arms.)

The others flinch at the harsh sound and look at Amy  
"I'm still alive" She smiles waving her hand dismissively

[Area 51, Nevada]

(The Doctor is in a strait-jacket, shackles to a chair with a yellow circle around it. He is surrounded by guards and notices saying Do Not Approach The Prisoner and Do Not Interact With The Prisoner, and has grown a beard.)  
TANNOY: All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line.  
CANTON: We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm. Do you know what they are?  
DOCTOR: Why don't you ask her?

[New York]

(River has tally marks on her arms, too. She is wearing evening dress and running through a skyscraper under construction.)  
RIVER: I see you. I see you.  
(She tallies two more Silence on her arm.)  
CANTON: Doctor Song? Doctor Song? Go! Go! Go!  
(They catch up with her at an open wall.)  
CANTON: Don't move! It's over.  
RIVER: They're here, Canton. They're everywhere.  
CANTON: I know. America's being invaded.  
RIVER: You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied.  
CANTON: You're coming with us, Doctor Song. There's no way out this time.  
RIVER: There's always a way out.  
(River gently falls backwards out of the skyscraper.

There's hardly a reaction other than a whistle from Jack, everyone knowing the others survive somehow

[Area 51]

(A wall is being constructed around the Doctor.)  
CANTON: We found Doctor Song.  
DOCTOR: These bricks, what are they made of? Where is she?  
CANTON: She ran. Off the fiftieth floor.  
DOCTOR: I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison. And it still won't be enough.

[Glen Canyon Dam - Arizona]

(A very dishevelled Rory with lots of tally marks on his skin runs out onto the top of the dam, only to find lots of men with guns waiting for him, and it's a long way down.)  
RORY: What are you waiting for?  
CANTON: I'm waiting for you to run. It'd look better if I shot you while you're running. Then again, looks aren't everything.  
(Canton shoots Rory.)

[Cell]

(Body bags are dragged in to the completed dwarf star alloy cell.)  
DOCTOR: Is there a reason you're doing this?  
CANTON: I want you to know where you stand.  
DOCTOR: In a cell.  
CANTON: In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything.  
(Canton closes the door when the soldiers leave. It vanishes. There is a palm print panel near where it should be.)  
CANTON: In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?  
DOCTOR: Good work, Canton. Door sealed?  
CANTON: You bet.  
(The Doctor shakes off his shackles and strait-jacket. The body bags sit up, gasping for breath.)  
DOCTOR: Are you okay?  
AMY: Finally.  
RORY: These things could really do with air holes.  
CANTON: Never had a complaint before.  
AMY: Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?  
CANTON: Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere.  
(The Doctor slumps to his right, and leans against the Tardis. He snaps his fingers to open the door.)  
DOCTOR: Shall we?  
CANTON: What about Doctor Song?

[Tardis]

CANTON: She dove off a rooftop.  
DOCTOR: Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool.  
(River turns into a dive, and plummets through the Tardis' open door where it is parked on the side of the skyscraper. There is a big Splosh!)  
"How often do you throw yourself off of buildings, Professor Song?" Martha questioned and everyone turned to river who shrugged, it was Amy who answered "Enough that we have a system down to catch her, Its not just buildings she throws herself from either" Amy glared playfully at her Daughter "Yes I do space ships too" River replied nonchalantly DOCTOR: So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them.  
CANTON: So what are they up to?  
DOCTOR: No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon.

[Kennedy Space Centre]

(A Saturn V rocket is on the launch pad nearby.)  
RIVER: Apollo 11's your secret weapon?  
DOCTOR: No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot.

[Car]

(It is a dark and stormy night when a car drives up to the Graystark Hall Orphanage.)  
RADIO [OC]: In just a few days, mankind will set foot on the Moon for the first time. Today, the President reaffirmed America's commitment  
CANTON: Ready. Check.  
(Amy looks at her palm. No tally marks.)  
AMY: Clear.  
(Canton looks at his palm.)  
CANTON: Clear.

[Tardis]

(Earlier, the Doctor has injected something into Canton's palm.)  
CANTON: Ow!  
DOCTOR: Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?  
RORY: Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh.  
(Rory got his injection.)  
DOCTOR: Not just America, the entire world.  
RIVER: There's a greater concentration here, though.  
AMY: Ow!  
DOCTOR: Are you okay?  
AMY: All better.  
DOCTOR: Better?  
AMY: Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant.  
RORY: What's up?  
AMY: Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously.  
CANTON: So you've seen them, but you don't remember them.  
RIVER: You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like.  
RORY: It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything.  
AMY: Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always.  
CANTON: So that's why you marked your skin.  
AMY: Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter.  
CANTON: How long have they been here?  
AMY: That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out.  
RORY: Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover.  
CANTON: How long do you think?  
DOCTOR: As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins.  
CANTON: How?  
DOCTOR: Like this.  
(The Doctor quickly injects River.)  
RIVER: Ow!  
DOCTOR: (laughs) Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. (injects himself) Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing.  
DOCTOR: [OC]: And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing.  
DOCTOR: Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it.  
CANTON: Why didn't you tell me this before we started?  
DOCTOR: I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you.  
(Canton looks away then turns back and adjusts the Doctor's bow tie.)  
CANTON: What? What are you staring at?  
RIVER: Look at your hand.  
(A little dot is flashing.)  
CANTON: Why is it doing that?  
DOCTOR: What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?  
CANTON: I haven't  
DOCTOR: Play it.  
CANTON [OC]: My God, how did it get in here?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie.  
CANTON [OC]: What? What are you staring at?  
RIVER [OC]: Look at your hand.  
(One of the aliens is standing there.)  
DOCTOR: It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look.  
(The Doctor turns off the image.)  
DOCTOR: You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me.  
CANTON: I can't.  
DOCTOR: No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature.  
AMY: So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it.  
RORY: Like posthypnotic suggestion.  
AMY: Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?  
DOCTOR: Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?  
CANTON: It could be anywhere.  
DOCTOR: Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA.  
CANTON: Find her? Where do we look?  
DOCTOR: Children's homes.

[Greystark Hall Orphanage]

RENFREW: Hello?  
CANTON: FBI. You must be Doctor Renfrew. Can we come in?  
RENFREW: The children are asleep.  
AMY: We'll be very quiet.  
RENFREW: Is there a problem?  
CANTON: It's about a missing child.  
RENFREW: What are you. Yes, come in, please. This way. Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up.  
(On the wall up the staircase are the words Get Out Leave Now in large red letters.)  
AMY: It's the kids, yeah? They did that.  
RENFREW: Yes, the children. It must be, yes. Anyway, my office is this way.  
CANTON: We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in 67.  
RENFREW: That's the plan, yes.  
AMY: The plan?  
RENFREW: Not long now.  
CANTON: It's 1969.  
RENFREW: No, no. We close in 67. That's the plan, yes.  
CANTON: You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now.  
RENFREW: Why are you saying that? Of course it isn't.  
CANTON: July.  
RENFREW: My office is this way. This way.  
AMY: I'll check upstairs.  
CANTON: Be careful.  
(The first dormitory is derelict and deserted, with the walls graffitied with Leave Me Alone and Get Out Now.)

"Don't split up, Very bad Idea" Rose whispered

[Apollo 11]

DOCTOR: Amy.

[Dormitory]

AMY: I think we've found the place she was taken from.

[Apollo 11]

DOCTOR: How do you know?  
AMY: Because those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted.

[Dormitory]

AMY: There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it.

[Apollo 11]

DOCTOR: Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around.

[Dormitory]

AMY: Where are you?

[Apollo 11]

DOCTOR: Got to go. Got company.  
(He closes the panel he has been working on.)  
DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've put everything back the way I found it. Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?  
(The scientists are not amused. The Doctor's gizmo quietly beeps to itself inside the module.)

[Dormitory]

(The door slams shut behind Amy. She tried to open it then sees the blinking light in her palm.)  
AMY [OC]: I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out. Just get out!  
She tries the windows then sees the tally marks on her hands, and then the lightning shows her reflection in the glass. There are tally marks on her face, too. The aliens are hanging from the ceiling in a cluster, like bats. She bumps into a bucket and they start to wake. Then the door opens and she forgets it all.)

There was a shiver of instinctual fear that ran through the group and their eyes shifted around the room as they moved closer together

[Lecture hall]

(Diagrams of the command module and the lander on the blackboards.)  
GARDNER: Now, one more time, sir. How the hell did you get into the command module?  
DOCTOR: I told you. I'm on a top secret mission for the President.  
GARDNER: Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell.  
DOCTOR: I sent him a message.  
(The President enters, with River and Rory.)  
NIXON: Hello. I believe it's Mister Gardner. Is that correct? Head of Security?  
GARDNER: Er, yes sir. Yes, Mister President.  
NIXON: Mister Grant, is it?  
GRANT: Yes, Mister President.  
NIXON: The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today at Cape Kennedy, and you're the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you.  
GARDNER: You're welcome, Mister President.  
NIXON: I understand you have a baby on the way, Mister Grant.  
GRANT: Yes, Mister President.  
NIXON: What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?  
GRANT: Just a healthy American, sir.  
NIXON: A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellows, listen. This man, here, code name the Doctor, is doing some work for me personally. Could you cut him a little slack?  
GARDNER: Er, Mister President, he did break in to Apollo 11.  
DOCTOR: (silent) Sorry.  
NIXON: Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release him now so he can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?  
GRANT: Well  
NIXON: Son, I am your Commander in Chief.  
GARDNER: Then I guess that would be fine, Mister President.  
NIXON: Glad to hear it.  
(The MP releases the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you. Bye, bye.  
NIXON: Carry on, gentlemen.  
(Rory has been examining a model of Eagle. He breaks it.)  
RORY: Ahem. America salutes you.

They laughed at Rory's awkward fumbling and Rory smiled sheepishly as he playfully swatted Amy

[Renfrew's office]

CANTON: This place, it's been closed for years. What have you been doing?  
RENFREW: Oh, the child. She must be cared for. It's important. That's what they said.  
CANTON: That's what who said?

[Attic corridor]

(There is a metal door with a small hatch in it. A woman wearing an eye patch looks out at Amy.)  
AMY: Hello. Who are you?  
(The woman turns away and speaks to someone else.)  
EYE PATCH LADY: No, I think she's just dreaming.  
(The cover of the window slides shut. Amy goes to the door and opens it. It is a cozy child's room.)  
AMY: Hello? I saw you looking through the hatch.  
(Except there isn't one any more.)

"Even then... They took you long before I brought you to america" Eleven said solemnly and Amy reached over an punched his arm  
"Ouch" He yelped cringing away from the possibly mad woman  
"Not your fault" She said before turning back

[Bedroom]

(There are a lot of photographs on the chest of drawers, including one of...)  
AMY: How? How can that be me?  
(She is pictured holding a baby. The astronaut enters.)  
"They let you keep pictures..." Not quite a question or a statement but River answered anyway "They needed me to form attachments in order to control me at an early age, this was how they did that" AMY: Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are.  
(The astronaut raises its gold visor. It is the little girl. There is a crack in the helmet.)  
AMY: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed the Doctor. Or you're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand.  
GIRL: Please help me. Help me. Please.  
(Two aliens enter. Amy screams.)

[Renfrew's office]

(Someone knocks on the door. Renfrew answers it.)  
RENFREW: It's just some questions. Yes, I see.  
CANTON: Who was that? Doctor Renfrew. Who was that?  
RENFREW: Who was who?  
(An alien enters. Canton activates his recorder.)  
CANTON: What are you? You can tell me, because I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere.  
AMY [OC]: Help me! Please. I can't see. Somebody, help me.  
CANTON: Are you armed?  
SILENCE: This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons.  
CANTON: Yeah?  
(Canton shoots the alien.)  
CANTON: Welcome to America. Amy!

[Oval office]

(The Doctor has returned Nixon to Washington in the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: You have to tape everything that happens in this office. Every word, or you won't know if you're under the influence.  
NIXON: Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11?  
DOCTOR: Thing. A clever thing. Now, no more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else.  
(River pops out of the Tardis with the telephone.)  
RIVER: Doctor, it's Canton. Quick, he needs us.

[Attic corridor]

AMY [OC]: Help me. Please, I can't. I can't see. Somebody help me.  
(Canton finds the bedroom door. It is locked.)  
CANTON: Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back.  
DOCTOR: Okay, gun down. I've got it.  
RORY: Amy, we're here. Are you okay?  
AMY [OC]: I can't see.  
(They rush into the room. The little girl is hiding along the corridor.)

[Bedroom]

RORY: Where is she, Doctor?  
(The spacesuit is lying on the floor.)  
RIVER: It's empty.  
AMY [OC]: It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?  
(Amy's nanorecorder is on the floor, flashing.)  
RORY: They took this out of her. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?  
RIVER: Is it a recording?  
DOCTOR: Er, it defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying.  
RORY: Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear.  
DOCTOR: She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way.  
RORY: She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always.  
AMY [OC]: Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this.  
RORY: He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear.  
RENFREW: Hello? Is somebody there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We c. I can't re. I can't remember.

[Renfrew's office]

(The Silence is still alive.)  
DOCTOR: Okay. Who and what are you?  
SILENCE: Silence, Doctor. We are the Silence.  
PRISONER ZERO [memory]: Silence, Doctor.  
DOCTOR [memory]: Rory, listen to that.  
RORY [memory]: Silence.  
ROSANNA [memory]: We ran from the Silence.  
DOCTOR [memory]: The Silence?  
SILENCE: And Silence will fall.

They shivered at the words, the room suddenly felt cooler than it had before

[Area 51]

(The cell door opens and the soldiers ready their weapons.)  
CANTON: Hello again.  
ISHEM: Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?  
CANTON: It doesn't matter. I need Doctor Shepherd here right now.  
ISHEM: Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now.  
CANTON: No, you really don't.  
(Because their Commander in Chief walks out of the cell.)  
NIXON: Er, hiya, fellows. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work.  
TELEVISION: The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the Moon, at liftoff, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark in the countdown. T minus one minute fifty four seconds and counting.

[Warehouse]

(They are examining the spacesuit with the alien's own technology.)  
RIVER: It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here.  
DOCTOR: Who was she? Why put her in here?  
RIVER: You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything.  
"The silence messed with my mind so much I couldn't even remember it" River Muttered and thirteen rested her head on her shoulder DOCTOR: Including the telephone network?  
RIVER: Easily.  
DOCTOR: But why phone the President?  
RIVER: It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House.  
(The Doctor licks his invitation envelope.)  
"Yep definitely exactly the same no matter what face you have Doc" Graham commented "What do you mean" Bill questioned "She sticks everything in her mouth, wont be surprised if she ends up poisoned one day" "Hey, I'll have you know that a Time Lord's tongue Is incredibly accurate" "I'll say" River Purred making Thirteen blush "River..." "Sorry, Dad" "I don't care how accurate it is you definitely cant tell what star rating a place has on trip adviser by eating dirt" Ryan huffed RIVER: You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know.  
DOCTOR: Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. Tardis blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first, for me. How about you?  
RIVER: Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts.  
DOCTOR: That's not really what I asked.  
RIVER: Ask something else, then.  
DOCTOR: What are the Silence doing, raising a child?  
RIVER: Keeping her safe, even giving her independence.  
DOCTOR: The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing.  
RORY: I know.  
DOCTOR: And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer.  
RORY: Yeah, Doctor, I get it. I know.  
DOCTOR: Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl.  
RIVER: Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software.  
DOCTOR: But?  
RIVER: She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong.  
DOCTOR: Incredibly strong and running away. I like her.  
RIVER: We should be trying to find her.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I know. But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us.  
TELEVISION: Apollo 11, this is Houston. How do you read? Over.  
RORY: Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?  
DOCTOR: Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them.  
RIVER: So they're parasites, then.  
DOCTOR: Superparasites, standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years.  
RORY: Then what?  
DOCTOR: Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon?  
TELEVISION: Ten, nine. Ignition sequence start. six, five, four  
DOCTOR: Because the Silence needed a spacesuit.  
TELEVISION: One, zero. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty two minutes past the hour, liftoff on Apollo 11.

[Cell]

SHEPHERD: My God. What is it?  
CANTON: It's just an alien, Doctor Shepherd.  
SHEPHERD: Someone's already been treating it.  
CANTON: Yeah, you've been treating it.  
SHEPHERD: Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?  
CANTON: No.  
SHEPHERD: Then I'm going to tell him right now.  
CANTON: Again.  
SHEPHERD: Sorry, what?  
CANTON: Exactly.  
SHEPHERD: Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?  
(Shepherd leaves.)  
SILENCE: You tend to my wounds. You are foolish.  
(Canton uses a mobile phone to video record the conversation.)  
CANTON: Why? What would you do in my place?  
SILENCE: We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. You will evolve.  
CANTON: Yeah? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but thanks. That's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a videophone. Whatever a videophone is.

[Warehouse]

(The video file arrives on River's tricorder.)  
SILENCE [on screen]: You should kill us all on sight.  
AMY [OC]: Help me, Doctor.  
(The spacesuit glove twitches.)  
RIVER: This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?  
DOCTOR: Why?  
RIVER: Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened.  
AMY [OC]: I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay? Okay?  
DOCTOR: She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage.  
RORY: Can't you save her?  
DOCTOR: I can track that signal back. Take us right to her.  
RORY: Then why haven't you?  
DOCTOR: Because then what? I find her and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome.  
RORY: Rome fell.  
DOCTOR: I know. I was there.  
RORY: So was I.  
DOCTOR: Personal question.  
RORY: Seriously, you?  
DOCTOR: Do you ever remember it? Two thousand years, waiting for Amy? The last Centurion.  
RORY: No.  
DOCTOR: You're lying.  
RORY: Of course I'm lying.  
DOCTOR: Of course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets.  
RORY: But I don't remember it all the time. It's like this door in my head. I can keep it shut.  
AMY [OC]: Please, please, just come and get me. Come and get me.  
TELEVISION: The Flight Controller's going to go for landing. Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy, this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the Moon.  
DUKE [OC]: We copy you on the ground. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue.

[Spaceship]

(Oh look, it's that set again.)  
AMY: Where am I? Where is this?  
(Amy is fastened with alien tech.)  
SILENCE: You are Amelia Pond.  
AMY: You're ugly. Has anyone mentioned that to you?  
SILENCE: We do you honour. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over.  
AMY: Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake, bringing me here, because wait until you see what's coming for you now.  
SILENCE: You have been here many days.  
AMY: No, I just got here. You just put me in here.  
SILENCE: Your memory is weak. You have been here many days.  
AMY: No. No, I can't have been.  
SILENCE: You will sleep now. Sleep.  
AMY: No.  
SILENCE: Sleep.  
AMY: No. Get off me. No. No.  
SILENCE: Sleep.  
AMY: No!  
(The Tardis materialises.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit.  
"the flirting!" Jack pretends to swoon and the others grin RIVER: Thank you, sweetie.  
DOCTOR: I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you.  
RIVER: Well, the first seven, easily.  
DOCTOR: Seven? Really?  
RIVER: Oh, eight for you, honey.  
DOCTOR: Stop it.  
RIVER: Make me.  
DOCTOR: Yeah? Well, maybe I will.  
"Oh my god" Donna muttered under her breath and the others turn their gazes on a red faced and embarrassed eleven while River looks vaguely smug AMY: Is this really important flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Right. Sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz.  
(Rory is trying to free Amy.)  
AMY: What's he got?  
RORY: Something, I hope.  
DOCTOR: Or maybe you could just listen a minute. Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving, now and then? Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?  
McCANDLESS [OC]: And we're getting a picture on the TV.  
DOCTOR: Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it.  
TELEVISION: Okay, engine stop. ATA on the descent. Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off.  
(The Doctor gets out his phone.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. But don't forget this bit. Ready?

[Cell]

CANTON: Ready.  
(Canton attaches the videophone to the Doctor's super satellite phone, and dials up Apollo 11.)

[Spaceship]

ARMSTRONG [OC]: That's one small step for a man  
SILENCE [on TV]: You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight.  
DOCTOR: You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you.  
SILENCE [OC]: You should kill us all on sight.  
ARMSTRONG [OC]: One giant leap for mankind.  
DOCTOR: And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run.  
(The Silence is generating its electric shock. River starts shooting.)  
RORY: I can't get her out!  
AMY: Go. Go.  
RORY: We are not leaving without you.  
AMY: Look, will you just get your stupid face out of here.  
RIVER: Run! Into the Tardis, quickly.  
(The Doctor sonicks Amy free, and Rory helps her into the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Don't let them build to full power.  
RIVER: I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, honey. What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Helping.  
RIVER: You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet.  
DOCTOR: That's really rude.  
RIVER: Shut up and drive.  
(The Doctor goes to the Tardis. River spins around and around, shooting all the time. Finally all the Silence lie dead.)  
RIVER: My old fellow didn't see that, did he? He gets ever so cross.  
"I think I'm in love" The doctors scowl at Jack and beside Thirteen a pillow materialises shrugging she grabbed it and launched it at Jack's head cutting short his laughter with an omff, the others turn their startled and somewhat incredulously amused stares to thirteen who raises a brow and purses her lips in defiance looking for all the world like a pouting puppy "She's mine" she states and snuggles in close, the other Doctor's including Ten grin triumphantly RORY: So, what kind of doctor are you?  
(She shoots a Silence behind her without looking.)  
RIVER: Archaeology. "Seriously cool" Yaz said the others agree and some clap at the shot RIVER: Love a tomb Laughter, loud and bright filled the room 

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: You can let me fly it.  
RIVER: Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to.  
AMY: What's the matter with you?  
RORY: You called me stupid.  
AMY: I always call you stupid.  
RORY: No, but my face.  
(He shows her the nanorecorder he is holding.)  
RORY: I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me or  
AMY: Him?  
RORY: Well, you did say dropped out of the sky.  
AMY: It's a figure of speech, moron.  
(She kisses him.)  
RORY: Thanks.  
AMY: You're welcome.

"To be honest I wasn't too sure either" Martha whispered to Mickey who nods silently

[Oval office]

NIXON: So we're safe again.  
DOCTOR: Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's about a billion other things out there just waiting to burn your whole world. But, if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night? Okay, you're safe. But you're not really. Canton. Until the next one, eh?  
CANTON: Looking forward to it.  
DOCTOR: Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI.  
NIXON: I'm sure something can be arranged.  
DOCTOR: I'm counting on you.  
NIXON: Er, Doctor. Canton here tells me you're, you're from the future. It hardly seems possible, but I was wondering  
DOCTOR: I should warn you I don't answer a lot of questions.  
NIXON: But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask. Will I be remembered?  
DOCTOR: Oh, Dicky. Tricky Dicky. They're never going to forget you. Say hi to David Frost for me.  
NIXON: David Frost?  
(The Tardis dematerialises.)  
NIXON: This person you want to marry. Black?  
CANTON: Yes.  
NIXON: Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I'm a little more liberal.  
CANTON: He is.  
NIXON: I think the Moon is far enough, for now, don't you, Mister Delaware?  
CANTON: I figured it might be.

[Stormcage]

DOCTOR: You could come with us.  
RIVER: I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough.  
DOCTOR: Okay. Up to you. See you next time. Call me.  
RIVER: What, that's it? What's the matter with you?  
DOCTOR: Have I forgotten something?  
RIVER: Oh, shut up.  
(River kisses the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Right. Okay. Interesting.  
RIVER: What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before.  
DOCTOR: We haven't.  
RIVER: We haven't?  
DOCTOR: Oh, look at the time. Must be off. But it was very nice. It was, it was good. It was er, unexpected. You know what they say. There's a first time for everything.  
(The Doctor goes into the Tardis.)  
RIVER: And a last time.

There's silence after that statement as they see the heartbreak on Rivers face until Rory grumbled  
"Definitely wasn't the last time" It brings sad smiles to the faces of the Doctor's

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Rory, I'm going to need thermocouplings. The green ones and blue ones.  
RORY: Okay, hold on.  
(Rory goes down the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: So.  
AMY: So.  
DOCTOR: You're okay?  
AMY: Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's loads of stuff I can't quite remember.  
DOCTOR: After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant.  
AMY: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
AMY: Because I was. I mean, I thought I was. It turns out I wasn't.  
DOCTOR: No, why did you tell me?  
AMY: Because you're my friend. You're my best friend.  
DOCTOR: Hmm. Did you tell Rory?

[Tardis lower deck]

(Rory still has the nanorecorder.)  
AMY [OC]: No.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Amy, why tell me and not Rory?

[Tardis]

AMY: Why do you think? I travelled with you in this Tardis for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?

"Definitely" River mused with a smile  
"I'm fantastic"  
"Amazing" The doctors say in unison and for once its River who blushed

[Tardis lower deck]

AMY [OC]: I don't want to tell Rory his baby might have three heads or, like, a timehead, or something.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: What's a timehead?  
AMY: I don't know, but what if it had one?  
DOCTOR: A timehead.  
AMY: Shut up.

[Tardis lower deck]

AMY [OC]: Oi, stupid face.  
RORY: Er, yeah?

[Tardis]

RORY: Hello.  
AMY: I'm taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time.  
RORY: Okay, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse. I'm good with pregnancy.  
AMY: Not, as it turns out, that good. So please stop being stupid.  
RORY: Er, no, never. I'm never, ever, going to stop being stupid.  
DOCTOR: So, this little girl. It's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? Because I am. You only live once.  
(On the scanner is - Amelia Pond full body scan in progress. Pregnancy Positive. Negative. Positive. Negative.

[New York alleyway]

(Six months later. Night. A tramp is scavenging when a little girl comes out of the shadows, coughing.)  
TRAMP: Are you okay? Little girl, are you okay?  
GIRL: It's all right. It's quite all right. I'm dying. But I can fix that. It's easy, really. See?  
(Her skin glows with golden regeneration energy. She smiles, and the tramp runs.)

"Time lord!" Jack said  
"Partly right" River said and everyone looked at her before looking back at the screen  
"that was you?"  
"I did say I ended up a toddler in New York in the last...'episode"  
"RIght..."

Time is stuck between 05:02:57 and 05:02:59 on the various Area 52 surveillance cameras  
CHILDREN SINGING: Tick tock goes the clock. Tick tock goes the clock. Tick tock goes the clock.  
Two soldiers with eyepatches are checking the area  
SOLDIER: Secure.  
SOLDIER 2: Secure.  
  
CHILDREN SINGING: Doctor, brave and good, he turned away from violence, when he understood the falling of the Silence.  
(River Song, also with an eyepatch, turns from looking at an Egyptian sarcophagus and smiles.)

"Did that emotionally scar anyone else or just me?" Bill Asked looking wearily at the screen

[London 5:02pm 22nd April, 2011]  
(Not the London we know though, with steam trains running on aerial tracks through the Zurich Re building, cars carried by balloons...)  
NEWSMAN [OC]: And it's another beautiful day in London. There are reports of sunspot activity and solar flares causing interference across all radio signals so apologies for that. Pterodactyls fly over children playing in Hyde Park.)  
GIRL: Guys, look!  
(The pterodactyls swoop and the children run to the trees, past the sign 'Pterodactyls are vermin. Do not feed.'  
A Roman centurion in a chariot waits at the traffic lights and the headline on the Londinium Cotide is - War of the Roses enters second year.  
On a TV in a shop window is a breakfast television programme -)  
BILL TURNBULL [on TV]: So do you think you can top last year's Christmas Special?  
SIAN WILLIAMS [on TV]: And can you tell us anything about it?  
DICKENS [on TV]: Well, all I can say now is that it involves ghosts, and the past, the present and future, all at the same time.  
SIAN WILLIAMS [on TV]: Ooo, we love a ghost story.  
NEWS ANCHOR [on TV]: Crowds lined the Mall today as Holy Roman Emperor, Winston Churchill, returned to the Buckingham Senate on his personal mammoth.

[Churchill's office]

(Winston Churchill is having his blood pressure checked by his Silurian male nurse.)  
MALOHKEH: Not too many late nights in Gaul, I hope.  
CHURCHILL: Just the one. I had an argument with Cleopatra. Dreadful woman. Excellent dancer.  
MALOHKEH: I can tell from your blood pressure.  
CHURCHILL: What time do you have, doctor?  
MALOHKEH: Two minutes past five, Caesar.  
CHURCHILL: It's always two minutes past five. Day or night, it's always two minutes past five in the afternoon. Why is that?  
MALOHKEH: Because that is the time, Caesar.  
CHURCHILL: And the date. It's always the twenty second of April. Does it not bother you?  
MALOHKEH: The date and the time have always been the same, Caesar. Why should it start bothering me now?  
CHURCHILL: I want to see the Soothsayer. Where is he?  
MALOHKEH: In the Tower, where you threw him the last time.  
CHURCHILL: Get him.  
(A bedraggled figure in toga and shackles is brought it.)  
CHURCHILL: Leave us. Tick tock goes the clock, as the old song says. But they don't, do they? The clocks never tick. Something has happened to time. That's what you say. What you never stop saying. All of history is happening at once. But what does that mean? What happened? Explain to me in terms that I can understand what happened to time.  
DOCTOR: A woman.

The Doctor's turned their pointed stares at River who wore a look of complete and utter innocence

[Disabled spaceship]

(Earlier -)  
DOCTOR: Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home and in terrible pain. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself. Hello, Dalek.  
People snort at that particular sentence and Jack turned to Eleven "Snarky aren't you" wearing a mischievous grin DALEK: Emergency. Emergency. Weapon system disabled. Emergency.  
(The Doctor opens up the top of the Dalek.)  
DOCTOR: Hush, now. I need some information from your data core. Everything the Daleks know about the Silence.

[The Docks of Calisto B]

(A cloaked figure walks through destruction towards the figure in the stetson, who then steps into a seedy space bar.)  
DOCTOR: Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now.  
BARMAN: Who says he's here?  
(The Doctor drops the Dalek's eyestalk onto the counter. A short while later, the Doctor is at a table reading Knitting for Girls when the cloaked figure sits down with him.)  
DOCTOR: Father Gideon Vandaleur, former envoy of the Silence. My condolences.  
VANDALEUR: Your what?  
DOCTOR: Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months.  
(The Doctor sonicks the figure, which is wearing the same style eyepatch as Madam Kovarian, and it goes rigid.)  
DOCTOR: Can I speak to the Captain, please?  
(The small figure in the eye nods and runs.)

"It's them again!" Rose chimed brightly as the others nodded

[Teselecta]

DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Hello again, the Teselecta time-travelling shape-changing robot powered by miniaturised people. Never get bored of that. Long time since Berlin.  
CARTER: Doctor, what have you done to our systems?  
DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: They'll be fine if you behave. Now, this unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell me about them.  
CARTER: Tell you what?  
DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: One thing. Just one. Their weakest link.

[Calisto B space bar]

(A game of chess is in progress, and a Queen is sizzling with voltage. The Doctor's opponent is an alien in an eyepatch.)  
DOCTOR: The crowd are getting restless. They know the Queen is your only legal move, except you've already moved it twelve times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it. That's why they call it Live Chess. Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to Bishop Four alive.  
GANTOK: I am a dead man, unless you concede the game.  
DOCTOR: But I'm winning.  
GANTOK: Name your price.  
DOCTOR: Information.  
GANTOK: I work for the Silence. They would kill me.  
DOCTOR: They're going to kill me too, very soon. I was just going to lie down and take it, but you know what? Before I go, I'd like to know why I have to die.  
GANTOK: Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you.  
DOCTOR: Dorium's dead. The Monks beheaded him at Demon's Run.  
GANTOK: I know. Concede the game, Doctor, and I'll take you to him.

"The Blue guy from Demons Run?" Martha questioned and Amy Twelve answered  
"Yes"

[Charnel house]

(Lots of skulls, some on shelves, some on the floor.)  
GANTOK: The Seventh Transept, where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers. Watch your step. There are traps everywhere.  
DOCTOR: I hate rats.  
GANTOK: There are no rats in the transept.  
DOCTOR: Oh, good.  
GANTOK: The skulls eat them.  
(The skulls on shelves turn to look at the visitors.)  
There's a unanimous shiver throughout the room "Creepy" Clara frowned GANTOK: The headless monks behead you alive, remember.  
DOCTOR: Why are some of them in boxes?  
(Nice boxes on pillars.)  
GANTOK: Because some people are rich, and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always very rich.  
(The Doctor opens Dorium's box. The blue head sneezes.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you for bringing me, Gantok.  
GANTOK: My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you. Nobody beats me at chess.  
(Gantok draws his weapon and moves forward, triggering a trap. He falls down into a pit of ravening skulls.)  
DOCTOR: Gantok!  
(Gantok gets eaten, then the skulls turn their attention upwards. The Doctor sonics the pit closed again. Dorium opens his eyes.)  
DORIUM: Hello? Is someone there? Ah, Doctor. Thank God it's you. The Monks, they turned on me.  
DOCTOR: Well, I'm afraid they rather did, a bit.  
DORIUM: Give it to me straight, Doctor. How bad are my injuries?  
DOCTOR: Well  
DORIUM: Ha, ha! Oh, your face.

[Churchill's office]

CHURCHILL: This is absurd. Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you.  
DOCTOR: Because, in another reality, you and I are friends. And you sense that. Just as you sense there is something wrong with time.  
CHURCHILL: You mentioned a woman.  
DOCTOR: Yes. I'm getting to her.  
CHURCHILL: What's she like? Attractive, I assume.  
DOCTOR: Hell, in high heels.  
The Doctor's Faces heat after that particular statement and River puffed up ever so slightly "Is that so, My Love" She purred, not really a question at all CHURCHILL: Tell me more.

[Charnel house]

DORIUM: Oh, it's not so bad, really, as long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the Wi-Fi down here is excellent, so I keep myself entertained.  
DOCTOR: I need to know about the Silence.  
DORIUM: Oh. A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves.  
DOCTOR: And they want me dead.  
DORIUM: No, not really. They just don't want you to remain alive.  
DOCTOR: That's okay, then. I was a bit worried for a minute there.  
DORIUM: You're a man with a long and dangerous past, but your future is infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted.  
DOCTOR: You know, you could've told me all this the last time we met.  
DORIUM: It was a busy day and I got beheaded.  
DOCTOR: What's so dangerous about my future?  
DORIUM: On the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered.  
Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen cringed, already knowing the Question while the others began silently guessing what it could be DOCTOR: Silence will fall when the question is asked.  
DORIUM: Silence must fall would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Doctor will never reach Trenzalore.  
DOCTOR: I don't understand. What's it got to do with me?  
DORIUM: The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
DORIUM: Are you sure? Very, very sure?  
DOCTOR: Of course.  
DORIUM: Then I shall tell you. But on your own head be it.

[Tardis]

DORIUM [in box]: It's not my fault. Put me back. Ow! I've fallen on my nose. Have you got wi-fi here? I'm bored already and my nose is hurting. We all have to die, Doctor, but you more than most. You do see that, don't you? You know what the question is now. You do see that you have to die.

[Senate room]

CHURCHILL: But what was the question? Why did it mean your death?  
DOCTOR: Suppose there was a man who knew a secret. A terrible, dangerous secret that must never be told. How would you erase that secret from the world? Destroy it forever, before it can be spoken.  
CHURCHILL: If I had to, I'd destroy the man.  
DOCTOR: And silence would fall. All the times I've heard those words, I never realised it was my silence, my death. The Doctor will fall. Why are we here?  
CHURCHILL: This, this is the Senate Room.  
DOCTOR: Why did we leave your office?  
CHURCHILL: Well, we wanted a stroll, didn't we?  
DOCTOR: I think I've been running. Why do you have your revolver?  
CHURCHILL: Well, you're dangerous company, Soothsayer.  
(There is a single tally mark on the Doctor's arm.)  
DOCTOR: Yes. I think I am.  
"The silence" Rose shivered and the others agreed, The Silence where just plain creepy CHURCHILL: Resume your story.

[Tardis]

DORIUM [in box]: Doctor, please, open my hatch. I've got an awful headache. Which to be honest means more than it used to. It's like some terrible weight pressing down on my  
(The Doctor has put Dorium's box down upside down.)  
DORIUM: Oh. I see.  
DOCTOR: Why Lake Silencio? Why Utah?  
DORIUM: It's a still point in time. Makes it easier to create a fixed point. And your death is a fixed point, Doctor. You can't run away from this.  
DOCTOR: Been running all my life. Why should I stop?  
DORIUM: Because now you know what's at stake. Why your life must end.  
DOCTOR: Not today.  
DORIUM: What's the point in delaying? How long have you delayed already?  
(The Doctor makes a telephone call.)  
DOCTOR: Been knocking about. A bit of a farewell tour. Things to do, people to see. There's always more. I could invent a new colour, save the Dodo, join the Beatles. Hello, it's me. Get him. Tell him, we're going out and it's all on me, except for the money and driving. I have got a time machine, Dorium. It's all still going on. For me, it never stops. Liz the First is still waiting in a glade to elope with me. I could help Rose Tyler with her homework. I could go on all of Jack's stag parties in one night.  
DORIUM: Time catches up with us all, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Well, it has never laid a glove on me! Hello?

[Nursing home]

NURSE: Doctor, I'm so sorry. We didn't know how to contact you. I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart passed away

The room is silent, all knowing that one day that could be them. Leaving the Doctor alone to grieve their absence

[Tardis]

NURSE [OC]: a few months ago. Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, I  
NURSE [OC]: It was very peaceful. He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came round one of these days.  
DORIUM: Doctor? What's wrong?  
DOCTOR: Nothing. Nothing. It's just.  
(He puts the phone down and takes the Tardis blue envelopes from his pocket.)  
DOCTOR: It's time. It's time.

[Calisto B space bar]

VANDALEUR: Surely you could deliver the messages yourself?  
DOCTOR: It would involve crossing my own time stream. Best not.

[Teselecta]

CARTER: According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey. We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us.  
DOCTOR [on viewscreen]: Thank you.

[Calisto B space bar]

VANDALEUR: Doctor, whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order just as you have always been. Is there nothing else we can do?

[Senate room]

CHURCHILL: Why would you do this?  
(The postman delivers the invitation to Rory and Amy. River gets hers, too.)  
CHURCHILL: Of all the things you've told me, this I find hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to see your death?  
DOCTOR: I had to die. I didn't have to die alone.

Amy and Rory reached across River and Thirteen and grabbed the Raggedy man's hands and squeezed them in comfort, he gave them a tight but genuine smile

[Road]

AMY: Doctor!  
DOCTOR [OC]: Amy and Rory. The last Centurion and the girl who waited. However dark it got, I'd turn around, and there they'd be.

[Senate room]

DOCTOR: If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. My friends have always been the best of me.  
All the Doctor's agreed with that, they always picked the best people to make up for their faults and their friends were always the most amazing part of their lives CHURCHILL: And did you tell them this was going to happen?  
DOCTOR: It would help if you didn't keep asking questions.  
(There are three tally marks on his arm now.)  
DOCTOR: We don't have much time.

[Road]

(River shoots off his stetson.)  
CHURCHILL [OC]: And this woman you spoke of. Did you invite her?  
RIVER: Hello, sweetie.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Yes, she was there. River Song came twice.

[Lakeside]

(The picnic.)  
DOCTOR: Napoleon gave me this bottle. Well, I say gave. Threw. Salud!  
ALL: Salud!  
RORY: So, when are we going to 1969?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Everything was in place. I only had to do one more thing. I only had to die.  
(The Doctor waves at Delaware by his pickup, and River sees the Impossible Astronaut.)  
RIVER: Oh, my God.  
DOCTOR: You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere.  
RORY: That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake.  
(The Doctor goes to the astronaut, who is now the adult River )  
DOCTOR: Well, then. Here we are at last.  
RIVER: I can't stop it. The suit's in control.  
DOCTOR: You're not supposed to. This has to happen.  
RIVER: Run.  
DOCTOR: I did run. Running brought me here.  
RIVER: I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. It's too strong.  
DOCTOR: I know. It's okay. This is where I die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there.  
RIVER: That's me. How can I be there?  
DOCTOR: That's you from the future, serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. My murder.  
RIVER: Why would you do that? Make me watch?  
DOCTOR: So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven.  
RIVER: Please, my love, please, please just run!  
DOCTOR: I can't.  
RIVER: Time can be rewritten.  
DOCTOR: Don't you dare. Goodbye, River.  
There's tear's in the eyes of some and tightness on the faces of others at River's pain (The Doctor winks, then shuts his eyes. The astronaut suit zaps him multiple times but he doesn't die this time.)  
RIVER: Hello, Sweetie.  
DOCTOR: What have you done?  
RIVER: Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems.  
DOCTOR: But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time.  
RIVER: Fixed points can be rewritten.  
DOCTOR: No, they can't. Of course they can't. Who told you that  
(Everything dissolves into white.)

[Senate room]

CHURCHILL: Well? What happened?  
DOCTOR: Nothing.  
CHURCHILL: Nothing?  
DOCTOR: Nothing happened. And then it kept happening. Or, if you'd prefer, everything happened at once, and it won't ever stop. Time is dying. It's going to be five oh two in the afternoon for all eternity. A needle stuck on a record.  
CHURCHILL: A record? Good Lord, man, have you never heard of downloads?  
DOCTOR: Said Winston Churchill.  
CHURCHILL: Gunsmoke. That's gunsmoke. Oh, I appear to have fired this.  
(The Doctor has a spear.)  
DOCTOR: We seem to be defending ourselves.  
CHURCHILL: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: The creatures that lead the Silence. Remarkable beings. They're memory-proof.  
CHURCHILL: But what does that mean?  
DOCTOR: You can't remember them. The moment you look away, you forget they were ever there.  
(Four tally marks on his arm.)  
DOCTOR: Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult.  
(But his other arm is covered in marks. They are hanging from the ceiling in a big cluster. A grenade rolls in. The Doctor knocks Churchill down. Boom, and soldiers enter.)  
SOLDIER: Go! Go! Go! Keep the Silence in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active.  
CHURCHILL: Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves.  
AMY: Pond. Amelia Pond.  
DOCTOR: No! She's on our side. It's okay.  
(Amy is wearing an eyepatch.)  
DOCTOR: No. No, Amy. Amy, why are you wearing that?  
(Amy shoots the Doctor.)

"This is entirely too suspenseful" Missy grumbled

[Railway carriage]

(The Doctor wakes on a couch, looking up at a ceiling fan. There is the sound of a train whistle.)  
NEWSMAN [OC]: The Government has again apologised for extensive radio interference caused by solar flare and sun spot activity.  
DOCTOR: Amy?  
AMY: Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly.  
DOCTOR: Amy Pond. Amelia Pond from Leadworth, please, listen to me. I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together. We had adventures. Amelia Pond, you grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to  
(He is gesturing with a model Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
"Oblivious" Bill shakes her head and Twelve scowls at her "Oi turn those attack brows elsewhere" She grumbled (And on the far wall are her sketches - Dalek, Silurian, vampire, pirate, Weeping Angel.)  
DOCTOR: Oh.  
AMY: You look rubbish.  
DOCTOR: You look wonderful.  
AMY: So do you. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that.  
(She holds up a tweed jacket.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, Geronimo.  
(A little later, shaved and dressed.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, you can turn round now. How do I look?  
"Can I just say, you weren't actually facing away" Rory Pointed out and the other's turn to stare at Amy "Aborted timeline in a world that never existed, it doesn't count" She pursed her lips AMY: Cool.  
DOCTOR: Really?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! Are you a special agent boss lady? What's that mean? Not sure about the eye patch, though.  
AMY: It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see.  
DOCTOR: And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office.  
AMY: God, I've missed you!  
DOCTOR: Okay. Hugging and missing now. Where's the Roman?  
AMY: You mean Rory.  
DOCTOR: Mmm.  
AMY: My husband Rory, yeah?  
(She gets a drawing from her desk.)  
AMY: That's him, isn't it? I've no idea. I can't find him, but I love him very much, don't I?  
There were snorts of laughter as the companions tried and failed to hide their laughter, Missy has no such compunction and giggled gleefully DOCTOR: Apparently.  
AMY: I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering.  
DOCTOR: Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?  
AMY: The lakeside.  
DOCTOR: Lake Silencio, Utah. I died.  
AMY: But then you didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways.  
DOCTOR: Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once.  
AMY: But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?  
DOCTOR: Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart.  
(A soldier enters. Guess who.)  
RORY: Ma'am? We're about to arrive. Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark.  
AMY: Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams.  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
RORY: Hello, sir. Pleased to meet you.  
AMY: Captain Williams, best of the best. Couldn't live without him.  
(The Doctor compares him to his sketch, and laughs. Rory leaves.)  
DOCTOR: No.  
AMY: What is wrong?  
DOCTOR: Amy, you'll find your Rory. You always do. But you have to really look.  
AMY: I am looking.  
DOCTOR: Oh, my Amelia Pond. You don't always look hard enough.  
AMY: Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?  
DOCTOR: Time is still passing for me. Every explosion has an epicentre. I'm it. I'm what's wrong.  
AMY: What's wrong with you?  
DOCTOR: I'm still alive.  
(The train crosses a viaduct into a pyramid with a Stars and Stripes on the side and the title Area 52.

[Storage area]

RORY: You have to put it on, sir.  
DOCTOR: An eye patch. What for?  
AMY: It's not an eye patch.  
RORY: It's an eye drive, sir. It communicates directly with the memory centres of the brain. Acts as external storage.  
AMY: Only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things.  
RORY: The Silence.  
(Held in individual tanks filled with liquid.)  
RORY: We've captured over a hundred of them now, all held in this pyramid.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like.  
AMY: Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information, but only for as long as you're wearing it.  
DOCTOR: The Silence have human servants. They all wear these.  
AMY: They'd have to.  
RORY: This way.  
(The Doctor puts the eye drive on.)  
RORY: They seem to be noticing you.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, they would.  
AMY: So why aren't the human race killing the Silence on sight any more?  
DOCTOR: That was another reality. What are the tanks for?  
RORY: They can draw electricity from anything. It's how they attack. The fluid insulates them. And I really don't like the way they're looking at you.  
DOCTOR: Me neither.  
RORY: Ma'am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should really check this out. They haven't been this active in a while. You two, upstairs. Check all the tank seals. Then the floors above. Get everyone checking.  
SOLDIER: Sir.  
RORY: You go ahead, Ma'am.  
AMY: Thank you, Captain Williams. Doctor, this way.  
DOCTOR: Captain Williams, nice fellow. What's his first name?  
AMY: Captain. Just through here.  
DOCTOR: Just give us a moment. Just need to check something, Ma'am.  
(The Doctor goes back to Rory. Amy speaks into a hidden microphone on her lapel.)  
AMY: We're in. He's on his way.  
DOCTOR: The loyal soldier, waiting to be noticed. Always the pattern. Why is that?  
RORY: Sorry, sir?  
DOCTOR: Your boss, you should just ask her out. She likes you. She said so.  
RORY: Really, sir. What did she say?  
DOCTOR: Oh, she just sort of generally indicated.  
RORY: What exactly what did she say?  
DOCTOR: She said that you were a Mister Hottie-ness, and that she would like to go out with you for texting and scones.  
The others laugh at Eleven who duck's his head in apparent embarrassment but River could see the grin he had hidden RORY: You really haven't done this before, have you?  
DOCTOR: No, I haven't.  
RORY: See you in a moment, sir.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes.  
AMY: Come on, Doctor. Time for you to meet some old friends.  
RORY: Attention all personnel.

[Control room]

RORY [OC]: Attention all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units.  
(A lady in a white coat is watching a screen.)  
KENT: You were right. Just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons.  
(The clock now reads 05:02:57, 58, 59.)  
DOCTOR: Hi, honey. I'm home.  
RIVER: And what sort of time do you call this?  
"You two have seriously got catch phrases?!" Mickey asked and They both shrug KOVARIAN: The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?  
(She is tied to a chair.)  
DOCTOR: Did my best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you score all this?  
RIVER: Hallucinogenic lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover.  
DOCTOR: I always thought so.  
RIVER: She mentioned you.  
DOCTOR: What did she say?  
RIVER: Put down that gun down.  
DOCTOR: Did you?  
RIVER: Eventually.  
KOVARIAN: Oh, they're flirting. Do I have to watch this?  
"I actually find it highly amusing" Nardole said and Twelve growled at him "Are you having an emotion sir? Yes right there" He turned to Bill "He's having another emotion" Bull glances between them "I think its the one where he punches you" she whispered and Nardole gave her a secret grin before turning back to watch RIVER: It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian. Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor. Who else was I going to fall in love with?  
DOCTOR: It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that.  
RIVER: Dinner?  
DOCTOR: I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long I'm alive, time is dying. Because of you, River.  
RIVER: Because I refused to kill the man I love.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet. Come here, you.  
AMY: Get him!  
(Soldiers grab the Doctor.)  
RIVER: I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch.  
(The Doctor grabs River's arm.)  
RIVER: Get off me. Get him off me! Doctor, no. Let go! Please Doctor, let go!  
WOMAN: It's moving. Time's moving!  
(05:03 and counting.)  
RIVER: Get him off me! Doctor!  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry, River. It's the only way.  
(They flash back to the lakeside, then the soldiers pull him off.)  
RIVER: Cuff him.  
DOCTOR: Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again.  
RIVER: And I'll be by a lakeside killing you.  
DOCTOR: And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way.  
RIVER: I didn't say there was, sweetie.  
(In the storage area, a Silence puts its hand onto the glass of its tank, and it begins to crack. Captain Williams notices liquid dripping through to a lower level.)  
RIVER: There are so many theories about you and I, you know.  
DOCTOR: Idle gossip.  
RIVER: Archaeology.  
DOCTOR: Same thing.  
RIVER: Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who murders you?  
DOCTOR: I don't want to marry you.  
RIVER: I don't want to murder you.  
"Tough because both end up happening" Thirteen grinned at river who gives her a fond smile "Wouldn't change anything my love" "Not one line" The Doctor's whisper together and River flinched slightly looking at them sadly "Don't you dare" She responded, The others know they've missed something but don't comment, the pain on the faces of the Doctors River and Even Donna keep them silent (Amy feels a drop on her head.)  
DOCTOR: This is no fun at all.  
RIVER: It isn't, is it?  
AMY: Doctor, what's that?  
DOCTOR: The pyramid above us. How many Silence do you have trapped inside it?  
KOVARIAN: None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting for this, Doctor. For you.  
RORY: They're out! All of them.  
(And the soldiers are getting slaughtered. Rory bars the door.)  
RORY: No one gets in here! Ma'am, my men out there should be able to lock this down. We have them outnumbered.  
KOVARIAN: And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops.  
DOCTOR: What do you mean?  
(Electricity surges through Doctor Kent's eye drive. She screams.)  
DOCTOR; Help her! Help her!  
(Soldiers are being affected, too.)  
AMY: She's dead.  
(The Doctor's eye drive tries to zap him.)  
DOCTOR: Eye drives off now. Remove them.  
(Amy takes the Doctor's eye drive off him, but then her own powers up.)  
KOVARIAN: The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one.  
(Madame Kovarian's eye drive starts to zap.)  
KOVARIAN: What are you doing? No, it's me. Don't be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that!  
DOCTOR: We could stop this right now, you and I.  
KOVARIAN: Get it off me.  
DOCTOR: Amy, tell her.  
AMY: We've been working on something. Just let us show you.  
DOCTOR: There's no point. There's nothing you can do. My time is up.  
AMY: We're doing this for you!  
DOCTOR: Then people are dying for me. I won't thank you for that, Amelia Pond.  
KOVARIAN: Get it  
RIVER: Just let us show you.  
AMY: Please. Captain Williams, how long do we have?  
RORY: Er, a couple of minutes.  
RIVER: That's enough. We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb.  
RORY: I'll wait down here, Ma'am. Buy you as much time as I can.  
AMY: You have to take your eye drive off.  
RORY: Can't do that, Ma'am. Might forget what's coming.  
AMY: But it could activate any second.  
RORY: It has activated, Ma'am. But I'm of no use to you if I can't remember. You have to go now, Ma'am.  
AMY: Yes.  
RORY: Now!  
AMY: Yes, thank you, Captain Williams.  
(Amy leaves, taking one last look back. Rory fights the pain to keep his gun hand steady as three Silence break through the door.)  
SILENCE: Rory Williams, the man who dies and dies again. Die one last time and know she will never come back for you.  
(Amy lets loose a machine gun at them.)  
"I can see where she get's it from" Jack Said looking between Amy and River. Amy blushed before looking back at the screen, she'd come to terms with her actions but the Doctor hadn't seen it, she didn't even think he was aware of what she was about to do on screen and she was not looking forward to his reaction aborted timeline or not AMY: Come on, you. Up you get. You all right?  
(She takes his eye drive off.)  
KOVARIAN: Amy, help me.  
(Her eye drive is hanging off.)  
AMY: You took my baby from me and hurt her. And now she's all grown up and she's fine, but I'll never see my baby again.  
KOVARIAN: But you'll still save me, though. Because he would, and you'd never do anything to disappoint your precious Doctor.  
RORY: Ma'am, we have to go, now.  
AMY: The Doctor is very precious to me, you're right. But do you know what else he is, Madame Kovarian? Not here.  
(Amy puts Kovarian's eye drive back in place.)  
Amy flinched and looked up at the Doctor, He smiled at her no hint of condemnation or pity or guilt anywhere and she felt herself relax, He didn't hate her AMY: River Song didn't get it all from you, sweetie.  
(Amy takes Rory's arm and they leave as Kovarian starts screaming.)  
AMY: So, you and me, we should get a drink some time.  
RORY: Okay.  
AMY: And married.  
RORY: Fine.

"What a woman" Jack whistled  
"Please be aware I have a sword, and while Its currently unavailable I will find a way to retrieve it" Rory commented not quite jokingly but not quite murderously and Eleven Laughed

[Receptor room]

(Open to the sky, where the cap of the pyramid should be.)  
DOCTOR: What's this? Oh, it's as timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?  
RIVER: I'm the child of the Tardis. I understand the physics.  
DOCTOR: But that's all you've got, a distress beacon.  
RIVER: I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. The Doctor is dying. Please, please help.  
DOCTOR: River! River, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me.  
Eleven and Thirteen could not possibly move any closer "Didn't mean it, just wanted you to hate me" Eleven stated "I know, My love" She whispered back AMY: We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell him. Just tell him, River.  
RIVER: Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree.  
DOCTOR: River, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating.  
RIVER: I can't let you die.  
DOCTOR: But I have to die.  
RIVER: Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me.  
Thirteen had silent tear's on her cheeks and everyone felt their hearts clench at the pain and love being displayed to them, Rose felt her jealousy fizzle and die this woman was someone she had hated on the pure principle that she had married the man Rose had a crush on she knew that now and so did Ten, They'd had a crush, It wasn't love DOCTOR: River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die.  
RIVER: I'll suffer if I have to kill you.  
DOCTOR: More than every living thing in the universe?  
RIVER: Yes.  
River buried her face in Thirteens blond hair while eleven did the same to Rivers space curls DOCTOR: River, River, why do you had have to be this? Melody Pond, your daughter. I hope you're both proud.  
RORY: I'm not sure I completely understand.  
AMY: We got married and had a kid and that's her.  
RORY: Okay.  
"Love how you just accept the crazy" Clara said to Rory who shrugged "It's always like this, got used to it" DOCTOR: Amy, uncuff me now. Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind.  
(The Doctor takes off his bow tie.)  
DOCTOR: River, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me.  
RIVER: What am I doing?  
"Gallifreyan Hand fasting" Missy comments and Twelve nods, she hummed DOCTOR: As you're told. Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say I consent and gladly give.  
RORY: To what?  
DOCTOR: Just say it. Please.  
RORY: I consent and gladly give.  
DOCTOR: Need you to say it too, mother of the bride.  
AMY: I consent and gladly give.  
DOCTOR: Now River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said.  
(He whispers something very short.)  
DOCTOR: I just told you my name. Now, there you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way.  
"Your name is a hell of a lot longer than that, even your nickname at the academy was longer than what you could have whispered" Missy stretched and the others look at her "You know the Doctors name?" Bill asked her and Missy scoffed "Of course, Iv'e known this moron since we were 8 years old. He knows mine as well" She looks at Twelve who raised a brow at her "Your name" "Did you seriously think my name was Missy? Mistress or Master? Obviously not they're just our Time lord Titles, the ones we chose" Bill nodded slowly RIVER: Then you may kiss the bride.  
DOCTOR: I'll make it a good one.  
RIVER: You'd better.  
(The clock starts moving forward as we go to a white-out and flashbacks of the events at the lakeside when the Doctor died and was cremated.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven.  
(The steam railways and cars on balloons vanish from London. The pterodactyls go away.)  
CHILDREN [OC]: Tick tock goes the clock, he gave all he could give. Tick tock goes the clock, now prison waits for River.)

[Garden]

(Amy is sitting at the patio table looking up at the night sky. There is a flash of light nearby.)  
AMY: Heard there was a freak meteor shower two miles away, so I got us a bottle.  
RIVER: Thank you, dear.  
AMY: So where are we?  
RIVER: I just climbed out of the Byzantium. You were there. So young. Didn't have a clue who I was. You're funny like that. Where are you?  
AMY: The Doctor's dead.  
RIVER: How are you doing?  
AMY: How do you think?  
RIVER: Well, I don't know unless you tell me.  
AMY: I killed someone. Madame Kovarian, in cold blood.  
RIVER: In an aborted time line, in a world that never was.  
AMY: Yeah, but I can remember it, so it happened, so I did it. What does that make me now? I need to talk to the Doctor, but I can't now, can I?  
RIVER: If you could talk to him, would it make a difference?  
AMY: But he's dead, so, so I can't.  
RIVER: Oh, Mother, of course he isn't.  
AMY: Not for you, I suppose. You're seeing the younger versions of him running around, having adventures.  
RIVER: Yeah, I am. But that's not what I mean.  
AMY: Then what do you mean?  
RIVER: Okay. I'm going to tell you what I probably shouldn't. The Doctor's last secret. Don't you want to know what he whispered in my ear?  
AMY: He whispered his name.  
RIVER: Not his name, no.  
AMY: Yes, it was. He said it was.  
RIVER: Rule One?  
AMY: The Doctor lies.  
RIVER: So do I, all the time. Have to. Spoilers. Pretending I don't know you're my mother, pretending I don't recognise a space suit in Florida.  
AMY: What did he whisper in your ear?  
RIVER: Oh, that man. He's always one step ahead of everyone. Always a plan.  
AMY: River, what did he tell you? River.  
(Rory gets home to see Amy and River hugging and dancing around the garden.)  
RORY: Hey. What?  
AMY: He's not dead. He's not dead.  
RORY: Are you sure, River? Are you really, properly sure?  
RIVER: Of course I'm sure. I'm his wife.  
AMY: Yes! And I'm his (pause) mother in law.  
"Oh my god, your face" Donna laughed along with everyone else even a slightly disgruntled Al=my eventually finds the humour to crack a smile RIVER: Father dear, I think Mummy might need another drink.  
RORY: Yes. Yes.

[Charnel house]

(Dorium's box is being returned to its pedestal by a cloaked figure.)  
DORIUM [OC]: Who's carrying me? I demand to know. I'm a head, I have rights. I want my doors open this time. I demand that my doors are open.  
(The figure opens his door and turns to leave.)  
DORIUM: Is it you? It is, isn't it. It is you, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you possibly have escaped?

[Calisto B space bar]

CARTER [memory]: Is there nothing else we can do?  
(The Doctor leaves, then pops back again with a big grin on his face.)  
DOCTOR: Actually, thinking about it

[Receptor room]

(What the Doctor whispered was -)  
DOCTOR: Look into my eye.  
(The Doctor waves at River from the eyeball of the Teselecta.)

"The Robot?!" The group exclaimed excited by the new development

[Charnel house]

(The Doctor removes the cloak.)  
DOCTOR: The Teselecta. A Doctor in a Doctor suit. Time said I had to be on that beach, so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat.  
DORIUM: So you're going to do this? Let them all think you're dead?  
DOCTOR: It's the only way, then they can all forget me. I got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows.  
DORIUM: And Doctor Song, in prison all her days?  
DOCTOR: Her days, yes. Her nights? Well, that's between her and me, eh?  
"Doctor..." Rory groans "Sorry...Father in law" River and Amy laughed at Rory glared at him, a playful glint barely visibly behind the centurions eyes DORIUM: So many secrets, Doctor. I'll help you keep them, of course.  
DOCTOR: Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?  
DORIUM: But you're a fool nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you. The fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the Eleventh, and the question.  
DOCTOR: Goodbye, Dorium.  
DORIUM: The first question. The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor Who.

The screen blanked out and everyone began stretching, there was no loading circle meaning their time must be up for watching 'episodes'

Before they could move anywhere there was the sound of static and a flash of light

"Who's missing this time?" Twelve asked unconcerned

"Thirteen, Yaz, Graham and Ryan" Eleven answered scanning the area Thirteen had disappeared from

"Absolutely nothing" Eleven muttered frustrated he ran a hand through his hair

Just before the light flashed there was a static in the air it was metallic and sharp and once again that smell/sound/taste came again and Thirteen and her Fam reappeared

"What happened?" Ten asked, everyone gathering around the group of returnees who blinked for a second

"Well, we reappeared on my TARDIS like nothing had happened. I did remember this though, must be cause I'm the oldest" her Fam nodded in agreement

The others sighed so thirteen remembered the Room but Eleven Hadn't maybe it was just that simple. It didn't effect thirteens time line because she'd only viewed the past and not her future

They moved from the screening room into the kitchen where everyone began preparing their own meals or cooking for smaller groups as not everyone likes the same things

Eventually they drifted off, the humans going to bed while the doctors explored some more

When the group awoke the next morning no one could find the time lords, before panicking could set in Jack took control

"Come one, did you think they'd sit still all night? They've probably gone surging this place and found something that's kept them occupied" it took them ten minutes to locate the wayward time lords in the massive empty room they'd located the previous day what surprised them was what they were doing as the entered they stopped where they stood in complete incomprehension

Twelve, River and Missy were Sat on the side lines casually sipping tea from some sort of Victorian China tea set while Eleven, Thirteen and Ten raced each other. It was the sheer speed that had them confused

It was faster than any Olympic sprinter and more than three times the distance of an Olympic sprint. They gained in speed and hardly seemed out of breath let alone sweaty

"What the hell" Bill asked shocked

"Oh, good morning" River says over her cup eyes sparkling and that devious smirk ever present

"Did they get a hold of some red bull or something" Amy asked going to sit with her daughter as the trio continued to sprint back and forth at heart stopping speed

"No, coffee has to have been coffee" Rory said weakly eyes not leaving the apparent race track, they were neck and neck thirteens apparent swiftness able to overcome the weakness of her shorter legs

River smiled  
"They've been at it all night, seeing this the fastest"

"I've beat Twelve, Eleven and River but Not Thirteen and Ten refuses to race me" Missy pouted

The trio come to a stop, the two men panting slightly while thirteen looks no worse for wear, they have manic things and mischievous eyes, cheeks pinked with the 'slight' excursion hair wind swept they all looked more live than they had in days

"Didn't know you could run that fast?!" Graham stated still shocked and Thirteen turned to him skipping over to sit with her Fam accepting the offered tea as the others did the same

"We have to make sure you lot keep up" Twelve replied for her

"You deliberately make yourselves slower so we run at the same speed" Bill tilted her head and the Doctors nodded in agreement

They chatted for at least half an hour before they heard the bell, the Doctors pouted not that they'd ever admit to it, they'd wanted to explore more

"Who won by the way" Clara asked and thirteen laughed

"Me" Eleven pushed her and moved past at a fast walk

"Here we go again" Missy shook her head not willing to admit to the amusement she felt at the childishness of the Doctors

They watched as the fast walk turned to a sprint down the long corridor as Thirteen over took Eleven in a mad dash for the screening room

'Just another day' everyone thought fondly  
Time for another episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, kudos', subscribed and bookmarked 
> 
> Please correct any parts that don't make sense, misspelled etc
> 
> I have No beta


	4. The Husband's of River Song/Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead/Angels take Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and commenting on this, its another long one and I hope you like do over and fix its cause they're happening in this chapter  
> Big thank you to Sara, your comment got me writing more than usual today
> 
> I write a bit everyday so I don't become bored and burn out, I have the fic planned out I just need to write it, we're not even half way through so please be patient
> 
> If there are any mistakes please point them out to me because there will be and this is a work in progress. Read with that in mind. Thank you

They all sat down before the screen as the loading circle finished

Mendorax Dellora  
(human colony)  
Christmas Day  
5343

Twelve breathed deeply and looked at River who did the same, she shifted slightly knowing what was going to be shown and her cheeks coloured when Twelve grinned and thirteen laughed 

[Village]

(Two moons shine through wispy clouds in a night sky as we fly over a snow-covered landscape and a large red flying saucer, to a village, as an orchestra and choir gives us that excellent Christmas hymn by Charles Wesley to the tune by Felix Mendelssohn. In a street looking remarkably like Trap Street but with extra cheeriness and lights, the Tardis is being quietly covered with the falling snow, and has some icicles hanging from it. There is a notice fastened to the door - Carol Singers Will Be Criticised. A man in a red duffel coat and woolly bobble hat approaches the Mathiesa Boutique and turns left, looking at a piece of paper and muttering to himself.)  
CHOIR [OC]: ♫ Hark! The Herald Angels sing. Glory to the newborn king! Peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled. Joyful, all ye nations, rise. Join the triumph of the skies. ♫  
NARDOLE: Nothing there.

"Nardole!" Bill cried shaking His arm making him cringe away looking at her with wide eyes and she laughed at him while the others smiled at her enthusiasm 

(He turns around and sees the Tardis, then checks his piece of paper.)  
NARDOLE: Ooo! This must be it.  
(He goes up to the Tardis and knocks on the door. The Doctor answers it. He had two felt antlers sticking straight up on the top of his head.)

Several laughed boisterously and even River snickered 

DOCTOR: Is there anything on my head?  
NARDOLE: Er, well, yes.  
DOCTOR: Describe it.  
NARDOLE: Well, you've sort of got antlers.  
DOCTOR: Antlers?  
NARDOLE: Yes, antlers.  
DOCTOR: Antlers! Hmm.  
(The Doctor goes back inside, leaving the door slightly ajar.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: You are a time-space machine. You're a vehicle! I've never asked you to cheer me up with hologrammatic antlers!  
(The Tardis makes a brief engine noise.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Thank you.  
(The Doctor returns, minus the antlers.)  
DOCTOR: Can I help you?  
NARDOLE: Yes. Are you the surgeon?  
DOCTOR: Close enough. Why?  
NARDOLE: Well, you know.  
DOCTOR: I don't know.  
NARDOLE: There's a medical emergency.  
(Nardole turns and starts to walk away.)  
DOCTOR: Will there be singing?  
NARDOLE: No.  
DOCTOR: Fine, then.  
(The Doctor closes the Tardis door and follows Nardole.)  
NARDOLE: We weren't sure where you'd come down.  
DOCTOR: Sorry?  
NARDOLE: In your capsule.  
DOCTOR: I'm never sure. I don't like being sure about things. One minute you're sure, the next everybody turns into lizards and a piano falls on you.  
NARDOLE: A piano?  
DOCTOR: It's been a long day.  
The Doctor received several incredulous stares which he stubbornly ignored 

(They walk down the street, past all the lights and decorations. Another man carrying a medical bag comes out of a side street and speaks to a passing woman.)  
SURGEON: Are you expecting a surgeon?  
DOCTOR: So what's the medical emergency?  
NARDOLE: Didn't you read the agreement?

[Outside the saucer]

(They have passed the white painted fence denoting the edge of the village.)  
NARDOLE: There it is.  
DOCTOR: What?  
NARDOLE: There. That's it.  
DOCTOR: That's what? Oh, the flying saucer. Is that new?  
(A door in the saucer opens, back-lighting a figure in a white fur trimmed hooded red floor-length cloak, who walks forward down the ramp to meet them. Note - although this person's face is partially obscured by the hood, her voice is instantly recognisable.)  
NARDOLE: Come on.  
RIVER: Well, you took your time.  
NARDOLE: (bowing) Sorry, ma'am. This is him. This is the surgeon.  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
RIVER: You don't look much like your pictures.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's an ongoing problem for me.  
RIVER: Doesn't look very impressive, does he? Nardole, what have you brought to my doorstep?  
DOCTOR: I've had a haircut. This is my best suit.

something about the phrasing has Eleven and Ten sitting up and paying very close attention before looking to Twelve who nodded once making the two slump back in their seats solemnly 

RIVER: It's not even a suit.  
DOCTOR: Do I know you?  
RIVER: You most certainly do not.  
(She throws back the hood. The Doctor smiles broadly.)  
RIVER: And now that you've met me, you'll do your very best to forget me.  
DOCTOR: River!  
NARDOLE: Oi! Doctor Song to you. Sometimes Professor, but mainly Doctor.  
RIVER: Don't use my name. Ever. How do you know me?  
DOCTOR: Well, it's a tiny bit complicated. People usually need a flowchart.

They looked at River, brows furrowed before a smile appeared on both Eleven and Tens faces  
"You didn't recognise us" Eleven said delightedly drawing the attention of everyone on the room and River kept her face impassive  
"Why do you sound so delighted" Bill asked head tilted  
"Because she always knows and now she doesn't" He replied childishly making several grin at his giddiness 

RIVER: It doesn't matter. If either of you use my name again, I will remove your organs in alphabetical order. Any questions?  
DOCTOR: Which alphabet? (grin fades) Sorry, you really didn't want these questions, did you?  
RIVER: This way. We don't have a lot of time.  
(She leads the way into the saucer.)  
DOCTOR: What seems to be the problem?  
RIVER: My husband.  
DOCTOR: Your husband?  
RIVER: Didn't you read my message? My husband, yes. My husband is dying.  
(The Doctor stands still.)  
NARDOLE: Something wrong?  
DOCTOR: I think I'm going to need a bigger flowchart.

Jack exploded with laughter and Twelve Grinned manically 

[Saucer chamber]

(Plainsong is being sung somewhere as River enters the main chamber.)  
RIVER: Husband, I return to you.  
(Cloaked figures start to draw swords from scabbards slung across their backs, then return them to their resting places.)  
HYDROFLAX: Where is my queen?  
RIVER: Never far from you, my love.  
HYDROFLAX: Ah.  
(Hydraulic servos move, and we see a small male head where the neck should be on a huge red armoured figure lying on a table.)  
DOCTOR: No, wait. That's your husband?  
RIVER: Listen, you are being watched by four billion people.  
(There are screens recessed into the walls around the chamber.)  
RIVER: You are surrounded by warrior monks with sentient laser swords, genetically engineered anger problems and not enough to do. Best just stay still and keep your hands by your side.  
DOCTOR: No, wait. That's your husband?  
RIVER: My husband, your patient. King Hydroflax.  
DOCTOR: Yes, that's who you're married to? Not anybody else?  
HYDROFLAX: My love, attend me, woman!  
RIVER: I fly to you. Is there a problem?  
DOCTOR: Right. So you don't recognise me, then?  
RIVER: Why would I recognise you?  
DOCTOR: Oh, no reason.  
(River goes to Hydroflax and caresses his armour. Nardole stands next to the Doctor, who has crossed his arms.)  
DOCTOR: I don't like him. Do you like him?  
NARDOLE: Don't cross your arms.  
DOCTOR: He's a lying down person. I don't like lying down people. It's so untidy.  
NARDOLE: Keep your arms by your side, like she said.  
RIVER: My one true love. The only husband I will ever have.  
(The Doctor rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Nardole nudges him and he drops them by his side again.)

The laughter form last time hadn't even had a chance to fade, Rivers cheeks had pinked. The Doctor's were enjoying their wife's embarrassment something the all knew they'd pay for later 

RIVER: My time with you has been too short.  
HYDROFLAX: You have given me days of adventure and many nights of passion.  
DOCTOR: Oh, oh.  
NARDOLE: Why do you keep crossing them?  
DOCTOR: Because they cross, I've got cross arms.

"Scottish" Rory muttered and Amy looked at him sharply  
"What was that My love?" Amy questioned her voice taking on the same quality River's did when the Doctor had something inordinately stupid. The Men looked at him pityingly while avoiding making direct eye contact with the red head  
"Nothing, I didn't say... anything" he replied weakly  
"You tread the line centurion" She smiled and kissed his cheek and turned back to the screen making Rory sag slightly in relief 

HYDROFLAX: The end is near. I feel it.  
RIVER: Forgive me, my lord. I have acted against your instructions.  
HYDROFLAX: My love?  
RIVER: If you die this day, this galaxy will drown any tears. Oh, look at them, your people! They watch and hope and pray. With so much at stake, I followed my heart. I disobeyed your orders and sent for the finest surgeon in the galaxy!  
(The crowds on the screens cheer and applaud. The Doctor looks around, and River holds out her hand to him. Nardole chuckles and punches the Doctor lightly on the arm.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) This might be an alarming question in the circumstance, but you really do think I'm a surgeon, don't you?  
NARDOLE: Oh.  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Okay, calm down, keep it together. Don't make puddles.  
RIVER: Surgeon, attend your patient.  
(Nardole looks very worried, and whimpers.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Any tiny hint of species he might be?  
(Nardole whimpers I dunno.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Okay, never mind. You just stay there. (to a monk next to them.) You're probably going to need a mop.  
(The Doctor goes to Hydroflax's side.)  
RIVER: Bow.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, what?  
RIVER: You are in the presence of his Infinite Majesty, King Hydroflax. You will bow.  
DOCTOR: Oh, no. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I can't do that.  
(Nardole is seriously cacking himself now.)  
RIVER: You what?  
DOCTOR: It's my back.  
RIVER: Your back?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, my back's playing up. It simply refuses to carry the weight of an entirely pointless stratum of society who contribute nothing of worth to the world and crush the hopes and dreams of working people.  
HYDROFLAX: Can you save me, Surgeon?  
DOCTOR: Well, that depends upon what's wrong with you.  
RIVER: There's something in his brain.  
DOCTOR: You could have fooled me.  
(Hydroflax gets angry.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, oh, sorry.  
(River placates Hydroflax by massaging his face vigorously.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry, just gallows humour. Probably the wrong word.  
NARDOLE: Yeah, I would say it is.

"No matter the face, you can always get yourself into trouble by opening your mouth Doc" Jack Smiled and the Doctor's shrugged in unison unable to deny the statement 

RIVER: My love, you must rest. The surgeon and I will discuss the procedure. Prepare, master of my life, to live anew.  
(She plants a long sloppy kiss on Hydroflax's forehead.)  
RIVER: Patience be with you all. Our King will rise again!  
NARDOLE + CROWDS: Our King will rise again.  
(River gestures to the Doctor to follow her out of the chamber.)  
CROWDS: Our King will rise again! Hydroflax! Hydroflax!

[Saucer room]

(The doors close.)  
DOCTOR: All right, enough of this. The joke's over.  
RIVER: What joke?  
DOCTOR: Look at me.  
RIVER: Why?  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.

"You know, I'm really surprised you didn't get that" Twelve said and River glared at hip  
"I hate you" She muttered  
"No you don't" The Doctor's replied together

RIVER: You'd better be, you've got an operation to perform.  
(She activates a massive hologram of Hydroflax's head.)  
RIVER: Here's the entry wound, just below the hairline. And there's the projectile. It should have killed him straight off, but he's very strong.  
DOCTOR: It's not a bullet.  
RIVER: It's a diamond.  
DOCTOR: How did it get in there?  
RIVER: At speed.  
(The Doctor puts on his sonic sunglasses.)  
RIVER: Do you recognise it?  
DOCTOR: No!  
RIVER: Yes.  
DOCTOR: The Halassi Androvar.  
RIVER: The very same. Hydroflax was leading a raid on the Halassi vaults. In the ensuing fire-fight, the whole thing blew up in his face, with the result that he now has the most valuable diamond in the universe lodged three inches inside his enormous head.  
(The Doctor reaches into the hologram and manipulates the holo-diamond.)  
RIVER: So, can you remove it?  
DOCTOR: It's very small. It might be difficult to manoeuvre it.  
RIVER: Not the diamond. His head.  
DOCTOR: His head?  
(The Doctor removes his sunglasses and stares at River.)

As did the Younger Doctor's and the Companions, River just shrugged completely unrepentant and unconcerned and Thirteen smiled at her besotted 

RIVER: Yes. I think it would be easier just to remove the whole thing, don't you?  
DOCTOR: Wouldn't that kill him?  
RIVER: You're the medical expert, but I'd say so, yes.  
DOCTOR: Your husband?  
RIVER: Sort of.  
DOCTOR: Sort of?  
RIVER: I basically married the diamond. The Halassi want their diamond back, so they came to me.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
RIVER: I'm an archaeologist.  
DOCTOR: Slash murderer slash thief.  
RIVER: An archaeologist is just a thief. With patience.  
(She empties a zippered bag, throwing out a red fez and a bronze plate.)

"So that's where that when!" Eleven exclaimed and pointed accusingly between the screen and River who smirked at him playfully 

RIVER: Never had much of that. It'll fit in here, don't you think? I've checked it for leaks.  
DOCTOR: Is this what you're like when I'm not  
RIVER: Not what?  
DOCTOR: You're talking about murdering someone.  
RIVER: No, I'm not. I'm actually murdering someone. Cheer up, get a saw, I'll kill the lights, you kill the patient. I employed you. You agreed to this. Do you not know who that man is? King Hydroflax, the butcher of the Bone Meadows, who ends his battles by eating his enemies, dead or alive. The murder of a creature like that wouldn't weigh heavily on my conscience, even if I had one. What's that face? Are you thinking? Stop it. You're a man, it looks weird.  
DOCTOR: I need more information.  
RIVER: For what?  
DOCTOR: For my diagnosis.  
RIVER: He's dying. We're about to steal his head and scoop out his brains. Aren't we over-thinking?  
DOCTOR: I'll be the judge of that. I'm the Doctor.  
RIVER: You know who you remind me of?  
DOCTOR: Yes, probably a chap with a big  
RIVER: My second wife.

Missy snorted along with several others, she was beginning to like this River Song, Very chaotic and unrestrained which was absolutely perfect in her eyes 

(The hologram of his head is replaced by the entire actual Hydroflax. The monks with him all draw their swords.)  
RIVER: Darling! You're up and about!  
HYDROFLAX: False wife!  
RIVER: How much better you're looking!  
HYDROFLAX: You plan to take my head.  
RIVER: Never crossed my mind. Is this your bag?  
(She gives the bag to the Doctor.)  
HYDROFLAX: Perhaps you should have just asked.  
(Hydroflax's three-fingered right hand turns his head to the side then pulls it off its attachment and lowers it onto the table, then the body stomps two paces back.)  
RIVER: Well! I wondered why we didn't share a bathroom.  
DOCTOR: You married a cyborg and you didn't even know it.  
HYDROFLAX: I'll have you flogged and flayed and burnt. I will crush every last remnant of you from this universe.  
RIVER: How dare you! I'm your wife.  
HYDROFLAX: You planned to murder me!  
RIVER: Don't change the subject.

Missy cackled with Jack and Amy while the others snorted at the ridiculousness that was the Doctors life 

HYDROFLAX: Why are you doing this? Who are you?  
RIVER: I'm Professor River Song. You have an ancient artefact of great value to good people, and whatever it takes, I'm going to bring it home to them. You have stolen so much from so many, King Hydroflax, and I'm the woman who's going to steal it all back.  
HYDROFLAX: What are you?!  
RIVER: I'm an archaeologist. Look! I've got a trowel.  
(She pulls a trowel from her tool belt. It whirs as she uses it to zap the monk's swords, then attack Hydroflax's body.)  
RIVER: Ha, ha, ha!  
(The Doctor picks up Hydroflax's head.)  
DOCTOR: Do not harm her! If you know what's good for you, do not lay a finger on that woman.  
HYDROFLAX: Ignore him. Attack!  
(River keeps using her sonic trowel on the cyborg while the Doctor opens the garbage disposal chute.)  
DOCTOR: Garbage disposal, right? Get ready to say whee!  
HYDROFLAX: Put me down.  
DOCTOR: Back off from River Song. Give the order now. Get yourself under control.  
HYDROFLAX: Do not attack the female.  
(River runs to the Doctor's side, grabbing the bag, and points her trowel at Hydroflax's head.)  
RIVER: Nobody move, or the head gets it.  
DOCTOR: Do you really have a shooty trowel?  
RIVER: It's sonic.  
DOCTOR: Sonic trowel. You realise how ridiculous that sounds?  
HYDROFLAX: Their threats are empty. Destroy them!  
(Hydroflax's body speaks. Lights flash on its torso as it does.)  
CYBORG: Negative. Seventy eight percent chance of significant tissue damage.  
HYDROFLAX: Do as you're told!  
CYBORG: Decision overruled. Recommendation, chill.  
DOCTOR: Look at that, your body's got a mind of its own.  
RIVER: More like an onboard computer for the cybernetic component.  
DOCTOR: Plus in-built flash drive and vernacular friendly interface.  
RIVER: Cyber co-pilot.  
DOCTOR: Mobile life support.  
RIVER: Sexy.  
DOCTOR: It's not sexy.  
RIVER: Absolutely sexy.  
DOCTOR: Why is everything sexy now?

"Everything is with you, My Love" River purred making the Doctor's flush and Eleven and Thirteen stutter while Jack laughed and Rory groaned about his Daughter 

RIVER: Speaking of which.  
(She uses her wrist comms.)  
RIVER: Ramone, prep for emergency extraction. Two to go.  
RAMONE [OC]: Standing by for teleport.  
RIVER: Put it in the bag.  
DOCTOR: Sorry?  
RIVER: The head. Put it in the bag.  
HYDROFLAX: Do not put me in the bag.  
RIVER: Quickly, do it. Ramone, twenty seconds to jump.  
HYDROFLAX: I will not be placed into a bag!  
DOCTOR: Stop shouting a minute if you want to go face-up.  
(The Doctor puts Hydroflax into the bag.)  
HYDROFLAX: You will be crushed! You will be destroyed! You will beg my infinite mercy!  
RIVER: Oh, zip it!  
(The Doctor zips up the bag.)  
RIVER: Try to follow me and I'll put him in a blender. Ramone, now.  
(The Doctor, River and the bag are teleported away.)  
CYBORG: They will be tracked. They will be found.

[Mendorax Dellora]

(The Doctor and River's feet are two feet or so off the ground when they materialise, and fall.)  
BOTH: Argh! Oh!  
RIVER: Ramone! Just once, can you get the height right?  
RAMONE [OC]: Sorry, Professor.  
HYDROFLAX [in bag] : When I escape, I will bring terror to you and your family. There is no escape from the  
RIVER: Home in on my signal. Get a shift on. Can you locate the Damsel?  
RAMONE [OC]: I'm on it. The capsule is really close.  
(The Doctor is lying in the snow, laughing.)  
RIVER: Is something funny?  
HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Who dares laugh at Hydroflax? You shall be crushed! You shall scream in fear! Let me out of this bag!  
RIVER: This is a serious mission in a critical phase. There is nothing to laugh about here.  
DOCTOR: We're being threatened by a bag! By a head in a bag!  
HYDROFLAX [in bag]: I shall make dust of you. My enemies are meat for the devouring!  
DOCTOR: I can't approve of any of this, you know, but I haven't laughed in a long time.  
RIVER: Well, good for you.  
HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Prepare to die in agony and submit to my supremacy! Unzip this bag!  
(River joins in with the Doctor's laughter.)  
DOCTOR: You know, don't you?  
RIVER: Know what?  
DOCTOR: Stop pretending. You know who I am.  
RIVER: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: You know who I am. It's, it's, it's me.  
RIVER: Great. Who are you?  
(A dark haired man with a short beard comes running up.)  
RAMONE: Professor Song! Sorry, Professor. Sorry about the height thing.  
RIVER: Prove it.  
(River kisses Ramone long and hard.)  
DOCTOR: Urgh! Doesn't it get dull after a while? As an activity, it's not hugely varied, is it?  
RIVER: I'm so sorry. This is my husband, Ramone.  
DOCTOR: Another one? Are you going to kill him, too?  
RAMONE: We're not actually married.  
RIVER: Ah, we are, in fact. I wiped it from your memory.  
RAMONE: Why?  
RIVER: Well, you were being annoying. So, the Damsel. Do we have a fix?  
RAMONE: Found the capsule just over in the village, but I can't locate Damsel. I've looked everywhere.  
DOCTOR: Who's Damsel?  
RIVER: Have you been thorough? It's not easy, you know. He does have twelve faces.  
(Ramone takes out a wallet and a sheaf photographs drops down. The Doctor looks down them.)  
RAMONE: None of these men are here. Are you sure it's one of these?  
(The Doctor looks down the photographs from the first to eleventh and smiles.)  
RIVER: Yes! He only has these twelve faces. He'll be around here somewhere. This is the closest intersection with the Doctor's timeline.  
(Then carries on down past his previous faces, and turns over the last one. No more photographs.)  
RIVER: That's why I crashed Hydroflax's ship here.  
DOCTOR: Damsel.  
RAMONE: Codename, Damsel in Distress. Apparently, he needs a lot of rescuing.  
DOCTOR: What if he has a face that you don't know about yet?  
RIVER: He has limits. Well, then, let's go find him.

"Always a surprise with you" Amy muttered and The Doctor's smiled at her before continuing to watch their wife on screen 

[Saucer room]

(Hydroflax's cybernetic body is interrogating poor Nardole.)  
CYBORG: You are in league with the former Queen.  
NARDOLE: She employed me! I didn't really know anything.  
CYBORG: You have information.  
NARDOLE: Oh, hardly anything, really. A tiny bit.  
CYBORG: You will give this information to us.  
NARDOLE: Oh, absolutely, Course I will.  
CYBORG: We will take the information.  
NARDOLE: Anything you like. I'll even write it down for you.  
CYBORG: That will not be necessary. You will be uploaded. We apologise for the inconvenience.  
NARDOLE: Uploaded? How?  
CYBORG: Recommendation.  
(A wicked curved blade pops out of its hand.)  
CYBORG: Hold still.  
NARDOLE: Ooooo!  
They cringed  
"Wait how are you alive?" Rory aksed and Nardole nodded to river and the Twelth Doctor  
"I'm an android" He replied simply 

[Outside the saucer]

(Nardole's head is now between the Cyborg's massive shoulders where Hydroflax's used to be.as the cyborg stomps out of the saucer.)  
NARDOLE: No, this is no good. I don't like this.  
CYBORG: Your cooperation is appreciated.  
NARDOLE: I never agreed! No, this is unfair.  
CYBORG: Pursuit now commences.  
NARDOLE: This is too tall! I'm afraid of heights.  
CYBORG: Recommendation, close your eyes.  
(Nardole whimpers as stumpy metal wings are spread and rockets ignite under the Cyborg's armpits. Very Buzz Lightyear. It zooms off into the sky.)  
NARDOLE: Argh!

[Village]

(Ramone and River are walking together along the street, with the Doctor bringing up the rear carrying the zipped bag.)  
RAMONE: What if we can't find him? We need to get you off-world now.  
DOCTOR: Off-world. People never say that. (laughs) Are you new?  
RIVER: We can't hang around waiting. He could be ages.  
DOCTOR: Yes, he's probably off rebuilding a civilisation or defeating giant robot fish  
(They arrive at the Tardis.)  
RIVER: We'll just have to steal it.  
DOCTOR: From the ninth dimension. Sorry, what?  
RAMONE: The hopper is really close. We would be out of here in less than ten minutes.  
RIVER: I need time travel. I need this Tardis.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. The word steal. Somebody said steal.  
RIVER: Yes. We're going to steal this box. Hush, you wouldn't understand.  
DOCTOR: You can't.  
RIVER: Why can't I?  
DOCTOR: You can't just steal a Ta. A box.  
RIVER: Why not?  
DOCTOR: Look, it says Police.  
RIVER: I have a key.  
(River produces a Yale type key and opens the Tardis door.)  
DOCTOR: Okay. This er Damsel person. He sounds, he sounds pretty dangerous. Ish.  
RIVER: It's a time machine. I can take it, do whatever I want for as long as I like and pop it back a second later. He'll never know it was gone.  
DOCTOR: Yes, he will.  
RIVER: How?  
DOCTOR: He'll just know.  
RIVER: Well, he's never noticed before.  
DOCTOR: Maybe he'll notice now.  
(River bursts out laughing.)  
RIVER: I'll see you on Temple Beach. (kisses Ramone) I've already picked out your swimwear.  
RAMONE: Okay, but be careful.  
RIVER: Absolutely not. You, with me. Bring the head.  
(River goes inside the Tardis.)  
RAMONE: Please, look after her for me.  
(Ramone starts to walk away, then stops. River pops her head out of the Tardis.)  
RIVER: Oh, before you come in, you'd better prepare yourself for a shock. It's not as snug as it looks.  
(She goes back inside.)  
DOCTOR: Finally.  
RAMONE: Finally?  
DOCTOR: It's my go.

"Yes!" Eleven and Ten cried while Thirteen laughed and Twelve snickered

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Oh. My, God! Oh, it's bigger!  
RIVER: Well, yes.  
DOCTOR: On the inside,  
RIVER: We need to concentrate.  
DOCTOR: Than it is  
RIVER: I know where you're going with this, but I need you to calm down.  
DOCTOR: On the outside!  
The companions looked at the Doctor's with a mixture of fondness and incredulity as they giggled manically like children at Twelves performance on screen RIVER: You've certainly grasped the essentials.  
DOCTOR: My entire understanding of physical space has been transformed! Three-dimensional Euclidean geometry has been torn up, thrown in the air and snogged to death! My grasp of the universal constants of physical reality has been changed forever.  
(River has gone down the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry. I've always wanted to see that done properly.  
(River opens a roundel to reveal a drinks cabinet.)  
"Has that always been there" Eleven stared at river incredusly as she laughed and nodded "She loves me" River crooned and the Doctor's huffed "She?" Yaz asked "The TARDIS" and Yaz nodded in apparent understanding while Ryan and Graham still wore expressions of puzzlement RIVER: Would you like a drink? Aldebaran brandy. Help yourself, but don't tell Dad.  
(Beeping.)  
RIVER: What's that noise?  
(The Doctor checks Hydroflax's head in the bag. The eyes are shut.)  
DOCTOR: It seems to have powered down, conserving batteries. It's an in-built life-support system. I'm not sure what powers it, but  
RIVER: I really don't care. What's that noise?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. A signal? Distress call?  
RIVER: Homing beacon.  
DOCTOR: Possibly.  
RIVER: So the rest of him is coming?  
DOCTOR: He must be very cross. He's lost his head.  
RIVER: Time we were off, then.  
(River activates the time engines, which briefly judder then make sick noises.)  
DOCTOR: You're doing it wrong.  
RIVER: I am certainly not.  
DOCTOR: Not those levers.  
RIVER: Hush.  
DOCTOR: You probably want to press that button.  
RIVER: Why? That evacuates the waste tank on deck seven.  
"So thats where you larned it" BIll said to Twelve who scowled "What?" River asked mischievously "He was showing me it before we came to the room" She replied and River turned to her Husband smugness in the quirk of her brow and tilt of her lips as he grumbled DOCTOR: Does it?  
RIVER: What is wrong with you?  
DOCTOR: Better avoid deck seven then.  
RIVER: Something's interfering with the engines, which is technically not possible.  
DOCTOR: Maybe.  
RIVER: How would you know?  
DOCTOR: Maybe the engines are interfering with themselves. Wild theory, but what if this machine had certain safeguards. For instance, maybe it can't take off when a life form registers as being both inside and outside at the same time?  
RIVER: Head and body.  
DOCTOR: Which would mean, and again, I'm just, I'm just wildly theorising here, that's the door would not engage properly.  
RIVER: Of course. It can't seal the real-time envelope.  
DOCTOR: Hence it can't take off. Not when someone is in and out at the same time. I mean, that just wouldn't be good manners, would it?  
RIVER: You're very quick.  
DOCTOR: Yes. For a Doctor.  
RIVER: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Seriously?

"It was an off day" River commented lightly, shrugging before kissing the side of Elevens head and repeating the same to Twelve

[Village]

(Ramone is walking along the narrow Elizabethan themed street.)  
"Don't do it" Bill said quietly peeking between the fingers of the hand covering her eyes NARDOLE [OC]: Hello? Hello, is that you?  
RAMONE: Nardole, is that you?  
NARDOLE [OC]: It's me, yes. Please, you've got to help me.  
RAMONE: What's wrong? Where are you?  
NARDOLE [OC]: In the alleyway. Can't you see me? Come a bit closer.  
RAMONE: What are you doing there?  
NARDOLE [OC]: Help me.  
(Ramone switches on his torch and searches for Nardole.)  
RAMONE: Are you injured?  
NARDOLE: Well, er yes.  
(His torch finally lights up the Cyborg, which is pointing a gun at Nardole's head on its shoulders.)  
NARDOLE: Sorry! So sorry. It made me!  
RAMONE: Nardole, why are you pointing a gun at your own head?  
NARDOLE: It's not my head! Well, it is my head, but it's not my gun.  
RAMONE: What happened to you?  
NARDOLE: Please, just do as it says.

[Tardis]

(The Doctor takes Hydroflax's head from the bag.)  
DOCTOR: It's signalling. We have to assume the body is homing in on this.  
RIVER: So, how do we stop it?  
DOCTOR: Well, we could chop its head off. Oh, look.  
RIVER: Does sarcasm help?  
DOCTOR: Wouldn't it be a great universe if it did?  
RIVER: So, summing up. It's coming, we can't take off, we can't seal the doors.  
DOCTOR: Yep.  
RIVER: So we just kill the head, right?  
DOCTOR: You can't shoot the head in the face!  
RIVER: Why not?  
(Hydroflax opens his eyes.)  
HYDROFLAX: Argh!  
(The Doctor drops him, face down.)  
DOCTOR: Go on, then, tell him to put his hands up.  
HYDROFLAX: Do not fire if you value your lives.  
DOCTOR: Why, what are you going to do?  
HYDROFLAX: Kill me, and my body will burn.  
DOCTOR: Burn what?  
HYDROFLAX: This world!

"Bit much like, mate" Ryan commented and Graham nodded with pursed lips of disapproval towards Hydoflax

[Village]

CYBORG: Inquiry. Are you acquainted with the criminal River Song?  
NARDOLE: That wasn't me, that was him!  
CYBORG: Repeat, are you acquainted with the criminal River Song?  
NARDOLE: Please, just answer it.  
RAMONE: Yes.  
CYBORG: You will take River Song a message.  
RAMONE: What message?

[Tardis]

(The head is on the console, and grinning.)  
RIVER: Suppose we believe you. How?  
HYDROFLAX: My body contains a split quantum actualiser.  
DOCTOR: A perpetually stabilised black hole. That's your power source.  
RIVER: What sort of medical school did you go to?  
DOCTOR: A really good one for doctors.  
HYDROFLAX: More than a power source. If necessary, a bomb.  
DOCTOR: So you could wipe out this solar system.  
HYDROFLAX: It wouldn't be the first.  
RIVER: It would be your last.  
HYDROFLAX: A fitting end for the glory of Hydroflax.  
DOCTOR: So, why haven't you threatened this before?  
HYDROFLAX: A king does not endanger his people for no reason.  
DOCTOR: You're endangering them now.  
HYDROFLAX: I'm cross.  
(Banging on the Tardis door.)  
RAMONE [OC]: Doctor Song, are you there? I have a message for you.  
RIVER: Ramone! Get in here!  
(The Cyborg kicks the doors open.)  
RIVER: Ah!  
(Ramone's head is on the Cyborg now.)  
RAMONE: You're going to die!  
(It stomps inside and grabs River, lifting her off the floor.)  
HYDROFLAX: Kill her.  
RAMONE: No!  
DOCTOR: Put her down.  
HYDROFLAX: Kill her now!  
CYBORG: Death initiating.  
RAMONE: I'm so sorry.  
(The Doctor dodge past the Cyborg and closes the Tardis doors. The time engines start and the Tardis shakes a lot. The Cyborg drops River.)  
RAMONE: I'm sorry!  
HYDROFLAX: Stop them! Stop them!  
DOCTOR: Where are we going?  
RIVER: Get the hell out!  
HYDROFLAX: Stop them!  
CYBORG: Death initiating.  
DOCTOR: You set the coordinates. Where for?  
RIVER: Just get the damn head!  
HYDROFLAX: Kill them! Destroy them!  
(River grabs the zip bag.)  
HYDROFLAX: Kill them!  
RIVER: Here.  
(And throws it to the Doctor, who scoops Hydroflax into it and throws it back to River.)  
RIVER: With me.  
(She runs out of the Tardis, which has materialised in -)

[Baggage hold]

DOCTOR: Where are we?  
RIVER: This way, come on.  
DOCTOR: What about the box? Stop holding my hand, people don't do that to me.  
Clara laughed remembering a snippet of her life as the Victorian echo when she'd grabbed the Doctor's hand and he'd flapped about wildly RIVER: Hush now.  
DOCTOR: Don't hush me. I'm not a hushing person.

[Reception area]

(A marble floored place with aliens in dinner jackets and posh frocks. Two long staircases run up the outer hull to the upper decks. River turns and closes the doors behind them.)  
COMPUTER: We are currently cruising at warp factor twelve. Traversing the fourth galaxy of our seven galaxy cruise. Next is the Andromeda galaxy. Supernova approaching now to starboard.  
(The big display on one wall says Harmony & Redemption 07:08:32:17. You are here - Super Nova Gamma Eridani. An upright biped with blue scales and a pair of catfish-like barbels walks up to them.)  
FLEMMING: Ah, Doctor Song. Your table is ready.  
RIVER: Flemming! How are the twins?  
FLEMMING: Still digesting their mother, thank you for asking.  
RIVER: I'm sure it was a lovely ceremony.  
FLEMMING: Oh, there were tears. And just a hint of screaming.  
(They both laugh.)  
RIVER: Er, Flemming, I wonder, could you deadlock seal the baggage hold for me?  
FLEMMING: It's a little irregular. The other passengers might want access.  
RIVER: Do you remember that time I was transporting dragon eggs?  
FLEMMING: Consider it done.  
(The light by the door lock turns from green to red. Clunk.)  
FLEMMING: Is the gentleman here for dinner?  
DOCTOR: Yes, he is.  
FLEMMING: Excellent! I'll have the chef prepare him immediately.  
DOCTOR: No, you won't.  
RIVER: Er, he will in fact be joining me to eat.  
FLEMMING: I was about to suggest that force-feeding might be required. This way. Oh, may I take your bag?  
RIVER: Oh, no, no, no, no. That's fine, thanks.  
(Muffled annoyed shouting from the bag.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry. It was my stomach. I have an irritable bowel.  
HYDROFLAX [in bag]: My revenge will be merciless! I will rip you open and devour you!  
DOCTOR: It's having a day.  
Missy snorted turning her face away and covering her mouth with one delicate hand while the others roared with unbridled laughter "You are completely ridiculous, how have you lived this long" Missy said miming wiping away an amused tear HYDROFLAX [in bag]: You cannot escape!  
FLEMMING: This way.  
HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Your actions will not go unpunished!  
RIVER: Here.  
(She throws the bag to the Doctor.)  
HYDROFLAX [in bag]: Ow!  
RIVER: I don't suppose you mind if I freshen up.  
(She squirts a spray at her head, and golden energy pins up her hair, then transforms her clothes into an evening dress with a golden sequinned bodice.)  
RIVER: Not bad for two hundred, eh?  
DOCTOR: Two hundred?  
RIVER: I have an augmented lifespan. Long story.

"Can you stop making eyes at my wife" Twelve said and the others snapped their heads away pretending they'd never looked in the first place, well all except Jack  
"Looking Good, Professor" He drawled flirtatiously and she winked back

[Dining room]

DOCTOR: So, what's the occasion?  
RIVER: I've got the diamond. Now it's time to sell it.  
DOCTOR: I thought you were returning it to the Halassi?  
RIVER: Tell me, were you born boring, or did you have to work at it?  
DOCTOR: Where did you find a buyer?  
RIVER: Look around you. The starship Harmony And Redemption, minimum ticket price one billion credits, plus the provable murder of multiple innocent life forms. Suites are reserved for planet-burners.  
"Oooh I've been there a few times, Love their cakes" Missy clapped her hands a slightly unhinged look in her eyes and no one commented just looking from her to the screen before shaking their heads (She takes a drink from a passing waiter.)  
RIVER: Thank you. Even the staff are required to have a verifiable history of indiscriminate slaughter. This is where genocide comes to kick back and relax. Do try the fish.

[Reception area]

(Meanwhile, something is hammering at the baggage room door. An alien of the same species as Flemming runs up.)  
CONCIERGE: Mister Flemming, there's an issue.

[Dining room]

(River is reading something.)  
RIVER: Why are you frowning?  
DOCTOR: How did you know?  
RIVER: It's audible.  
"It has it's own gravity" Bill said and Clara inclined her head "The frown is strong on this one" There was a pause then bubbling laughter at Nardole's possibly unintended reference DOCTOR: Deadlock seals can be broken.  
RIVER: -By geniuses. Hydroflax has a brain the size of a pea and it's currently under the table.  
(She kicks the bag.)  
RIVER: He's gone back to sleep, I think.  
DOCTOR: You married him, though.  
RIVER: I told you, I married the diamond.  
DOCTOR: How?  
RIVER: I posed as his nurse. Took me a week.  
DOCTOR: To fall in love?  
(We now see River is holding her Tardis-styled Diary, first seen in Silence in the Library.)  
RIVER: It's the easiest lie you can tell a man. They'll automatically believe any story they're the hero of.  
"You were never included in that comment" River stated firmly and the Doctor's nod already knowing it to be true DOCTOR: River, there's er, there's something I should probably tell you.  
WAITRESS: Doctor Song, your guest has docked. He should be with you in a very few minutes.  
RIVER: Thank you. Whenever he's ready.  
WAITRESS: Of course.  
DOCTOR: What's the book?  
RIVER: Oh, it's my diary. One should always have something sensational to read on a spaceship.  
DOCTOR: Is it sad?  
RIVER: Why would a diary be sad?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. It's just that you look sad.  
RIVER: It's nearly full.  
DOCTOR: So?  
RIVER: The man who gave me this was the sort of man who'd know exactly how long a diary you were going to need.  
DOCTOR: He sounds awful.  
RIVER: I suppose he is. I've never really thought about it.  
(She puts the diary back in her clutch purse.)  
DOCTOR: Not somebody special then?  
RIVER: No. But terribly useful every now and then.

River flinched slightly  
"We can see it on your face" She looked at herself on screen at Elevens comment  
"It's written all over it that your lying" and she took a breath before relaxing once more

[Security office]

RAMONE [on screen]: Please! I just need you to get me out of here.  
CONCIERGE: He's in the main hold, sir, but you've deadlocked it.  
FLEMMING: If you don't mind be observing, sir, you do seem a little nervous. Is someone threatening you?  
RAMONE [on screen]: I'm the only one here.  
CONCIERGE: Confirmed, sir. There's only one reading in the hold.  
FLEMMING: I'm on my way.  
CONCIERGE: Be careful, sir.  
FLEMMING: Don't worry, I'll just stick my head round the door.

[Dining room]

DOCTOR: So, who is this buyer?  
RIVER: No idea, he just responded to the advert.  
(A shadow falls across their table. It is a bald man with a diagonal scar running around his face from the back of his skull, round across the right temple to below his left cheek bone. His voice is very hoarse.)  
SCRATCH: Which of you is Song?  
DOCTOR: Who wants to know?  
SCRATCH: I am Scratch.  
RIVER: Don't need your name. Are you empowered to purchase?  
SCRATCH: I represent the Shoal of the Winter Harmony.  
RIVER: Don't care. Don't want to know. I'll need immediate payment. Can you do that?  
DOCTOR: And could you either sit down or fetch us the wine list or something?  
(Scratch sits.)  
SCRATCH: You have the diamond?  
RIVER: Of course I have the diamond. Show me the money.  
(Scratch runs his finger along his scar and something unlocks. Then he pulls his head open with squelching sounds.)  
DOCTOR: Just a thought, you probably shouldn't do that in a restaurant.  
(Scratch removes a metal globe from the grey contents of his skull, and places it in the napkin River holds out, thin strands of gunk still attached to it. He closes up his head again.)  
SCRATCH: Once instructed, this will transfer the necessary funds to whatever account you choose.  
RIVER: Thank you.  
SCRATCH: The diamond.  
(River puts the bag on the table.)  
RIVER: You're going to have to dig for it a bit, but somehow I don't think that's going to be a problem for you.  
(Scratch stands.)  
SCRATCH: Is this a deception?  
RIVER: No. The diamond is in there. This is a public place, there won't be any tricks.  
SCRATCH: This is not a public place.  
(The other diners turn. They are the same species as Scratch.)  
DOCTOR: Block booking. That's clever.  
RIVER: You needn't have bothered. I've brought what you want. Please do assume that I have also taken precautions, and don't do anything that might make me cross and kill you.  
SCRATCH: Statement accepted. The diamond is here?  
(The other diners all hiss.)  
RIVER: The payment, then.  
(River hands the globe to Scratch, who opens it and taps various illuminated buttons.)  
SCRATCH: One hundred billion credits, as we agreed.  
(He hands the globe back to River, who also taps buttons.)  
SCRATCH: This accesses all the banks in the galaxy.  
RIVER: Thank you. Here you go, then. You may need to use a spoon or knitting needle or something.  
SCRATCH: Be it known, we do not do this for ourselves.  
RIVER: I really don't care.  
SCRATCH: We do it in honour of our distant and loving King, who once visited our world in blood and joy.  
RIVER: Well, isn't that lovely?  
(She starts to unzip the bag.)  
SCRATCH: We honour thee, we prostrate ourselves in your name, Hydroflax.  
ALL: Hydroflax!  
"Oh for the love of..." Donna glared at the Doctor like it was his fault "Why're you glaring at me" Ten asked as her gaze shifted to the others "Because when something gets complicated it's usually because you're involved" She grumbled SCRATCH: For love of thee, we do this thing today. Hydroflax.  
(The other diners stand and chant.)  
DINERS: Hydroflax! Hydroflax! Hydroflax! Hydroflax!  
(River zips up the bag again.)  
SCRATCH: Give it. Give us the treasure.  
DINERS: Hydroflax! Hydroflax! Hydroflax!  
SCRATCH: What is wrong?  
DOCTOR: Er, well, er. Awkward.

[Baggage area]

FLEMMING: I beg of you, not my head!  
CYBORG: Information is required. You know of River Song, wife of Hydroflax?  
FLEMMING: I do. I know River Song of old. And if you spare me, I'll tell you who she's really married to.  
CYBORG: Explain.  
FLEMMING: You need a head. I can get you a head fit for a king.

[Dining room]

SCRATCH: Why do you delay? We have paid, we will receive.  
(The Doctor stands and takes the bag.)  
DOCTOR: Yes, you will. Of, by jingo, you will, yes, of course. But obviously, we have to, you know, er, check some  
RIVER: Things.  
DOCTOR: Things. There are things that have to be checked before I get it to you. If we don't check the thing, then the, the  
SCRATCH: We will receive!  
DOCTOR: Yes, you will receive, and here it is. Now, on its way, over this small distance.  
SCRATCH: We will receive!  
(The Doctor gives Scratch the bag.)  
DOCTOR: Here you go. And you can have the bag as well.  
RIVER: You know, it's been lovely, but er, we don't want to intrude on this special moment, so why don't we just leave you with the new baby?  
SCRATCH: You will remain.  
RIVER: Is that strictly necessary?  
SCRATCH: I do not like surprises.  
DOCTOR: Well, it's going to be a funny old day. Oh, boy.  
(Scratch starts to unzip the bag.)  
DOCTOR: You know what? I just can't stand idly by and let this continue.  
(He snatches back the bag and stands on a chair.)  
DOCTOR: Death has been done this day! Noble blood has been spilled, and our tears will surely follow. The sky shall crack, the ground shall heave, and even the rocks and the stones shall weep their rage. Behold! The head of Hydroflax!  
(He gets down, takes the head out of the bag and shows it to the diners, who hiss.)  
DOCTOR: Rest now, sweet prince. Walk amongst us nevermore. Shall we start the bidding at two hundred billion? I'm sorry, Professor Song, but we really couldn't keep this treasure from the truly devout.  
"Really surprised you've survived at all" Missy complained again and Clara nodded "How would you kill me?" Twelve asked Clara who with no hesitation replied "Shoot you before you can open your mouth" in complete nonchalance "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Puppy" Missy cackled and Clara glared at her RIVER: Oh, my apologies to the truly devout.  
DOCTOR: And shall we find out who is the most truly devout?  
SCRATCH: This is heresy!  
RIVER: Two hundred over there.  
(Pointing at a bewildered man at the back.)  
DOCTOR: Two hundred fifty million by the sweet trolley.  
(A woman chosen at random.)  
SCRATCH: Silence! This is not our way.  
DOCTOR: Well, it doesn't say much for your king if you can't put a price on his head. Let us see what the king himself has to say.  
(The Doctor jabs a knife into the head's left ear. Hydroflax wakes up and screams. The diners all prostrate themselves)  
RIVER: Quick!  
(She grabs the Doctor's hand and they head for the door. Flemming blocks their exit.)  
FLEMMING: Professor Song! Has the food disappointed you?  
(Then the Cyborg stomps in, and the diners scream and flee. River pulls the Doctor out of the way, but they are grabbed by security men wearing black berets.)  
HYDROFLAX: At last, I am whole again. Come to me, my body.  
(The Cyborg stomps forward then stops and scans Hydroflax's head.)  
HYDROFLAX: Well? Put me back.  
CYBORG: Scan in progress.  
HYDROFLAX: You don't need to scan me, just put me back.  
CYBORG: Tissue deterioration now irreversible.  
HYDROFLAX: Well, what are you going to do about that?  
CYBORG: Additional, the projectile inside your brain continues to move. Prognosis, death in seven minutes.  
HYDROFLAX: Well, I refuse. King Hydroflax does not accept death.  
CYBORG: Orders requested.  
HYDROFLAX: Whatever I need to survive, do it. Now.  
CYBORG: Orders accepted. You need a new head.  
HYDROFLAX: No! No. Not a new head!  
CYBORG: Orders implementing.  
HYDROFLAX: No. No!  
(The body blasts the head into dry dark grey dust, revealing the diamond.)  
RIVER: (to security man) I don't suppose you could fetch that over for me, could you?  
FLEMMING: As I was saying, your Majesty. Well, your remaining Majesty.  
(Flemming snatches River's diary.)  
FLEMMING: If it's a new head you're after, this is the guide to the very best.  
RIVER: Don't touch that. Give that back to me.  
No one was surprised by the aggression and desperation in Rivers voice, Twelve kissed her cheek and she gave him a soft smile FLEMMING: The diary of River Song. The ultimate guide to the Time Lord known as the Doctor.  
RIVER: Don't you dare touch that!  
FLEMMING: Long live the King.  
(A short time later, as the spaceship flies through some interstellar debris, Flemming is walking around whilst reading the diary.)  
FLEMMING: The Pandorica Opens. Ooh, that sounds exciting. And goodness me, a picnic at Asgard. Some people really know how to snack, don't they?  
RIVER: You should know I have a significant history of escaping.  
"I think the word your looking for is extensive" Thirteen said quietly and Yaz snorted FLEMMING: The Crash of the Byzantium. Didn't they make a movie of that?  
"Did they really?" Amy asked River who nodded "Were we included?" to that the Doctor shook his head "You know how those things are, all about making the authority look good" to that River raised a brow but didn't comment RIVER: And when I do, I'm going to kill you.  
FLEMMING: Oh, Jim the Fish! (laughs) Well, we all know Jim the Fish.  
RIVER: And the longer you spend reading my diary, the longer I'm going to take.  
FLEMMING: And you've just been to Manhattan. What planet is that?  
The Pond's and Doctors other than Ten flinch subtly at that RIVER: So do, please, keep going.  
CYBORG: This is irrelevant.  
SCRATCH: If I may intrude, your Majesty. The Doctor is a legendary being of remarkable power and an infinite number of faces. His head, I assure you, would be your crowning achievement.  
"Hardly Infinite" Twelve snorted while the others smiled and nodded in agreement (Flemming taps on the Cyborg's armour to get its attention back.)  
FLEMMING: Besides which, many of us on this ship would be happy to see his career cut off, as it were, at the neck.  
CYBORG: Proceed faster, or your head will be taken!  
SCRATCH: I would give my head with gladness.  
FLEMMING: This woman is the known consort of the Doctor.  
CYBORG: Confirmation required. Uploading.  
(Nardole's head rises out of the Cyborg's body, shaking and blinking in the light.)  
NARDOLE: Ooo. Oh!  
CYBORG: Is River Song the consort of the Time Lord known as the Doctor?  
NARDOLE: Huh? I think so, yeah. Here, can I stay up for a bit? It's really very whiffy down there.  
(Nardole's head is lowered.)  
NARDOLE [OC]: Oh! Oh, it's awful!  
FLEMMING: So, where is the Doctor now?  
RIVER: I haven't the faintest idea.  
FLEMMING: Is that credible?  
RIVER: It's true.  
FLEMMING: You're the woman he loves.  
RIVER: No, I'm not.  
They watch as River becomes more and more frustrated on screen and Eleven felt so much guilt for never having told his River just how much he loved her FLEMMING: She's lying.  
RIVER: The Doctor does not and has never loved me. I'm not lying.  
(The Cyborg scans River.)  
CYBORG: Confirmed. The life form is not lying.  
Thirteen tensed eye's misting, she hated remembering those words and seeing it again was ten times harder, not just on her but for the other Regeneration's as well FLEMMING: Impossible. This is a trick.  
RIVER: No, it isn't.  
FLEMMING: My information is correct. You are the woman who loves the Doctor.  
RIVER: Yes, I am. I've never denied it. But whoever said he loved me back? He's the Doctor. He doesn't go around falling in love with people. And if you think he's anything that small or that ordinary, then you haven't the first idea of what you're dealing with.  
FLEMMING: Your Majesty, I assure you, she is the perfect bait. When this woman is in danger, the Doctor will always come.  
RIVER: Oh, you are a moron. No, he won't.  
FLEMMING: He's probably already here.  
RIVER: No, he isn't. Of course he isn't!  
FLEMMING: Possibly on this ship.  
RIVER: Well, go on, scan it then. Go on, why don't you?  
DOCTOR: River  
RIVER: Two hearts, stupid clothes, you can't miss him.  
DOCTOR: River.  
RIVER: Go on, scan the whole parsec! He's not here. God knows where he is right now, but I promise you, he's doing whatever the hell he wants and not giving a damn about me! And I'm just fine with that.  
DOCTOR: River  
Twelve and Thirteen smile fondly at River eye's soft and amused and she almost groaned, not wanting to duck her head even if she was embarrassed by what was coming RIVER: When you love the Doctor, it's like loving the stars themselves. You don't expect a sunset to admire you back. And if I happen to find myself in danger, let me tell you, the Doctor is not stupid enough, or sentimental enough, and he is certainly not in love enough to find himself standing in it with me!  
(She meets the Doctor's eyes. He smiles and the penny finally drops for her. Long pause.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Hello, sweetie.  
Amy laughed tears choking her, Her daughter hadn't believed she was loved, by the man stood right beside her looking at her as though she created the universe RIVER: You are so doing those roots.  
DOCTOR: What, the roots of the sunset?  
RIVER: Don't you dare.  
DOCTOR: I'll have to check with the stars themselves.  
RIVER: Oh, shut up. I was just keeping them talking till it kicks off.  
CYBORG: What is this conversation? Explain.  
RIVER: You keep out of this.  
DOCTOR: We need to get to work.  
RIVER: Okay, what have you got?  
DOCTOR: Four exits. Two concealed, one in the ceiling.  
RIVER: There's also one in the floor.  
DOCTOR: No, I don't like it.  
RIVER: Too close to the engine ducts?  
DOCTOR: A bit too tight.  
RIVER: Oh, I hope you're not being personal.  
FLEMMING: Excuse me, what are you talking about?  
RIVER: Hush, Mummy and Daddy are busy.  
"Oh my god, you too are hilarious!" Martha said smile bright and eyes shining while the others laughed at the duo's comedic banter (A clock chimes the hour.)  
RIVER: There we are. Two o'clock. Here we go.  
CYBORG: Cease this conversation.  
RIVER: Darling, in the event of a sudden meteor strike on the lower starboard decks, where would you say is the safest place to stand?  
FLEMMING: Meteor strikes?  
DOCTOR: Exactly here, I should think.  
RIVER: Do you know what that isn't? A coincidence.  
(Rumble.)  
DOCTOR: Your escape plan.  
RIVER: It's cheaper than a taxi.  
SCRATCH: What meteor strike?  
COMPUTER: Alert. Meteor storm imminent.  
RIVER: That meteor strike.  
The group grinned in excitement and anticipation FLEMMING: How could you know?  
RIVER: I'm an archaeologist from the future. I dug you up.  
(Boom! Shudder.)  
RIVER: See you in four hundred years.  
(The floor gives way below the Doctor and River, and they drop into)

[Reception area]

RIVER: I had this book. History's Finest Exploding Restaurants. The best food for free. Skip the coffee.  
DOCTOR: What do you think, by the way?  
RIVER: Of what?  
DOCTOR: My new body.  
RIVER: Oh, I'll let you know. I've only seen the face. How have you got a new one, by the way? Aren't there rules?  
DOCTOR: A thing happened.  
RIVER: I bet it probably did.  
COMPUTER: Starboard decks compromised. Please abandon ship.  
(Another boom sends the diamond tumbling down, and River catches it in her bodice.)  
DOCTOR: The diamond?  
RIVER: Good, aren't I?  
DOCTOR: I'm not sure good's the word.  
RIVER: Better not be.  
"River...Please" Rory hid his head in his hand's while Amy and the Rest laughed even Nardole was smiling Bill however was having an epiphany of sorts, River Song the woman on the Doctor's desk, and this was obviously before they'd met because the man on screen had smiled more in 5 minutes than the one she's come to call space grandad. She quickly realised that something must have happened to River to take her away from the Doctor, She'd caught him staring sadly at the picture a few times but the look in his eyes always prevented her from asking, there was so much pain there and she didn't know how he could bare it DOCTOR: We need to get this ship stabilised. Where's the bridge?  
RIVER: This way.  
COMPUTER: Please abandon ship. Please abandon ship.  
(The Cyborg drops down as well.)  
DOCTOR: We also need to stop that.  
RIVER: Toss for it.  
DOCTOR: I'll take the robot, you drive.  
RIVER: Okay.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't stop for strangers.  
RIVER: Look who's talking.  
(River leaves.)  
DOCTOR: What's the point? It's over.  
CYBORG: I will take your head.  
DOCTOR: What for? We're on a crashing spaceship and I don't even know if I can save it. You just shot your own king in your own face. You'd get beheaded if you had one.  
CYBORG: I will take yours. King Hydroflax will live again.  
(The ship shakes, people scream. The money globe falls. The Doctor jumps and catches it.)  
DOCTOR: Do you know what you need? Do you know what any decent headless king needs? Money. This connects every bank to every other bank in this galaxy. Right here in my hand, all the money you can eat.  
CYBORG: Demonstrate.  
DOCTOR: With pleasure.  
(The Cyborg leans forward and the Doctor places the globe on its neck connector. Sparks fly from it.)  
DOCTOR: Welcome to all the best firewalls in the galaxy. Nothing is protected like money. Every stock market within a light year is arguing in your head.  
CYBORG: I do not understand.  
DOCTOR: Ha ha! That's the way it is for most people.  
CYBORG: Do not understand. Do not understand.  
(The Doctor picks up River's diary which he sees lying on the floor, and comments to the Concierge.)  
DOCTOR: He had a bad day on the market.  
CYBORG: Do not understand. Do not understand.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, I appreciate that wasn't very funny, but I couldn't help saying it.  
(He runs up the stairs.)  
CYBORG: (distorted) Do not understand. Do not under

[Bridge]

(River is using her sonic trowel on the ship's systems when the Doctor runs in.)  
COMPUTER: Surface impact in two minutes.  
DOCTOR: Where's everyone else?  
RIVER: They ran for it. So should we.  
DOCTOR: We need to get the navcom back online. And re-route the thrusters.  
RIVER: I'm trying.  
COMPUTER: Please abandon ship.  
(A console sparks.)  
DOCTOR: So, King Hydroflax?  
RIVER: Oh, how many times? I married the diamond.  
DOCTOR: So you say.  
RIVER: Elizabeth the First.  
DOCTOR: Ramone.  
RIVER: Marilyn Monroe.  
DOCTOR: Stephen Fry.  
RIVER: Cleopatra!  
DOCTOR: Same thing.  
"What does that mean?" Ryan asked and Thirteen shrugged "We both Married her so It doesn't really count" This caused the others to look at her dubiously "That's not how it work's Doc" Graham sighed (The Doctor sits in the command seat and River looks out of the forward windows.)  
RIVER: Hang on a minute. I recognise that planet.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's nice. Maybe they'll name the crater after us.  
RIVER: That's Darillium!  
Ten took in a sharp breath and glanced at Twelve frantically, Eleven doing the same and he nodded to them sadly River sighed "Yes, I know" She said and the Doctor's turned away ashamed while the others looked to her questioningly but she didn't answer DOCTOR: Always good to know where we're going. Could you concentrate on your work, please?  
RIVER: You know, the Singing Towers.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I'll be sure to give them a wave as we zoom past.  
RIVER: You always say you're going to take me there for dinner and then you always cancel at the last minute.  
DOCTOR: I'd quite like to cancel this time too, if at all possible.  
(Boom!)  
BOTH: Argh!  
(The Doctor uses his nice sonic screwdriver on a console.)  
RIVER: What are you doing? That's the internal teleport.  
DOCTOR: Yes. I can use the power cell to boost the thrusters.  
(He uncoils blue neon cables and holds one out to River.)  
RIVER: Really? How?  
DOCTOR: Hold this, quickly.  
RIVER: Well, I don't see what good this will do.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, River. Crashing spaceships, that's my job.  
RIVER: You  
(bastard) (River is teleported away.)

[Tardis]

RIVER: No, you don't!  
(She sets the Tardis flying.)

[Bridge]

DOCTOR: More power. You can do it, you can do it.  
(The Tardis materialises around him.)  
DOCTOR: No, River, no, no, no, no!  
(River comes out of the Tardis, followed by the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Get back in the Tardis! This is my job!  
RIVER: This is my job!  
DOCTOR: I've been doing it longer.  
RIVER: I do it better.  
DOCTOR: River, not one person on this ship, not one living thing, is worth you.  
RIVER: Or you.  
COMPUTER: Surface impact in ten, nine, eight  
(The forward window glass is breaking as the ground rushes to meet them.)  
RIVER: Teensy bit close.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, sort of.  
RIVER: Darling, shall we pop back indoors?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, good idea.  
COMPUTER: Four, three, two, one.

[Tardis]

(The impact sends them flying across the console room. The Doctor recovers first. He checks River's pulse.)  
DOCTOR: Indestructible as ever.  
(The diamond is on the floor. He picks it up.)  
DOCTOR: Married the diamond.  
(He looks out of the Tardis door at the burning wreckage, then closes it again. He jumps the Tardis forward in time a little, then goes outside again.)

[Darillium]

(The wreckage is still smoking gently. A man in a hard hat runs over.)  
ALPHONSE: Hello? Sir. The ship, it came down. Did you see it?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I did.  
ALPHONSE: I've been searching for survivors.  
DOCTOR: I doubt if you'd find any. And I don't think any of them would be worth it, if that's a comfort. Brave of you to try, though. Well done.  
ALPHONSE: Thank you, sir.  
(Two tall pillars of stone stand proud of the flat landscape.)  
DOCTOR: Those are the Singing Towers, aren't they?  
ALPHONSE: Yes, sir, but it's just the wind.  
DOCTOR: The Singing Towers of Darillium. Here we are at last.  
ALPHONSE: Sir?  
DOCTOR: You know what? They should build a restaurant right here, with a view of those towers. You could make a lot of money that way. You should do that.  
ALPHONSE: You'd need a lot of money to begin with, sir.  
(The Doctor shows Alphonse the diamond.)  
DOCTOR: The Halassi Androvar. I think you'll find that the reward is pretty substantial.  
(Then drops it into his gloved hand.)  
ALPHONSE: Why would you give me this, sir?  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Restaurant!  
(The Doctor goes back into the Tardis. River is still unconscious. He sets the Tardis flying forward in time again, and goes out into -)

[Restaurant]

DOCTOR: Excuse me, um, I'd like a table on the balcony with a view of the towers.  
RECEPTIONIST: I'm sorry, sir. The first available slot I have is Christmas Day in four years' time.  
DOCTOR: Not a problem.  
"Well that's one way to do it" Rose said Impressed (River wakes up in the Tardis and goes outside. four years later. A string orchestra playing The First Noel.)  
RECEPTIONIST: Professor Song. The Doctor is waiting for you on the balcony.  
RIVER: Oh. Excellent.  
RECEPTIONIST: This way, ma'am.  
RIVER: Do we have a good table?  
RECEPTIONIST: The finest in all the galaxy, ma'am.  
RIVER: Ah. Er, one moment.  
(River uses her transformational spray again.)

"I need some of that" Amy grumbled and River smirked  
"I know where you can get some" She replied and they smile devilishly at each other while their husbands watch in undisguised terror, Thirteen just smiled completely unconcerned

[Balcony]

(She walks around the corner in her new red velvet sequinned dress to see a big red metal being with a tiny bearded human head between its shoulders.)  
RIVER: Ramone?  
RAMONE: Professor Song. The Doctor will be with you in a moment.  
RIVER: What are you doing here?  
RAMONE: They pulled us from the wreckage, ma'am. Fixed us up. I've been working here ever since. Don't worry. The nasty part's all gone. Got deleted in the merger.  
RIVER: What about Nardole?  
NARDOLE [OC]: Oh, Merry Christmas, ma'am. Yeah, good to see you again.  
RIVER: Merry Christmas, Nardole!  
NARDOLE [OC]: Sorry I'm off duty. I'm just having some me time.  
RIVER: I imagine that must be quite a challenge.  
NARDOLE: Yes, ma'am. (laughs)  
RIVER: So, Ramone, you have a metal body now.  
DOCTOR: Down, girl.  
(The Doctor has swapped his burgundy velvet jacket for a black suit and tie, and is carrying a gift.)  
RIVER: Now that, my dear, is a suit.  
DOCTOR: Happy Christmas.  
RIVER: Really? I don't think you've ever given me a present before.  
(She opens the box to reveal the sonic screwdriver she had in the Library.)  
RIVER: Oh, it's a sonic screwdriver! How lovely!  
DOCTOR: When I saw the sonic trowel, I thought it was just embarrassing, but, look.  
(He demonstrates the screwdriver.)  
RIVER: Oh, thank you.  
(And kisses the Doctor on both cheeks.)  
DOCTOR: You look, er, amazing.  
RIVER: Doctor, you have no idea whether I look amazing or not.  
DOCTOR: Well, you've moved your hair about, haven't you?  
RIVER: Well done. It's very sweet of you to try.  
DOCTOR: So what do you think? The Singing Towers.  
(River gazes at the pillars with the sun setting behind them.)  
RIVER: Oh. The music. Listen to it. Are you crying?  
DOCTOR: No. Just the wind.  
RIVER: Nothing's ever just the wind.  
DOCTOR: No? It blows through the cave system and harmonises with the crystal layer.  
RIVER: Why are you sad?  
DOCTOR: Why are you sad?  
RIVER: I told you, my diary's nearly full. I worry.  
DOCTOR: Please don't.  
RIVER: There are stories about us, you know.  
DOCTOR: Oh, I dread to think.  
RIVER: I look them up sometimes.  
DOCTOR: You really shouldn't do that.  
RIVER: Some of them suggest that the very last night we spend together is at the Singing Towers of Darillium. That wouldn't be true, would it?  
DOCTOR: Spoilers.  
RIVER: Oh. Well, that would explain why you kept cancelling coming here. Do you remember that time  
DOCTOR: River, stop.  
RIVER: When there were two of you  
DOCTOR: Don't.  
RIVER: Because I want you to know that if this is the last night, I expect you to find a way round it.  
DOCTOR: Not everything can be avoided. Not forever.  
RIVER: But you're you. There's always a loophole. You wait until the last minute and then you spring it on me.  
DOCTOR: Every night is the last night for something. Every Christmas is the last Christmas  
But you will. You'll wait until I've given up hope. All will be lost, and you'll do that smug little smile and then you'll save the day. You always do.  
DOCTOR: No, I don't. Not always. Times end, River, because they have to. Because there's no such thing as happy ever after. It's just a lie we tell ourselves because the truth is so hard.  
RIVER: No, Doctor, you're wrong. Happy ever after doesn't mean forever. It just means time. A little time. But that's not the sort of thing you could ever understand, is it?  
DOCTOR: Mmm. What do you think of the towers?  
RIVER: I love them.  
DOCTOR: Then why are you ignoring them?  
RIVER: They're ignoring me. But then you can't expect a monolith to love you back.  
DOCTOR: No, you can't. They've been there for millions of years, through storms and floods and wars and time. Nobody really understands where the music comes from. It's probably something to do with the precise positions, the distance between both towers. Even the locals aren't sure. All anyone will ever tell you is that when the wind stands fair and the night is perfect, when you least expect it but always when you need it the most there is a song.  
RIVER: So, assuming tonight is all we have left.  
DOCTOR: I didn't say that.  
RIVER: How long is a night on Darillium?  
DOCTOR: Twenty four years.  
RIVER: (nearly laughing and crying at the same time) I hate you.  
DOCTOR: No, you don't.  
(They gaze into each others eyes.)

And they both lived happily ever after ...  
And they both lived happily  
happily

River has Tear's in her eyes as do the Doctor's and the companions chest's tighten in sympathy for the couple

the screen continued to play

(To a background of nursery music.)  
MOON [OC]: Close your eyes, and tell me what you see.  
GIRL: The library.  
"CAL" Eleven gasped out, He and every other Doctor knew exactly what was coming, the Companions turned to look at him and he shook his head, He didn't want to watch this, not ever again. Thirteen shifted and looked at Amy and Rory. They didn't know what was going to happen, their daughter was going to die on screen in front of them but Thirteen also knew just what Ten and Twelve would be feeling so she got up and grabbed Twelves hand, He stiffened at the contact but allowed himself to be led to Rivers side, Amy scooted over making space between her and River and Twelve sat down taking River's offered hand Thirteen sat on the floor in front of River and Ten joined her. The companions could tell something bad was going to happen from Elevens first gasped word but the actions of the Doctor's confirmed it. when they had settled again they continued watching (A massive, futuristic building which she is floating above.)  
MOON [OC]: Open your eyes again. Where are you now?  
[Girl's home]

(Dr Moon is making notes as the girl's father watches.)  
GIRL: My living room, Doctor Moon.  
MOON: When you close your eyes  
GIRL: I go to the library.  
MOON: Go to the library now.

[Rotunda]

(A circular wood panelled room lit by natural light from the dome above. Very classical looking.)  
MOON [OC]: Are you back there?  
GIRL: Yes.  
MOON [OC]: The same part?  
GIRL: No, it's always different. The library goes on for ever.  
MOON [OC]: How do you move around?  
GIRL: By wishing.  
(The big entrance doors rattle.)

[Girl's home]

MOON: What's wrong?  
GIRL: Something's here. Someone's got in. No one's supposed to get in.  
FATHER: She's never mentioned any one else. She's always been alone.  
GIRL: Someone's in my library. No, no, please, that's not allowed. That's not allowed.  
MOON: Listen to me. The library is in your mind.  
GIRL: I know it's in my mind, but something's got inside.

[Rotunda]

(The Doctor and Donna burst in. The Doctor grabs a book and uses it to jam the door handles so it won't open again.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?

"Always making an entrance" Jack's lighthearted comment helped break up some of the tension in the room

[Tardis]

(We now get what is presumably what happened before they burst into the rotunda.)  
DOCTOR: Books. People never really stop loving books.

[Library]

(The Tardis is in a mostly empty area with just a few small cases of books.)  
DOCTOR: Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath.

[Staircase]

(A massive marble job.)  
DOCTOR: The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The.  
DONNA: It's like a city.  
DOCTOR: It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed.  
(They look over a balcony onto roofs below.)  
DOCTOR: We're near the equator, so this must be biographies. I love biographies.  
DONNA: Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end.  
DOCTOR: You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size.  
(Donna picks up a book and the Doctor takes it from her.)  
DOCTOR: Way-a. Spoilers.  
There were several flinches from the Doctors and even Donna while River sat almost stoically DONNA: What?  
DOCTOR: These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end.  
DONNA: Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?  
DOCTOR: I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent.  
(The Doctor uses his screwdriver on a nearby information screen, bringing it online.)  
DONNA: The library?  
DOCTOR: The planet. The whole planet.  
DONNA: Maybe it's a Sunday.  
DOCTOR: No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring.  
DONNA: Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system.  
DONNA: Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?  
DOCTOR: Oh, you know, just passing.  
DONNA: No, seriously. It was all let's hit the beach, then suddenly we're in a library. Why?  
DOCTOR: Now that's interesting.  
DONNA: What?  
DOCTOR: Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life.  
(The screen says Error 1,000,000,000,000 lifeform number capped at maximum record.)  
DOCTOR: A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million.  
DONNA: But there's nothing here. There's no one.  
DOCTOR: And not a sound. A million. million life forms, and silence in the library.  
DONNA: But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive.  
(They both reach slowly for a book. A voice makes them jump.)  
NODE [OC]: Welcome.  
DONNA: That came from here.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.

Donna grumbled as many laughed  
"Comedic duo, these guys" Mickey grinned earning a halfhearted smack on the arm from Martha who smiled despite herself

[Library]

(They return to the mostly empty room. A vaguely humanoid sculpture by a curved desk turns its head and speaks with a female voice from a small face on its surface.)  
NODE: I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo.  
DONNA: That face, it looks real.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, don't worry about it.  
DONNA: A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?  
DOCTOR: No, but really, it's fine.  
NODE: Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers.  
DOCTOR: So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?  
NODE: One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven  
DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it.  
NODE: Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends.  
DOCTOR: Donna?  
DONNA: Yeah?  
DOCTOR: Stay out of the shadows.  
DONNA: Why, what's in the shadows?

"Okay, so this is one of your creepier adventures" Rose whispered and Ten, still next to thirteen on the floor merely nodded

[Stacks]

DONNA: So, We weren't just in the neighbourhood.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper.  
(It reads - The library come as soon as you can. x)  
DOCTOR: What do you think? Cry for help?  
DONNA: Cry for help with a kiss?  
DOCTOR: Oh, we've all done that.  
DONNA: Who's it from?  
DOCTOR: No idea.  
This time Amy and Rory wince along with the Doctors, Rory more so, remembering what River had said to him about looking into the eyes of a Doctor that didn't know her he looked at her concerned and she met his worried gaze with her usual overconfident smile but it fell flat missing her usual unconcerned bravado. A mask to hide the pain DONNA: So why did we come here? Why did you  
DOCTOR: Donna.  
(The lights behind them are going out.)  
DONNA: What's happening?  
DOCTOR: Run!  
(They can't get the nearest door open.)  
DOCTOR: Come on.  
DONNA: What, is it locked?  
DOCTOR: Jammed. The wood's warped.  
DONNA: Well, sonic it. Use the thingy.  
DOCTOR: I can't, it's wood.  
DONNA: What, it doesn't do wood?  
DOCTOR: Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface.  
DONNA: Oh, get out of the way.  
(Donna kicks the door open.)

"Yes!" Martha smiled and Donna gave her a high five  
"What?" Ten asked confused and they both turned to him  
"Nice to see a woman taking charge" Martha replied and Donna and Rose nodded along with every Woman in the group  
"Hey, I Take charge!" Thirteen pouted and the others looked at each other before turning back to thirteen  
"How long have you been a Woman Doc?" Amy asked with a raised brow and Thirteen squirmed not quite liking the looks on the women's faces  
"About 6 months... Why?" She asked suspiciously and the Female's smiled making the men and thirteen shiver  
"Girl talk, later. You have so much to learn" Martha answered and the men Looked at thirteen in pity while she scooted further into Rivers knees making herself as small as possible thinking all the while how she'd rather fight a Dalek then step into that new kind of hell

[Rotunda]

(And we're back to where we were before the titles.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?  
(We see the girl open her eyes at home. The Doctor and Donna see a small metal globe fall to the ground.)  
DONNA: What is it?  
DOCTOR: Security camera. Switched itself off.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: They were in my library. How can they be in my library?  
MOON: Who were they?  
(The girl puts her hands to her head.)  
GIRL: What's that? What's that noise?  
FATHER: What noise?

[Rotunda]

(The Doctor is using his sonic screwdriver on the security camera.)  
DOCTOR: Nice door skills, Donna.  
DONNA: Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?  
DOCTOR: Possibly.  
DONNA: Are we safe here?  
DOCTOR: Of course we're safe. There's a little shop.  
(A sign on the wall says The Shop, and Entrance This Way. The Doctor gets the camera open.)  
DOCTOR: Gotcha!

[Girl's home]

(The little girls falls onto a rug with the same motif as the camera lens cap - a stylised eye. Doctor Moon and her father comfort her.)  
GIRL: No, stop it. No. No.

[Rotunda]

(Her words scroll across a little panel on the camera.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive.  
DONNA: You said it was a security camera.  
DOCTOR: It is. It's an alive one.

[Girl's home]

MOON: Can you hear me? Are you all right?  
GIRL: Others are coming.  
MOON: Who's coming? Who are the others?  
GIRL: The library is breached. Others are coming.  
MOON: What others?

[Rotunda]

DONNA: Others? What's it mean, others?  
(Donna goes to a Node.)  
DONNA: Excuse me. What does it mean, others?  
DOCTOR: That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you.  
DONNA: So why's it got a face?  
MARK NODE: This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death.  
DONNA: It's a real face?.  
MARK NODE: It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy.  
DONNA: It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it.  
DOCTOR: It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench.  
DONNA: It's donating a face!  
DOCTOR: No, wait, no.  
(The Doctor grabs Donna as she backs away.)  
DONNA: Oi. Hands.  
DOCTOR: The shadow. Look.  
DONNA: What about it?  
DOCTOR: Count the shadows.  
DONNA: One. There, counted it. One shadow.  
DOCTOR: Yeah But what's casting it?  
(It is a triangular shadow.)  
A shiver that runs through everyone, Instinctual fear and theirs had been honed by the dangers they'd faced together with the Doctor's DOCTOR: Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head.  
(The light in adjoining corridor is going out.)  
"No, you really don't" Mickey muttered and Jack snickered while Martha and Donna grinned DONNA: The power must be going.  
DOCTOR: This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun.  
DONNA: Then why is it dark?  
DOCTOR: It's not dark.  
DONNA: That shadow. It's gone.  
DOCTOR: We need to get back to the Tardis.  
DONNA: Why?  
DOCTOR: Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved.  
MARK NODE: Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached (and so on)  
(A door is blown open in a flash of bright light, and six spacesuited figures enter. The leader adjusts her polarising filter so we can see her face.)  
RIVER: Hello, sweetie.  
"I'm sorry" Ten said quietly when he felt River tense just ever so slightly, this was very recent for her, the pain in her eyes betrayed her calm and composed demeanour "I know, My Love" DOCTOR: Get out.  
DONNA: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you.  
RIVER: Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers.  
ANITA: How do you know they're not androids?  
RIVER: Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish.  
"Hydroflax!" Twelve Coughed which earned him a swat from River who couldn't quite keep a smile from her face while Thirteen covered her mouth to hide her own laughter not wanting to incur her wife's wrath (A man speaks.)  
LUX: Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives.  
RIVER: I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others.  
LUX: Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts.  
RIVER: You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?  
DOCTOR: Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave. Hang on. Did you say expedition?  
LUX: My expedition. I funded it.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists.  
RIVER: Got a problem with archaeologists?  
"Archaeologists..." The Doctors purse their lips to stop themselves saying anything more and seeing the exact same reaction and expression on all 4 Doctors at exactly the same time made everyone laugh DOCTOR: I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists.  
RIVER: Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist.  
DOCTOR: River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Stop right there. What's your name?  
ANITA: Anita.  
DOCTOR: Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared. No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?  
OTHER DAVE: Er, Dave.  
DOCTOR: Okay, Dave.  
OTHER DAVE: Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we  
DOCTOR: Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?  
OTHER DAVE: Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker.  
DOCTOR: How much darker?  
OTHER DAVE Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now.  
DOCTOR: Seal up this door. We'll find another way out.  
OTHER DAVE: Would you  
LUX: We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?  
EVANGELISTA: I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation.  
DOCTOR: Right, give it here.  
DONNA: Yeah, lovely. Thanks.  
(The Doctor and Donna tear up the contracts.)  
"You too are just full of sass" Jack looked almost ecstatic about that and no one even wanted to take a guess as to why LUX: My family built this library. I have rights.  
RIVER: You have a mouth that won't stop. You think there's danger here?  
DOCTOR: Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be.  
RIVER: That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead.  
DOCTOR: Bet your life?  
RIVER: Always.  
"River..." Rory hung his head defeated while Amy rubbed soothing circles into his back all the while giving a thumbs up to her daughter LUX: What are you doing?  
OTHER DAVE: He said seal the door.  
DOCTOR: Torch.  
LUX: You're taking orders from him?  
DOCTOR: Spooky, isn't it?  
(The Doctor takes Lux's torch and shines it into the far recesses of the round room.)  
DOCTOR: Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada.  
DONNA: What's Vashta Nerada?  
DOCTOR: It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?  
RIVER: What for?  
DOCTOR: Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out.  
RIVER: Oi. Do as he says.  
LUX: You're not listening to this man?  
RIVER: Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office.  
LUX: Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?  
RIVER: I don't fancy you.  
(The Doctor goes over to Dave at the terminal. Lux takes off his helmet.)  
DOCTOR: Probably I can help you.  
RIVER: Pretty boy. With me, I said.  
DOCTOR: Oh, I'm pretty boy?  
DONNA: Yes. Ooo, that came out a bit quick.  
DOCTOR: Pretty?  
DONNA: Meh.  
DOCTOR: Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected.  
OTHER DAVE: How can a shadow be infected?  
EVANGELISTA: Excuse me, can I help?  
ANITA: No, we're fine.  
EVANGELISTA: I could just you know, hold things.  
OTHER DAVE: No, really, we're okay.  
DONNA: Couldn't she help?  
OTHER DAVE: Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's er  
ANITA: Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. Twice.  
(Evangelista talks with her boss. River takes a battered book from her backpack. Its cover is blue with eight squares.  
RIVER: Thanks.  
DOCTOR: For what?  
RIVER: The usual. For coming when I call.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that was you?  
RIVER: You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason.  
Amy looked at the Doctor's guilty expressions and River who sat very still and realised, he didn't know who she was "This is the first time he met her" She whispered to Rory who nodded sadly DOCTOR: A fairly good one, actually.  
RIVER: Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work. Look at you. Oh, you're young.  
DOCTOR: I'm really not, you know.  
RIVER: No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you.  
The companions took a good look at the Doctor and compared his eyes to the ones they remembered from their own Doctor's and yes they were young... not as tight and weary as the ones in the room with them DOCTOR: You've seen me before, then?  
RIVER: Doctor, please tell me you know who I am.  
DOCTOR: Who are you?  
Thirteen rested her head on River's knee while Eleven and Twelve gripped her hands tightly, Ten lent against her providing the best comfort he could. The devastation on River's face had their heart's clenching in pain (Brng, brng. Brng, brng.)  
DAVE: Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?  
DONNA: Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like  
DOCTOR: It is. It's a phone.

[Girl's home]

(A proper non-wireless, decent sized handset telephone is ringing. The girl has the television on but her back is to is as she writes or draws on some paper.)  
GIRL: Dad?  
FATHER: In a minute.

[Rotunda]

DAVE: I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise.  
DONNA: But it's a phone.  
DOCTOR: Let me try something.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: Dad, the phone. Aren't you going to answer it?  
FATHER: It's not ringing, sweetie.  
(The phone stops ringing just as she gets to it.)

[Rotunda]

(The screen says Access Denied.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else.

[Girl's home]

(The girl is drawing the library.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Okay, here it comes.  
DOCTOR [on TV]: Hello?  
GIRL: Hello. Are you in my television?  
DOCTOR [on TV]: Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor.  
GIRL: Would you like to speak to my Dad?  
DOCTOR [on TV]: Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely.  
GIRL: I know you. You're in my library.  
DOCTOR [on TV]: Your library?  
GIRL: The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?  
DOCTOR [on TV]: Er, well, I just rerouted the interface.  
(The cartoon returns.)

[Rotunda]

RIVER: What happened? Who was that?  
(Access denied. The girl starts changing channels on the television.)  
DOCTOR: I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!  
RIVER: You heard him, people. Let there be light.  
(The Doctor goes to the other terminal, where River left her diary. When he picks it up, she takes it from him.)  
RIVER: Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules.  
DOCTOR: What rules?  
RIVER: Your rules.  
(The girl opens the extra section at the bottom of the remote controller and presses a button. Books start flying off the shelves.)  
DOCTOR: What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?  
DAVE: Not me.  
(The Doctor's screen says Cal Access Denied.)  
DOCTOR: What's Cal?  
(The girl works her way through all the extra buttons. The bombardment of books finally stops. Donna goes over to Miss Evangelista.)  
DONNA: You all right?  
EVANGELISTA: What's that? What's happening?  
LUX: I don't know.  
DONNA: Oh, thanks, for er, you know, offering to help with the lights.  
EVANGELISTA: They don't want me. They think I'm stupid, because I'm pretty.  
DONNA: Course they don't. Nobody thinks that.  
EVANGELISTA: No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased.  
DONNA: See, that's funny.  
EVANGELISTA: No, no, I really was pleased. Is that funny?  
DONNA: No, no.  
(More books shoot off their shelves.)  
RIVER: What's causing that? Is it the little girl?  
DOCTOR: But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?  
RIVER: Ask Mister Lux.  
DOCTOR: Cal, what is it?  
LUX: Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts.  
DOCTOR: Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?  
LUX: I'm protecting my family's pride.  
DOCTOR: Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important.  
RIVER: Then why don't you sign his contract? I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you.  
DOCTOR: Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?  
(The girl presses a button on her remote, and a panel slides up in the wall. Evangelista notices it.)  
RIVER: There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years.  
LUX: It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in.  
EVANGELISTA: Er, excuse me?  
LUX: Not just now.  
RIVER: There was one other thing in the last message.  
LUX: That's confidential.  
RIVER: I trust this man with my life, with everything.  
LUX: You've only just met him.  
RIVER: No, he's only just met me.  
EVANGELISTA: Er, this might be important, actually.  
LUX: In a moment.  
"If I'd paid more attention..." Ten whispered and River nudged him with her knee "I was there too My Love, there's no point in placing the blame on anyone" RIVER: This is a data extract that came with the message.  
DOCTOR: Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors.  
RIVER: Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed.  
DONNA: But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?  
RIVER: That's what we're here to find out.  
LUX: And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies.

[Lecture hall]

(Evangelista explores the open panel alone. She goes down a short passage to what might be a reading room or lecture hall. Anyway, every flat surface has books piled on it. She steps into the darkness and screams. The Doctor leads the way to investigate. They find a skeleton in rags.)  
DOCTOR: Everybody, careful. Stay in the light.  
DAVE: You keep saying that. I don't see the point.  
DOCTOR: Who screamed?  
DAVE: Miss Evangelista.  
DOCTOR: Where is she?  
RIVER: Miss Evangelista, please state your current  
(River's voice echoes from very nearby.)  
RIVER: Please state your current position.  
(River takes a lit comm. unit from the remains of the skeleton's collar.)  
RIVER: It's her. It's Miss Evangelista.  
ANITA: We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?  
DOCTOR: It took a lot less than a few seconds.  
ANITA: What did?  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello?  
RIVER: Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting.  
DONNA: She's what?  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me.  
DONNA: That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista.  
DAVE: I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?  
RIVER: This is her last moment. No, we can't. A little respect, thank you.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?  
DONNA: But that's Miss Evangelista.  
RIVER: It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently.  
DONNA: What's a data ghost?  
DOCTOR: There's a neural relay in the communicator. Lets you send thought mail. That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage.  
ANITA: My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces.  
DONNA: She's in there.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: I can't see. I can't. Where am I?  
DAVE: She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long.  
DONNA: But, she's conscious. She's thinking.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: I can't see, I can't. I don't know what I'm thinking.  
DOCTOR: She's a footprint on the beach. And the tide's coming in.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?  
LUX: What woman?  
DONNA: She means. I think she means me.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Is she there? The nice woman.  
RIVER: Yes, she's here. Hang on. Go ahead. She can hear you.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello? Are you there?  
DOCTOR: Help her.  
DONNA: She's dead.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Help her.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Hello? Is that the nice woman?  
DONNA: Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here. You okay?  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.  
DONNA: Course I won't. Course I won't tell them.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.  
DONNA: I won't tell them. I said I won't.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.  
DONNA: I'm not going to tell them.  
(The green light starts blinking.)  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh.  
RIVER: She's looping now. The pattern's degrading.  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream.  
RIVER: Does anybody mind if I?  
EVANGELISTA [OC]: Ice cream. Ice cream.  
(River turns off the comm. unit.)  
DONNA: That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen.  
RIVER: No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that.  
DOCTOR: I'll introduce you.

[Rotunda]

DOCTOR: I'm going to need a packed lunch.  
RIVER: Hang on.  
DOCTOR: What's in that book?  
RIVER: Spoilers.  
DOCTOR: Who are you?  
RIVER: Professor River Song, University of  
DOCTOR: To me. Who are you to me?  
RIVER: Again, spoilers. Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out.  
DOCTOR: Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada.

[Girl's home]

(The girl throws the remote control on the floor.)  
FATHER: Darling, Doctor Moon is going now, but he'd like a word with you alone. Is that all right?  
GIRL: Yes, of course, Doctor Moon.  
MOON: Thank you. Now, listen. This is important. There's the real world, and there's the world of nightmares. That's right, isn't it? You understand that?  
GIRL: Yes, I know, Doctor Moon.  
MOON: What I want you to remember is this, and I know it's hard. The real world is a lie, and your nightmares are real. The library is real. There are people trapped in there, people who need to be saved. The shadows are moving again. Those people are depending on you. Only you can save them. Only you.

[Rotunda]

(The Doctor is scanning the floor with his sonic screwdriver.)  
RIVER: You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him.  
DONNA: What of it?  
DOCTOR: Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?  
DAVE: Why?  
DOCTOR: Over there by the water cooler. Thanks.  
DONNA: You know him, don't you?  
RIVER: Oh God, do I know that man. We go way back, that man and me. Just not this far back.  
River squeezed the Doctor's hands as they stiffened, she knew how guilty they felt and they had no reason to. It was bound to happen eventually, timetravel was always messy DONNA: I'm sorry, what?  
RIVER: He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does.  
DONNA: What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?  
DOCTOR: Donna! Quiet, I'm working.  
DONNA: Sorry.  
RIVER: Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble.  
DONNA: Yeah. Why?  
RIVER: I do know the Doctor, but in the future. His personal future.  
DONNA: So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?  
DOCTOR: Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm.  
(The Doctor throws a chicken leg into the shadow. It is only bone by the time it hits the floor.)  
DOCTOR: The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive.  
DONNA: What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?  
DOCTOR: Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams.  
DONNA: If they were on Earth, we'd know.  
DOCTOR: Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark.  
RIVER: Every shadow?  
DOCTOR: No. But any shadow.  
RIVER: So what do we do?  
DOCTOR: Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run.  
RIVER: Run? Run where?  
DOCTOR: This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere.  
LUX: Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics.  
DONNA: Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff.  
DOCTOR: You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop.  
The Doctor's smiled and Ten turned to look at Donna "You're brilliant" He grinned and she scoffed "Shut it Spaceboy" She muttered fondly DAVE: Okay, let's move it.  
He heads towards the shop but the Doctor spots something.  
DOCTOR: Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?  
DAVE: Why?  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows.  
(He has, at right angles to each other.)  
DOCTOR: It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh.  
DAVE: What do I do?  
DOCTOR: You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps.  
RIVER: We're not leaving you, Dave.  
DOCTOR: Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me.  
DAVE: On the floor, by my bag.  
(Anita goes to get it.)  
DOCTOR: Don't cross his shadow. Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got.  
(The Doctor puts Dave's helmet on him.)  
DONNA: But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, but we're safe anyway.  
DONNA: How are we safe?  
DOCTOR: We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?  
LUX: What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left.  
RIVER: We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal.  
DOCTOR: Okay.  
(The Doctor uses his screwdriver to adjust Dave's suit.)  
DOCTOR: Eight hundred percent. Pass it on.  
RIVER: Gotcha.  
(River holds up a sonic screwdriver of her own.)  
DOCTOR: What's that?  
RIVER: It's a screwdriver.  
DOCTOR: It's sonic.  
RIVER: Yeah, I know. Snap.  
They scoff in Laughter at River's complete and utter disregard of the astonishment on the Doctor's face (River upgrades everyone's spacesuit. The Doctor grabs Donna.)  
DOCTOR: With me. Come on.

[Shop]

DONNA: What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?  
(There is a lectern by a small dais with three roundels in it.)  
DOCTOR: No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognise them.  
DONNA: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: You don't have a suit. You're not safe.  
DONNA: You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you  
DOCTOR: Donna, let me explain.  
(Donna teleports away.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's how you do it.  
A pillow materialised on Donna's lap and she grinned wildly before launching it at Tens head which snapped forward "Ouch" He turned to frown at Donna who laughed at his kicked puppy expression "Kinda deserved it" Thirteen muttered and Ten pushed her making her fall to the side, before she could retaliate River spoke up "My love's, concentrate" It was said lightly with a pinch of teasing and an equal amount of threat RIVER [OC]: Doctor.

[Rotunda]

(Donna starts to materialise inside the Tardis, then flickers, screams, and vanishes.)  
DOCTOR: Where did it go?  
DAVE: It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see.  
RIVER: Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here.  
LUX: I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence.  
RIVER: Shut up, Mister Lux.  
DOCTOR: Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?  
DAVE: No, no, but look, it's gone.  
(Dave turns around.)  
DOCTOR: Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up.  
(He sonics the floor by Dave.)  
DOCTOR: Well, this one's benign.  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DOCTOR: No one, they're fine.  
DAVE: No seriously, turn them back on.  
RIVER: They are on.  
DAVE: I can't see a ruddy thing.  
DOCTOR: Dave, turn around.  
(Dave turns back to the Doctor, his visor completely dark.)  
DAVE: What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?  
DOCTOR: Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still.  
(Dave jerks.)  
DOCTOR: Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave.  
DAVE: I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine.  
DOCTOR: I want you to stay still. Absolutely still.  
DAVE: I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I  
(Dave's comm. unit lights blink.)  
RIVER: He's gone. He's ghosting.  
LUX: Then why is he still standing?  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?  
RIVER: Doctor, don't.  
DOCTOR: Dave, can you hear me?  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
(Dave grabs the Doctor by the throat. A skull is now visible in his helmet.)  
DAVE: Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?  
RIVER: Excuse me.  
(River zaps the zombie with her sonic screwdriver, freeing the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Back from it! Get back. Right back.  
(Zombie Dave lurches a step towards them.)  
RIVER: Doesn't move very fast, does it?  
DOCTOR: It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning.  
(Zombie Dave has four shadows, and they are growing.)  
LUX: What do we do? Where do we go?  
RIVER: See that wall behind you? Duck.  
(River fires a gun at the wall and makes a square hole in it.)  
DOCTOR: Squareness gun!  
RIVER: Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move.

[Stacks]

RIVER: You said not every shadow.  
DOCTOR: But any shadow.  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
RIVER: Run!

[Girl's home]

FATHER: Sweetie, dinner's ready.  
GIRL: Donna Noble has been saved.  
FATHER: Sweetie?

[Stacks]

(Somewhere amongst the massive shelves of books, the Doctor is trying to sonic a light fitting.)  
DOCTOR: Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down.  
RIVER: So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?  
DOCTOR: Your screwdriver looks exactly like mine.  
RIVER: Yeah. You gave it to me.  
DOCTOR: I don't give my screwdriver to anyone.  
RIVER: I'm not anyone.  
DOCTOR: Who are you?  
RIVER: What's the plan?  
DOCTOR: I teleported Donna back to the Tardis. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate.  
RIVER: Take her home, yeah. We need to get a shift on.  
DOCTOR: She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach.  
RIVER: Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient.  
(The Doctor goes to a nearby Node.)  
DOCTOR: Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?  
(The node turns its head. It has Donna's face.)  
"That's not something I ever wanted to see" Donna cringed her face scrunched in disgust DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.  
DOCTOR: Donna.  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.  
RIVER: How can it be Donna? How's that possible?  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.  
DOCTOR: Donna.  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library.  
DAVE [OC]: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
RIVER: Doctor!  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has been saved.  
DAVE [OC]: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library.  
RIVER: Doctor, we've got to go now!  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has been saved.  
DAVE: Hey, Who turned out the lights?  
(River and the Doctor run, followed by Lux, the other Dave and Anita.)  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library.  
(The group are trapped between shadows.)  
RIVER: Doctor, what are we going to do?  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DONNA NODE: Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.

The screen blinked and then continued playing 

[Stacks]  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?  
(River uses the squareness gun on the wall.)  
RIVER: This way, quickly. Move!  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

[Girl's home]

(Our heroes escape is on the television.)  
GIRL: Dad, the library, it's on television now.  
FATHER: How many times, darling? The library is just your imagination.  
(She changes channels and gets different views of the library, until the exterior of a hospital appears, with an ambulance driving up to it. A patient is taken out of the back.)  
GIRL: Donna?

[Hospital]

(It is a posh private hospital. Donna is sitting on the bed looking at herself in a large mirror. There is a knock on the door then Doctor Moon enters.)  
MOON: Hello, Donna.  
DONNA: Who are you?  
MOON: I'm Doctor Moon. I've been treating you since you came here, two years ago.  
DONNA: Oh God. Doctor Moon, I'm so sorry. What's wrong with me? I didn't know you for a moment.  
MOON: And then you remembered. Shall we go for a walk?

[Hospital grounds]

MOON: No more dreams, then? The Doctor and the blue box, time and space.  
DONNA: How did we get here?  
MOON: We came down the stairs, out the front door. We passed Mrs Ali on the way out.  
(A small sign in front of the building reads CAL.)  
DONNA: Yeah. Yeah, we did. I forgot that.  
MOON: And then you remembered. Shall we go down to the river?

[River]

DONNA: You said river, and suddenly we're feeding ducks.  
LEE: Doctor Moon. Morning.  
(A man with fishing gear walks up to them.)  
MOON: Donna Noble, Lee McAvoy.  
DONNA: Hello, Lee.  
LEE: Hello, D, D, D  
DONNA: Ooo, you've got bit of a stammer there. Bless.  
LEE: D, D  
DONNA: Oh, skip to a vowel. They're easy.

[Hospital grounds]

DONNA: How did we leave it, him and me?  
MOON: I got the impression he was inviting you fishing tomorrow.

[Lee's room]

(Donna enters in a sequined dress.)  
DONNA: So. Fishing.

[River]

(Yes, really fishing, sitting under a large umbrella in the rain.)  
LEE: D. D.  
DONNA: Gorgeous, and can't speak a word. What am I going to do with you?

[House]

(Get carried over the threshold in a white wedding dress, that's what.)  
LEE: Welcome home, M, Mrs McAvoy.

"Well that went quickly" Bill Said quietly and Donna smiled sadly  
"Wasn't real"

[Living room]

(Doctor Moon is looking through the family album while the children run around.)  
DONNA: Stop it. Stop it now. We've got a visitor.  
MOON: You've done so much in seven years, Donna.  
DONNA: Sometimes it feels more like seventy. Mind you, sometimes it feels like no time at all.  
(Doctor Moon picks up his briefcase to leave.)  
MOON: Can I just say what a pleasure it is to see you fully integrated.  
(Moon fritzes out to be replaced by the Doctor fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through. Donna!  
(Moon returns.)  
MOON: Sorry. Mrs Angelo's rhubarb surprise. Will I never learn?  
DONNA: Oh, the Doctor. I saw the Doctor.  
MOON: Yes, you did, Donna. And then, you forgot.  
DONNA: Doctor Moon. Oh, hello. Shall I make you a cup of tea?

[Rotunda]

(The large moon is hanging high in the orange sky. River cuts a square in the wall with her gun and enters.)  
RIVER: OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I'm doing it.  
RIVER: There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?  
DOCTOR: Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?  
RIVER: We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg? Thanks, Dave.  
(She throws the meat into the shadow, and once again it is just bone before it hits the ground.)  
RIVER: Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet.  
DOCTOR: They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming.  
OTHER DAVE: Oh, yeah, who is he? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him?  
RIVER: He's the Doctor.  
LUX: And who is the Doctor?  
RIVER: The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him.  
ANITA: You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are.  
RIVER: Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been.  
ANITA: He doesn't act like he trusts you.  
RIVER: Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met me yet.  
(She goes over to where the Doctor is still scanning shadows.)  
RIVER: What's wrong with it?  
DOCTOR: There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it.  
RIVER: Then use the red settings.  
DOCTOR: It doesn't have a red setting.  
RIVER: Well, use the dampers.  
DOCTOR: It doesn't have dampers.  
RIVER: It will do one day.  
(The Doctor takes River's sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver.  
RIVER: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Why would I do that?  
RIVER: I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about.  
DOCTOR: And I know that because?  
RIVER: Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now.  
DOCTOR: Less emotional? I'm not emotional.  
RIVER: There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young.  
DOCTOR: Young? Who are you?  
LUX: Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple.  
RIVER: Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry.  
(River whispers in the Doctor's ear, and he looks stunned.)  
They watched in silence at the Face of ten who appeared shocked and in awe some however could see something else, Amy, Rory, River, Clara and Missy could see the fear in those eyes RIVER: Are we good? Doctor, are we good?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, we're good.  
RIVER: Good.  
(River takes back her screwdriver and leaves him.)  
DOCTOR: Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?  
DAVE 2: I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?  
DOCTOR: It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark. Moon rise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?  
LUX: It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon.  
DOCTOR: What's a Doctor Moon?  
LUX: A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet.  
DOCTOR: Well, still active. It's signalling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through.  
(An image of Donna appears.)  
RIVER: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Donna!  
(Donna disappears again.)  
RIVER: That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?  
DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked.  
ANITA: Professor?  
RIVER: Just a moment.  
ANITA: It's important. I have two shadows.  
RIVER: Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours.  
ANITA: It didn't do Proper Dave any good.  
RIVER: Just keep it together, okay?  
ANITA: Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction.  
(River puts the helmet on Anita.)  
DOCTOR: Hang on.  
(The Doctor sonics the visor black.)  
RIVER: Oh God, they've got inside.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone.  
RIVER: Do you think they can be fooled like that?  
DOCTOR: Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat.  
OTHER DAVE: Can you still see in there?  
ANITA: Just about.  
DOCTOR: Just, just, just stay back. Professor, a quick word, please.  
RIVER: What?  
DOCTOR: Down here.  
They crouch down.  
RIVER: What is it?  
DOCTOR: Look, you said there are five people still alive in this room.  
RIVER: Yeah, so?  
DOCTOR: So, why are there six?  
(Skeletal zombie Dave has caught up to them.)  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DOCTOR: Run!  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?

[Girl's home]

DAVE [on TV]: Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?  
(She changes channels.)  
DONNA [on TV]: Here we are, Doctor Moon.

[Living room]

ELLA: Mummy, I made you!  
(Donna's daughter, Ella, has made a plasticine figure.)  
DONNA: Oh, that's nice, Ella. Where's the face?  
ELLA: I don't know.  
DONNA: Did you see Doctor Moon? Did he leave?  
(Lee enters, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.)  
JOSHUA + ELLA: Daddy!  
LEE: Hey! Hello, you two. Come here. Big hugs. Big Daddy hugs.  
ELLA: Look what I made.  
LEE: Oh. It's Mummy.  
DONNA: Er, it hasn't got a face. Did you see Doctor Moon?  
LEE: No. Why, was he here?  
DONNA: Yeah, just a second ago. You must have passed him.  
(Donna looks out of the window and catches a brief glimpse of a woman in long black Victorian dress walking away.)  
LEE: You all right?  
DONNA: Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just  
LEE: Just?  
DONNA: Nothing. It's been a long day, that's all. I'm just tired.

[Bedroom]

LEE: You okay?  
DONNA: I said I was tired, and, and we put the kids to bed, and we watched television.  
(The letterbox rattles.)  
DONNA: Was that a letter?  
LEE: It's midnight.  
DONNA: Go and see what it is.  
(Lee leaves the room. Donna looks out of the window and sees the woman in black more clearly. She is wearing a veil. Lee returns.)  
LEE: The world is wrong.  
DONNA: What?  
LEE: For you. Weird, though. Dear Donna, the world is wrong. Meet me at your usual playpark, two o'clock tomorrow.  
(The woman walks away.)  
DONNA: Nutter.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: Don't go. Please don't go.

[Playground]

(Donna brings her children to play. The woman is sitting alone on a bench.)  
DONNA: All right, you two, off you go. No fighting.  
(Donna sits next to the woman.)  
DONNA: I got your note last night. The world is wrong. What's that mean?  
EVANGELISTA: No, you didn't.  
DONNA: I'm sorry, what?  
EVANGELISTA: You didn't get my note last night. You got it a few seconds ago. Having decided to come, you suddenly found yourself arriving. That is how time progresses here, in the manner of a dream. You've suspected that before, haven't you, Donna Noble?  
Donna squirmed, She remembered the Library vividly, Evangelista had been a sweet girl and she Didn't deserve what had happened to her DONNA: How do you know me?  
EVANGELISTA: We met before, in the library. You were kind to me. I hope now to return that kindness.  
DONNA: Your voice. I recognise it.  
EVANGELISTA: Yes, you do. I am what is left of Miss Evangelista.

[Stacks]

(The group run through a high level walkway to another library skyscraper.)  
DOCTOR: Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot.  
RIVER: It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it.  
DOCTOR: Five minutes.  
RIVER: Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor.  
They blink and look at the Doctor's incredulously it was Missy that spoke "I honestly have no Idea how you've managed to survive this long" Twelve scoffed "Me either" (Zombie Dave barges through the doors.)  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DOCTOR: You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy. Neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me.  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
DOCTOR: The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a library?  
OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: In a minute. You came to the library to hunt. Why? Just tell me why?  
VASHTA NERADA: We did not.  
DOCTOR: Oh, hello.  
VASHTA NERADA: We did not.  
DOCTOR: Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?  
VASHTA NERADA: We did not come here.  
DOCTOR: Well, of course you did. Of course you came here.  
VASHTA NERADA: We come from here.  
DOCTOR: From here?  
VASHTA NERADA: We hatched here.  
DOCTOR: But you hatch from trees. From spores in trees.  
There were several gasps from those who understood "The Book's! They came from the paper in the books" Yaz exclaimed and those who had not understood grasped her meaning and their eyes widened "5 point's to Yaz" Thirteen nodded to her VASHTA NERADA: These are our forests.  
DOCTOR: You're nowhere near a forest. Look around you.  
VASHTA NERADA: These are our forests.  
DOCTOR: You're not in a forest, you're in a library. There are no trees in a (the penny drops) library.  
OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Books. You came in the books. Microspores in a million, million books.  
DAVE 2: We should go. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Oh, look at that. The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million, million books, hatching shadows.  
OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Oh, Dave! Oh Dave, I'm so sorry.  
(Other Dave is also a skeleton now.)  
DAVE: Hey, who turned out the lights?  
OTHER DAVE: We should go. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Thing about me, I'm stupid. I talk too much. Always babbling on. This gob doesn't stop for anything. Want to know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door.  
(The Doctor opens a trapdoor with his sonic screwdriver and drops. The girl watches him on the television as he hangs on to a support strut and inches his way along, screwdriver clenched between his teeth.)

"I hate you" River glared at the screen in disbelief  
"No you don't" They say and the group laughed when she sighed in defeat

[Playground]

EVANGELISTA: I suggested we meet here because a playground is the easiest place to see it. To see the lie.  
DONNA: What lie?  
EVANGELISTA: The children. Look at the children.  
DONNA: Why do you wear that veil? If I had a face like yours, I wouldn't hide it.  
EVANGELISTA: You remember my face, then? The memories are all still there. The library, the Doctor, me. You've just been programmed not to look.  
DONNA: Sorry, but you're dead.  
EVANGELISTA: In a way, we're all dead here, Donna. We are the dead of the library.  
DONNA: Well, what about the children? The children aren't dead. My children aren't dead.  
EVANGELISTA: Your children were never alive.  
DONNA: Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that about my children!  
EVANGELISTA: Look at your children. Look at all of them, really look.  
(All the children in the playground are Ella and Joshua, repeated over and over.)  
EVANGELISTA: They're not real. Do you see it now? They're all the same. All the children of this world, the same boy and the same girl, over and over again.  
DONNA: Stop it. Just stop it. Why are you doing this? Why are you wearing that veil?  
(Donna pulls off Evangelista's veil. Her face is distorted, skewed and stretched. Donna and the girl scream.)

[Reading room]

(Night has fallen. River and her remaining team are in another round room. She is checking the shadows with her screwdriver.)  
RIVER: You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here.  
ANITA: The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?  
RIVER: You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when I called, just like he always does. But not my Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere.  
DOCTOR: Spoilers. Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that.  
RIVER: It does for the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: I am the Doctor.  
RIVER: Yeah. Some day.  
River looked down almost ashamed by her own word's he might not have been her doctor the one that knew her so well but he was still the Doctor no matter what face they held or how old they were, Eleven rested his cheek in her curls while Twelve kissed her hand. They knew what she felt and they forgave her or rather there was nothing to forgive in the first place DOCTOR: How are you doing?  
RIVER: Where's Other Dave?  
DOCTOR: Not coming. Sorry.  
ANITA: Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference.  
(Anita has two shadows.)  
ANITA: It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again.  
DOCTOR: Can I get you anything?  
ANITA: An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?  
DOCTOR: I'm all over it.  
ANITA: Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me.  
DOCTOR: Safe.  
ANITA: What?  
DOCTOR: Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?  
LUX: Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors.  
RIVER: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!

[Playground]

DONNA: What happened to your face?  
EVANGELISTA: Transcription errors. Destroyed my face, did wonders for my intellect. I'm a very poor copy of myself.

[Girl's home]

DONNA [on TV]: Where are we? Why are the children all the same?  
EVANGELISTA [on TV]: The same pattern over and over. It saves an awful lot of space.  
DONNA [on TV]: Space?  
EVANGELISTA [on TV]: Cyberspace.  
GIRL: No, don't tell! You mustn't tell!

[Reading room]

(The Doctor has got into a Library Archive File.)  
DOCTOR: See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out.  
RIVER: It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?  
DOCTOR: It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?  
RIVER: It saved them.  
(The Doctor draws on a large polished table.)  
DOCTOR: The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive.

"Brilliant!" Jack beamed, everyone sharing the same thought although for the Doctor's Donna and River It was slightly sombre. Thirteen kept her eyes on the screen unable to keep a secretive smile from gracing her lips

[Bandstand]

EVANGELISTA: Your physical self is stored in the library as an energy signature. It can be actualised again whenever you or the library requires.  
DONNA: The library? If my face ends up on one of those statues.  
EVANGELISTA: You remember the statues?  
DONNA: Wait, no, just hang on. So this isn't the real me? This isn't my real body? But I've been dieting.  
They laughed at Donna's Indignation while Donna grumbled "Priorities" Mickey laughed before receiving a smack on each arm from Donna and Martha EVANGELISTA: What you see around you, this entire world

[Girl's home]

EVANGELISTA [on TV]: Is nothing more than virtual reality.

[Bandstand]

DONNA: So why do you look like that?  
EVANGELISTA: I had no choice. You teleported. You're a perfect reproduction. I was just a data ghost caught in the Wi-Fi and automatically uploaded.  
DONNA: And it made you clever?  
EVANGELISTA: We're only strings of numbers in here. I think a decimal point may have shifted in my IQ. But my face has been the bigger advantage. I have the two qualities you require to see absolute truth. I am brilliant and unloved.  
DONNA: If this is all a dream, whose dream is it?  
EVANGELISTA: It's hard to see everything in the data core, even for me, but there is a word. Just one word. Cal.  
(The girl is crying. She changes channels.)

[Playground]

(Ella has fallen from a swing.)  
ELLA: Mummy, my knee!  
DONNA: Oh! Oh, look at that knee. Oh, look at that silly old knee!  
EVANGELISTA: She's not real. They're fictions. I'm sorry, but now that you understand that, you won't be able to keep a hold. They are sustained only by your belief.  
DONNA: You don't know. You don't have children.  
EVANGELISTA: Neither do you.

[Girl's home]

EVANGELISTA [on TV]: Donna, for your own sake, let them go!  
GIRL: Stop it! You'll spoil everything! I hate you! You're going to ruin everything! Stop it!  
FATHER: Sweetie, what's wrong?  
GIRL: Shut up!  
(She points the remote at her father and presses a button. He vanishes.)  
GIRL: Daddy! No! Daddy!  
(She throws the remote on the floor.)

[Reading room]

(An alarm sounds.)  
LUX: What is it? What's wrong?  
COMPUTER: Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes.

"Not good" Ryan whispered and dread began to settle in, they'd almost forgotten the reaction of the Doctors to River when the Screen had first started the 'Episode' but they were reminded of it by the just how tense they were, Clutching their Wife close. Amy's eye's began to mist and Rory pulled her head to his shoulder offering comfort while he himself trembled

[Girl's home]

ELLA [on TV]: Mummy, what did the lady mean? Are we not real?  
JOSHUA [on TV]: Where are we going?  
DONNA [on TV]: Home!

[Living room]

(The lighting is red and the alarm is sounding.)  
JOSHUA: That was quick, wasn't it, Mummy?  
ELLA: Mummy, what's wrong with the sky?

[Reading room]

RIVER: What's maximum erasure?  
DOCTOR: In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg.  
LUX: No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal.

[Girl's home]

MOON: Now you really must stop this, you know. You've forgotten again it was you who saved all those people, haven't you? And then, you remembered.  
GIRL: Shut up, Doctor Moon!  
(She grabs the remote and makes him vanish.)

[Reading room]

(The terminal screen goes blank.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
COMPUTER: All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly  
LUX: We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal.  
DOCTOR: What is it? What is Cal?  
LUX: We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you.  
DOCTOR: It's at the core of the planet.  
RIVER: Well, then. Let's go.  
(River points her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the compass rose in the floor. It opens.)  
RIVER: Gravity platform.  
DOCTOR: I bet I like you.  
RIVER: Oh, you do.  
The Doctor's give a laugh that's has more in common with a sob but their eye's remain stubbornly dry even if they were shaking (The four step on and go down.)

[Living room]

JOSHUA: Mummy, you're hurting my hand.  
DONNA: You just, you just stay where I can see you, all right? You, you don't get out of my sight.  
ELLA: Is it bedtime?

[Children's bedroom]

(The children are tucked up in their attic beds.)  
DONNA: Okay. That was lovely, wasn't it? That was a lovely bedtime. We had warm milk, and we watched cartoons, and then Mummy read you a lovely bedtime story.  
ELLA: Mummy, Joshua and me, we're not real, are we?  
DONNA: Of course you're real. You're as real as anything. Why do you say that?  
JOSHUA: But, Mummy, sometimes, when you're not here, it's like we're not here.  
ELLA: Even when you close your eyes, we just stop.  
DONNA: Well, Mummy promises to never close her eyes again.  
(The children have vanished. Donna is frantic.)  
DONNA: No! Please! No, please! No! No, no! No, no!

Heart's clenched from the pain in Donna's voice they continued watching

[Data core]

COMPUTER: Autodestruct in fifteen minutes.  
(The Doctor looks up to see a globe with swirling energy in it.)  
DOCTOR: The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it.  
RIVER: Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time.

[Girl's home]

GIRL: Help me. Please, help me. Please, please help me!

[Data core]

(The Doctor finds an access terminal.)  
GIRL [OC]: Help me. Please, help me.  
ANITA: What's that?  
RIVER: Was that a child?  
DOCTOR: The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying.  
(The Doctor taps at the keyboard, and toys come to life in the girl's home.)  
RIVER: Doctor, these readings.  
DOCTOR: I know. You'd think it was dreaming.  
LUX: It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written.  
ANITA: Computers don't dream.  
GIRL [OC]: Help me. Please help me.  
LUX: No, but little girls do.  
(Lux pulls a breaker and a door opens. They run in.)

[CAL interface]

(A node turns to face them.)  
GIRL NODE: Please help me. Please help me.  
RIVER: Oh, my God.  
ANITA: It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer.  
LUX: She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal.  
DOCTOR: Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!  
LUX: Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show.  
DOCTOR: So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her.  
LUX: This is only half a life, of course. But it's for ever.  
DOCTOR: And then the shadows came.  
GIRL NODE: The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save.  
DOCTOR: And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe.  
ANITA: Then why didn't she tell us?  
DOCTOR: Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me.  
RIVER: So what do we do?  
COMPUTER: Autodestruct in ten minutes.

[Data core]

DOCTOR: Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space.  
RIVER: Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it's easy to criticise.  
RIVER: It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate.  
DOCTOR: I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing.  
RIVER: Doctor!  
"Kinda surprised she hasn't punched him yet" Bill said while Missy cackled and Nardole Grumbled "Me too" DOCTOR: I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen. You and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up.  
RIVER: Oh! I hate you sometimes.  
DOCTOR: I know!  
RIVER: Mister Lux, with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!  
Despite the tension there's several quiet chuckles "Definitely your wife" Graham tilted his head (River and Lux leave.)  
ANITA: What about the Vashta Nerada?  
DOCTOR: These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content.  
ANITA: So you think they're just going to let us go?  
DOCTOR: Best offer they're going to get.  
ANITA: You're going to make 'em an offer?  
DOCTOR: They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her.  
(He clears her visor to reveal a skull.)  
DOCTOR: But I'm going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass.  
ANITA: How long have you known?  
DOCTOR: I counted the shadows. You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind.  
ANITA: These are our forests. We are not kind.  
DOCTOR: I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go.  
ANITA: These are our forests. They are our meat.  
(Shadows stretch out from Vashta Nerada Anita towards the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up.  
"God, that actually becomes a habit" Amy placed a hand to her head "What?" Rose asked "Telling bad guys to look him up when they have the clear advantage and some how it just works" She replied exasperated by her... son in-law (There is a pause, then the shadows withdraw.)  
ANITA: You have one day.  
(The spacesuit collapses.)  
RIVER: Oh, Anita.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to go!  
RIVER: Lux can manage without me, but you can't.  
(River punches the Doctor, knocking him out. A little later, River is twisting some wires together.)  
COMPUTER: Autodestruct in two minutes.  
(The Doctor wakes up.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job.  
RIVER: Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?  
DOCTOR: Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?  
RIVER: Spoilers.  
DOCTOR: This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any.  
RIVER: You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download.  
DOCTOR: River, please. No.  
The group looked at River, squished between the Doctor's her eye's glassy and they find that there was no regret on her face, she'd do it again. They noticed the doctor's next, how tense they were and their eyes mirrored River's, glassy nut full of guilt and regret and so much pain it hurts them to keep looking so they turn away. There were a few that didn't Amy took Twelve's hand and he looked at her slightly shocked, rather than shaking her off as he would have done almost anyone else he gripped it tightly in thanks RIVER: Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried.  
The Doctors each had a silent solitary tear gliding down their faces all that was except thirteen who sat stoically, looking as though she was clinging desperately to control COMPUTER: Autodestuct in one minute.  
RIVER: You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue.  
(The two screwdrivers and her diary are just out of the Doctor's reach.)  
RIVER: There's nothing you can do.  
DOCTOR: You can let me do this.  
RIVER: If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you.  
DOCTOR: Time can be rewritten.  
RIVER: Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run.  
River tried to choke back a sob and failed, everyone had tears and even Missy was silent for once in what could possibly be counted as respect. Amy cried and Rory with his eyes red and filled with unshed tears held her close DOCTOR: River, you know my name.  
COMPUTER: Autodestruct in ten  
DOCTOR: You whispered my name in my ear.  
The companions took in a sharp inhale in surprise and glanced River's way before looking back at the screen in resignation COMPUTER: Nine, eight, seven  
DOCTOR: There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could.  
RIVER: Hush, now.  
COMPUTER Four, three  
RIVER: Spoilers.  
COMPUTER: Two, one  
(River joins two power cables together, and there is a blinding light. )

[Staircase]

LEE: Donna? What's happening?  
DONNA: I don't know, but it's not real. Nothing here's real. The whole world, everything. None of it's real.  
LEE: Am I real?  
(They start to wash out in bright light.)  
DONNA: Of course you're real. I know you're real. Oh God, oh God, I hope you're real.  
(Lee is pulled away from Donna into the light.)  
DONNA: I'll find you. I promise you, I'll find you.

[Reception]

(Lux is working at the desk terminal.)  
MAN: Excuse me?  
(There are a lot of people here.)  
MAN: What happened? How did we get here?  
LUX: Look at you. You're back! You're all back! He did it! You're all back. Look at you!

[Staircase]

(Lux goes down the marble stairs to the balcony.)  
LUX: Look at that. Oh, look at that. He did it. Four thousand and twenty two people, saved.  
(The sad Doctor is still handcuffed to a copper pipe. River's body no where in sight, Vaporised by the power surge )

The room is silent, even Amy's Sobs cut off by the sight of the Tenth Doctor looking so broken on the screen

[Shop]

(People are teleporting out.)  
COMPUTER: Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in your designated slot.  
DOCTOR: Any luck?  
DONNA: There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?  
DOCTOR: Maybe not.  
DONNA: I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?  
DOCTOR: Everything. Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything.  
WOMAN: Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please. Keep your hands and feet inside at all times.  
DONNA: What about you?  
WOMAN: And remember to switch off your mobile comm. unit.  
DONNA: Are you all right?  
DOCTOR: I'm always all right.  
WOMAN: If you are pregnant, please go to teleport seven on the floor above  
DONNA: Is all right special Time Lord code for really not all right at all?  
DOCTOR: Why?  
DONNA: Because I'm all right, too.  
DOCTOR: Come on.  
(The Doctor and Donna walk out just as Lee stands on the teleport pad. He sees her and starts to stutter her name, but gets teleported away before he can get a sound out.)

"Oh my God!" Ten and Donna looked at each other in shock  
"He's real!" Donna said ecstatic before pausing and giving Ten a sad smile  
"I have Shaun now, I'm good" She said to the Doctors guilty expression

[Staircase]

(The Doctor puts River's diary on the balcony rail.)  
DONNA: Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me.  
DOCTOR: Donna, this is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?  
DONNA: Spoilers, right?  
DOCTOR: Right.  
(He puts River's sonic screwdriver on the diary.)  
DOCTOR: Come on. The next chapter's this way.  
(They walk back up the stairs.)  
RIVER [OC]: When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run for ever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if he ever, for one moment, accepts it.  
(The Doctor runs back for the screwdriver.)  
The group cheer when they see it, Hope filling them and River watched the screen in fascination having not actually plugged herself into the machine in her own timeline yet DOCTOR: Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what he did was give her a screwdriver. Why would I do that?  
(Because it also contains a neural relay, which has two green lights on it.)  
DOCTOR: Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. I'm very good!  
DONNA: What have you done?  
DOCTOR: Saved her.

[Stacks]

(The Doctor is running as one green light goes out.)  
DOCTOR: Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you and me, one last run!

[Reading room]

DOCTOR: Sorry, River, shortcut!  
COMPUTER: Platform disabled. (The Doctor dives into the gravity well. The last light is blinking.)

Eyes widened in shock as the Doctor fell and River swatted Tens head for the stupid action all the while wearing a very happy smile

[Data core]

RIVER [OC]: Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day.  
(The Doctor plugs the screwdriver into the core, and her neural energy is transferred.)  
RIVER [OC]: Not today.  
(Charlotte Node smiles.)

[Hospital grounds]

(River is wearing a loose white robe. Charlotte and Doctor Moon walk up to her.)  
GIRL: It's okay, you're safe. You'll always be safe here. The Doctor fixed the data core. This is a good place now. But I was worried you might be lonely, so I brought you some friends. Aren't I a clever girl?  
EVANGELISTA: Aren't we all?  
(Anita, the two Daves and Miss Evangelista with her normal face are walking towards her.)  
RIVER: Oh, for heaven's sake. He just can't do it, can he? That man. That impossible man. He just can't give in.  
RIVER [OC]: Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all.  
(The Doctor returns to the Reception and stares at the Tardis. He snaps his fingers, and the door opens. Donna is waiting inside.)  
RIVER [OC]: Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor comes to call  
(He snaps his fingers again and the door closes.)

[Children's bedroom]

(River closes her diary.)  
RIVER: Everybody lives.  
(She kisses Charlotte goodnight and looks at Ella and Joshua.)  
RIVER: Sweet dreams, everyone.

The screen however Did not darken and they watched confused and in shock when Thirteen appeared on screen brooding on Her TARDIS

Thirteen remembered, Ten, Eleven and Twelve had forgotten their time in the Room but she remembered. And having worked out several solutions to past mistakes while talking with the other doctors during the time the companions, their wife and Missy had been asleep of busy with their own business and It was time to enact them.  
First stop, Ganger creation and distribution and then the library

Getting the Ganger harness through the door was easier than transporting the flesh pool in the dead of night while avoiding what she thought must be the most diligent late night security guards that the Doctor had ever seen. so instead she only took the harness and using a complete scan of River she uploaded it to the flesh, it took her form but it didn't have her mind. Her time lord strength allowed her to carry the limp body of her Wife to the TARDIS and It still only took half an hour, Oh she still had it, who ever said being old made you slow was wrong.

Getting into the TARDIS she set the coordinates for the second entrance to the section of the library River would enter through and arrived an hour before she would. Now it was time to get ready, she danced around the console detaching the chameleon arch head piece and attaching it to the neural relay she would intercede at the time of the count downs ending linking her mind with the Ganger and the TARDIS to take some of the strain off of her own mind because even with a Ganger the extra brain space needed for the data transfer to save those 4022 people would still burn Burn River from the inside, but Thirteen had centuries to think of a way and it turned out those 4.5 billion years in a confession dial did some good because now she had the brain space to safely intercept the data transfer

A chime alerted her to the quickly approaching time, 10 minutes till they arrived, 10 minutes till she had to stalk and knock out her wife before strapping her to a harness and sending her Ganger to die, River would really believe she was dying and Thirteen wasn't sure of the effect it would have on her but even if River hated her by the end of it she'd be alive

She put the TARDIS on camouflage mode and watched the monitor, she held her breath for so long after those final numbers ran past zero that respiratory bypass almost kicked in before finally the light of a teleport activated and six people arrived, they stood for a minute scanning and talking before spreading out, several times some one walked past the TARDIS but after exactly 3 minutes and 22 seconds everyone had their back turned and drives was so close to the TARDIS it was now or never swinging the door open she grabbed her and pulled her in, before she even had the door shut there was a blaster to her head  
* The Companions watched in shock while River and the Doctors's looked as a Grinning Thirteen in what could only be described as grateful exasperation* 

There was no time, people would notice soon, grabbing her, she carried River to the harness

Thirteen strapped her in. Unable to stop herself she kissed River gently on the forehead before resting her hands either side of her face and placing her forehead against River's, Thirteen erased her memory of that mere second River had seen the Doctor, running to the Ganger who was already dressed in the replica space suit, there was a few seconds of confusion as the mind fully connected to the Ganger that would be enough time to get it out of the TARDIS and give it the screwdriver with the data ghost. She checked the screen, River had been gone for 2 minutes and 13 seconds at that point and luckily no one seemed to be paying any attention.

Running back to the flesh she carried it to the Tardis door and stood her up in the entrance Its eyes opened, dull and confused. The doctor placed the screwdriver and Blue book in its pocket and handed it rivers bag. Rivers mind fully connected to the body just as the Doctor pushed her out of the TARDIS. The Ganger shook her head, those blonde curls bouncing as the neural connection finally clicked and Rivers Ganger thought she was the real River

*River lent down and pulled thirteen into a heart stopping kiss while the doctor's laughed in relief and joy, Amy shook Rory's shoulders in excitement while bouncing in her seat while Rory smiled brightly. Everyone sighed their heart's unclenching at the sight this meant River, the Doctor's wife, Lived!*

Sighing in relief she went back to the the console and turned the screen so it could be easily seen from next to the harness

She attached the headpiece and piggy backed on rivers consciousness while watching on the screen fists clenched at the devastation River felt when her younger self didn't recognise her.

Watched right until the end, River strapping herself into the library's mainframe

Gripping the detonator to the micro explosives in Rivers Ganger's suit the doctor readied herself to intersect the connection  
Sucking in a deep breath she closed her eyes 3...2...press

Agony filled her as the connection River had to her Ganger abruptly switched to her and she screamed

*The group cringed hand's flew to mouths to cover gasps of horror as thirteen screamed in agony on screen to save her wife  
"Oh my love" River's eyes filled with tears as she pulled a sadly smiling Thirteen onto her lap and hugged her  
"I'm heavy" She said, voice muffled in River's shoulder  
"You're really not" River Laughed, Silent tears choking her*

What Ten saw stayed the same, River song vaporised her suit included (thanks to those handy micro explosives) and all 4022 people were retrieved from the system.

\--------

Rivers eyes snapped open to the sound of painful screams, she watched in horror as the blonde collapsed and shuddered once before falling still.

Taking in a shaky breath she focused, the familiar hum of the TARDIS, her Doctor's TARDIS filled the room. It was different, very different to the ones she had seen and so much older too  
River looked down, she was in a harness, a Ganger harness by the looks of things but she couldn't remember why. Detaching herself she slumped forward, she'd been about to die, sacrificing herself to save the younger version of her husband who she loved more than anyone in the universe

Crawling to the woman she checked for a pulse  
Thump-thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump-thump  
Two separate heartbeats, the song of a Time Lord playing in the chest of this blonde woman in a Tardis older than her husbands no Wife's now, because Professor River song was far from stupid, she had to keep her husband on his toes after all so this person, this woman was a future version of her husband. And going by the fact she'd been strapped to a Ganger harness River had a pretty good idea of the situation

There was a groan that had River gently removing the headpiece from her wife and pulling her into her lap

"My love, it's time to wake up. You have some explaining to do" she whispered soothingly, gently brushing the blonde hair from her delicate face. She saw those eyes flutter and them open, they were blurry and unfocused but some of the most beautiful River had ever seen, some places were deep Brown others green and striking Orange flex throughout She knew time lords could change their eye colours at will but the doctor never done it before and all these Colours all at once were just positively beautiful

"Hi honey I'm home..." The doctor whispered, mentally exhausted, River could feel a pricking in her eyes and moisture gathering in the edges so she scoffed  
"And what sort of time do you call this then" 

**************

The group was silent, they had believed River had just died and then the extra clip had played. It had confused them at first, the Doctors had the first to understand and Eleven hugged the older version of himself in gratitude while Twelve crushed River who kept tight a hold of Thirteens who was still cradled in her lap 

Amy and Rory approached the group and were pulled into the fray squished between the Doctors and river who were now laughing while almost sobbing in relief.  
It was then that Rose finally gave up, they loved River and It was clear that she loved them even if it left her feeling slightly hollow 

"I can't believe you did that" Ten said both disbelief and happiness etched into his features  
"Fixed points can't be rewritten, that much is clear from Utah but the events can be altered. as long as you believed that River Died in the Library our time line was safe and 'not one line' of our time with her was changed, She was River in a River suit, You were the one dressed for the occasion this time Sweetie" Thirteen said, she was feeling slightly smug not because she had saved River Okay well that was some of it but because she'd also done something else and she had a feeling the group was going to find out soon 

They sat down again this time the Doctors gathered in a group around River with Amy and Rory one one side and Thirteen on another. River hadn't flashed out of the room with Thirteen and her 'Fam' the night before, she'd had no clue when the clip started exactly what was going to happen, she had yet to live that part of her life but now she felt more than a little relieved that she wasn't going to die even if she wouldn't remember it when she finally did leave 

The screen flashed and every one focused on it another clip was about to play 

(Over the view of someone using a proper old-fashioned manual typewriter and talking like a Raymond Chandler character.)  
GARNER [OC]: New York. The city of a million stories. Half of them are true. The other half just haven't happened yet. Statues, the man said. Living statues that moved in the dark.  
[Grayle's study]

(On the ground floor of a rich man's home.)  
GRAYLE: So, will you take the case, Mister Garner?  
GARNER: Sure. Why not?  
GRAYLE: Because you don't believe me.  
GARNER: For twenty five dollars a day plus expenses, I'll believe any damn thing you like.  
GRAYLE: But you don't believe that statues can move. And you're right, Mister Garner. They can't. Of course they can't. When you're looking.  
(Across the street, in the rain, is a statue of a woman and child.)  
GARNER: Good night, Mister Grayle.  
(Sam Garner leaves. Grayle looks out of the window again, and the woman has vanished from the plinth across the road.)  
GARNER [OC]: The address Grayle gave me was an apartment block near Battery Park. He said it was where the statues lived. I asked him why he didn't go look himself. He didn't answer. Grayle was the scariest guy I knew. If something scared him, I kinda wanted to shake its hand.

[Winter Quay apartments]

(The building is smothered in statuary, including a Weeping Angel. A little girl looking out of a window covers her eyes, then peeks out and covers them again. The doors open for Garner and he goes inside. The Weeping Angel has removed her hands and is snarling.)  
Rory and Amy gasped now knowing exactly what they were going to be watching. sighing Twelve stood and grabbed eleven switching places, Thirteen slid to the floor resting her head back on to River's knee GARNER: Hello? Hello?  
(The lift comes down for him. He steps inside and it goes up. The Angel is in the foyer.)  
GARNER: What the?  
(Garner leaves the lift and goes along the red-carpeted corridor to 702, which has the nameplate S Garner. The door is unlocked and he goes inside.)  
GARNER: Hello? Anyone home?  
(His had and coat are hanging on the rack, and his PI's id is in the wallet. Older and more dog-eared, but the same one. Then he hears someone grunting.)  
GARNER: Hello?  
(He looks at the old man in the bedroom.)  
GARNER: Who are you?  
OLD GARNER: They're coming for you. They're going to send you back.  
GARNER: Who's coming? Back where?  
OLD GARNER: In time. Back in time. I'm you. I'm you.  
(Garner leaves the apartment but is trapped between two Angels. There are more on the stairs below, so he runs to the roof. A giant snarling face is right behind him. Lady Liberty.)  
GARNER: You gotta be kiddin' me.

[New York Central Park]

STING: (singing) Whoa, I'm an alien. I'm a legal alien. I'm an Englishman in New York.  
(Picnicking near the Duck Pond.)  
DOCTOR: (reading) New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet.  
AMY: Doctor, you're doing it again.  
DOCTOR: I'm reading!  
AMY: Aloud. Please could you not?  
DOCTOR: There's something different about you, isn't there?  
RORY: What's the book?  
DOCTOR: Melody Malone. She's a private detective in old town New York.  
"Really should have got that, 'Melody' Malone a detective in old town New York, and a woman the doctor would say Yowzah too" Amy looked at River who smirked and raised a brow before shrugging innocently AMY: She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you've read it?  
AMY: You read it. Aloud. And then went yowzah!  
RORY: Only you could fancy someone in a book.  
DOCTOR: I'm just reading it. I just like the cover.  
AMY: Ooo, can we see the cover?  
DOCTOR: No, no, I'm busy. It's your hair! Is it your hair?  
AMY: Oh, shut up. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now, on my nose, see? There you go.  
DOCTOR: I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney. No, actually, sorry. They're fine. Carry on.  
RORY: Okay, I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too. I'll go!  
AMY: Rory, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
Amy and River Smacked the doctor with pursed lips, the exact same expression mirrored on their faces "Like mother like Daughter" He grumbled and earned himself another smack while Thirteen laughed at him and Twelve wore a satisfied grin, Ten just sat quietly wondering when exactly his mind would deteriorate into insanity because looking at Eleven it had to be very soon for him (Ten) RORY: No.  
AMY: You didn't look.  
RORY: I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them.  
AMY: You walk among fire pits, Centurion.  
RORY: Do I have to come over there?  
AMY: You can if you like.  
RORY: Well, we have company.  
AMY: I'll get a babysitter.  
(Rory and Amy kiss.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, do you know, it is so humiliating when you do that.  
"So that's where you get it from Doc, your parents in law" Jack Teased and Elevens group grimaced RORY: Coffee?  
AMY: Coffee.  
DOCTOR: Can I have a go?  
(The Doctor puts on Amy's reading glasses.)  
DOCTOR; Oh, actually, that is much better. That is exciting.  
AMY: Read to me.  
DOCTOR: I thought you didn't like my reading aloud.  
AMY: Shut up, and read me a story. Just don't go yowzah.  
(The Doctor chuckles and tears out the last page of his book.)  
AMY: Why did you do that?  
DOCTOR: I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings.  
(He puts the page in the picnic basket.)  
DOCTOR: (reads) As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me. I guess that's how it began.  
(Rory is walking back with the coffees past a fountain with cherubs. After he has past it, one of the cherubs is snarling, then it vanishes. A child laughs. It's giggles make Rory keep looking around.)  
"Oh" Martha said looking at Rory pityingly and he shrugged in resignation "I wasn't the smartest that day to be honest" Amy rubbed her hand up his arm soothingly DOCTOR: (reads) I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned and I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes.  
(Amy is playing Pooh sticks off the bridge.)  
AMY: Beware the yowzah. Do not, at this point, yowz. Doctor? What did the skinny guy say?  
DOCTOR: He said, 'I just went to get coffees for the Doctor and Amy. Hello, River.'

"Oh so that's why he liked the book" Clara smiled eyes wide with fake innocence and Eleven flushed

[Central Park - night]

RIVER: Hello, Dad.  
RORY: Where am I? How the hell did I get here?  
RIVER: I haven't the faintest idea, but you'll probably want to put your hands up.  
(Because the man behind him is pointing a gun straight at him. Rory puts his hands up. A big black man walks up behind River.)  
HOOD 1: Melody Malone?  
RORY: You're Melody?  
(A limousine pulls up.)  
HOOD 1: Get in.

[New York]

(The Doctor and Amy return to the Tardis.)  
AMY: What's River doing in a book? What's Rory doing in a book?  
DOCTOR: He went to get coffee. Pay attention.  
AMY: He went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?  
DOCTOR; I don't know. We're in New York!

[Limousine]

RORY: What is going on?

[Tardis]

AMY: Where did you get this book?  
DOCTOR: It was in my jacket.  
AMY: How did it get there?  
DOCTOR: How does anything get there. I've given up asking. Date, date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening?  
AMY: Yes, hang on. Oh, April 3rd, 1938.

[Limousine]

RIVER: You didn't come here in the Tardis, obviously.  
RORY: Why?  
RIVER: He couldn't have.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Couldn't have? What does she mean? Couldn't have?

"You look so... Affronted?" Bill Looked at Twelve who shrugged and crossed his arms

[Limousine]

(Passing Grand Central Station.)  
RIVER: This city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the Tardis here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it.

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Even who couldn't do it?  
AMY: Don't you two fall out, she's only in a book.  
DOCTOR: 1938. Easy one.  
(Bang! Flash! Sparks! Warning, The scanner reports Temporal Distortions Detected, then No Signal.)  
AMY: What was that?  
DOCTOR: 1938. We just bounced off it.

[Limousine]

RORY: So how did you get here?  
RIVER: Vortex manipulator. Less bulky than a Tardis. A motorbike through traffic. You?  
RORY: I'm not sure.

[Graveyard]

(The Doctor has landed so he can put out the fires in the Tardis. Nice view overlooking Manhattan.)  
AMY: The Weeping Angels?  
DOCTOR: It makes sense.  
AMY: It makes what?  
DOCTOR: That's what happened to Rory. That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death.  
AMY: Well, we've got a time machine. We can just go and get him.  
DOCTOR: Well, tried that, if you've noticed, and we are back where we started in 2012.  
AMY: We didn't start in a graveyard. What are we doing here?  
DOCTOR: Don't know. Probably causally linked somehow. Doesn't matter. Extractor fans on!  
AMY: Well, we're going to get there somehow. We're in the rest of the book.  
DOCTOR: Doing what?  
AMY: Page 43, you're going to break something.  
DOCTOR: I'm what?  
AMY: (reads) 'Why do you have to break mine', I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and now I have no choice.'  
DOCTOR: Stop! No! No! Stop! You can't read ahead. You mustn't. And you can't do that.  
AMY: But we've already been reading it.  
DOCTOR: Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go.  
AMY: But it could help us find Rory.  
DOCTOR: And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something, because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now.  
AMY: Time can be rewritten.  
DOCTOR: Not once you've read it. Once we know what's coming, it's written in stone.  
(Like the gravestone nearby that says In Loving Memory Rory Arthur Williams.)

"If I hadn't looked-" He couldn't finish the sentence as he was tugged down into a fierce kiss from Amy,  
"Don't take the blame for this, It's the Angels fault not yours"

[Grayle's entrance hall]

(River spots a china vase.)  
RIVER: Ah. Early Qin dynasty, I'd say.  
GRAYLE: Correct. Are you an archaeologist as well as a detective?

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. I need landing lights.  
AMY: Landing lights?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I need a signal to lock on to. What did she say? Early what dynasty?

[Grayle's entrance hall]

GRAYLE: Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well informed.  
RIVER: And you're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door.  
RORY: River, I'm translating.  
(Chinese characters resolve themselves into English for Rory.)  
RIVER: It's a gift of the Tardis. It hangs around.  
GRAYLE: This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable.  
HOOD 1: With the babies, sir?  
GRAYLE: Yes, why not? Give him to the babies.

The group stayed silent, not daring to take their eyes from the screen

[Grayle's cellar]

(The hoodlum throws Rory down the stairs.)  
HOOD 1: The lights are out. You'll last longer with these.  
(He throws down a box of matches.)  
RORY: What do you care?  
HOOD 1: It's funnier.  
(Childish giggling.)  
RORY: Hello?

[China 221 BC]

(In a plate decorating workshop.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, hello, yes.  
(The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.)  
DOCTOR: Special commission from the Emperor.

[Grayle's study]

(As Grayle helps River off with her mackintosh, she spots the word Yowzah on one of the vases.)  
RIVER: Hello, sweetie. Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish. Whatever you don't let anyone else see has got to be your favourite. Or possibly your girlfriend.  
(River pulls the curtains to reveal a snarling Angel with manacles and chains on it.)  
RIVER: So, girlfriend, then.  
(River starts tapping on her Vortex manipulator keypad.)  
GRAYLE: What are you doing?  
RIVER: Oh, you know, texting a boy.

"You are seriously good at keeping calm under pressure" Ryan said and ducked his head when River turned her dangerously flirty smile on him  
"Thank you dear"

[Tardis]

(Yowzah comes up on the scanner.)  
DOCTOR: Landing lights. We have a signal. Locking on.

[Grayle's study]

GRAYLE: These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking.  
RIVER: Oh, I know how they work.  
GRAYLE: So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates Angels.  
RIVER: Badly damaged.  
"Too close" Martha said cringing "Standing too close" GRAYLE: I wanted to know if it could feel pain.  
RIVER: You realise it's screaming? The others can hear. Is that why you need all the locks?  
(Grayle turns out the lights briefly, and the Angel grabs River's wrist.)  
GRAYLE: You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly.  
(Out go the lights again.)

"I wasn't expecting the moron to do that, the stupidity of people surprises me sometimes"  
"That's the Time Lord in you, dear. Makes conversations with the lesser's ever so dull" Missy snarked voice airy and unconcerned as Nardole scowled at her

[Grayle's cellar]

(Rory lights a match. There is the sound of childish laughter and small feet running.)  
RORY: Hello, is someone there?  
(Yes, there are little cherubs closing in each time a match burns out.)  
RORY: Come on, come on.  
(Then one is close enough to blow the match out.)

"Nope, Nope, Nope" Nardole waved his arm in the air and Twelve snorted  
"Calm down Nardole, It's not like there are any here" Bill whacked him and Clara scowled as everyone but the doctors glanced around the room while the Doctors and Missy looked at them like they were insane  
"What?" Ten asked Eleven who shrugged and Thirteen shook her head in affirmation that she too had no idea what had set the Humans off  
"Honestly Doctor, you can be so thick" Donna rolled her eyes while Missy snorted  
"I could have told you that" and Thirteen Poked her making her squirm away  
"You don't say things like that out loud, you could jinx it"  
"Oh..." Thirteen nodded and the other Doctors looked at her sceptically  
"You have no clue what they're talking about do you?" Twelve said and Thirteen pinched him before he could retaliate River took his hand  
"Don't act like children" She said sweetly and they Nodded frantically eyes widening knowing that tone never meant anything good  
"Yes I do know actually, I've taken an interest in the pop culture of 2020 earth recently" Thirteen said proudly  
"Why?" The other three Doctors looked at her like she was mad and she shrugged before turning back to the screen

[Grayle's study]

RIVER: The Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?  
GRAYLE: I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human.  
RIVER: That's exactly what they're thinking.  
(Then all the lights go out.)  
GRAYLE: What's that? What's happening? Is it an earthquake?  
(The wheezing sound of a struggling Type 40 can be heard, and papers start blowing around.)  
GRAYLE: What is it?  
RIVER: Oh, you bad boy. You could burn New York.  
River raised a brow at Eleven who shrugged and kissed her Temple making her smile GRAYLE: What does that mean?  
RIVER: It means, Mister Grayle, just you wait till my husband gets home.  
(The Tardis lands with a thud, knocking down Grayle and breaking the Chinese vase.)

[Tardis]

AMY: Come on!  
DOCTOR: Just a moment. Final checks.  
AMY: Since when?  
(The Doctor checks his appearance in a brass plate that says - Type FD 12 Mk VII Rolls Royce Motors, Crewe, England.)

The group laughed while all of the Doctor's cringed in embarrassment, It was Rivers turn to Kiss the Doctor and she planted one right on Elevens flushed cheek

[Grayle's entrance hall]

(Amy runs out and up the stairs.)  
AMY: Rory? Rory? Rory?  
DOCTOR: Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was hell. Shock. He'll be fine.

[Grayle's study]

RIVER: Not if I can get loose.  
DOCTOR: So where are we now, Doctor Song? How's prison?  
RIVER: Oh, I was pardoned ages ago. And it's Professor Song to you.  
DOCTOR: Pardoned?  
RIVER: Mmm. Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting himself from every database in the universe.  
DOCTOR: You said I got too big.  
RIVER: And now no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?  
"Oh god, the flirting" Mickey said turning his head away dramatically making everyone laugh DOCTOR: Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?  
RIVER: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR: She's holding you very tight.  
RIVER: At least she didn't send me back in time.  
DOCTOR: I doubt she's strong enough.  
RIVER: Well, I need a hand back, so which is it going to be? Are you going to break my wrist or hers? Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?  
DOCTOR: Because Amy read it in a book, and now I have no choice.  
(Amy is standing in the doorway.)  
DOCTOR: You see?  
RIVER: What book?  
DOCTOR: Your book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read.  
RIVER: I see. I don't like the cover much.  
AMY: But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?  
RIVER: I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous.  
AMY: I know, but there must be something we can look at.  
DOCTOR: What, a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler free?  
AMY: Chapter titles.  
Amy Smiled at the cheer that came and laughed as she was patted on the back and the Doctor's watched in sheepish amusement (The Doctor scans the page of chapter titles - Chapter 9, Calling the Doctor, Chapter 10, The Roman in the Cellar, Chapter 11, Death at Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR: He's in the cellar.  
AMY: Gimme!  
(The Doctor throws the sonic screwdriver to Amy, kisses River and starts to leave.)  
RIVER: Doctor? Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me. Doctor? Doctor, what is it, tell me.  
(Chapter 12 - Amelia's Last Farewell.)  
The cheer had faded and now a sombre air hung about the room, River felt Elevens hand on hers and she took a breath in, The Doctor's looked crestfallen and tense while Thirteen sat stock still and rigid. The fam Didn't think they'd ever seen their Doctor so still in all the time that they had known her, she was a bundle of constant buzzing energy but at that moment she was a statue RIVER: Okay, I know that face. Calm down. Calm down! Talk to me. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: No! Get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it!  
RIVER: How?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Just do it. Change the future!

[Grayle's cellar]

AMY: Rory?  
DOCTOR: No! They're Angels. Baby Angels.  
AMY: Did they get Rory? Where is he? Did they take him?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I think so, yes.  
(They run back up the stairs. Rory is near Winter Quay.)

[Grayle's entrance hall]

AMY: So, is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?  
RIVER: He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it.  
DOCTOR: You got out.  
AMY: So, where is he?  
DOCTOR: Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?  
RIVER: If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it.  
DOCTOR: How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?  
RIVER: You asked, I did. Problem?  
DOCTOR: You just changed the future.  
RIVER: It's called marriage, honey. Now, hush, I'm working.  
(River's right arm is just hanging by her side.)  
Eleven kissed Rivers Hand in reminiscence of that day, He forgave her the lie because he knew she had been trying to protect him DOCTOR: She's good, have you noticed? Really, really good.  
RIVER: Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?  
DOCTOR: Show me!  
(The Doctor grabs River's hand and she gasps in pain. It is broken. Meanwhile, Rory is getting into the lift at Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR; Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? It's how we find Rory.  
AMY: Got it.  
DOCTOR: Why did you lie to me?  
RIVER: When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve year old, one does one's best to hide the damage.  
No one commented on the comparison to being a god, some of them had already heard some of the Doctor's other titles, Lonely God being one of them DOCTOR: It must hurt. Come here.  
RIVER: Yes. The wrist is pretty bad too.  
(The Doctor transfers golden energy to River's hand.)  
RIVER: No. No. No, stop that. Stop that. Stop it!  
DOCTOR: There you go. How's that?  
(He kisses River's hand.)  
RIVER: Well, let's see, shall we?  
(She slaps his face.)  
"Ooh" Jack and Mickey cringed and others winced while Amy and Rory smiled at their Daughter one of the only people in the universe that could make the 'Ageless God' heel RIVER: That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy. Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot.  
DOCTOR: River  
RIVER: No, you embarrass me.  
DOCTOR: River!  
(River walks outside.)  
AMY: Tell you what. Stick to the science part.

[Outside Grayle's home]

AMY: Okay, why did you lie?  
RIVER: Never let him see the damage. And never, ever let him see you age. He doesn't like endings.

The others looked at the Doctor's in confirmation and got all they needed from the varying degrees of guilt present

[Grayle's entrance hall]

(Beep!)  
DOCTOR: There you are.

[Outside Grayle's home]

DOCTOR: Got it. He's at a place called Winter Quay. The car, yes? Let's go.  
(They drive off, watched by the mother and son statues who then notice that Grayle's front door is ajar. When he wakes up, they confront Grayle.  
At Winter Quay, an apartment door opens before Rory can touch the handle, and he goes inside. There are Angels in the corridor.)

"Oh Rory..." Amy Sighed  
"To be fair, I didn't know about the angels back then" He said raising his hands in surrender

[Limousine]

RIVER: Why would they send him here? Why not zap him back in time, like they normally do?  
DOCTOR: We'll know that when we know what this place is.  
AMY: Winter Quay.

[Winter Quay apartments]

(Up in the lift.)  
AMY: Rory?  
RIVER: He's close.  
AMY: Rory!  
(Apartment 802)  
AMY: Rory!  
RORY: Amy.  
RIVER: Doctor, look at this. Why is it smiling?  
"That is beyond creepy" Martha shivered and even those who'd not met a weeping angel nodded in agreement (The Doctor seems the nameplate by the door - R Williams.)  
DOCTOR: Amy. Rory!

[Apartment 802]

DOCTOR: Get out of here! Don't look at anything. Don't touch  
AMY: Who's that?  
(An old man in the bed. He points at them)  
OLD RORY: Amy. Amy, please. Amy, please. Please.  
AMY: Rory? He's you.  
OLD RORY: Amy.  
(Old Rory dies.)  
There were several shaky inhales and even Missy remained quiet as the anticipation grew, they knew something bad was going to happen RORY: Will someone please tell me what is going on?  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died.  
(Chapter 11 Death at Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR: This place is policed by Angels. Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time.  
AMY: So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it?  
DOCTOR; Displacing someone back in time creates time energy, and that is what the Angels feed on. But normally, it's a one off, a hit and run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again. This place is a farm. A battery farm. How many Angels in New York?  
RIVER: It's like they've taken over every statue in the city.  
DOCTOR: The Angels take Manhattan because they can, because they've never had a food source like this one. The city that never sleeps. (Slow heavy footsteps outside the window.)  
RORY: What was that?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. But I think they're coming for you.  
RORY: What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?  
DOCTOR: The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you'll live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed.  
RORY: And will Amy be there?  
DOCTOR: No.  
AMY: How do you know?  
DOCTOR: Because he was so pleased to see you again.  
Amy hugged Rory close and shook slightly with restrained tears as they watched RORY: Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet. What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens.  
DOCTOR; It's already happened. Rory, you've just witnessed your own future.  
RIVER: Doctor, he's right.  
DOCTOR: No, he isn't.  
RIVER: If Rory got out, it would create a paradox.  
(Still the slow heavy footsteps.)  
AMY: What is that?  
RIVER: This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen.  
DOCTOR: It would be almost impossible.  
RIVER: Loving the almost.  
DOCTOR: But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on, what?  
AMY: I won't let them take him. That's what we've got.  
RORY: Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer.  
DOCTOR: Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you for ever.  
AMY: Well, then. Better get started.  
(She opens the apartment door. There is an Angel outside.)  
AMY: Husband, run!  
(Amy and Rory run past the Angels. The lights flicker.)  
DOCTOR: River, I'm not sure this can work.  
RIVER: Husband, shut up.  
There are a few smile's at the banter and the similarity between Mother and Daughter (An Angel blocks the doorway. The light flickers again and they are in the room.)

[Apartment stairwell]

(Amy and Rory run downstairs and meet Angels.)  
AMY: Up!  
RORY: What good's up?  
AMY: Better than down!

[Apartment 802]

(The Doctor sonicks the light bulb to keep it on. He and River are surrounded by Angels.)  
DOCTOR: We can't keep doing this.  
RIVER: Any ideas?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, the usual. Run!  
(Amy and Rory make it on to the roof, where the statue of liberty is waiting for them. The Doctor and River see the Angels on the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: Okay! Fire escape.

[Winter Quay roof]

RORY: I always wanted to visit the Statue Of Liberty. I guess she got impatient.  
(Rory runs to the opposite edge, behind Amy's back.)  
AMY: What? What is it, what?  
RORY: Just keep your eyes on that.  
AMY: Is there a way down?  
RORY: Er, no. But there's a way out.  
(Rory climbs up onto the ledge.)  
Donna's hand flew to her mouth's she watched and others had similar reactions of horror as their hearts pounded AMY: What are you doing? Rory, what are you doing?  
(Amy turns around and goes to him.)  
AMY: Rory, stop it. You'll die.  
RORY: Yeah, twice, in the same building on the same night. Who else could do that?  
"How many time's have you actually died?" Missy questioned morbidly curious "Err...Well Technically the first time I died I was erased from history so I never existed in the first place and then I was a Nestene duplicate and then the universe ended so I guess I died again then and then I died on that roof and then I died again after that so... A lot?" The others, jack included were more than a little shocked "Does the universe have something against your continued existence?" Nardole Asked and Rory shrugged AMY: Just come down, please.  
RORY: This is the right thing to do. This will work. If I die now, it's a paradox, right? The paradox kills the Angels. Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please, because I'm really scared. Oh, great. The one time you can't manage it. Amy, I'm going to need a little help here.  
(Rory takes Amy's hand and puts it on his chest.)  
AMY: Just stop it!  
RORY: Just think it through. This will work, this will kill the Angels.  
AMY: It'll kill you too.  
RORY: Will it? River said that this place would be erased from time, never existed. If this place never existed, what did I fall off?  
AMY: You think you'll come back to life?  
RORY: When don't I?  
The others nodded along with it because apparently the man was almost as un-killable as the Captain AMY: Rory.  
RORY: And anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again? Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me, and push.  
AMY: I can't.  
RORY: You have to!  
AMY: Could you? If it was me, could you do it?  
RORY: To save you, I'd do anything.  
(Amy gets up on the ledge next to Rory.)  
There are several harsh breaths taken at Amy's decision and Thirteen couldn't help but feel proud of Her Pond's, Eleven looked stricken while Ten appeared resigned and Twelve was so very still, taught as a bow string AMY: Prove it.  
RORY: No, I can't take you too.  
AMY: You said we'd come back to life. Money where your mouth is time.  
RORY: Amy, look.  
AMY: Shut up. Together, or not at all.  
(The Doctor and River arrive via the fire escape.)  
DOCTOR: What the hell are you doing!  
AMY: Changing the future. It's called marriage.  
(Gazing into each others eyes, Amy and Rory fall off Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR: Amy! Amy!  
(Balls of energy gather and flicker around the roof.)  
RIVER: Doctor! What's happening?  
DOCTOR: The paradox. It's working! The paradox is working!  
(Whiteout.)

[Graveyard]

(Rory and Amy sit up.)  
RORY: Where are we?  
Sighs of relief came form some of the companions while others kept completely silent, The Fam was realising just how dangerous being with the Doctor was but also just how far she was form them, her other friend's seemed closer to her than they had ever been and they wondered just what had happened between then and now for their Doctor to be so closed off DOCTOR: Back where we started. You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong.  
RORY: What, in a graveyard?  
AMY: This happened the last time. Why always here?  
DOCTOR: Does it matter? We got lucky. We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the Tardis back there. The timelines are too scrambled. I could have lost you both. Don't ever do that again.  
RORY: What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem.  
DOCTOR: I was talking to myself.  
(The Tardis has a bit of fire extinguisher damage. River appears from behind it with a bucket of water and a rag.)  
RIVER: It could do with a repaint.  
DOCTOR: I've been busy.  
RIVER: Does the bulb on top need changing?  
DOCTOR: I just changed it.  
RIVER: So. Rory and Amy, then.  
DOCTOR: Yes. I know, I know.  
RIVER: I'm just saying. They're going to get terribly bored hanging round here all day.  
RORY: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Ha!  
RORY: Look, next time, could we could just go to the pub?  
DOCTOR: I want go to the pub right now. Are there video games there? I love video games.  
RIVER: Right. Family outing, then.  
(The Doctor and River go into the Tardis. Rory hangs back.)  
RORY: Amy, come and see this.  
AMY: What?  
RORY: There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me.  
"I'm so sorry" Rory Breathed at Amy and Eleven who shook their heads and hugged and patted his arm respectively AMY: What?  
(Rory vanishes. There was an Angel behind him.)  
AMY: Doctor!  
There was a simultaneous flinch throughout the room and Amy cried in Rory's arms as his past version disappeared from the screen (The Doctor and River run out of the Tardis.)  
RIVER: Where the hell did that come from?  
DOCTOR: It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it.  
AMY: Where's Rory?  
(The Doctor sees Rory's gravestone - aged 82.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. Amelia, I'm so, so sorry.  
AMY: No. No, we can just go and get him in the Tardis. One more paradox.  
DOCTOR: Would rip New York apart.  
AMY: No, that's not true. I don't believe you.  
RIVER: Mother, it's true.  
DOCTOR: Amy, what are you doing?  
AMY: That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there?  
DOCTOR: What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the Tardis. We'll figure something out.  
AMY: The Angel, would it send me back to the same time? To him?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Nobody knows.  
AMY: But it's my best shot, yeah?  
DOCTOR: No!  
RIVER: Doctor, shut up. Yes. Yes, it is.  
DOCTOR: Amy.  
AMY: Well, then. I just have to blink, right?  
DOCTOR: No!  
AMY: It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory together. Melody?  
Rory let out a quiet sob into his Wife's hair as they trembled in sorrow DOCTOR: Stop it. Just, just stop it!  
(River takes Amy's hand and kisses it.)  
AMY: You look after him. You be a good girl, and you look after him.  
DOCTOR: You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again.  
AMY: I'll be fine. I'll be with him.  
DOCTOR: Amy, please, just come back into the Tardis. Come along, Pond, please.  
AMY: Raggedy man, goodbye!  
(Amy turns her back on the Angel, and vanishes. Rory's gravestone gains more words - And His Loving Wife Amelia Williams aged 87.)  
DOCTOR: No!

No one talked and the room was silent other than the sniffles and sobbing, The Doctor's had damp cheeks but not a sound left them as they grieved for their friends once again, Thirteen sat stiffly, breathing slow and controlled, this body was a terrible actor

[Tardis]

(River is flying the Tardis while the Doctor is inconsolable.)  
DOCTOR: River, they were your parents. I'm sorry, I didn't think.  
RIVER: It doesn't matter.  
DOCTOR: Of course it matters.  
RIVER: What matters is this. Doctor, don't travel alone.  
DOCTOR: Travel with me, then.  
RIVER: Whenever and wherever you want. But not all the time. One psychopath per Tardis, don't you think? Okay. This book I've got to write. Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes.  
RIVER: I'll tell her to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her.  
(River leaves him alone.)  
DOCTOR: The last page!

[Central Park]

(The picnic hamper is still there, with the last page in it. He puts on Amy's reading glasses again.)  
AMY [OC]: Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this how it ends.

But it didn't... because the screen continued playing 

* They laughed and sobbed and Looked at thirteen who's impassive face twitched and broke into a grin, as the scene played with Thirteen In her crystal TARDIS*

Saving Amy and Rory was going to be more difficult but then again time could be rewritten it was just about finding the right loop hole because while the deaths or rather disappearance was a fixed point there was no date on the gravestone just that they died at age 82 and 87 this got The Doctor wondering if they really truly died there or if she could fake their deaths, that way Rory and Amy would still go to past and if she waited until after the fixed point, until after they'd sent the book to be published then maybe just maybe she could get them back safe and sound just like she did with River.

*Amy had Sprang at Thirteen when she saw the information scrolling on a screen in Thirteen's TARDIS, the information being dates and times in relation to Rory and Amy's Time line  
"I told you I'd find another way" Thirteen whispered and Rory joined in the hug pulling both women to him, Eleven had been frozen in shock but moved to embrace the group tightly, desperation and hope in every line of him*

It was selfish, the plan was so... intricate and so very very selfish. So she resolved herself, she would have to ask them if they really wanted to live their lives in 1938 and with that she set to work 

"Amelia and Rory Pond" she spoke aloud to the TARDIS, had occupied her every waking moment before she'd met the Clara's echo in Victorian London

It was only after truly thinking on it rather than just feeling guilty about it that she saw several mistakes she could have fixed, the graves didn't have dates on them. The book had to be published at a certain time with an afterwards but after that the only real reason Thirteen couldn't get them from the past was because of the time disruption in New York, if Amy and Rory had moved to another area or the Doctor arrived a year later maybe even using one of those blasted vortex manipulators she could theoretically collect them, fake a grave, have the Book published and whisk them back home to the 21st century. This was all theoretical at the moment so she began planning anew, so may plans and Ideas scrapped before she finally had the perfect one.

After saving River they'd spent some time together and they'd eventually discussed the plan Thirteen was about to put into action, they were both time travellers and had experience dealing with paradoxes and other time related incidents 

After dropping the Fam back home and telling them she'd see them tomorrow she set of to 1937 Philadelphia, where she sent a simple letter to arrive before Amy and Rory would. The younger River had done the same, using her Vortex manipulator, she'd made sure her parents would have a comfortable life in New York. The letter read

Dear Amelia Pond and Rory the Roman,  
I know that for you it will have been mere hours since we last spoke. For me it has been centuries, not once have I forgotten about you, my best friends. I have found a solution to bringing you home but that's only if you wish it.  
I sent this letter a year ago to arrive to you on this day, if you want me to come get you then please press the enclosed button twice in exactly one years time. Should you wish to continue your lives here then leave the button untouched.  
Your's The Doctor

And so Thirteen waited, the letter sent, manuscript ready to be published thanks to the vortex manipulator 'cheap and nasty' as it was it got the job done and fake grave ready. 

When the year came she was sat in her TARDIS, hearts pounding, she waited hours and hours. Hope dwindling until darkness began to fall out side, then she cried. Silent tears for the people she loved who wished to be without her. *Amy Watched horrified, just for one moment believing that she and Rory had decided to leave the Doctor and then she stopped because there was no way she would ever abandon Him/Her and she knew Rory felt exactly the same* She was about to take off back to the Fam when a light on the console flashed and she let out a whoop of joy before setting the coordinates and taking off for one week in the future where Amy and Rory should be waiting well out side of New York

*They cheered and smiled hugging each other in relief so happy for the Doctor and Their Pond's*

\---------

When the angel had taken her from the Doctor and her Daughter, Amy couldn't help but cry, she'd listened to this agonised and desperate pleading for her to stay but she couldn't help him, Rory needed her, her Raggedy man had River

She appeared in the darkened Graveyard a few feet from Rory who had been crying desperately and only cried harder when she flew into his arms

"You came for me?!" She held him close  
"Of course I did stupid" she sobbed

It took them a few minutes before they heard the careful treads of feet on grass and looking up they saw a young woman approaching with a torch

"You Rory and Amelia William's?" When they nodded affirmation she sighed  
"I was sent by Melody, she paid me to bring you to a post office a few blocks away, apparently everything you need is there" distrustful but unsure of what else to do the followed the woman and she left them out side, it would be closing in 10 minutes so they had to get the things left for them quickly  
River had written a letter explaining that inside the box they'd find the paperwork for travel, permission to live and work, the deeds to a small brown stone and their identification as well as a trust being kept at the bank closest to their new home. River had also included the manuscript that would need to be published as well and the request for Amy to address the Doctor in the afterword They were almost resigned to what was happening when they saw another envelope, TARDIS blue and ripped it open in desperation  
Amy was crying again by the time she finished and Rory kept tight a hold of her as she did. They didn't have to stay, but they also didn't have to leave, the Doctor was giving them a year to decide. Amy knew how much that would hurt him.

They lived that year in New York peacefully and were content but they missed their lived in the 21st century, they'd been thinking of adopting but they still hadn't decided if they would leave or stay so they didn't want to make it while they had a child.  
Amy wrote the afterword and kept it close. when the year ended they packed and readied to leave. It had said exactly a year so they waited until the time they had received the letter and pressed the button twice, above the button a map appeared. Philadelphia, they'd have to get to Philadelphia in one weeks time at two into the afternoon

They arrived in a park and Amy double checked, yep right place and 20 minutes early. They heard it before they saw it that beautiful sound, the most amazing sound in the universe and one that they both thought they'd never hear again. That beautiful blue box fazed into existence right in front of them. Amy almost rushed at it before Rory grabbed her arm and held her back,  
"What?! What its it?! Why did you stop me?!" She almost shouted in frustration  
"Rory pointed to the box and said  
"It looks different" Amy turned and took a long look and he was right it was more real than dark blue and the sign was black with white lettering  
They walked slowly to the doors, it swung open without needing to be touched and they stepped into something completely unfamiliar,  
It was a TARDIS yes but not the TARDIS they had left behind a year ago then again they had no idea how long they'd been gone for the Doctor maybe he just decided to change it, like what happened with house, made a new control room or something.

The doctor was no where in sight and they cautiously crept in  
"Doctor?" She called and they heard a thud and a groan from the other side if the console, Amy almost ran to him but stopped herself when an unfamiliar voice called out  
"Wait, um give me a second" brows frowned Rory and Amy walked around the console to see someone lying beneath the console they couldn't see the face but it wasn't her tweed wearing raggedy doctor so it wasn't too much of a surprise when the person slid out and stood wiping of the goggles and giving the couple a happy but obviously nervous smile  
"Amelia pond, Rory the roman. Good to see you"  
"Who are you?" Rory asked confused and the woman's face fell slightly  
"I know it's a different look but I'm still me you know" she smiled and Amy gasped  
"Doctor?" Rory's gaze snapped to her then to the doctor  
"The one and only, well actually depending on the time there could be up to three of me on one planet alone but then I guess they're not really me because they haven't lived all of my memories and um yes... rambling" she trailed off looking more down trodden until Amy stepped closer and placed a hand on the woman's no the doctors cheek  
The same eyes not the same colour but still those big, sad, old eyes and she smiled  
"Hello Doctor" she whispered and the doctor grinned puffing up in pride and happiness before she looked at Rory  
"Permission to hug" she said and Rory stood for a second gaping before nodding fiercely and croaking out a  
"Granted" then he watched his wife almost smother the doctor, apparently this face was smaller, regeneration, he'd seen Melody do it and it had been a shock then but he hadn't quite realised that they could change sex too.

Amy squeezed the Doctor tightly, this version was shorter than her and for all Amy felt the need to emotionally support her doctor she never felt the need to physically protect him, this Doctor was short, delicate but so full of life there was no mistaking who she was anymore

When they drew apart the doctor drew Rory into a hug and then pulled both of them down to kiss their foreheads, such a familiar and nostalgic gesture had bother the Ponds hearts clenching

"You did it, you saved us" Rory said  
"A year late for you but here I am"  
"How long has It been for you?"Amy asked but she didn't really know if she wanted the answer to that question  
The Doctor paused rubbing her hands together then placing her fingers on her forehead rubbing slowly, the Doctors thinking pose Amy realised, rule one.  
"Don't lie" she whispered  
"Well this face has been in use for about... well not about but exactly 1 year 3 months and 6 days but there was another regeneration between me and the last face you saw and he lasted a few hundred years and the face you last saw had another 600 left in him so physically somewhere between 1200 and 1500 years give or take" she muttered rambling and Amy froze she knew the doctor was Deliberately leaving something out but over 1000 years since this doctor had last seen them and shed still cared enough to find away to get them back after all this time  
"Physically?" Amy stopped and looked at Rory who was frowning at a very guilty Doctor, this face couldn't hide any thing Amy realised and Rory must have to because he continued

"You said physically, what did you mean?" He asked and the Doctor sighed  
"Never could hide anything from you too" she muttered both bitterly and with fondness  
"My physical age is somewhere nearing 3200 but I spent some time in a confession dial so mentally I'm a bit older" she said while walking around the console hiding her face obviously having realised it would give her away but they knew the Doctor better  
"Your stalling, how long is a bit longer and what's a confession dial" Amy said crossing her arms and Rory came to stand next to her as the Doctor peered at the scanner  
"... a confession dial is Time lord technology, allows the dying to make peace before they're minds are uploaded to the matrix which is the sum of all time lord knowledge" she said nonchalantly  
"You were dying?!" Amy exclaimed  
"No, the time lords just wanted me in one"  
"The time lords are alive, I thought..." Amy stopped herself and the Doctor sighed turning pain filled sad eyes on her  
"I saved it, it created a paradox in which I forgot everything and thought I destroyed it when in fact I'd popped it safe and sound in a pocket universe"  
"Were getting off track here" and Amy could see the Doctors face fall, ah so it had all been a distraction  
"How long were you on the dial, what does it do" with a heaving sigh she answered  
"It created a situation where I had to confess in order to escape" very brief no real information and still not answering the time question  
*They looked at the Doctor who shrank down before pointing at Twelve "It was during his regeneration ask him" they turned to look at Twelve who pursed his lips brows lowering in stubborn determination to not say a word* "How long?" Rory asked and Amy stepped closer to her as her jaw clenched, not in anger but resolve maybe  
"Well you see it creates a time loop so for me I was only living one scenario over and over..." she trailed off and sighed Amy placed a hand on her arm and Rory stepped up next to her to do the same to the other  
"4 and a half" Rory's eyes widened but Amy caught it this time  
"Thousand?" He asked and before the doctor could turn away and dismiss the question Amy pulled her into another hug and held tightly  
"How long?" She asked into the now belong hair and she heard and muffled sound, drawing back she saw the resignation of the Doctors face and knew it had been longer than thousands

"Billion" she muttered biting her lip and Rory sucked in a sharp breath while Amy couldn't take even one, her folded the two women in a hug and squeezed tightly  
*The Group gasped and Missy looked furious in fact almost all of them looked furious and the rest were wide eyed* This Doctor had spent 4 and a half billion years trapped in some thing that would torture her over and over  


With a few deep breaths, Thirteen drew back  
"Come along Ponds, lots to do so I don't mess up my own time lines" they nod solemnly  
"First I need to hop into the future a bit and pay off a Mason"  
"Why?"  
"To make a false grave for past me to see in the future"  
"Thanks... not complicated at all" Amy muttered fondly  
"Not really it's not the first time"The Doctor replied Nonchalantly  
"What?!" Amy and Rory exclaimed  
"Not relevant, right off we go" they Laughed as the TARDIS took off, they grabbed the console instinctively manic grins shared between the three of them 

After the doctor had paid off a stone Mason and set up the fake graves for both Amy and Rory they travelled back and got the book and afterword published with a bit of the Doctor's magic charm everything appeared as though they'd lived happily and Died in the right way to maintain the time line. Rory and Amy had already sorted the details with the bank before leaving for the house River had gotten them so it would still be available in the 21st century and anyone who inquired about them would be told they were travelling. They'd written their wills and the details and paperwork should arrive to them in the 21st century on a date they'd both decided on.

The Doctor got ready for the difficult conversation

"So, home then?" She asked happily but Amy could sense it was forced  
"Actually it it alright if we stay with you for a bit?" It shocked her that it was Rory who spoke and not Amy and she was more shocked that it was a request to stay  
"I...of course. Of course, why wouldn't it be"  
They travelled together for a little over two weeks mainly holiday planets for a bit of chill time before the question of her regenerating came up  
"I kind of got thrown from the TARDIS, she hates it when I regenerate inside her but I did get to meet the Fam because of it though, fell through the roof of a train and helped stop an alien hunter from taking a kid as trophy, they lost someone important to them helping me though"  
*Graham, Yaz and Ryan listened intently as the conversation continued* "You feel guilty" it was a statement and she nodded slowly  
"They travel with me but I haven't told them anything, they just know I'm a time travelling alien in a box really, nothing about my past or who I am"  
"Why? You Don't trust them" Amy asked  
"Its not that, After I lost the both of you. I travelled alone for a while..."  
"How long's a while?" Rory asked over his wine  
"...45 years"  
"I have written don't be alone I'm the afterword, why didn't you listen?"  
"I wasn't in the right place to take on new people at the time, I did eventually find someone but... she died. And then I ended up with an android babysitter from River and one of my students oh I didn't tell you but I was a professor at a university for about seventy years, not a record for me staying in one place because I spent 600 years on Trenzalore. But I lost both of them too" *Bill Watched Twelve as his face became so, so sad and sighed, realising that it had already happened for him, she was... dead and Nardole was gone. She hoped she died well, Brave* it was a sombre mood but eventually things seemed to settle and they continued their vacationing with very little trouble, that's not to say that an invasion of tiny bird like creatures didn't invade one of the places they had visited leading them on another dangerous adventure but it was all good in the end  
The doctor dropped them at they're home in the 21st century and surprise, surprise River was waiting  
She could tell it was her River, she'd taken to wearing a similar earring to the Doctor so she the Doctor would know which version she was  
"Mum, Dad... glad your back. Nice work sweetie" she said as she was drawn into a hug from her parents they caught up inside the house, The doctor explaining what she'd done to save River from the library and for how long she'd been planning  
It was a good ending to the night and the doctor left them in peace promising to visit in a month but she gave them her mobile number because she had one of those now just in case they needed to get in contact with her before she set off to Sheffield arriving exactly on time to pick up the Fam and disappear off to save the universe

*******  
Amy and Rory had yet to live that part of their lives so it wasn't unsurprising that Any launched herself at Thirteen again, who just laughed and hugged her close while Rory squeezed them both  
"Thank you" Amy Sobbed and thirteen began to get choked up all over again  
They spent the rest of that evening together on the sofa long after the others had gone to bed, either because they were tired or because they wanted to give the group some space.  
The Doctors, River, Amy and Rory talked about their adventures but Thirteen picked up on something when they talked about their brief brake up when the doctor had been missing before the Dalek asylum. Amy couldn't have children, they wanted children and Thirteen began contemplating just what she could do to help


End file.
